Guerra de bandas
by Lussyvr14
Summary: Eran la boyband #1 en Tokyo, nadie los podía bajar de la cima. Ellas, una nueva girlband, añorando cumplir su más grande sueño, eran increíblemente talentosas y hermosas. ¿Quién diría que esas chicas iban a ser su peor pesadilla y su mayor competencia en la música? Ellos no iban a dejar que un grupo de niñas les quitaran su lugar #1. {NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen}
1. Addictive

**¡Hola!** ¿Cómo estaaaaán? Yo estoy bien, espero ustedes igual. Hoy vengo a presentarles esta historia en la cual me voy a enfocar de ahora en adelante, tengo muchas ideas y espero escribirlas todas como las tengo planeadas. Ésta en particular a estado en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo espero que les encante tanto como a mi, sin más, los dejo para empiecen a leer, que a eso venimos xD.

 **Título:** Guerra de bandas

 **Rated:** M

 **Género:** Amor, Amistad, Humor, Drama, Peleas, entre otros.

 **Parejas:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai, ShikaTema, NejiTen, entre otras.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC, también el género de las canciones que se irán presentando a lo largo de la historia, no tengo un género fijo, pero si se ira alternando. Ejemplos: Pop, rock, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche en la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón, en el centro de la ciudad en un gran foro salían luces de diversos colores, gritos eufóricos de miles de personas, se oía la emoción y el entusiasmo de todos ahí dentro, en la parte norte de dicho foro se encontraba el inmenso escenario y en él se encontraban cinco jóvenes de 18 y 19 años, dicho escenario tenía cinco puntas, y en cada una de ellas estaba posicionado un joven de la banda, mientras cantaban la última parte de una canción. Los gritos de la gente, en su mayoría mujeres, se hacían más y más fuertes, de seguro al otro día esas personas iban a amanecer sin voz.

Los cinco jóvenes traían atuendos combinados, no eran iguales, pero si tenían el color blanco con negro en abundancia, cada quien traían vestuarios a su manera y estilo, cada uno traía un micrófono en la mano y se movían de un lado a otro.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – vociferó satisfecho un rubio energético arriba de unas tarimas del gigantesco escenario – ¡Ustedes son los mejores! – el grito descomunal del publico era música para sus oídos, le encantaba.

– Ahora, cantaremos la última canción del concierto… – exclamó el único castaño de la banda.

La decepción no se hizo esperar en el tono de voz de la gente, pero de igual manera estaban felices porque esa noche seguramente iba a ser la mejor de sus vidas.

– ¡Es la que ustedes hicieron favorita y por la que ahora estamos donde estamos! – habló uno de los pelinegros, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta.

– ¿Están listos? – en respuesta obtuvo miles de gritos eufóricos.

Ya sabían de qué canción se trataba, era con la que ellos habían saltado al éxito, por la que ahora todo Japón sabia de ellos, y también estaban siendo reconocidos internacionalmente.

Al fondo se oyó el tema de la canción y con eso se encendió el concierto, cada uno tomó su posición en el escenario. En la parte de atrás se podían apreciar los lyrics y con ellos las imágenes neon incluyendo el signo de división que caracterizaba la canción.

– Con ustedes, ¡Shape of You! – gritó un pelinegro pálido a todo el público sonriendo. Todos se posicionaron en su punta de escenario correspondiente con una coreografía impecable comenzó el final de la función.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

Fue Naruto quien empezó a cantar la melodía, su voz volvía locas a las chicas del concierto, mientras cantaba se acercaba al público y tomaba las manos de quienes podía. Terminando su parte, señalo a otra punta del escenario y todas las personas voltearon sus ojos a donde estaba el pelinegro.

– ¡Con todo Sasuke! – alentó a su amigo y le paso la batuta de la canción.

El ojinegro sonrió y siguió con su parte.

 _Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

Mientras cantaba hacia unos pasos sexys por parte de la coreografia para que las mujeres se deleitaran, el moreno era considerado como el artista más guapo del mundo por un sinfín de mujeres, sin embargo, sus compañeros no se quedaban atrás.

Terminó su parte y volteo hacia la derecha, vio como en la otras puntas se acomodaban sus compañeros, se venía el coro de la canción.

– ¡Ahora ustedes! – señalo al publicó con el micrófono y todo el foro retumbo.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_ _  
_ _We push and pull like a magnet do_ _  
_ _Although my heart is falling too_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _And last night you were in my room_ _  
_ _And now my bedsheets smell like you_ _  
_ _Every day discovering something brand new_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_

Los chicos cantaban al unísono con su público. Mientras detrás de ellos salían juegos artificiales hacían encender aún más el ánimo de los presentes. Todo era fantástico.

 _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Every day discovering something brand new_ _  
_ _I'm in love with the shape of you_

Una vez cantado el coro, salió al frente el pelinegro de coleta con micrófono en mano.

 _One week in we let the story begin_ _  
_ _We're going out on our first date_ _  
_ _You and me are thrifty_ _  
_ _So go all you can eat_ _  
_ _Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate_ _  
_ _We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_ _  
_ _And how your family is doing okay_ _  
_ _Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat_ _  
_ _Tell the driver make the radio play_ _  
_ _And I'm singing like_

Este chico era el más despreocupado de todos, era muy relajado para todo lo que hacía, pero cuando cantaba lo hacía con mucha entrega y pasión, esta era la única cosa que no la pasaba por alto y daba todo de sí. Habiendo terminado su fracción de la canción volteo a la izquierda.

– ¡Vamos, Neji! – señaló y el castaño sonriendo de lado comenzó a bailar junto a sus compañeros.

 _Girl, you know I want your love_ _  
_ _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_ _  
_ _Come on now, follow my lead_ _  
_ _I may be crazy, don't mind me_ _  
_ _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_ _  
_ _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_ _  
_ _Come on now, follow my lead_ _  
_ _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

En eso, el ultimo pelinegro que no había cantado solo, subió a una tarima e hizo una acrobacia saltando a donde estaban sus compañeros, la multitud grito asombrada y emocionada, el chico se acomodó el cabello y empezó a cantar el coro de la canción por sí mismo. Sus compañeros se fueron a sus puntas correspondientes y siguieron su coreografía.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_ _  
_ _We push and pull like a magnet do_ _  
_ _Although my heart is falling too_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _And last night you were in my room_ _  
_ _And now my bedsheets smell like you_ _  
_ _Every day discovering something brand new_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Every day discovering something brand new_ _  
_ _I'm in love with the shape of you_ _  
_

Acomodados en sus lugares, cada quien tomo su micrófono y terminando la parte de Sai comenzaron a cantar la parte final de la canción.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_

Todos cantaban saltando con una mano arriba y la otra con el micrófono pegado a la boca, con su mano libre señalaban a la multitud y les hacían señal para acercarse, todas las mujeres gritaban extasiadas, los muchachos se acercaban y les deban la mano, las chicas casi querían tumbarlos a donde ellas estaban, a ellos eso les encantaba.

– Quiero que todos juntos cantemos esta última parte. – pidió Sasuke agitado pero feliz.

El público rugió y el pelinegro sonrió, sabía que eso había sido un sí.

– ¡Cantemos! – gritó el rubio.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_ _  
_ _We push and pull like a magnet do_ _  
_ _Although my heart is falling too_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Last night you were in my room_ _  
_ _And now my bedsheets smell like you_ _  
_ _Every day discovering something brand new_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Every day discovering something brand new_ _  
_ _I'm in love with the shape of you_

Termino la canción con los cinco chicos en medio del escenario. Respirando fuerte y con sonrisas satisfechas en sus bocas, se inclinaban en señal de agradecimiento. El público gritaba y aplaudía al mismo tiempo, eso los llenaba de alegría y energía, lastimosamente se había acabado el concierto con esa canción.

– ¡Muchas gracias por todo! – exclamó Neji alzando la mano – Son lo mejor que tenemos.

– Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego – Sai miro a la multitud gritando y les sonrió sincero.

– ¡Nos vemos, Tokyo! – se despidió Sasuke. Los demás decían adiós con la mano. – Nosotros somos _ **¡Addictive!**_

Y con eso se apagaron las luces del escenario, el concierto se dio por terminado.

* * *

– Fue una gran presentación. – apagó la televisión, volteando a ver a la banda.

Estaban en la oficina de un hombre con cabello blanco, estaban los cinco chicos y otro hombre con cabello plateado.

– Tokyo quedo más que satisfecho. – secundó el peliplateado.

– Concuerdo contigo, Kakashi. – sonrió – Estoy orgulloso de ustedes muchachos.

Los cinco jóvenes sonreían satisfechos, habían visto el concierto en general, ya que siempre terminando uno, Jiraiya lo reproducia por si había un imperfecto o algo que no le gustaba, les daba a notar para que ellos lo pudieran cambiar en el siguiente concierto.

–Por esta ocasión no tengo ninguna objeción con la presentación de esta noche. – los miró – Lo hicieron estupendo.

– Gracias, viejo. – sonrió el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

– Naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que no le digas "viejo" a Jiraiya. – regañó Kakashi.

– Este bien. Le has dicho de mil maneras y parece que a los 5 segundos se le olvida. – le restó importancia el hombre mayor. – Los demás necesito que me digan que opinan de todo esto que están viviendo.

– Es una experiencia única, no lo cambiaría por nada. – se sinceró Neji – Es lo que siempre desee.

– Igual yo, escuchar a miles de personas implorar por más, es algo increíble. – secundó Sai.

– Simplemente es una sensación inigualable y que si por mi fuera lo haría toda la vida. – comentó también Shikamaru.

– Hace 6 meses que están en este ámbito y les ha ido muy bien, el público recibió su primer sencillo con mucha emoción y fue con _Shape of you_ que se dieron a conocer nacionalmente. – se levantó de su asiento – También hay algo que quiero comentarles, que puede ser muy importante para ustedes.

– ¿Hablas sobre lo de _Top Ten Musical_? – cuestionó Sasuke, a lo que Jiraiya lo volteo a ver.

– Así es… ¿Has estado investigando?

– No investigando, solo es cuestión de leer en varias páginas de internet que nuestro sencillo ha estado 10 semanas en la cima del top y que si seguimos así podemos romper el record de _Luis Fonsi_ con _Despacito_ que estuvo 13 semanas en la posición número uno.

– ¿En serio? – emocionado Naruto volteo a ver a Jiraiya, esa canción al principio estaba pegajosa, pero como fue escuchándola más personas se volvió algo insoportable, sin embargo nadie niega todos los records que rompió en su lanzamiento.

– Exacto, _Shape of you_ ha estado 10 semanas en el primer lugar y estamos solo a 3 semanas de romper el record.

– Sería estupendo, pasaríamos a la historia musical si lo rompemos. – comentó ilusionado Sai.

– Yo opino que si lo logramos, nuestros fans son fantásticos y van a ayudar para que eso suceda. – habló Neji dando ánimos, algo inusual en él.

– Yo igual lo creo, chicos. – Jiraiya tenía mucha esperanza y fe en cada uno de ellos, en ningún momento dudaría de su talento.

– Bueno, ya aclarado todo eso, me voy a dormir. – Bostezando se levantó de su silla.

– Shikamaru…

El nombrado solo volteo a ver a quien le hablaba.

– Todavía no termina la reunión. – reprendió el peliplateado.

– Que problemático. – y así como se levantó se volvió a sentar.

Todos los chicos, incluyendo Shikamaru, empezaron a pensar lo estupendo que sería romper el record de que su canción estuviera más de 13 semanas en el lugar número uno de dicho TopTen, serian reconocidos por grandes artistas, muchos programas de espectáculos, hablarían de ellos por semanas y hasta por años, como la primera boyband que rompe dicho record.

– _**Addictive**_ será la primera banda en lograrlo, ya lo verán. – apoyo Jiraiya. – Bueno, dicho esto, se da por terminada la reunión.

Los cinco jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos, se despidieron de los dos hombres de la oficina y salieron hacia el inmenso departamento que compartían.

– Estos chicos tienen mucho futuro.

– Concuerdo, contigo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, un grupo de chicas viajaban a la ciudad de Tokyo, con todas las ilusiones y sueños por delante, con el entusiasmo a tope, 5 mejores amigas que buscaban cumplir su sueño y que no pararían hasta lograrlo.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Si llegaron hasta aquí es por que la historia los ha enganchado un poco, y me da muchas emoción que así sea. Si es así, déjenme un review con su punto de vista, si notan alguna falta de ortografía discúlpenme, luego no puedo darme cuenta de todas. Sin nada más que decir, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto en el próximo capítulo, este ha sido como una introducción a la historia.


	2. Gravitty Queens inicia

**¡Hola, hola! Un gusto saludarles, gracias por seguir mi historia y por darle a favoritos, es algo que para mi es importante para saber si les gusta o no, Sin embargo, tambien es fundamental que me dejen saber su punto de vista,** **por favor les pido que me dejen un review sobre su opinión, que eso es lo que me dan** **ánimos** **para seguir escribiendo la historia.**

 **PD: Les invito a todos a que lean mis One-shots,** **están** **en mi** **biografía** **, hasta ahora son SasuSaku (2) y NaruHina (1)**

 **Y bueno sin más que decirles. Los dejo leer.**

 **...**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente. 10:00 a.m.**

–Muy bien, chicas. Todo lo que pase en esta reunión, dará como consecuencia a realizar nuestro más grande sueño. – Habló con decisión una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y cuatro coletas – No estén nerviosas, todo saldrá perfecto, ya lo verán. – Las miró con confianza, mientras todas bajaban del taxi que las había llevado hasta ahí.

Estaban en la entrada en un grandísimo edificio, aproximadamente de 15 pisos, a pesar de la distancia, hasta la punta del edificio se podía observar en letras gigantes _**Senju Records**_. Con personas de traje formal entrando y saliendo del establecimiento. Era hermoso, con puertas y ventanas gigantes de cristal, las cinco chicas estaban con ojos llenos de asombro y admiración mirando todo a su alrededor cada quien con sus propios pensamientos, habían viajado más de seis horas para llegar a Tokyo, ya que vivían en un pueblo alejado de la capital de Japón.

La rubia recobró la compostura y volteó a mirar a sus cuatro amigas fijamente y con la mirada llena de confianza les sonrió a todas, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una mujer esbelta, cabello y ojos color negro, de metro setenta de altura y con una traje formal finamente hermoso las interrumpió.

–Disculpen, señoritas. De casualidad, ¿ustedes son las chicas a las que Tsunade-sama llamó para una junta? – les preguntó educadamente la mujer a lo que la rubia respondió.

–Sí, somos nosotras.

–Perfecto, acompáñenme por favor. – Pidió la mujer después de mirar a las cinco chicas frente a ella, y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio. Llevaba con ella una Tablet en la que escribía toda información con respecto a los negocios de esa compañía.

Entraron y todas con paso firme seguían a la mujer, pasaban por increíbles pasillos, en donde se veía que todo era caro y fino, en las paredes colgaban cuadros con discos de oro, que con los rápido que iban atravesando el establecimiento, no lograban ver el nombre del propietario; caminaron por cinco minutos, subieron elevadores, atravesaban grandes salas, hasta que por fin, estuvieron de frente contra una gran puerta gris, que arriba tenía una placa que decía _Productor General,_ las chicas se miraron entre sí y voltearon a ver a la mujer frente a ellas, esperando que les dijera algo, pero no fue así, ésta solo saco una tarjeta y la deslizo en un compartimiento haciendo así que la gran puerta se abriera hacia los lados, dejando ver una gran oficina con una mesa de cristal con muchos papeles en ella, asientos de cuero, pinturas en las paredes, floreros en las esquinas, y sobretodo un ventanal gigante que desde ahí se lograba ver gran parte de la ciudad de Tokyo.

–Tsunade-sama, aquí están las señoritas que usted misma mandó a llamar. – Le hizo ver la mujer pelinegra.

Las cinco chicas estaban atónitas, observando el gran estudio en donde se encontraban. Desde su asiento de cuero color negro, una rubia, de tez clara y ojos color miel, se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el grupo de chicas, las examinó con la mirada haciendo que las jóvenes que estaban frente a ella se pusieran nerviosas, la rubia de cuatro coletas, viendo que sus amigas estaban a punto de explotar de nervios, se decidió a hablar.

–Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama, nosotras somos… – Y sin darle chance a presentarse la rubia ojos color miel, la interrumpió con una gran sonrisa.

–Sé exactamente quienes son ustedes. –Dijo todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios, volviendo a caminar hacia donde estaba su gran sillón negro pero sin sentarse aún, colocó sus manos en las caderas y volvió a sonreír ampliamente –Solo que déjenme hacerlo yo, ya note que están un poco tímidas.

Las chicas pensaron en ese momento que ellas eran todo, menos tímidas, pero que en ese momento los nervios no las dejaban en paz, la rubia mayor volteó a ver a la primera joven de la fila. Todas miraron expectantes a lo que la mujer iba a empezar a decir.

–Hermosa, con una voz increíble, ojos verdes como el jade y un cabello exóticamente rosa. Sakura Haruno. – la chica sonrió feliz y con mucho más confianza que cuando llegaron en el taxi, la mismísima Tsunade, productora discográfica de infinidad de artistas, reconocía el talento de la muchacha sin ningún impedimento.

Tsunade corrió su mirada a la derecha al igual que las demás en la oficina se postraron en la persona a lado de Sakura.

–Rubia despampanante, ojos azules como el cielo, con mucho carisma y voz como la de un ángel. Ino Yamanaka. – La rubia miró a Tsunade con admiración, era como un sueño que una mujer con la calidad de ella, la estuviera describiendo de esa forma.

La mujer de ojos color miel, siguió con la muchacha del centro de la fila.

–Piel de porcelana, ojos con un magnifico color perla, cabello del color de la mismísima noche, y con una voz magnifica. Hinata Hyuga. – La joven al oír como la describía una de las productoras más exitosas en los últimos tiempos sintió como si un montón de mariposas aletearan en su estómago esperando salir de la emoción.

La mirada de la rubia mujer siguió hacia la derecha de la fila. Ya casi terminaba.

–Una voz espectacular, castaña como el chocolate, preciosa como una joya, Tenten Ama. – La muchacha no se creía que la mujer estuviera enfrente de ellas, mirándolas con esperanza y felicidad.

Finalmente, Tsunade miró a la última chica, a su derecha.

–Y por último, pero no menos importante. – Sonrió la mujer mayor. – Radiante como el sol, bellísimos ojos verdes y con una voz preciosa. Temari Sabaku No. Y entre todas, hacen a la glamurosa banda _**Gravity Queens**_ , ¿Lo hice bien?

Las chicas quedaron estupefactas por como la gran mujer las había descrito y como era que ya sabía sus nombre, como se llamaba su banda y la forma tan maravillosa de alabar sus voces una por una.

La rubia de cuatro coletas, no podía con tanto entusiasmo dentro de ella, no podía creer que la mujer que estaba en frente de ellas, las llevaría a cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños, compartido por esas cinco chicas con una fantasía en común. Ser cantantes. Apenas iba a hablar cuando Tsunade, nuevamente la interrumpió.

–Sé que están sorprendidas por cómo me comunique con ustedes, y se preguntarán como fue que logre saber dónde se encontraban, cómo conseguí sus números, así que déjenme resolverles todas sus dudas. – sonrió con sinceridad la mujer. –Por favor, tomen asiento –Y las chicas así lo hicieron, sentándose en fila al igual que como estaban de pie. –No es muy difícil de saber cómo es que me entere de ustedes. –Tsunade hizo una pausa y las miró. –Pero hablen muchachas, por el amor de Dios. – Dijo soltando una carcajada.

Las chicas agarraron confianza y empezaron a soltarse. Temari fue la primera en hablar.

–Antes que nada, estamos muy agradecidas, por permitirnos esta gran oportunidad de estar frente a usted, ya que todas aquí sabemos lo talentosa que es y toda la carrera musical que la respalda. –Confesó Temari, aunque no era para nada secreto el saber que Tsunade era muy conocida en aspectos artísticos por todo el mundo.

–Gracias a todas ustedes por venir, es muy importante su presencia aquí. – La ojimiel se acomodó en su asiento y les sonrió, miró a las chicas que hasta ahora no habían hablado para nada. – ¿Ustedes que piensan de esto?

–Disculpe si no habíamos hablado hasta ahora. – comenzó Ino – Solo es que estamos tan emocionadas con esta reunión que no queremos hablar de más y que eso influya en su decisión en darnos esta maravillosa oportunidad de mostrar de qué estamos hechas.

Tsunade sonrió de lado. Miro a la mujer de cabello negro que tenía rato que no hablaba y solo escribía cosas en su Tablet.

–Shizune, por favor, prende el televisor y muéstrales a las chicas que es lo que hemos estado viendo desde hace semanas.

El grupo de amigas miraba con atención todos los movimientos de la joven mujer pelinegra, ésta por su parte, hizo lo que le pidió su jefa, se metió a la página oficial de _Youtube_ y para sorpresa de las jóvenes se vieron reflejadas todas y cada una de ellas en los pequeños recuadros de las canciones, en donde cantaban canciones de otros artistas, hacían covers y uno que otro saludando a todos sus suscriptores, agradeciendo todo su apoyo incondicional.

Tsunade volteó a donde estaban las jóvenes sentadas.

–Como verán, las seguimos desde hace varias semanas, se nos hace increíble lo que hacen en todos sus videos y creemos que tienen muchísimo talento dentro de ustedes. – Las chicas la miraban expectantes. – Yo sé que es bastante repentino todo esto, pero vi algo en ustedes que en mucho tiempo no había visto en un artista, en este caso, una banda.

El corazón de todas latía a mil por hora, todas se agarraron de las manos en línea, esperando con ansias lo que la exitosa productora les iba a decir. A Tsunade eso le pareció muy fiel y de mucho compromiso.

–Así que sin más preámbulo, queríamos decirles… – hizo una pausa, miró a Shizune por un momento y las volteó a ver enseguida – Tienen todo nuestro equipo y apoyo para grabar un disco.

Toda la oficina quedó en silencio. Tsunade las observó detenidamente. Quedaron estáticas con la noticia, pasaron varios segundos para que asentaran la noticia. Y fue que empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

–Lo… ¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó aun sin poder creerlo Hinata.

–No bromea, ¿cierto? – segundó Sakura.

Tsunade rió por lo bajo.

–Claro que no, es totalmente cierto, ustedes son increíblemente talentosas, seriamos una discografía muy tonta si no lo notásemos. Se me hace muy raro que seamos los primeros en hacer trato con ustedes. Así que, si aceptan, esta es su bienvenida al mundo de la música, muchachas.

Las chicas por su parte se levantaron gritando de sus asientos, se abrazaron y brincaron en círculos, por fin se había hecho realidad su sueño y ahora podían enseñarle al mundo entero de que estaba hechas, con lágrimas en los ojos sonreían felizmente. Tsunade sonreía al igual Shizune en verlas tan entusiasmadas en esta nueva etapa en la que estaban a punto de emprender.

El grupo de chicas poco a poco iban tranquilizando su emoción y volvieron a la postura de antes de que les notificaran la grandiosa noticia sobre su nueva carrera musical, eso era lo que todas y cada una de ellas deseaban con todo sus ser, que todo el mundo las conociera y ser un ejemplo de que los sueños si se cumplen por más imposibles que estos parezcan.

Una vez que todas estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares, Tsunade volteó a ver a su asistente personal.

–Shizune, por favor, dales lo correspondiente a las señoritas. – La pelinegra se dirigió hacia donde estaban unos cajones y sacó un montón de papeles, pero que estaban divididos en cinco partes, cada uno con un montón de letras encima. –Sabemos que cada una de ustedes ya tiene la mayoría de edad y que las decisiones son completamente suyas y de nadie más, son sus propias tutoras, sin embargo, necesitamos que alguien se haga responsable de este nuevo proyecto que empezarán. Y con eso me refiero a las finanzas, los contratos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con su nueva banda. – Habló la mujer mayor, esperando que le hubiesen entendido el punto.

–¿Algo así como un representante? – Preguntó temerosa Tenten.

–Exactamente.

Las caras de las chicas se mostraron decepcionadas, no querían imaginar que sin ese representante ya no pudieran hacer más, no conocían a nadie más que tuviera su confianza al cien por ciento y encontrarlo no iba a ser nada fácil.

–¿Es realmente necesario tener un representante ahora mismo? – cuestionó angustiada Temari, temiendo que nada se realizará solo por no tener alguien ocupando ese puesto, que ni siquiera sabían que era tan importante.

–Lamentablemente sí. – respondió la productora general, mirándolas a todas.

De repente, a la rubia de ojos azules se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

–¿Cuáles son las características que debe tener nuestro representante? – interrogó Ino, mirando con complicidad a Sakura, Hinata y Tenten.

–Debe saber todo lo que tenga que ver con finanzas como ya les comenté, leer contratos y comunicarles a ustedes cuales son los aspectos que deben de cubrir en el mismo y principalmente que tenga el cien por ciento de su confianza, chicas. – terminó por decir Tsunade.

Las cinco jóvenes a excepción de Temari, voltearon a verse entre sí, se hablaban entre ellas con solo la mirada, pasaron varios segundos, Tsunade y Shizune solamente las miraban sin decir nada, hasta que una de ellas comenzó a hablar.

–Tenemos a un representante elegido – confesó Ino – ¿cierto, chicas? – Temari las volteo a ver confundida.

–Así es, tiene conocimientos financieros y legales. – segundó Sakura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Y por supuesto, tiene completamente nuestra confianza. – afirmó Hinata.

–Pues díganme de quién se trata. – preguntó la ojimiel con curiosidad y saber de quién era de la que estaban pensando. Temari las miró y se dio cuenta que sus cuatro amigas la estaban mirando igual.

–Se trata de nuestra queridísima Temari Sabaku No. – confesó al fin Tenten.

– ¿Quién yo? – interrogó la chica de cuatro coletas. Sus amigas se estaban volviendo locas, ella no podía hacerse cargo de ese puesto, no tenía ni idea de lo que se necesitaba hacer.

–Pues sí, tonta. Tú estudiaste una Licenciatura en Derecho. – habló Sakura dándole confianza a una de sus mejores amigas.

–Pero solo fue por seis meses. – confesó Temari.

–Lo sabemos, pero en esos seis meses aprendiste lo básico. – Ino no tenía la menor duda de que su amiga rubia era muy inteligente y con seis meses en esa licenciatura le bastaba y hasta le sobraba.

– ¿Y lo de las finanzas? – preguntó Tsunade a las chicas. – Se olvidan de esa parte.

–Lo tenemos resuelto. – respondió confianzuda Tenten. – Temari igual estudio Finanzas por un largo año. ¿Cierto, amiga? – la miró con picardía.

–Pues sí pero…

–Nada de peros, nosotros confiamos enteramente en ti, Tema. Además de que eres la mayor de todas y eso te hace la más responsable. – aportó la peliazul –Sabemos que tú puedes hacerlo. _**Gravity Queens**_ te necesita. – la observó con sus ojos tiernos a los que Temari no se podía negar.

Las cuatro amigas tenían rodeada a su compañera y harían hasta lo imposible para convencerla.

–Chicas, no presionen a Temari. – las reprendió la Productora General de la compañía. –Solamente se retrasarían unos días las grabaciones de su disco, en lo que encontramos a alguien que las pueda representar. – habló Tsunade para que las chicas se aliviaran un poco y se sintieran más relajadas. –El disco es un hecho, no se preocupen, no nos vamos a arrepentir.

Temari al escuchar eso, sintió un golpe bajo, al verle la cara de tristeza a sus mejores amigas, no podía hacerle eso a ellas, que siempre la están apoyando en todo, cada una de sus compañeras añoraba con esto, ellas habían tenido la suficiente confianza hacia ella para pedirle algo así, confesaba que le daba miedo no ser lo suficientemente capaz de ocupar ese gran puesto, pero si sus amigas le decían que si podía hacerlo, ella lo haría con gran determinación y esfuerzo, pensándolo bien, se armó de valor, se levantó abruptamente de su silla. Todas las miradas en la oficina se fijaron en ella.

–Lo haré.

Sus amigas al oír lo dicho, con una gran sonrisa de ilusión se lanzaron hacia Temari para darle un fuerte abrazo. Tsunade las observó.

– ¿Estas segura? – preguntó Shizune con algo de desconfianza, no porque no confiara en su capacidad si no en poder aguantar todo el papeleo y los rollos que se hacen al ser un representante.

–Completamente. – contestó segura de sí misma. – Además, no podría hacerle eso a mis chicas. – dijo mientras las miraba y se abrazaban de nuevo.

– ¡Gracias, Temari! – gritaron las cuatro chicas al unísono, la rubia de cuatro coletas reía, estaban completamente felices, y ¿cómo no estarlo?

Tsunade sonrió de lado, miró a su asistente y con la mirada ambas aceptaron que esas chicas no iban a ser cualquier banda, a ellas se les notaba el carisma, la simpatía, el talento y la entrega entre ellas mismas con su amistad y estaba segura de que el público no tardaría en amarlas. Si se firmaba el contrato con ellas, serian la segunda girl band que estuvieran en su tutela.

–Muy bien, entonces… –la ojimiel tomó los papeles que había sacado Shizune y los puso enfrente de Temari. –Aquí tienes el contrato como nueva representante de tu banda. – Sonrió sincera dándole los papeles y un bolígrafo para que firmara –Sé que lo harás espectacular.

La Sabaku No tomó los papeles y en la parte inferior escribió su firma, dando por sellado el contrato. Sus amigas gritaron de nuevo de la emoción, Shizune y Tsunade las veían como festejaban emocionadas.

– ¿Qué les parece si celebramos esta nueva etapa por comenzar? – preguntó la productora general con una amplia sonrisa, sacando una botella de Sake de su escritorio, a lo cual Shizune abrió los ojos como platos.

–Pero Tsunade-sama…

–Nada de peros, Shizune. Hoy toca festejar con las chicas. – Sacó también del mismo cajón varios vasos pequeños y sirvió en ellos pequeñas porciones de la bebida, a cada joven le dio uno al igual también le dio a la pelinegra.

–¡Por _**Gravity Queens**_! – Exclamó la rubia mayor alzando su vaso. – ¡Por el talento y el carisma de este grupo, que sin temor a equivocarme serán un éxito!

–¡Por _**Gravity Queens**_! – gritaron felices las cinco chicas y tomaron de un solo trago el sake. Celebrando a lo grande con su nueva productora.

Ese día nunca se les iba a olvidar a las bellas jóvenes que se encontraban cerrando el mejor trato de sus vidas.

* * *

 **7:00 p.m.**

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, yo vi con mis propios ojos como Shizune subía a la oficina de Tsunade con un grupo de chicas. – Comentaba Kakashi a Jiraiya. – Por cierto, no es por intrigar pero eran bellísimas. – confesó sin morbo. –Es más… – dijo mientras prendía la laptop que traía consigo y abrió YouTube, hizo un par de clics y en menos de 5 segundos apareció en la pantalla la banda _**Gravity Queens**_. – Son ellas.

Jiraiya reprodujo el video y le bastó solo un minuto estar escuchando covers de las chicas para cerrar la computadora y mirar al peliplateado.

Estaban en una oficina grade con escritorio y varias sillas, alfombra en todo el suelo, ventanas gigantes pero tapadas por cortinas con diseños de líneas verticales, tenían una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad de Tokyo, en las paredes había una gran fotografía del hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, cabello blanco y largo, el mismo que estaba hablando con aquel hombre de la máscara.

Jiraiya recargó los codos sobre el escritorio empuñando sus manos posicionándolas frente a su boca, un tanto inquieto por lo que apenas acababa de ver en la computadora.

–Kakashi, ¿has visto algún video de estas niñas? – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al peliplateado le cayó de sorpresa la pregunta.

– Pero por supuesto que…

– Dí la verdad. –exigió el mayor.

–Está bien… Sí, pero es reciente, uno de sus covers apareció en el inicio de _Youtube_ , como tendencia #12. Me dio curiosidad y lo ví.

Jiraiya quedó pensativo, un grupo de niñas casi en el top ten de tendencias. El video debió ser muy bueno, demasiado bueno para estar en esa posición.

– ¿Y qué opinas? – cuestionó el peliblanco.

Kakashi iba a contestar que era uno de los mejores que había visto en los últimos meses, pero mejor decidió no ser él quien lo diga.

– ¿Por qué no lo juzga usted mismo?

Kakashi prendió la tv para tener mayor visibilidad del video, abrió la aplicación, escribió en el buscador _**Gravity Queens**_ y apareció la cuenta de las chicas, quienes tenían más de un millón de suscriptores, y más de un billón de reproducciones en sus videos.

El hombre peliblanco miro expectante el televisor y detalló todos los videos que se dejaban ver, mientras posaba sus ojos en la sección de Videos más vistos, en la primera posición se encontraba el título _Rolling in the Deep – Gravity Queens – Cover_ quedó un poco impresionado ya que esa melodía constaba de notas altas y que solo pocos artistas podían alcanzarlas.

Se interesó por ver el video.

– Reproduce ese, por favor, Kakashi. – señaló el éxito de la solista _Adele_.

El hombre de la máscara así lo hizo. El video comenzó.

– _Hola a todos,_ _esta canción va dedicada a todos nuestros suscriptores, es de Ala cantante Adele y nosotras haremos este cover, esperamos les guste._ – Salía diciendo la chica pelirrosa – _Pero antes nos presentaremos, para todos aquellos que no nos conocen. Yo soy Sakura_. –dijo sonriente.

– _Temari_. –habló la de cuatro coletas con entusiasmo.

– _Hinata._ –comentó rebosante de alegría.

– _Tenten_. –exclamó haciendo la señal de paz con su mano.

– _E Ino._ –casi gritó la rubia de lo radiante que se encontraba, ya que cantar era una de sus pasiones más grandes. – _Y nosotros somos…_

– _**¡Gravity Queens!**_ – _gritaron las cinco chicas al mismo tiempo._

Después de exclamar el nombre de su banda la melodía comenzó a sonar.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_ _  
_ _Reaching a fever pitch,_ _  
_ _It's bringing me out the dark_ _  
_ _Finally I can see your crystal clear_ _  
_ _Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

Comenzó su cantó la rubia de ojos verdes. _Impecable_ , pensó Jiraiya. Muy buen inicio, su voz era firme y armoniosa.

 _See how I leave with every piece of you_ _  
_ _Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

Secundó la otra rubia de la banda, Ino. Cantaban impresionante. Volteo a ver a Kakashi y le dedicó una mirada de asombro. Cantaban estrofas pequeñas pero eso no significaba que lo hicieran mal, al contrario, lo hacían estupendamente bien.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_ _  
_ _Reaching a fever pitch,_ _  
_ _And it's bring me out the dark_

La tercera en mostrar su voz fue Sakura, quién con una sonrisa cantaba su parte del cover. Sus ojos brillaban, mostraba el ímpetu al entonar la canción.

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_ _  
_ _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_ _  
_ _The scars of your love they leave me breathless_ _  
_ _I can't help feeling_

La penúltima chica fue la única castaña del equipo. La intensidad de ella al cantar era llegadora, hacía que la quisieras acompañar en la melodía. Sus ojos hipnotizaban al espectador. Sin embargo, Jiraiya estaba esperando ansioso el coro de la canción, quería observar el grado de talento de las muchachas.

 _We could have had it all_ _  
_ _Rolling in the deep_ _  
_ _You had my heart and soul_ _  
_ _And you played it_ _  
_ _To the beat_

Quedó estupefacto, increíble, esa joven de ojos aperlados cantó el coro como un ángel, sus notas fueron acordes a la canción original, se podría poner hombro con hombro con _Adele_ y sin ningún impedimento podría opacar a la cantante experimentada.

 _Baby I have no story to be told_ _  
_ _But I've heard one of you_ _  
_ _And I'm gonna make your head burn_ _  
_ _Think of me in the depths of your despair_ _  
_ _Making a home down there_ _  
_ _It Reminds you of the home we shared_ _  
_

Siguió la pista y después del coro de nuevo entonó Temari, quien cantaba magníficamente como lo hacían sus compañeras. La canción originalmente la cantaba solo una persona y hasta ahorita ya había cantado toda la banda. Era una sincronización sorprendente.

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_ _  
_ _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_ _  
_ _The scars of your love they leave me breathless_ _  
_ _I can't help feeling_

Recitó la estrofa la hermosa pelirrosa, su voz era radiante, tenía una sinfonía perfecta. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, se notaba que hacia lo que le gusta. De nuevo, se venía la parte crucial de la canción.

 _We could have had it all_ _  
_ _Rolling in the deep_ _  
_ _You had my heart and soul_ _  
_ _And you played it_ _  
_ _To the beat_

Impresionante, el peliblanco pensó que Hinata volvería a recitar esa parte de la melodía pero no fue así, fue Ino quien sorprendió a ambos hombres en la oficina ya que cantó sin ningún problema alcanzando las notas altas requeridas al igual que su compañera de cabello azul.

 _We could have had it all_ _  
_ _Rolling in the deep_ _  
_ _You had my heart and soul_ _  
_ _And you played it_ _  
_ _To the beat_  
 _Throw your soul through every open door_ _  
_ _Count your blessings to find what you look for_ _  
_ _Turned my sorrow into treasured gold_ _  
_ _You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_ _  
_

 _Esto es una locura_ , pensó Jiraiya sorprendido. Tres chicas habían cantado ya la misma estrofa y lo habían realizado perfectamente. Ahora había sido Sakura quien mostró el volumen de su voz.

 _We could have had it all_ _  
_ _We could have had it all_ _  
_ _It all, it all it all,_ _  
_ _We could have had it all_ _  
_ _Rolling in the deep_ _  
_ _You had my heart and soul_ _  
_ _And you played it_ _  
_ _To the beat_

Tenten demostró que también tiene la suficiente entonación para cantar notas altas al igual que todo el grupo.

 _We could have had it all_ _  
_ _Rolling in the deep_ _  
_ _You had my heart and soul_ _  
_ _And you played it_ _  
_ _To the beat_

Terminó la melodía con las cinco chicas al unísono, finalizando con una hermosa sonrisa cada una. Jiraiya giro su rostro hacia Kakashi y su mirada lo dijo todo: **Perfección.**

En todo el maldito sentido de la palabra. No sabía cómo describir aquello, era una combinación de estupefacción y preocupación. La banda llamada _**Gravity Queens**_ era una de las mejores que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en sus 30 años de carrera profesional. ¡Por dios! Y todavía no eran famosas, aunque no tardaban en serlo gracias a que Tsunade Senju, su mayor rival en aspectos musicales, las había encontrado.

Se rascó la cabeza.

– Debemos estar al pendiente, Kakashi.

– Sí, señor. – el peliplateado lo miro serio. Sabía que se venía una competencia dura para _**Addictive**_.

– Estas chicas no tardan en sacar su primer sencillo y nosotros debemos de ser los primeros en escucharlo, quiero saber si tendrán el éxito como me estoy imaginando. – _seria aplastante_ , pensó, aunque no quiso decirlo en voz alta.

– En cuanto tenga noticias, le informare enseguida.

– Gracias, y es todo por hoy, puedes irte a descansar. – le dijo amablemente el hombre mayor al menor, éste último una reverencia y se retiró de la oficina.

Jiraiya quedándose solo, volteó en su silla y contempló la preciosa ciudad llena de luces a causa de la oscuridad de la noche. Pensativo observaba por la ventana. Suspiro hondo. Por supuesto que no dudaba ningún segundo del talento de esos cinco chicos que tenía a cargo, ellos transpiraban magia musical por los poros y estaba orgulloso de todo lo que habían logrado, en menos de 6 meses ya eran reconocidos por todo el país y tenían también admiradores de otros países del mundo. Sin embargo, habían llegado alto por ser la única banda en tener verdaderamente las herramientas para sobre salir en el mundo del espectáculo, una gran discografía, un experimentado productor general, y, por supuesto, carisma y voces impresionantes.

Maldijo a Tsunade por encontrar a aquella banda antes que él, pero estaba tan ocupado organizando conciertos para sus chicos que no tenía tiempo para nada más, sonrió para sí, sus muchachos tendrían las suficientes armas para defenderse de esas chicas, profesionalmente hablando. Solo bastaba ver el repertorio de canciones exitosas que poseía _**Addictive**_ para darse cuenta de ello.

Sin más, salió de su oficina y fue a descansar más tranquilo que antes, mañana sería otro día y, pensándolo bien, estaba seguro que ninguna otra banda podría alcanzar lo que su banda logró en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola! Con este es el segundo capítulo de esta mi humilde historia, de todo corazón espero les haya gustado, si fue así déjenmelo saber en un **hermoso review** :D igual si tengo una falta de ortografía, que a veces se me pasan y ya no puedo corregirlas.

Le comento que a partir de este capitulo se viene lo más interesante, por así decirse, ya se van a empezar a relacionar las parejas, unas más rápido que otras pero tengan por seguro que se van a relacionar xDD Sin más, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Saludos.

 **Lussyvr14**


	3. Ojos negros y azul cielo

**¡Hola!** De nuevo con mi historia, que cada vez nacen más ideas en mi alocada mente xD. Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, a lo mejor estaré actualizando en poco tiempo pues estoy de vacaciones en mi universidad y pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer jajaja. En serio, gracias a las que me han dejado su hermoso review, se los agradezco de verdad, en especial a: **Roronoa Saki, Karinits-san y Dark-nesey**. Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia. Sin más los dejó leer, que a eso venimos ;D

 **A leer.**

* * *

La mañana estaba hermosa, el sol amenazaba por salir con toda su intensidad ese día, el grupo de chicas habían llegado al estudio, se podía observar _**Senju Records**_ en letras grandes, justo el lugar en donde el día anterior habían pasado la tarde firmando sus contratos.

– ¡Buenos días, lindas! – saludó la mujer mayor viéndolas llegar. – Justo a tiempo. – les guiñó el ojo.

– Claro que si… No queremos arruinarlo por nada del mundo. – habló Tenten. Sus ojos brillaban ansiosos.

– Ustedes no van a arruinar nada. – Sonrió sincera – Vengan por aquí, las llevaré al estudio de grabación.

Esa mañana todas se habían despertado muy temprano, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, pues había llegado el día en que grabarían su primer sencillo oficial como banda. Antes cantaban covers de otros artistas reconocidos, pero ahora era diferente, ahora iban a grabar algo de su propia autoría. Ellas escribían canciones en sus ratos libres, pero nunca pensaron en mostrarlas al público.

Arribaron en el lugar y todo era espectacular, era un salón grande, dentro de ese había otro con vidrio transparente y enfrente tenía un espacio con un montón de botones de diferentes colores, con los que podías editar cualquier canción como te plazca.

– ¡Es… increíble! – reconoció Ino asombrada.

– Y lo mejor de todo es que es todo de ustedes.

– ¿De verdad? – fue Temari quien preguntaba con tanta emoción.

– Por supuesto. – afirmó Tsunade – Este estudio de grabación está a su total disposición, es donde grabaran su primer sencillo, y por supuesto, el disco.

– Todavía pienso que esto es un sueño. – aferró sus manos sobre su pecho.

– Es un sueño, pero hecho realidad, Hinata. – Tsunade colocó su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

– Muchas gracias, de verdad no sabemos cómo agradecerle todo lo que nos está brindando. – la pelirrosa miró a la rubia mayor con admiración.

– Nada de agradecimientos, esto lo estoy haciendo por ustedes, por su talento, y es lo menos que se merecen, chicas.

Todas se voltearon y compartieron miradas emocionadas, no podían describir lo que estaban pensando en esos momentos, era algo increíble.

– Antes que nada… – las miró fijo– Necesito que me muestren la canción que tienen pensado grabar.

– Si… – Temari buscó en su bolsa de mano y sacó un par de hojas. – Aquí está.

Tsunade las tomó y empezó a leer con detenimiento. Luego de unos minutos observó a las chicas.

– ¿Quién escribió esto? – preguntó con seriedad en el rostro.

– Y-yo… – le sudaban las manos, preocupada y nerviosa levantó su mano para que la mujer mayor la viera.

– Simplemente es espectacular, tienes mucho talento como autora. – sonrió poniendo sus ojos en Ino.

– Gracias… – su preocupación de antes se esfumó con el cumplido de la ojimiel.

– Ino siempre ha escrito canciones grandiosas, ¿cierto, chicas? – Tenten miraba a su amiga con una mirada reconfortante.

– Así es, a nuestra rubia menor, se le da. – Sakura animó a su amiga.

– ¿Alguien más tiene este talento?

Las muchachas se miraron entre ellas.

– De hecho… – se mordió el labio – A todas. – confesó la chica de las cuatro coletas.

– ¿En serio? – alzó la ceja, impresionada – ¿Hay algo que no puedan hacer? – soltó una risa – De verdad, son increíbles.

Las cinco sonrieron en forma de agradecimiento.

– Muy bien entonces, manos a la obra. – se sentó en la silla del productor general – Yo estaré aquí supervisando todo. – hiso una seña a Shizune – Por favor, indícales donde tienen que posicionarse.

– Si, Tsunade-sama.

Las chicas siguieron a la pelinegra introduciéndose al cuarto con vidrio transparente, adentro había cinco micrófonos, uno para cada una, volteaban hacia enfrente y se podía ver claramente a Tsunade sentada enfrente de los mezcladores.

Se colocaron audífonos, primero estaba Ino, después Sakura, en medio Hinata, seguida de Tenten y al costado la fila terminaba con Temari.

Habían estado toda la mañana dentro del estudio, Tsunade era muy estricta respecto a las grabaciones, cuando no le gustaba algo, lo borraba y le pedía a las chicas volverlo a grabar. Sin embargo, ninguna se quejó en lo absoluto, estaban felices pues estaban haciendo lo que más les apasionaba.

– Descansemos un poco. – Tsunade les habló después de dos horas de intensa jornada y les hiso una seña para que salieran del cuartito. – Tenemos 30 minutos para relajarnos y de nuevo retomaremos las grabaciones. – dicho esto salió del salón, seguida de Shizune.

– Muero de hambre. – Ino se agarraba el estómago con sus manos.

– Igual yo… ya no aguanto. – secundó la única castaña.

– Vayamos a alguna cafetería, – sugirió la rubia mayor de la banda – Cuando veníamos hacia acá, vi un _Starbucks_ a una cuadra.

– Un café y un emparedado, estarían bien. – Hinata concordó con sus demás compañeras.

* * *

El pelinegro estaba sentado al fondo de la cafetería, con gafas oscuras, y un gorro para poder pasar desapercibido entre la gente y no ser descubierto, porque si era descubierto estaba jodido. Sorbía un poco de café mientras se entretenía con su Smartphone.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta por sí algo raro pasaba o por si alguien lo reconocía, no percató nada extraño entonces siguió relajado tomando café y los ojos en la pantalla de su celular.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando escuchó una risa muy peculiar, casi resonó por todo el local, como consecuencia varias personas voltearon a ver de quien era tan escandalosa risa, incluyéndose él. Curioso despegó la vista del aparato y la vio entrando al _Starbucks._

– ¿En serio le pegaste? – la pelirrosa se agarraba el estómago, ya le dolía de tanto reírse.

– Si. – afirmó la rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules, sonriendo divertida – A ese idiota no le quedaron ganas de molestarme de nuevo.

El grupo de chicas reían divertidas por las historias de su amiga Ino. Siempre tenía algo que decir.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en ella. Hablando y sonriendo, sus perfectos dientes se dejaban ver cada vez que ella reía.

Bloqueó su celular para no distraer su vista de tan semejante belleza. La observaba desde su posición, ella estaba haciendo fila para comprar café, venía con otras cuatro chicas, pero ella, en su perspectiva, era la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar.

Su largo cabello dorado recogió en una coleta alta resplandecía ante sus ojos, el cuerpo con curvas sensuales lo dejaron con la boca seca, sus piernas blancas y torneadas eran un arte, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía Ino hicieron que Sai se quitara por unos momentos la gafas negras para admirarla mejor.

Los minutos pasaban y él no despegaba la vista de la guapa rubia, había visto a un sinfín de mujeres en toda su vida, pero nunca a una así de hermosa, solamente en verla sonreír hacia que quisiera también ser feliz tal y como ella lo estaba siendo con sus amigas en esos momentos.

Contempló como el grupo de jovencitas llegaron al mostrador de la cafetería y cada quien pedía lo que quería.

 _¿Cuál será su nombre?_ Pensaba. Y es que, debía saber su nombre por lo menos, la muchacha le había llamado bastante la atención. Sin embargo, no podía ir a hablarle así como así. Por lo que decidió seguir observándola desde lejos.

.

La rubia desde que llegó a la cafetería sintió una mirada fija en ella, más ni se inmutó, prosiguió conversando con sus amigas, ya estaba acostumbrada a robar miradas a donde quiera que llegaba, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, buscó con sus ojos azules aquellos que la estaban mirando con tanto ímpetu. Tardó un par de segundos pero los encontró. Sus hermosos orbes casi se le salen del rostro.

 _¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso será…?_

Sai al ver la cara de impresión de la muchacha apartó la mirada y disimuladamente, con su mano se tapó un poco la cara, lo que menos quería era que lo reconocieran.

Ino entonces miró a las chicas y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de disimular su emoción.

– Chicas… – llamó su atención – Díganme loca, pero creo que el que está por allá… – hizo una señal con su cabeza – es Sai de _**Addictive**_.

– ¿¡Sai!? – algunas personas voltearon a ver a la pelirrosa.

– Shhh… cállate Sakura. – puso su dedo en su boca, callándola. – No seas tan escandalosa. No estoy muy segura…

El grupo de chicas, volteaban a ver al joven al final de la cafetería, sin embargo, no podían afirmar la información de Ino, casi no se lograba ver con claridad.

– Pienso que Sai no tendría que venir a un _Starbucks._ – opinó Temari – Él puede solo pedirlo que alguien más iría por su café.

– Concuerdo contigo. – secundó la ojiperla.

– Desde que llegue aquí, sentí una mirada, busqué quien podría ser y me encontré con sus espectaculares ojos negros. – contó Ino emocionada.

– Déjame ver si entendí… – comenzó – ¿Dices que Sai, el integrante de la banda más talentosa de Tokyo, _**Addictive**_ , está aquí en este preciso _Starbucks_ y aparte… – Tenten miró a la rubia de cabello largo – te estaba mirando con sus encantadores ojos negros? – la castaña estaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Exacto. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja de solo de imaginarse al atractivo pelinegro mirándola fijamente.

– No bromees.

– No estoy bromeando… – hizo un mohín – Lo miré por un segundo, pero cuando lo vi, supe que era él, ¿tú me crees verdad, Hina-chan? – abrazó a su amiga, como pidiendo refuerzos para hacer válida su historia.

– Pues… – la peliazul dudó un poco, quería muchísimo a su amiga, pero que un cantante famosísimo a nivel nacional y también internacional esté en esa misma cafetería, debían ser alucinaciones. No tenían tanta suerte.

– ¿Lo ves? Ni Hinata cree esa historia. – comentó – El agua oxigenada del cabello te está afectando, Ino. – molestó Sakura divertida.

– ¡Ash! – se giró y les dio la espalda – No me crean, pero cuando nos enamoremos y vivamos felices para siempre… – las observó de reojo – Definitivamente no las invitaré a mi boda.

Las chicas se echaron a reír por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

– No te enojes, Ino. – intentó calmarla la peliazul – Sólo no creemos que un artista tan famoso esté en el mismo lugar que nosotros, aparte no es posible que ninguna persona de aquí todavía no lo haya reconocido aún. – sus amigas asintieron en acuerdo – Eres preciosa, y no dudamos en que pudieras enamorar a cualquiera, sino que es casi imposible que Sai salga a las calles de Tokyo teniendo en cuenta que si lo hace, causaría una euforia enorme. – Hinata sonrió reconfortante a su rubia amiga, pensándolo bien, el nivel de sus palabras era muy acertado.

Ino lo pensó, tal vez se confundió de persona, decepcionada giró para verse de frente con sus compañeras. De verdad, pensó que era Sai.

– Tienen razón. – hizo otro mohín triste.

– Pero anímate, no es como si el mismo Sai te haya rechazado. – habló sarcástica Sakura subiéndole los ánimos – Además, estamos en esta hermosa ciudad, estamos contratadas por _**Senju Records**_ y, no olvidemos que muy pronto se lanzara nuestro primer sencillo musical. Estar deprimidas no es opción.

– Siguiente. – el trabajador de la cafetería las interrumpió.

Las chicas ordenaron, no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando ya tenían todo listo, mientras pagaban sus almuerzos los murmullos de la gente se empezaban a oír. Las demás mujeres y algunos de la cafetería volteaban a ver la mesa en el rincón del local.

De pronto, una chiquilla de aproximadamente catorce se acercó a la mesa de Sai. Él la miró sin percatarse de que ya no traía las gafas puestas, estaba frustrado pues la niña delante suyo le interrumpió seguir observando a la rubia que lo tenía embobado.

– ¡Oh por dios! – gritó asombrada la chica sin podérselo creer. – ¡Si es él! ¡Es Sai de _**Addictive**_!

 _Mierda_. Lo habían descubierto.

Se levantó rápido de la mesita y guardó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. No supo cómo pero en menos de dos segundos estaba rodeado de gente gritando y queriendo tocarlo, echó un vistazo rápido a donde estaba la rubia pero ya no la pudo divisar dentro del local.

– ¡Sai! ¡Una foto!

– ¡Un autógrafo, por favor!

– ¡Te amo! ¡Eres el mejor!

Los gritos lo lograron descolocar por un momento, sabía que era alguien famoso y que descuidar en que alguien te vea así como él lo hiso, lograba tener este tipo de consecuencias, y no es que no le gustara, pues él se debía a todo el público y los quería con todo su corazón, les agradecía por todo el apoyo dado a él y a sus compañeros de la banda. Pero eso ya se estaba saliendo de control.

Quién sabe de donde habían salido ese par de paparazis, que le hicieron varias preguntas como: ¿Y tus demás compañeros donde se encuentran?, ¿Están separados?, ¿Estabas esperando a alguien? o algo como ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada? Típicas preguntas exageradas para ventilar información privada.

Pensaba salir de ahí sin contestar ninguna molesta pregunta pero se contuvo por sus fans y para no hacerlos sentir ignorados, que gritaban en coro **¡Sai! ¡Sai!** Con una sonrisa, se tomó unas fotos rápidas con quienes estaba cerca de él, también tomó un bolígrafo y firmó varias playeras, bolsas y hasta el rostro de una chica.

Cada vez se llenaba de más gente el local. Si no salía de ahí ahora, no iba a salir nunca. Divisó una puerta de salida de emergencia a unos cuantos pasos de su posición.

– ¡Gracias! – habló fuerte para que todos lo pudieran escuchar en medio de la trifulca, dando pasos hacia la puerta, despistadamente – ¡En verdad, agradecemos todo el apoyo que le han estado dando a _**Addictive**_! – sonrió cuando pudo tomar el pomo de la puerta. – ¡Los amamos!

Como respuesta, todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, en su mayoría mujeres, gritaron de la emoción, al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro con un rápido movimiento, salió por la puerta de emergencia, corrió un poco y se percató de que se encontraba en la bodega de la cafetería, con pasos largos llegó al final de dicha bodega y encontró otra puerta, titubeó otro poco, si lo veían a fuera, la locura iba a ser peor. Entonces escuchó como la multitud de _Starbucks_ lo estaba buscando y cada vez se acercaban más. No lo pensó y salió del local.

Con la suerte de su lado ese día, bueno ni tanto, un taxi se encontraba estacionado justo enfrente de donde estaba, apresurado se subió en la parte de atrás del auto, el hombre al volante lo miró indiferente.

– Arranque, por favor. – pidió un poco desesperado. Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca los gritos de sus fans, seguramente estaban por salir por la misma puerta que él de hace unos segundos.

– ¿A dónde? – cuestionó con una paciencia desesperante el conductor.

– ¡A donde sea pero arranque! – alzó la voz, así que el chofer pisó el acelerador para salir disparados.

Sai volteó y contempló que había salido justo a tiempo, la multitud de gente quedó atrás. Suspiró aliviado. Luego se tensó de nuevo en cuanto reaccionó.

 _¡Si Jiraiya se entera me va a matar!_

Ellos tenían estrictamente prohibido salir sin guardaespaldas, sin protección y él esa mañana nunca pensó que por estar, casi, acosando visualmente a una chica estuviera envuelto en el problema de ahora.

 _Ojalá nadie haya grabado nada._ Rogó internamente porque el peliblanco no supiera nunca.

* * *

– ¡Chicas, apresúrense! – decía Tenten agitada, con paso veloz, detrás de ella venían sus demás compañeras – Tsunade dijo que eran 30 minutos de descanso, ya pasaron 27 y solo tenemos 3 para llegar al estudio.

Habían tardado más de lo esperado por que en la cafetería de un momento a otro se llenó de gente gritando, ellas no supieron como pero en cuestión de segundos se vieron envueltas en ese montón de gente, tardaron más de diez minutos en poder salir de toda esa multitud. La última en salir fue Hinata, la pobre se quedó enredada entre tanta gente.

– Estamos conscientes de eso. – respondió Temari al mismo tiempo que caminaba lo más rápido posible.

Llegaron al edificio y rápidamente caminaron hacia el estudio de grabación, todas todavía traían lo que habían ordenado en la cafetería, no les había dado tiempo de comer debido al percance que tuvieron.

– ¡Justo a tiempo! – Sakura fue la primera en introducirse al gran salón, siendo seguida por sus agitadas amigas.

– ¡Demasiado ejercicio por el resto año! – exageró la castaña, dejándose caer en unos de los sillones.

– Todavía no llega Tsunade. – se percató Hinata.

Y como si sus palabras fueran brujería, por la puerta entró la rubia y su asistente.

– Puntuales como siempre. – las observó a todas. – Pero por lo que veo no les alcanzó el tiempo. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Las muchachas le contaron su pequeña travesía y explicaron todo el tiempo perdido tratando de salir del _Starbucks_ abarrotado de personas enloquecidas.

– ¿Gente gritando? – Shizune hizo una cara extrañada.

– Por todos lados. – confirmó Temari.

– Es algo raro… – habló la ojimiel. – Pero bueno, restémosle importancia y prosigamos con las grabaciones…

Iba a continuar hablando pero el ruido de los estómagos de las muchachas la interrumpió. Todas sonrieron apenadas.

– Pero antes, por favor, aliméntense. – soltó una risa – Las necesito con mucha energía, hoy va a ser un largo día.

– Si, Tsunade-sama. – todas afirmaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se disponían a comer.

* * *

En un apartamento gigante se encontraban cuatro chicos, cada quien en sus propios mundos. El pelinegro de coleta estaba acostado en un asiento en la gran sala con sofás aterciopelados color gris. Se encontraba mirando el techo, y aunque eso suene aburrido para muchísima gente, eso era lo más placentero para Shikamaru.

Sonó la puerta de una habitación y se dejó ver el castaño de cabello largo, salió con una toalla enredada en su cadera, gotas escurrían por su musculosa espalda. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando regresó solo pudo divisar a tres de sus compañeros.

– ¿Y Sai?

– ¿Qué? – Sasuke lo miró, no había entendido lo que había dicho, traía puestos sus audífonos.

– Que donde esta Sai. – repitió.

– Oh si, espera. – el pelinegro busco en su bolsillo del pantalón. – No… no está. Se me cayó de la bolsa. – soltó irónico.

– Púdrete.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada. Y no es que se llevaran mal, por supuesto que no, si no que a ese tipo de humor y compañerismo estaban acostumbrados.

– Pero hablando en serio… – Sasuke miró a su alrededor. – ¿Dónde está?

– Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. – caminó hacia donde estaba Naruto, tirado en el piso, con un control de _Play Station 4_ en las manos, mirando embobado a la televisión. Se paró a lado de él.

– Naruto…

El rubio lo ignoró olímpicamente.

– Naruto…

Ignorado de nuevo.

Con una venita en la frente el castaño le pateó el hombro.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Te estoy hablando!

– ¡Mierda! – el rubio alzó la mirada, molesto, lo que vio no le gusto para nada. – ¡Carajo, Neji! – se levantó estrepitosamente del suelo. – ¡Traes toalla, genio! Por tu maldita culpa casi se disloca mi hombro y por si fuera poco, te vi las pelotas. – se tallaba la zona afectada expresando una cara de repugnancia.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

– Par de maricas.

– ¡Mira quién habla!

– ¡Dobe!

– ¡Teme!

– Tsk. Maldito escandalo arman en menos de un minuto. – sonó cansino Shikamaru, tallándose la sien.

– Todo esto es porque Neji, quiere saber dónde está Sai. – acusó Naruto.

– Debe estar en su habitación, como siempre.

– Ya fui a ver y no está, tampoco en el baño de su habitación. – informaba el castaño.

– ¿Y a todo esto, qué? Debe haber salido del edificio, ya sabes que se va al parque a dibujar garabatos. – le restó importancia Naruto. – Déjenme jugar en paz. – ordenó tomando de nuevo el control del videojuego.

– Tal vez tengas razón, pero te recuerdo que Jiraiya mencionó la última vez, que si salíamos sin protección nos iba a ahorcar. – recordó Neji a sus compañeros.

– Problema del cabeza de coco. – se burló el rubio, refiriéndose a Sai por su cabello.

– Te equivocas. – ayudó Sasuke a Neji. – Jiraiya cuando reprime a uno, los demás también lo pagamos. – pausó – O ¿No recuerdan cuando por culpa de este cabeza hueca… – señaló a Naruto. – En sus grandes ideas, salió del edificio por un ramen, y como sabemos, no es muy sutil que digamos, la gente lo reconoció y se hiso un escándalo. – lo miró mal – Tuvimos que soportar el sermón de Jiraiya.

– ¡Tenia hambre, dattebayo! – se defendió.

– Ese percance tuyo, Naruto, salió en la televisión por semanas. – musitó Neji. – Jiraiya no lo olvidó tan fácilmente.

– ¡Bueno! Dejemos de hablar de mí, yo en estos momentos estoy tranquilamente jugando _Play Station…_ – zarandeó sus manos y en un golpe al control de la televisión cambió el canal.

– _En estos momentos estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el Starbucks, en donde hace unos minutos pudimos percatarnos de la presencia de uno de los integrantes de la exitosa banda_ _ **Addictive**_ _._ – reportaba la mujer a los televidentes. – _Se dice que salió por la puerta de emergencia, pero antes de eso se tomó fotos con sus fans y firmo autógrafos, hasta ahora solo tenemos esa información._ – terminó por decir.

Todos miraban la pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas.

– No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? – en la tele pudo ver al fondo el edificio de _**Senju Records**_. – Esta al otro lado de la ciudad. – Neji no cabía en su asombro.

Los cuatro jóvenes veían aquello con la impresión en sus miradas.

– Pensé que el único que hacia esas idioteces era Naruto. – confesó Sasuke.

– ¡Teme te voy a…! – el rubio quiso golpear al pelinegro pero los golpes que se oyeron en la puerta retumbaron en toda la sala, interrumpiéndolo.

–Mierda, debe ser Jiraiya, apaga la televisión. – ordenó Shikamaru.

– ¿Cómo es que se entera tan rápido? – alarmado Naruto tomó el control de la televisión y presiono el botón _ON/OFF_.

De nuevo golpearon la puerta, esta vez más desesperadamente.

El pelinegro de la coleta, tomó el pomo de la puerta y suspiró hondo, abriéndola.

Sai entró como alma que lleva el diablo al departamento, con su respiración agitada, jadeaba irregularmente en busca de controlar su respiración.

Los cuatro chicos se aliviaron de verlo a él, y no a su productor general.

– ¿Dónde diablos estabas? – enfrentó Neji.

– ¡Nos tenías con el alma en un hilo! – dramatizó Naruto, los demás lo vieron con cara de ¿Qué?

– Sabes que no debemos salir de aquí sin protección. – también recriminó Sasuke. Raro en él.

Sai no podía ni hablar de lo agitado que se encontraba.

– Primero, déjenlo calmarse. – Shikamaru miró a sus compañeros – No puede hablar. Cuando se tranquilice que nos cuente que pasó y que nos dé una buena razón para salir sin avisarnos siquiera, y lo peor de todo sin protección.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde vieron a Sai acostado en el sofá con sus amigos alrededor de él, tosiendo y regularizando su respiración. Se sentó en el asiento ya más calmado.

– ¿Y bien? – cuestionó Neji.

– Fui por un _Starbucks_ … – se limitó a decir.

– ¿Eh? – Naruto desfiguró el rostro.

– Me sentía con sueño, y dije que un café estaría bien para despertarme.

– ¿En serio? Y ¿por qué fuiste hasta el otro lado de la ciudad si aquí a menos de dos cuadras hay uno? – Naruto lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, no le creía nada.

– ¿C-cómo saben q-que…?

– Saliste en televisión en vivo, genio. – Sasuke dijo lo que Sai no quería escuchar.

– Mierda… – soltó y se recargo en el sofá con las manos en la cara. – Estoy en problemas.

– Quisiera decir que si pero, – comenzó Shikamaru – aquí si cae uno, caemos todos. – comentó sonriendo cómplice. – No somos unos santos, cada quien se las ha arreglado para salir sin que se den cuenta. – los observó a todos. – Solo que unos son más sutiles que otros. – Al único que habían atrapado hasta ahora era Naruto, pero ahora Sai también estaba en la lista.

– Lo siento…

– Si bueno, ya estamos acostumbrados a las estupideces de este idiota. – musitó el pelinegro refiriéndose a Naruto, a quien le salió una venita en la frente, sin embargo prefirió ignorarlo.

– Por cierto… – inquirió el rubio – ¿Qué estabas haciendo por esos rumbos? Sabes que a Jiraiya no le gusta que vayamos por allá, por eso de la competencia. – refiriéndose a _**Senju Records**_.

– El café de allá me sabe mejor. – y era en serio. – No sé por qué.

¿Okey?

– Eso es raro, ¿lo sabías? – acusó Neji.

– Lo sé. – sonrió Sai, achicando los ojos. – De verdad lo siento, Jiraiya seguro se entera de ésta. – su expresión era de culpa total.

– Y cómo buen grupo, estaremos aquí enfrentando lo que sea. – animó Sasuke con su sonrisa de lado. La camaradería de ellos era increblantable. – Tal y cómo lo hicimos con Naruto.

– Cuéntanos todo, podemos planear una coartada para cuando venga Jiraiya no sea tan duro con su sermón. – sugirió Shikamaru, recordando cómo es que a veces se dormía en medio de tanta habladera del peliblanco, y este, por supuesto lo despertaba a gritos.

Sai los miró asombrado por unos segundos. Sonrió después, esos chicos eran los mejores, no le cabía la menor duda.

Entonces comenzó su relato, los chicos lo escuchaban con detenimiento. Sin perderse ningún detalle, les contó que una chica lo dejó completamente embobado, y que por su desliz fue que lo descubrieron causando toda una persecución entre él y sus fans.

– Vaya, no pensé que fueras de los que se deslumbran por una mujer. – Neji lo miró con ligero asombro.

– Yo tampoco, pero ella era como un ángel caído del cielo. – pensaba en ella y se le iluminaban los ojos.

– Pues te recomiendo que no te ilusiones tanto, Tokyo es una ciudad con muchísima población. – habló Sasuke. – Dudo que la vuelvas a ver.

– También pensé lo mismo. – se decepcionó el pelinegro.

– Bueno, cuando venga Jiraiya le diremos que estábamos jugando verdad o reto. – Shikamaru comenzó con su plan, cambiando de tema, sus compañeros lo miraron con burla. – Sé que ese juego es más para las mujeres, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para no salir tan mal de esto. – los observó serio. – Diremos que fue turno de Sai, le pusimos el reto de ir al _Starbucks_ al otro lado de la ciudad. Y que por un error lo descubrieron. ¿De acuerdo?

Los cuatro chicos asintieron. El de la coleta era el que más inteligencia tenia de todos, y también era quien hacia los planes cuando estaban en problemas, como en esos momentos.

– Bien.

Chocaron las manos entre los 5 en señal de alianza, se levantaron de los asientos y de nuevo volvieron a retomar las actividades que estaban ejerciendo antes que llegara Sai.

* * *

Pasaban de las 10 de la noche. El grupo de chicas todavía seguía en el estudio grabando partes grupales y también fracciones individuales. Habían pasado el día entero en su primer sencillo musical, lo que hacía que cada vez que alguien se cansara agarrara ánimos para seguir cantando.

– Muy bien chicas, creo que es suficiente por hoy. – informó tronándose el cuello – Hemos avanzado bastante y creo que en menos de lo que había esperado la melodía estará lista. – les sonrió. Mientras las chicas salieron del cuartito.

– No puedo esperar a oírla ya con todos los detalles listos. – expresó Tenten, sus compañeras estaban también ansiosas igual que ella.

– Les aseguro que será pronto. Ahora por favor, acompáñenme… – se levantó de su silla y se dirigio hacia la puerta. – Shizune me dijo que están rentando un Hotel aquí en Tokyo.

– Si. – Temari afirmó.

– Pues no será necesario. – caminó unos pasos más, las muchachas se miraron entre sí. Tomó el pomo de una puerta para después abrirla. – Aquí se quedaran a dormir de ahora en adelante.

Entraron las siete mujeres, era impresionante, era como un departamento gigante, tenía una pequeña salita, una televisión gigante, cocina integral, también un ventanal del tamaño de la pared que de ahí se podía ver la mitad de la ciudad, del lado izquierdo había un pasillo que dejaba divisar algunas puertas.

– ¿De verdad? – cuestionaba Sakura sin podérselo creer.

– Si… – Tsunade las observó – Esto es mientras están grabando, cuando saquen el disco y tengan el éxito que tengo previsto, ustedes podrán decidir en donde más vivir.

– Nosotras no podemos aceptar esto… – expresó Ino – Es demasiado.

– Para nada, si cada una leyó el contrato que firmó ahí establece que se les debe dar un techo en donde vivir mientras el disco se está grabando. – sonrió complacida – Es más, si no estuviera escrito, de todas formas les habría dado este pequeño departamento.

Tsunade en poco tiempo de conocerlas ya les había tomado un gran cariño.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – la peliazul la miraba con demasiado agradecimiento en sus ojos. – No tenemos palabras para agradecerle.

– No me lo agradezcan, linda. Como ya lo he dicho antes, esto es gracias a su talento y sus ganas de triunfar.

– De nuestra cuenta corre que no la defraudaremos. – Ino hablaba muy segura de sí misma y de sus compañeras – Daremos lo mejor de nosotras.

– No lo dudo en ningún segundo. – le miró con confianza – Ahora, duerman y descansen que mañana tenemos que seguir grabando.

Tsunade se despidió de ellas y salió junto con Shizune, dejándolas solas en ese gran departamento.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un departamento de _**Sannin Music**_ , la luz de un cuarto estaba tenue, mientras que las otras estaban en una total oscuridad, se encontraba sentado sobre su cama con los pies encogidos, dando base a una hoja grande y en su mano derecha se podía preciar un lápiz.

– Listo. – susurró dando el último trazo a su boceto. – Sin embargo, esto no te hace justicia. – en el papel se podía divisar la cara de una mujer, con un mechón tapándole un ojo y el otro brillaba pese a ser en blanco y negro, sonreía de forma rebosante de alegría. – ¿Cuál será tu nombre? – posó el lápiz sobre su boca. No tenía idea de cómo se podría llamar aquella chica que lo dejó embelesado desde que la vio. Por la mente se le cruzó una idea. – Te llamaré Azul Cielo. – escribió en una esquina del boceto. Y puso su firma.

Así era como Sai sellaba aquel dibujo y que, deseaba con todas su fuerzas, volverla a ver. Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Soy yo de nuevo :D Tercer capítulo arriba, esto fue para los que son fans de SaiIno, se me ocurrió ponerlos a ellos primero, después vendrán las demás ;D Espero les haya gustado, me emociona escribir esta historia. Se vienen cosas interesantes. Ya casi tengo el capítulo 4 terminado, depende de ustedes si lo subo en cuánto lo tenga listo. Sin más, les pido que me dejen su review para saber su opinión:3 son como mi motor para sacar más capítulos y que mi imaginación vuele. Nos leemos en la próxima.

Saludos

 **Lussyvr14**


	4. Golpes y encendedores

¡Hello! Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Otra parejita está presente;) y de ahí se van a ir desenvolviendo las demás, no coman ansias. Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia, en especial a: **Roronoa Saki, Karinits-san, Dark-nesey** y la recién llegada **Lirio-Shikatema**. Estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews. No dejen de escribirme:3 Y bueno, yo los dejo para que puedan leer a gusto.

– Guerra de bandas – personaje hablando normal.

– _Guerra de bandas_ – Recuerdos.

Sin más que aclarar. A leer.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que _**Gravity Queens**_ arribó en Tokyo, con unos días muy ajetreados y ocupados las chicas habían terminado de grabar su primer sencillo, igual que grabar el video musical que acompañaría a la melodía. Tsunade las había felicitado incontables veces, alegando que eran muy talentosas y que muy pocos artistas aguantaban el cansancio que esto conlleva. Muchos salen corriendo a la primera o se ponen de divas. Pero con ellas era diferente, entregaban el corazón en cada estrofa y ponían todo de sí mismas para que saliera lo más perfecto posible, además que las voces de cada una era diferente y daban su estilo en cada parte de la melodía, haciéndola una montaña rusa de diferentes tonos.

Estaban muy emocionadas por presentar su sencillo a todo el mundo, lo habían oído ya terminado y sin alardear, la canción sonaba prometedora, y el video ni se diga, quedó increíble, a opinión de las chicas fue muy divertido grabarlo. Tsunade estaba más que satisfecha con el resultado y aseguraba que sería un éxito rotundo.

Se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade, donde habían firmado su contrato, la mujer mayor estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio gigante, con Shizune al lado. Las muchachas estaban enfrente de ella cada una sentada en pequeños sofás.

– Es tiempo que hagamos público su sencillo. – comentó la productora general.

– ¿Están listas para esto? – secundó su asistente personal, con un tono preocupado.

 _ **Gravity Queens**_ la miró confundida.

– Shizune, no las asustes. – rodó los ojos, pero sin molestia.

– Solo hay que prevenirlas de algunas cosas, Tsunade-sama. Ellas necesitan saber cómo sobrellevar todo esto del espectáculo.

– ¿Hablan sobre los paparazis, la prensa y todo eso de los medios de comunicación? – cuestionó Temari sospechando para donde iba la cosa.

– Así es. – la pelinegra asintió.

– A lo que yo sé. – Ino comenzó – Es alejarse lo más posible de los escándalos, no contestar preguntas de tu vida privada, comportarte bien ante las cámaras si no quieres que te destrocen.

– Tienen conocimiento de ello y eso me agrada para no empezar desde cero. – Shizune miró a cada una – Sabemos que introducirse en este mundo es complicado, que te reconozcan y les gustes no es cosa fácil, si no les interesa tu contenido todos se creen críticos y te destrozan sin compasión.

Hinata jadeó despacito, la idea de que quisieran sabotear sus carreras la aterró, Sakura notó como se hacía chiquita en el asiento, para tranquilizarla la tomó de la mano, mirándola con una reconfortante sonrisa. También le asustaba, pero no era momento de dudar, ellas tenían que cumplir su sueño. Hinata se enderezó en su silla y le sonrió de vuelta a su amiga, un poco más segura.

– Si tiene el éxito planeado, lo más probable es que hablen de ustedes por todos lados, siendo una nueva banda. – agregó Tsunade – No tendrán mucha información de ustedes. – las chicas la miraban expectantes. – Por lo que intentarán entrevistarlas para saber más sobre sus vidas. Y no estoy diciendo que todos el mundo del espectáculo sea un monstruo, por que como saben muchos artistas se lo saben ganar. Lo que quiero decir, es que deben ser cuidadosas con lo que dicen.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – fue el turno de Tenten en preguntar.

– Que por ningún motivo involucren su vida personal con la profesional. – aconsejó la rubia mayor – Algunos entrevistadores tratan de sacarte esa información a cualquier costo. Y cuando lo hacen la muestran de forma negativa. Distorsionan la información a su conveniencia.

– ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene pareja? – cuestionó Shizune seria.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, ninguna tenía.

– No. – Sakura contestó por todas.

– Punto a su favor, pues si hubiesen llegado a tener, los paparazis no descansarían hasta encontrarle cualquier descuido, y con eso sacar un chisme inmenso. – y no estaba exagerando, cuando se lo proponían los medios de comunicación eran gente muy desagradable. – Ocasionando en ustedes sentimientos nada bonitos. Todo por vender su noticia, sin importarles destruir el corazón de las personas.

– Vaya… – musitó Ino con sorpresa. – Tenia alguna idea de cómo fuese este mundo viéndolo por la televisión, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan caótico.

– Ustedes como ya lo he dicho muchas veces, son increíblemente talentosas, lo que provocará una avalancha de cámaras y reflectores hacia ustedes. – en respuesta la banda le sonrió. – También son preciosas, y no dudo que algunos hombres del espectáculo traten de acercarse. – alzó una ceja. – Ustedes son mayores de edad, y no tengo intención de prohibirles nada, solo me compete aconsejarlas diciéndoles que elijan bien a sus amistades. – agregó.

– Por eso no se preocupe. – Temari miro a sus amigas – Nosotras seremos muy cautelosas con este nuevo mundo. –sonrió con confianza y eso bastó para que sus amigas también sonrieran – Si lo hacemos juntas, tenga por seguro que nos cuidaremos la una a la otra.

– Claro que no todo es sacado de una película de terror. – sonrió Tsunade, cambiando su semblante serio por uno más cálido. – También tiene muchas ventajas.

– Que bien, ya me estaba asustando un poco. – Tenten puso su mano en su pecho. Temiendo por el estado emocional de ella y de sus amigas si algo se salía de control.

– Vienen muchos momentos de alegría, si todo sale como lo tengo planeado. – afirmó – Queda en ustedes recibir todo con la mejor disposición, los fans son muy alentadores, y ellos serán su mayor apoyo.

Las chicas rieron alegres, eso les emocionaba muchísimo, tener fans era muy diferente a tener suscriptores, y lo sabían a la perfección. Estaban seguras que los suscriptores no se iban a abalanzar hacia ellas, en cambio, los fans era todo lo contrario.

– Tendrán mucha influencia en los jóvenes. – opinó Shizune – Todo lo que ustedes hagan o digan ellos lo imitarán. Tengan cuidado con sus acciones. Estas generaciones son muy influenciables.

– Haremos todo lo posible por ser personas de ejemplo. – habló Hinata, ya más segura, pues todas sus amigas sabían que a ella era la que mejor se le daba comportarse frente a la sociedad.

– Perfecto entonces. – dijo mientras se levantaba de su gran silla – Antes de hacer público su primer sencillo… – pausó posicionándose detrás de la girlband – ¿Están listas?

Les temblaban las manos, más no se arrepentirían jamás, eso era lo que cada una de ellas quería. Cantar. Y gracias a Tsunade lo estaban logrando, solo faltaba el recibimiento que tendría su melodía a los oídos de las personas. Se tomaron las manos, significando alianza y confianza.

– Si. – respondieron sin titubear al unísono.

– Bien. Se da por terminada nuestra primera reunión como banda oficial. – posó sus manos en los hombros de quien tenía más cerca, o sea, Temari. – Me tomaré la tarea junto a su representante de publicar su video. – la aludida giro a mirarla.

– Con gusto. – sonriendo se levantó de su silla.

– Las demás, pueden ir al departamento. Mañana sabremos si tuvimos éxito. – Tsunade las observó afligirse por pensar en si no llegaban a tener el mejor recibimiento al mundo del espectáculo. –Tranquilas, de seguro así será.

Y con una sonrisa que no habían visto en Tsunade desde que llegaron, se animaron de nuevo. Vieron salir a su amiga representante junto con las dos mujeres encargadas de la empresa. Cruzaron los dedos emocionadas.

Pues solo era el comienzo de un largo camino.

* * *

– ¡Chicos! – vociferó el más escandaloso de todos – ¡Llegó el cartero! – sonreía zorrunamente viendo como sus cuatro compañeros se posicionaban en los asientos de la sala. – No, gracias, yo puedo solo, amigos. – habló sarcásticamente viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados y dejando la gran caja en medio de todos ellos.

– Si me hubieras dicho que eres un debilucho y no puedes con una simple caja con papeles dentro, te hubiese ayudado, dobe. – respondió el pelinegro.

– ¡Teme! – gritó – ¡Puedo cargarte hasta con un dedo! – presumió los músculos de los brazos, producto del ejercicio al que se sometían para estar en forma.

– Entonces no te quejes. – Neji tajante como siempre, se metió a la conversación.

Mientras Sai, abría la caja, dándole un montón de papeles a cada uno. Sin embargo la caja seguía prácticamente llena. Los chicos tenían su propia caja vacía a lado de ellos, para ir guardando las cartas que les mandaban sus fans. Porque sí, les llegaban cartas individuales, solo para su persona.

– Tú fuiste quien se ofreció a traerlas del lobby del edificio. – Shikamaru soltó un sonoro bostezo.

– Pues sí. – soltó complacido. – ¡Me encantan cuando llegan las cartas! – confesó mirándolas. – Esta parte es la que más amo, donde nos mandan cosas, como este delicioso ramen. Que saben que me encanta. – tomó el paquete de sopa instantánea dentro de la caja. En las entrevistas siempre decía que le encantaba ese tipo de productos y sus dulces admiradoras siempre le complacían mandándole.

– Que bien, así no te atrapan de nuevo comprándolo. – se burló Sasuke mientras leía sus cartas.

Así pasaban los minutos, y algunas veces las horas, leyendo las cartas, y si por equivocación tenían alguna de sus compañeros, la entregaban sin abrir. Se pasaban entre ellos los papeles.

– Ten, esta es tuya. Neji. – Naruto dirigió su brazo hacia el castaño, alcanzando a divisar el nombre de quien la mandaba. – Hinata Hyuga, creo que es de tu familia.

El pelilargo casi se la arrebató de las manos del rubio.

– ¡Ush! Que humor. – molestó el ojiazul sacándole la lengua como si de niños se tratara. – No sé cómo te envían cartas, si eres un amargado.

– A diferencia de ti, Uzumaki, me envían cartas en donde me dicen que hago bien mi trabajo, y que me admiran. A ti solo te han de mandar cartas para burlarse de las estupideces que haces. – acabó.

– ¡Pues prefiero eso y hacerlos reír, a que me manden cartas aburridas! – contestó irritado, cuando Neji se levantaba con el pie izquierdo no lo aguantaba nadie.

Los otros tres chicos siguieron en lo que estaban, todo eso era normal. Típico dentro de los días de la banda. Así que ni se inmutaron, ni pensaron en meterse.

El castaño guardo la carta en su caja individual sin abrir, la leería cuando estuviera solo en su habitación, tal y como hacia cuando le llegaban cartas de su familia. Casi no hablaba de ellos, pero los llevaba siempre en su corazón, cuando tuviera un poco de vacaciones o tiempo libre no dudaría ningún segundo en ir a ver como se encontraban.

Todos estaban en su mundo leyendo, cuando escucharon a Naruto soltar una sonora carcajada.

– ¿Y ahora qué, dobe? – Sasuke lo miró mal.

– Escucha, escucha: "Querido Naruto: Eres el mejor cantante del mundo, son una banda espectacular y quisiera en verdad de que te enamores de mi…" – sus compañeros lo miraban aburridos. – "…Sé que dirás que no, porque conozco tu secreto…" – Sasuke alzó una ceja. –…Y sé que tú y Sasuke tienen un _bromance_."

– ¿Qué? – su cara se desencajó por completo. Se paró de su asiento y le arrebató la carta a Naruto. Releyéndola.

– Estas chicas sí que tienen imaginación. – dijo Shikamaru en un intento de no reírse.

– Y fíjate como al final pone: "Viva el SasuNaru" – Naruto se soltó de nuevo a reír.

– ¿Qué te causa tanta risa, idiota? – retó el pelinegro, irritado aventándole la hoja en la cara. Volviendo a su lugar a sentarse.

– Me da gracia como piensan que tenemos una relación. Me han llegado varias de estas. – los miró a todos divertido. – Y no solo del SasuNaru. –

– Ni en tus mejores sueños. – Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco enseñándole el dedo de en medio.

Naruto lo ignoró y siguió parloteando.

– También NejiNaru…

– Ni siquiera lo menciones, porque te reviento el culo. – respondió el aludido.

– ShikaNaru. – en respuesta Shikamaru dio un bostezo. A él ni le iba ni le venía.

– Y el NaruSai… – el pelinegro sonrió inocente.

– ¿Te das cuenta que en la mayoría te ponen como el pasivo? – soltó Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Qué? – Naruto lo miró mal. – Sólo lo dices para molestarme.

– De hecho no. – se metió Shikamaru – En cada una de las parejas que mencionaste la abreviación de tu nombre aparece al final, como el de nosotros "ShikaNaru" dando a entender que soy el que te da "amor" en la relación. – sonrió divertido.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos ¡Que mierda! En la única pareja que le habían puesto como Activo era con Sai. No puede ser, él era un hombre muy atractivo y sensual, no podía dejar que esto se quedara así, él iba a darles de qué hablar, a él nadie le iba a dar. Él era quien debía de dar. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Es asqueroso, tan siquiera imaginarlo.

– ¿Me van a negar que no les han mandado cartas de este tipo? – cuestionó el rubio en un intento de cambiar de tema.

– No, dobe – mintió Sasuke, le habían mandado infinidad de cartas pidiéndole que confesara su supuesto amor por Naruto, que se les veía en el escenario como intercambiaban miradas de deseo y como buenos fans ellos siempre los iban a apoyar fuese cual fuese su orientación sexual. ¡Al diablo! Ellos solo se miraban arriba de la tarima de ser necesario. No sé de dónde sacaban todas esas conclusiones.

– No. – Neji también mentía, pero no iba a ser tan estúpido como para decirlo.

– Pensándolo bien, si, yo si tengo cartas de ese tipo. – confesó Sai. – Pero a mí me gustan las mujeres. En especial esa que vi en el _Starbucks_.

– Supéralo, no pasara. – molestó Sasuke.

– Soñar no cuesta nada. –alzó los hombros.

– A mí también me han llegado, pero realmente no me interesa tener una relación con ninguno de ustedes. – Shikamaru volvió a leer sus cartas. – Ustedes no tienen lo que yo necesito. – lo miraron confundido. – Anatomía femenina. – bufó – Problemático.

Con ese último comentario volvieron a donde estaban antes de que el rubio los interrumpiera. Siguieron abriendo cartas, ya sea en pequeños sobres o en cajas que dentro tenían ropa interior muy sugerente. Estaban acostumbrados a recibir esa clase de regalos, así que lo pasaron por alto. Había mujeres obsesionadas con ellos que hasta les mandaban fotos de sus habitaciones con su rostro tapizado en ellas. Y aunque fuera un poco extraño, eso no les causaba ninguna molestia. Es más agradecían todo el apoyo, gracias a ellas estaban donde estaban.

Era una etapa en su vida que no cambiaran por nada en el mundo.

* * *

El peliblanco estaba firmando unos papeles en su espacioso escritorio cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta.

– Adelante. – habló sin despegar los ojos de los papeles.

– Buenas noches. – la persona entró y cerró de nuevo con cuidado.

– Buenas noches, Kakashi. – por fin apartó su mirada para verlo. – ¿Qué sucede?

– _**Gravity Queens**_ subió su primer sencillo oficial a su página. – soltó sin anestesia – Fue hace 8 horas. No había podido venir a avisarlo por estar agendando fechas de conciertos de los chicos. Discúlpeme.

– ¿Qué? – mostró sorpresa – ¡Justamente cuando a _**Addictive**_ le faltaba una semana para romper el record! – maldijo por lo bajo. – Esa mujer… – observó a Kakashi con la mirada apenada – No tienes por qué disculparte, es mi trabajo también estar al pendiente de la competencia.

– Tsunade sabe cómo mover sus piezas. – reconoció – Es muy inteligente.

– Eso no lo dudo ningún segundo. Supongo que todavía no me perdona. – agachó la cabeza, desanimado, pero rápido la levantó. – Esperemos a mañana para ver si llega a tener impacto, capaz y nos estamos adelantando mucho al pensar que pueden romper el record.

– Lo mismo pensé viniendo hacia acá, por lo que cheque el video. – sonaba impresionado – Lleva 55 millones de reproducciones.

– ¿¡Tan solo en 8 horas!? –Jiraiya casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Kakashi asintió.

–Mierda.

– En estos momentos están causando furor en las redes sociales. – informó – Son tendencia #4 en _Youtube_ , y sin ofender, no dudo que lleguen al primer lugar. Todos en _Twitter_ hablan de la nueva banda de _**Senju Records**_ y se están volviendo reconocidas solo con una canción.

– ¿Video musical? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Si.

– Quiero verlo.

Kakashi acató la orden y prendió la televisión.

Se avecinaba una competencia increíblemente talentosa, y por si fuera poco, dejaba embobado a más de uno.

* * *

Temari estaba sentada en el sillón que daba directo al gran ventanal que dejaba ver la hermosa ciudad de Tokyo, tenía la mirada algo nostálgica y en sus manos jugueteaba un objeto pequeño.

– ¿Tema?

Escuchó la voz de Tenten.

– Si, aquí estoy. –giro a ver a su amiga que se estaba acercando a donde estaba. – ¿Y las demás?

– Completamente dormidas. – sonrió sentándose a la orilla de la rubia – ¿Y cómo no? Estos días han sido agotadores. – confesó aunque no con reproche.

– Si… – su mirada se perdió de nuevo en las luces de la ciudad.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada la castaña.

– Nada… – respondió – Solo que no me puedo creer todo esto todavía. – sonrió – Estamos cumpliendo un sueño, el más grande que tenemos, y tengo miedo de que se arruine. – sus ojos destilaban temor, Tenten la abrazó.

– Todo va a salir bien, Temari. – le tallaba la espalda – Tsunade nos ha dicho incontables veces que tenemos talento, no creo que una mujer con experiencia como ella hable por hablar. – trató de animarla.

– ¿Y si no es lo que espera? – cuestionó a su amiga, queriendo tener la respuesta de sus dudas.

– Pues en todo caso que no demos el ancho, nos iremos a casa felices y satisfechas por haberlo intentado con todas nuestras fuerzas. – no podía negar que sentía un poco de miedo, por sí su primer sencillo no era bien recibido del todo bien, pero estaba completamente segura que ellas no estarían tristes, sino todo lo contrario, estarían orgullosas de su trabajo.

Observó como Temari sonrió más animada que antes.

– Venga, que ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar. – se levantó del asiento y le dio la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse.

La rubia le dio la mano y Tenten sintió como un objeto pequeño se presionaba contra su piel.

– ¿Qué es? –cuestionó curiosa.

– Ah, esto. –Temari agachó su mirada hasta su mano. – Me lo encontré.

 _Todavía no se podía divisar el sol de tan temprano que era. La rubia mayor de la banda se había levantado a altas horas de la mañana con el propósito de ir al hotel de Tokyo en donde estaban hospedadas al llegar a la ciudad. Tsunade le había dicho que podía ir más tarde por sus pertenencias pero ella reclamó que mientras más rápido mejor. Así que al otro día de dormir en el edificio de música, se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigas e ir por sus cosas al hotel._

 _No iba a acompañada por ninguna de sus compañeras, solo por un trabajador que su productora general insistió para que pudiera ayudarla. Sus amigas le habían dicho que la iban a acompañar a buscar todas sus cosas pero ella prefirió ir sola pues así despejaba su mente de todas las dudas e inseguridad que la rodeaban sobre el éxito que esperaba tener su banda. Se había escapado de ellas y sabía que cuando regresara a_ _ **Senju Records**_ _le iban a regañar por hacer todo eso sola._

 _El hotel que se habían hospedado no era de cinco estrellas ni mucho menos, era un lugar medianamente económico, pues ellas no contaban con mucho dinero. Por lo que no tenía trabajadores que pudieran ayudarla a bajar todas las maletas. El pobre chico que había mandado Tsunade ya no podía ni con su alma al cargar tanto peso. Por lo que ella también estaba acarreando objetos y demás al auto que los había llevado hasta ahí cortesía de Tsunade._

 _Traía en su brazo derecha una bolsa rosa totalmente llena y en la otra una maleta del mismo color._

– _Maldición. – jadeó de cansancio – ¿Qué tantas cosas trae Ino aquí? ¿Piedras? – siguió caminando en dirección al carro, sin embargo debido a la oscuridad no vio un escalón dando de lleno en el piso. – Carajo. – no podía moverse por tener los brazos enredados en las bolsas de su amiga. Trató de ver si se encontraba Ao –el chico que mando Tsunade- pero no lo logró encontrar. Tal vez seguía dentro del hotel buscando pertenencias. O de plano estaban en las mismas._

 _Como pudo se zafó de todas esas bolsas y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa, soltó un suspiro divertido, se quería reír de ella misma por caer peor que un saco de papas. Se agachó para levantar de nuevo todo, solo faltaban 4 metros para llegar al auto, levantó la primera bolsa, como la otra estaba más pesada, la agarró fuerte y la impulsó hacia atrás._

– _¡Carajo!_

 _Volteó en cuanto escuchó una queja detrás suyo, le había dado con la maleta a alguien. Seguro si estaba por ir al trabajo medio dormido, con ese golpe se despertó, pues había sido en sus partes nobles._

– _¡Lo siento! – soltó apenada, sin poderse voltear. – No me fije si venia alguien._

 _El hombre seguía tirado en el sueño con las manos en su entrepierna quejándose del dolor. Temari hizo una mueca de culpa, ya se imaginaba como estaría él._

 _Caminó hacia el auto y dejó las maletas ahí, volviendo enseguida con su accidental víctima._

– _¿Estas bien? – se agachó. Seguía oscuro así que no pudo verle muy bien el rostro._

– _Si lo que me preocupaba era tener hijos a temprana edad, tú ya ayudaste en eso. – comentó él, la rubia se sintió muy apenada, sin embargo el chico en ningún momento lo dijo de mala gana._

– _¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Todavía no dan las 6 de la mañana. – reprimió al muchacho._

– _Desperté temprano porque uno de mis amigos no paraba de roncar, y eso que nos separan dos habitaciones. – se calmó un poco y se sentó en el suelo. Él no era mucho de dar explicaciones pues opinaba que eran problemáticas, pero por alguna razón esa mujer le daba buena espina._

 _Es decir, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, despertó por que el idiota de su amigo rubio no roncaba, sino rugía al dormir. Por dios, no sabía cómo lo aguantaban, pensó en entrar a la habitación y ahogarlo con una almohada, pero razonó y la cárcel era aún más problemática. Así que solo se limitó a levantarse de la cama y salir a caminar por las calles de Tokyo cuando la mayoría de las personas dormía. Dando las siete de la mañana él ya tenía que estar de nuevo con sus amigos en su departamento. Miro rápidamente su reloj, marcaba las 5:43 a.m._

– _De verdad, discúlpame, no podía con esas maletas y en un intento de impulsarme… – Temari se sintió mal por ese chico, le había casi roto las… – ¡Lo siento! – exclamó avergonzada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por andar pensando otras cosas._

– _Ya, ya. No es para tanto. – el pelinegro trató de tranquilizarla, la chica se notaba muy apenada. Sus ojos se posaron en el auto lleno de maletas de diversos tamaños y colores – ¿Estas huyendo? O por qué tantas maletas. – trató de hacer platica para que a la hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente dejara de pensar en el accidente con su entrepierna._

 _Temari ya más relajada sonrió._

– _Mis amigas y yo estamos por empezar una aventura única. – mencionó sin ahondar en el asunto._

– _¿En serio? – le entró curiosidad – ¿Y de qué se trata?_

– _Si todo sale bien, pronto lo sabrás. – sonrió aun sin divisar perfectamente el rostro del chico que tenía enfrente. Pensó en contarle, pero acababa de conocer a ese hombre, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Sin embargo, ese hombre emanaba confianza en ella, un sentimiento que simplemente no pudo descifrar._

 _El ojinegro torció la boca, le afectó un poco la escasa información que se le había brindado._

– _¿Por lo menos puedo saber tu nombre?_

– _Temari. – le acercó su mano para estrecharla. – ¿Y el tuyo?_

– _Shi… – cortó enseguida, no podía decir su nombre. No puedes decir así como así que te llamas Shikamaru Nara. Pensó rápido. – …kaku. Mi nombre es Shikaku._ – _lo menos que quería era correr a esconderse, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que esa chica no era de las que gritaban su nombre a todo pulmón solo por ser famoso, se veía sensata, madura e inteligente. Tal como a él le gustaban._

– _Pues mucho gusto, Shikaku. Y de nuevo, siento haberte hecho daño._

– _No te preocupes, ya me siento mucho mejor. – se levantó del piso y se dio cuenta que no le había soltado la mano, así que para despistar, la levantó del suelo y la ayudó a quedar a la misma altura, algo imposible siendo que él era más alto por diez centímetros._

– _Por mi torpeza, déjame ayudarte a seguir guardando tus maletas, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de atravesarme salvajemente en tu camino. – soltó en un tono divertido, mirando hacia otro lado con un tono tenue en sus mejillas._

 _Temari dejó escuchar una risa pequeña, le había dado gracia en la forma en que lo dijo, en ningún momento el chico se había enojado y es de admirar, pues le había pegado en su orgullo, literalmente. Además, pudo notar como las mejillas de él tenían un tenue color rosa._

 _La rubia aceptó su ayuda, entre los dos acomodaron las bolsas y todas pertenencias de ella y sus amigas. El cielo se estaba aclarando y poco a poco dejaba divisar las bellas calles de Tokyo. Shikamaru se percató de ello, pero gracias a los grandes edificios el sol todavía no pegaba de lleno en donde ellos se encontraban._

– _Bueno… – llegó la hora de despedirse y eso a ninguno de los dos, por alguna razón, les gustó. – Parece que ya hemos terminado. – Temari se giró a donde estaba el pelinegro._

– _Sí._

– _Gracias, me ayudaste mucho. – a la rubia le abrumaba no poder ver bien al hombre que la había auxiliado en todo ese embrollo de las maletas. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente pero de inmediato la descartó._

– _De nada, espero poderte ver de nuevo. – sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, ese comentario había salido sin consentimiento._

– _A mi igual. – agachó la mirada. La idea pensada hace unos segundos volvió a aparecer y en estos instantes se le pareció más atractiva, así que ¿Por qué no? El corazón se le aceleró – ¿Tienes número telefónico? – los nervios la invadieron._

 _Ella no era de las que pedían números de celulares a los chicos apenas conociéndolos, pero es que se le había hecho tan misterioso y amable, sabía que esas características las tenían los delincuentes y violadores, pero ese hombre tenía algo que ella quería descifrar, algo que no podía entender._

 _Shikamaru se sintió feliz porque la chica mostraba interés en su persona, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de su situación quiso morirse, no podía darle en número de su celular, era imposible y si lo hacia Jiraiya lo iba a matar, tenían estrictamente prohibido darle su teléfono a personas que no estuvieran involucrados en el ambiente del espectáculo._

– _Lo siento… – la chica lo miró expectante – No tengo número de teléfono. –mintió y en ese instante en que la rubia alejó sus ojos de los de él con una expresión de decepción, se sintió el hombre más miserable de la tierra._

– _Entiendo. – sabía que mentía, todo el mundo tiene teléfono celular. – De todas maneras, muchas gracias por ayudarme. – sonrió achicando los ojos, después dio un vistazo a su reloj de mano ya eran las 6:45 a.m._

 _Falsa. Sonrisa falsa la que le estaba ofreciendo. Las conocía gracias a su amigo Sai que al principio sonreía de esa forma. Ahora ya sonreía verdaderamente, pero la muchacha frente a él le estaba dando una sonrisa completamente falsa, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos._

– _No tienes nada que agradecer, pero que yo no tenga celular, no significa que tú no puedas darme el tu… – y como si el mundo conspirara en su contra, el aparato del demonio empezó a sonar dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón._

 _Temari lo observó con la mirada llena de decepción, la respuesta era simple. Él en ningún momento sintió un interés por ella, se sentía tan tonta por hacer ese tipo de petición y la habían rechazado. El teléfono dejó de sonar, pero Shikamaru ya había quedado en evidencia._

– _No es lo que crees… – intentó explicarse como si hubiera cometido una acción demasiado baja, y es que él se sentía así._

– _No tienes por qué… entiendo perfectamente esta situación. – lo miró pero su expresión dejaba notar que ya no era de decepción si no de frialdad. Había dejado el orgullo para con un chico y ese tipo de escenarios era los que ella quería vitar siempre, ser rechazada. Despegó los ojos de él y observó que Ao venía hasta donde ellos se encontraban._

– _Ao, por favor, vámonos. Ya está todo listo. – se sentía fatal. Lo que más quería en esos momentos era volver a su departamento._

– _Si, señorita. – Ao se subió al auto en el sitio del piloto._

– _Temari… – llamó el chico._

– _Adiós y gracias por la ayuda. – dijo por último y subiéndose al auto se alejaron de ahí._

 _Shikamaru no se lo podía creer todavía, quedó como un completo patán enfrente de ella. Segundos después de recriminarse de la suerte que tenía su celular sonó de nuevo. Lo tomó con coraje y en la pantalla divisó el culpable de su desdicha madrugadora._

– _Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… ¡Eres un inoportuno, Sasuke! – reclamó._

– _Lo mismo digo, – contratacó del otro lado de la línea. – Jiraiya no tarda en llegar y tu quien sabe dónde carajos estas._

 _El pelilargo palideció._

– _Sabes lo que piensa cuando no estamos en el departamento._

– _En cinco minutos llego. – Su día comenzaba de mal en peor, debía darse prisa si no quería que Jiraiya se enterara que había salido. Escuchó un "Hmp" de parte de su amigo y ambos colgaron._

 _Retomó su camino de regreso a la disquera y en los minutos regresándose recriminó una y mil veces por lo que había hecho, se arrepintió de no darle su número, no porque lo describió mintiendo, bueno también pero la razón más grande es que él quería conocer más aquella chica rubia y su inseguridad había hecho que no le diera el teléfono. Aparte se le había ido el tiempo y no se dio cuenta que ya casi eran las siete de la mañana y la calles de Tokyo comenzaban a llenarse de gente. Mierda, que problemático se había tornado todo esto. A grandes pasos se regresaba al edificio_ _ **Sannin Music.**_

 _._

 _Temari y Ao llegaron al edificio y los trabajadores comenzaron a bajar las cosas del auto. La rubia se acercó a la cajuela para verificar si no había quedado alguna pertenencia de ella o sus amigas, no se percató de nada, aunque logró divisar algo que brillaba gracias al resplandor del sol esa mañana. Tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño objeto._

– _S. N. – deletreó viendo las siglas en el encendedor plateado que tenía en sus manos. Enseguida pudo adivinar quién era el dueño, aquel hombre que la había rechazado sin titubear._

 _Quiso dejarlo ahí, pero eso sería muy despechado y número 1, apenas se conocían, y número 2, ella no era así. Lo guardó en su bolsillo, y por alguna extraña razón quiso verlo de nuevo, quiso ver al chico pelinegro que si mal no recordaba, para su desgracia, no había podido apreciar bien su rostro._

– ¿Temari? – la castaña la zarandeó un poco, se preocupó cuando su amiga no reaccionaba a ninguno de su llamados.

– Lo siento. – sonrió apenada. – Vayamos a dormir, creo que ya me está afectando el sueño.

– De acuerdo. – ambas se levantaron del asiento y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

– ¿Tenten? – la aludida se detuvo antes de entrar a su cuarto, mirando a su amiga – Gracias. – agregó.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, todas son como mi familia, y daría lo que fuera para que estuvieran bien. – le mandó una sonrisa sincera. – Las quiero demasiado.

– Igual nosotras a ti.

Ellas cinco se apoyarían en todo, fuese lo que fuese. Sabían que sin pensar en el tiempo o el lugar siempre estarían la una para otra.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Hola! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Esta ocasión fue ShikaTema. Awws, me sentí mal por los dos. Por cierto, cuéntenme ¿cuál creen que sea el problema entre Tsunade y Jaraiya? También déjenme saber si les gustó. A mí en lo personal si:3 Ya en el siguiente Addictive conocerá a Gravity Queens :o ¡Y de qué manera! No se lo pierdan jiji, también he decidido a cambiar el Rated M por K+ de la historia. Cuando haya acción yo les avisaré antes de iniciar el capítulo;)

PD: Déjenme un hermoso review con su opinión.

PD2: Se les quiere.

Saludos.

 **Lussyvr14**


	5. Bang Bang

¡Hola a todos! Me alegra saludarlos, hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta mi humilde historia, espero les guste tanto como a mi escribiéndola. Gracias a quienes la ponen en favoritos y saludos especiales a: **Roronoa Saki, Lirio-Shikatema, Dark-nesey, Karinits-san, Parallax-Jordan y Angelique Uchiha Li** , que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, ¡Muchas gracias lindas! De verdad, me hacen muy feliz.

Sin más que decirles, disfruten el capítulo, espero no se aburran pues está un poco largo a mi parecer. Aunque espero que sean como yo. Me encanta leer un fic largo:3

Nos las distraigo más, las dejo. Y de nuevo gracias.

 **A leer.**

* * *

Acostado en la cama de su habitación, Neji se encontraba pensativo con un sobre en sus manos. Lo giraba entre sus dedos, en la parte principal del sobre decía:

 _Para: Neji Hyuga_

 _De: Hinata Hyuga_

Era la misma carta que días anteriores su rubio amigo le había entregado y que se la arrebató con ganas de que no leyera nada más que el nombre. Debía admitir que se encontraba algo nervioso, y no sabía por qué. Las cartas de su prima siempre eran para decirle que todo estaba bien con su familia, que lo extrañaban y que le mandan todo su apoyo incondicional donde quiera que éste. Pero en esa ocasión presentía que en ese papel había otra cosa más. No pudo con la incertidumbre así que la abrió sacando el papel color lila empezando a leer la letra cursiva.

 _¡Hola! Neji-niisan. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, toda la familia te extraña mucho, Hanabi cada vez que te ve en la T.V. o en Youtube, grita emocionada diciendo que su primo Neji es el más guapo de todos. Papá, aunque no lo expresa, también te echa de menos al igual que yo. Desde hace más de seis meses que te fuiste, todo ha sido diferente, cómo ya te he contado en cartas anteriores, todo se volvió un poco rutinario. Antes salíamos los tres, ahora a veces papá no nos deja salir solas a mí y a Hanabi sin compañía de alguno de los trabajadores de aquí. Es frustrante pero tan siquiera salimos, qué es lo importante._

Neji sonrió después de leer esta parte, su familia siempre lo apoyaba aunque estuviesen lejos, y eso lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sin embargo, sintió un poco de pena por sus primas, pues su tío casi no las dejaba salir por miedo a que les pasara algo, cuando vivía con ellos él se ofrecía siempre a llevarlas a pasear a un parque cercano a la mansión o al centro comercial que se encontraba en la ciudad, todo con la condición de que él iba y las cuidaba en todo momento. Y claro que lo hacía, las quería como si fueran sus hermanas.

 _Todos los días te vemos en la televisión, en algún video o escuchamos alguna canción de tu grupo en la radio, es tan emocionante verte u oírte cantar, me alegro mucho de que tu sueño se haya cumplido. Te lo mereces Neji-niisan. Debe ser muy gratificante hacer lo que te gusta._

 _Por cierto, también te quiero contar algo que me tiene emocionada desde hace pocos días, una disquera de Tokio, se comunicó con nosotros y nos ofreció grabar un disco ¿No es lo más genial? Mis amigas y yo estamos tan entusiasmadas, mañana partimos a Tokio, que es donde tú te encuentras. Espero poder verte, aunque casi no me hago ilusiones, por qué imagino que tienes una vida demasiado ocupada._

Se enderezó de golpe en la cama. ¿Había leído bien? Su prima viajaba a Tokio con una disquera para también grabar un disco. Dios mío. Le sorprendía de sobre manera. En primera, que su tío le haya dado el permiso para viajar sola, aunque no lo haría solo ella, ya que tenía un grupo de amigas las cuales casi no conocía bien ya que Hinata las había conocido cuando él ya estaba en Tokio, pero sabía –por medio de las cartas– que Hinata las adoraba. Y en segunda, qué este sola en Tokio, en donde todo debe ser muy nuevo y extraño para ella. Ya entendía por qué se sentía nervioso antes de leer esa carta, eso le preocupó.

 _Sin más que decirte, Neji-niisan, me despido. Te extrañamos todos, y que te siga yendo excelente. Cuídate mucho, espero si vernos en Tokio, tengo tantas cosas que platicar contigo. Nos leemos en la siguiente carta._

 _PD: Dice Hanabi que si por favor le mandas un video con tu grupo mandándole saludos._

Neji inevitablemente sonrió con esta última parte. Ya se imaginaba a su primita menor con esos grandes ojos suplicándole que sus compañeros le mandaran un video exclusivamente para ella. Pero la sonrisa inmediatamente se le borró al recordar que Hinata viajaba a Tokio y era probable que ya estuviera ahí porque esa carta tenía días de haberla mandado. La guardó en su cajón alado de la cama y se levantó tomando su celular, tecleó un mensaje enviándolo a su destino y salió de su habitación.

Llegó a la sala del departamento y sólo logró divisar a Sai sentado con una libreta en el sillón de la sala. Quiso preguntar en dónde estaban los demás, pero supuso que estarían cada quién en su habitación.

– Voy a salir. – avisó al pelinegro mientras se colocaba su chaqueta, una bufanda y lentes oscuros, Sai lo miró extrañado. – Si viene Jiraiya, cúbreme. Iré al café que está cerca de aquí. – y sin más salió de ahí.

Se escuchó otra puerta abrirse y cerrase.

– ¿Quién se fue? – preguntó Naruto entrando a la sala, ya que oyó la puerta principal cerrarse.

– Neji.

– ¿Neji? – estaba asombrado – ¿El mismo Neji que está en la banda y que juro que nunca saldría si no era una emergencia?

– Así es. – miró al rubio – Supongo que sí es una emergencia.

Naruto quedó pensativo, era raro que el pelilargo salga del departamento si no es absolutamente necesario.

¿Qué era tan importante como para que saliera de prisa?

* * *

Shikamaru estaba en su propio mundo, se encontraba en la terraza del departamento acostado con sus dos brazos dando respaldo a su cabeza, mirando las nubes intranquilo, chasqueaba la lengua cada vez que se acordaba de la mayor estupidez que había hecho desde que estaba ahí en Tokio y no, no estoy hablando sobre si se le olvidó su parte de la canción en un concierto o salir del departamento sin permiso, se estaba reprochando el haberle mentido a aquella hermosa chica rubia al decir que no tenía el celular.

 _¡Por dios! ¿Es que no pude pensar en otra excusa? Mi coeficiente intelectual debió estar en un -15._

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, el haber hecho aquello le afectó más de lo que se imaginó, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué, pues él había rechazado a muchas chicas diciéndole lo mismo, si lo descubrían le daba igual, así entendían que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, ella tenía unos ojos verdes cautivadores, su cabello brillante y una sonrisa que lo había dejado idiota. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Estaba de acuerdo en que la forma en la que se conocieron fue un poco extraña y hasta divertida pero todo había terminado mal por su maldita culpa.

 _¿Y qué si le daba mi número? Jiraiya no se iba a enterar. Maldita sea._

Pasó una de sus manos por su cara, arrepentido. Ahora, quien sabe cuándo la volvería a ver, no cabía ninguna posibilidad en que se volvieran a encontrar. Tragó duro al recordar la mirada que ella le había ofrecido después de haberle mentido en su cara. Que aunque le sonrió él sabía que detrás de eso estaba la decepción.

Normalmente esto no le afectaría, pero por alguna razón desconocida para Shikamaru se sentía fatal, la forma en que ella se fue dejándolo ahí, lo hacía sentir intranquilo y con culpa.

 _Problemático._

Del pantalón sacó la única cosa que lo ayudaba a relajarse y a dejar de pensar en sus preocupaciones por un momento: el cigarrillo.

Lo colocó en su boca y su otra mano empezó a tantear la otra bolsa del pantalón chasqueando la lengua.

– ¿Dónde está? – se reincorporó del suelo ahora usando sus dos manos para buscar en sus bolsillos – Tsk. Debe estar en mi habitación.

Bajó hasta el departamento y entró a su recamara. Buscó por más de diez minutos por todos lados pero no tuvo resultado.

– ¿Dónde está el estúpido encendedor? – preguntó al aire, ya desesperado.

Había revoloteado todo, su habitación ahora un completo desastre, parecía que había pasado una estampida de elefantes.

Se sentó rendido en el borde de su cama, había perdido el maldito encendedor, y no era cualquiera. Era su favorito. Intentó hacer memoria de donde lo podría haber dejado pero por más que revoloteó en su mente no pudo recordarlo. Resignado salió de la habitación encaminándose a la cocina.

– Hey. – saludó.

– Hey. – contestó Sasuke al recién llegado, se encontraba haciéndose de comer.

– ¿Cocinando? – preguntó un poco divertido Shikamaru, pocas veces se veía al pelinegro agarrar un utensilio de cocina.

– Digamos que me cansé de comer comida fabricada. – respondió sin más, meneando en la cacerola.

El Nara no refutó eso, a veces él también se hartaba solo de comer comida rápida. Divisó la pequeña caja de cerillos a lado de su amigo, se acercó y la tomó.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo mientras el pelilargo prendía un cerillo y con este mismo encendía su cigarrillo.

– ¿Y tú encendedor?

– No recuerdo donde lo dejé. – dio una calada al tabaco y expulsó el aire por la ventana de la cocina.

El pelinegro se sorprendió pero no lo demostró. Era raro que Shikamaru perdiera algo. Y más si se trataba de su encendedor, desde que lo conoció lo llevaba a todas partes. De hecho, él era quien mejor memoria tenia de todos, si alguna fecha se les olvidaba, el pelilargo era quien se los recordaba, alegando que era demasiado problemático ser solo él quien se acordaba de todo.

– ¡Huele delicioso, teme! – vociferó el rubio de la banda entrando a la cocina – ¿Quién diría que se te daba hacer de comer? – molestó – Serias una buena esposa.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza aunque divertido.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

– ¡Auch! – Sasuke con una venita en la frente le había soltado un golpe en la cabeza al Uzumaki – ¿Por qué eres tan malo? – cuestionó mientras cascaditas salían de sus orbes azules. – Fue un cumplido.

– ¡Cumplido ni que mis pelotas! – contraatacó el pelinegro. – ¡Ahora por idiota, te queda sin comer!

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por favor, muero de hambre! – rogaba el rubio a su amigo, colgándose de su camisa.

– ¡Suéltame, dobe!

En eso, Sai llegó también a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

– ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó a Shikamaru, quien estaba divirtiéndose con la pelea de sus compañeros.

– Naruto le dijo que Sasuke sería buena esposa porque sabía cocinar. – después de su poca información, comprendió todo soltando una risa.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki tenían una pelea bastante infantil, Naruto tenía su mano metida en la boca de Sasuke, mientras que este último le hacía una llave estilo lucha libre.

– Le voy a Sasuke, 5 dolares. – apostó Sai.

– Van. – estrechó su mano con su compañero aceptando la apuesta.

Pasaron menos de dos minutos cuando el sonido de la puerta los sacó a todos de su diversión.

El rubio y el pelinegro se levantaron del suelo y miraron a Shikamaru y a Sai con cara de confusión.

– ¿Alguien espera visitas? – cuestionó el pelilargo, recibiendo una negación de parte de sus compañeros.

Sai se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió.

– Kakashi…

– El mismo. – alzó su mano saludando a todos.

– Gracias a dios. – soltó el rubio – Pensamos que era el viejo.

– Pues en realidad, me mandó para buscarlos para que se reúnan en su oficina.

Sai y Naruto se tensaron y eso no pasó por desapercibido por el peliplateado, quien los contó rápido, percatándose que solo eran cuatro.

– ¿Dónde está Neji?

– Debe estar en su habitación. – contestó Sasuke ignorando que hacía más de dos horas el castaño no se encontraba en el departamento.

– Vayan a buscarlo, y cuando estén listos, Jiraiya los espera en su oficina. –terminó por decir alejándose de ahí.

– ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Naruto los volteó a ver preocupado.

– ¿A qué te refieres, dobe?

– Neji, salió desde las diez de la mañana, y no sabemos dónde fue, solo dijo que iba al café de aquí cerca.

Shikamaru observó su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para la una de la tarde.

– Escuchen… esto es lo que haremos.

Mientras hablaba sus compañeros lo escuchaban atentos, los planes del Nara nunca fallaban.

* * *

.

Su mirada se nubló por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus hermosos orbes color perla. Se paró de la silla de aquel café y se encaminó hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos.

– ¡Hinata!

Escuchaba que la nombraban pero ella no quería voltear.

– Hinata…

Su compasión le ganó y volteó por última vez para ver a su primo de pie a lado de la mesa donde segundos antes habían tenido una discusión. Quiso voltear de nueva cuenta al frente pero alguien se lo impidió. Su menudo cuerpo chocó con otro cuando se disponía a salir del establecimiento. Se desbalanceó un poco y con eso bastó para que sus pies se enredaran dando como resultado que sintiera que caía al suelo.

La persona delante de ella actuó con rapidez y la envolvió en sus brazos tomándola de la cintura para que no cayera utilizando más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, lo que ocasionó que apretara contra su cuerpo el delgado de ella.

Hinata se sorprendió, todo pasó tan rápido, hace unos segundos sentía que daba de lleno en el piso por su torpeza y ahora unos fuertes brazos la tenían sujetada, sus ojos miraron hacia arriba encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos azules en el camino pero que estaban tapados por unas gafas, aquellos zafiros la miraban con entera preocupación.

Para ella, todo era en cámara lenta, lo miró con mayor expectación y aunque casi no se le veía el rostro por culpa de esas gafas oscuras, Hinata podía jurar que era el hombre más hermoso que jamás haya visto, un gorro naranja tapaba la mitad de su cabellera rubia, su rostro y facciones masculinas hicieron que tragara duro. Por ese momento se sintió tan bien estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre desconocido.

 _¿Desconocido?_

Alcanzó a pensar con cordura y en un movimiento se separó de él, se ruborizó hasta la medula, estaba casi abrazada a aquel hombre que quien sabe quién era.

 _Qué vergüenza. De seguro pensará que soy una tonta._

Por su parte, que ella se apartará de sus brazos le ocasionó disgusto, es decir, el cuerpo de ella se acoplaba tan bien al de él que deseo no acabar con aquello. Había visto sus ojos color perla y en ellos denotaba la tristeza en su máxima expresión, no supo porque pero él sintió unas enormes ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. El rostro de esa chica tenia facciones finas, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y su cuerpo era tan suave que temió que se fuera a romper entre sus brazos. Su cabello azul no lo tocó pero a simple vista veía que era muy suave.

 _Hermosa._ Pensó enseguida. _Más que eso, esta chica es como si estuviera viendo un ángel._

Quedó hipnotizado en sus ojos que aunque no tenían una conexión gracias a las estorbosas gafas, él sentía que podría vivir siempre en ellos. Se le hicieron conocidos, ¿dónde habrá visto unos así?

– ¿Hinata? ¿Te encuentras bien? – llegó apresurado el castaño a ayudar a su prima que había casi huido de él.

Naruto se percató de la presencia de su compañero, quien estaban buscando por todas partes, los miró a ambos y se dio cuenta que eran muy parecidos, solo cambiaba el color de cabello.

 _¡Oh sí! Los ojos se parecen a los de Neji… pero, ¿por qué?_

– Neji-niisan…

 _¡Por dios! ¡Son hermanos! ¿Por qué Neji nunca nos mencionó que tenía una hermana?_

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naruto? – preguntó con evidente molestia en su voz, y no porque estuviera ahí, si no que desde la mesa donde él estaba había visto el estrepitoso choque entre su prima y su amigo ruidoso.

Se había percatado como Naruto la sostenía entre sus brazos para que Hinata no cayera al suelo.

– Te estamos buscando, Jiraiya quiere vernos en su oficina y tu quien sabe dónde te metes.

Neji se tensó y la ojiperla lo notó.

– Y-yo me voy, Neji-nissan…

 _Oh por dios. Es Naruto, su compañero de banda. ¡Definitivamente qué vergüenza!_

Al castaño no le dio tiempo de refutar cuando Hinata ya estaba afuera del establecimiento. Naruto la observó hasta que desapareció entre la gente.

– Vámonos. – Neji pasó por el costado de Naruto y salió del recinto. El rubio quedó confundido por todo lo que presenció, después de varios segundos se fue atrás de él.

 _¡Wow! De seguro tuvieron problemas de familia. Ya me imagino porque no nos dijo que tenía hermana, Neji debe ser un hermano sobreprotector. Su hermana está preciosa._

Los dos hombres caminaban sigilosamente entre la gente, cuidando que nos los fueran a reconocer, después de unos minutos llegaron a **_Sannín Music_** y se adentraron en el edificio.

* * *

Mientras Sasuke, Shikamaru esperaban ansiosos por la llegada de sus compañeros, Sai tranquilamente se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la gran sala con el lápiz y el papel en sus manos.

Trazaba finamente, con miedo a que la hoja se fuera a romper, llevaba la mitad del dibujo y con eso bastaba para percibir que se trataba de una mujer, el dibujo solo mostraba de los hombros para arriba, dando un acercamiento al rostro de la chica.

Para los dos pelinegros no era nada extraño que su amigo Sai estuviera todo con el lápiz en la mano, es más, se les hacía raro no verlo con él, así que no comentaron nada al respecto. El hombre pálido dibujaba para relajar sus nervios, el que Jiraiya los mande a llamar a su oficina solo significaba que los habían descubierto saliendo del departamento sin permiso.

Giró su rostro a donde estaban sus dos amigos y sólo notó a Sasuke, quien cansado de esperar fue y se sentó en otro sillón.

– ¿Y Shikamaru? – cuestionó curioso.

– Fue a seguir buscando su encendedor, dijo que los nervios lo estaban matando.

– Tiene razón, esta espera es algo exasperante. – coincidió.

Generalmente al Uchiha le daba igual lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero en esta ocasión le causó cierta intriga saber que era lo que estaba haciendo Sai.

– ¿Es una chica? – preguntó mientras tomaba otro boceto de la misma mujer.

– Si.

– Es bonita. – dijo simple viendo el dibujo entre sus manos.

– Es la misma mujer que vi en el _Starbucks_. – reveló sin separar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿De verdad? – se impresionó – Con razón quedaste deslumbrado.

– Su belleza no era de este mundo y eso fue lo que más me gustó, además de tener una seguridad en sí misma.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

– ¿No te parece que estas un poco obsesionado con alguien que no conocerás?

Sai dejó por un momento de trazar y miro a su amigo a los ojos.

– La esperanza muere al último… – respondió con firmeza – Y tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a encontrar. – sonrió.

– Si tú lo dices.

Terminando su conversación justamente entró una cabellera rubia y otra castaña.

– ¡Ya era hora! – reclamó Sasuke levantándose del sillón.

– ¡Neji no estaba en un café de aquí! – se defendió – Estaba en uno a diez cuadras.

El pelilargo no objetó nada, sabía que no debían salir del departamento, sin embargo lo que tenía que hacer era importante, lástima que no salió como él esperaba si no peor.

– No es tiempo de regaños ni de excusas. – habló llegando Shikamaru – Será mejor que nos apresuremos porque ya Jiraiya debe estar impaciente.

Los cinco apuestos muchachos salieron del departamento directo a la oficina de su productor general. No lo admitían pero los nervios los estaba matando a todos.

* * *

Hinata se apresuró a entrar al departamento sin que nadie la oyera, no porque no quisiera hablar con sus amigas si no que no le gustaría que se preocuparan por ella. Estaba hecha un desastre, los ojos los tenía rojos, el cabello un poco alborotado por correr un par de cuadras y su ropa algo desacomodada por el viento de ese día.

Caminó despacio por el lugar, no se veía nadie, seguramente sus compañeras estaban en su respectiva habitación, la sequedad en su boca hizo que se desviara hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

– ¿Hinata?

La aludida dio un respingo asustada, más no volteó.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada acercándose a una de sus mejores amigas.

–S-si… – contestó casi sin voz.

La castaña se acercó más y la abrazó con ternura. La peliazul no pudo aguantar más y soltó en llanto, esa era lo que no quería, llorar y preocupar a sus amigas, pero era inevitable, la reunión que tuvo con su primo la había dejado muy triste y decepcionada. Tenten la apretó fuerte sin decir nada, conocía a Hinata y solo lloraba cuando algo realmente la tenía agobiada. Así que espero a que se calmara.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – llegó Temari con Sakura e Ino, habían escuchado los sollozos de su amiga.

–N-nada chicas. – trató de tranquilizarlas, pero su rostro rojo hicieron que solo hicieron que sus compañeras se inquietaran.

– ¿Cómo que nada? Estas en un mar de llanto, mujer. – Ino se acercó y se unió al abrazo, haciendo que Temari y Sakura imitaran su gesto.

La peliazul sonrió con ternura, no tenía la forma de agradecer todo el apoyo que sus amigas le han otorgado desde que se conocen, cada que una se siente mal o triste las otras forman un abrazo grupal, reconfrontandose las unas a las otras. Eso era casi como un ritual para ellas. Pasaron varios segundos así.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – cuestionó Tenten separándose a lo que las otras también hicieron lo mismo dejando a Hinata en medio.

– Esperemos a que se tranquilice un poco, no hay que presionarla. –sugirió la rubia mayor.

– N-no quiero preocuparlas… – dijo en un ligero sollozo.

– No digas eso, Hina. Nosotras estamos para apoyarnos mutuamente, para eso estamos las amigas, además juramos que así sería toda la vida. – la pelirrosa le sonreía con ternura tallándole el hombro.

La ojiperla soltó un suspiro tratando de regular su respiración para ya no hipar del llanto.

– Hoy en la mañana fui a encontrarme con mi primo Neji… –comenzó su relato ocasionando que sus amigas se impresionaran, aunque ellas ya sabían que Neji era primo de Hinata ¿quién no lo notaria? – Me mandó un mensaje citándome no muy lejos de aquí, diciéndome que tenía que hablar conmigo con urgencia. – sorbió su nariz –Al principio me sorprendí un poco, pues la comunicación que siempre mantenemos es a través de cartas que le mando y él a mí. A lo que me impresión fue que esta vez era algo realmente importante.

Las chicas escuchaban atentas las palabras de su amiga.

– Me emocioné de verlo, ya casi eran seis meses desde que se había venido a vivir a Tokio a cumplir su sueño de ser cantante. Así que salí en su encuentro, cuando llegué al establecimiento sentí unos nervios enormes. Supuse que eran por verlo de nuevo así que me adentré buscándolo con la mirada. Lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas de al fondo. – sonrió recordando cuando lo vio, pues traía unas gafas y una bufanda – De inmediato fui a donde estaba, aunque cuando lo vi más de cerca no se encontraba muy feliz. – bajó la cabeza decepcionada mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Lo abracé y me correspondió pero no lo sentí como el mismo Neji de hace seis meses.

– ¿Se le habrá subido la fama? – comentó Ino, ocasionando que Sakura le diera un codazo.

Hinata soltó una risita, sus amigas la miraron confundidas. No lo habían querido decir pero cada una pensó lo mismo que la rubia de ojos azules.

– Al principio eso supuse, pero lo que me dijo después descartó esa idea.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – la castaña la observó intrigada.

– Me dijo: "¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? Leí tu carta y en cuanto la terminé de leer te cité en este lugar, este mundo no es para ti, es destructivo y a veces hasta mortal. No lo soportarás".

– ¿Cómo se atreve? – exclamó Temari molesta. – ¿Piensa que porque somos mujeres no podemos con esta situación?

– Increíblemente eso fue lo que le contesté, me armé de valor encarándolo, molesta por lo que pensaba. "Mi mente es mucho más madura de lo que fue hace seis meses, ya no tengo miedo a muchas cosas que antes me aterraban, tengo seguridad en mi misma, puedo hacerlo, solo tienes que confiar en mí". – repitió lo que le dijo a su primo. Las chicas la miraban expectantes y sonriendo orgullosas de su amiga – A lo que me respondió que este mundo no es un juego de niñas, que hay momentos en los que no quieres salir de casa por miedo al qué dirán, especulan despectivamente de ti sin importarles tus sentimientos.

– Fue lo mismo que nos dijo Tsunade… – susurró Sakura.

– Le respondí que eso ya lo tenía claro y que haría todo lo posible por ser un buen ejemplo comportándome como debe ser, claro sin ser hipócrita, no me gustaría aparentar algo que no soy. – habló segura, sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad – Pero lo que me dijo después me dejó de piedra.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – Tenten la cuestionó.

– Amenazó diciéndome que llamaría a papá para contarle todo lo que este mundo destruye a las personas y que no me convenía en ningún momento.

Las chicas jadearon sorprendidas.

– Con el trabajo que nos costó convencer al señor Hiashi, de que te dejara cumplir tu sueño, Hina.

La peliazul asintió recordando todas las promesas que le había hecho a su padre para que pudieran ir a Tokio. Que todavía no muy convencido aceptó. Y que Neji por querer sobreprotegerla, se lo arruinaría.

– Exacto. En ese momento no sé qué me pasó pero sentí que un malestar llenó mi estómago y mente, miraba a mi primo y solo quería gritarle. – confesó apenada.

– Se llama rabia, y tenías todo el derecho en molestarte con él. – alentó Sakura para que la peliazul no se sintiera mal.

– No pude contenerme y me solté en llanto. Diciéndole que esa no era su decisión, si no la mía, que yo en ningún momento quise arruinarle su sueño de venir a Tokio. Que era mi vida y que la respetara tal y como yo lo hice con él. Que se alegrará por mí tal como yo me alegré por él. – de solo recordar la cara de estupefacción y molestia de Neji hizo que se le oprimiera el pecho. – Le grité que si no confiaba en mí, era su decisión, pero que a mí me dejara experimentar todo esto que estoy viviendo.

– Bien hecho, Hinata. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – lloriqueaba Ino en el hombro de Sakura, pues su amiga la más tímida se había revelado, para bien.

– Gracias… – soltó una pequeña risita.

– Ino tiene razón, en todo momento defendiste tus sueños y eso es lo que importa. – reconfrontó Temari.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – sonreía la castaña de la banda – No conozco a tu primo en persona, pero siento que no me agrada. Mira que llegar a amenazarte solo porque no quiere que cumplas tus objetivos. Pensé que esa cara angelical que muestra en sus shows era de verdad.

– Me alegó que no era porque no quería que yo no triunfara, si no que solo quería cuidarme de todo esto del espectáculo, y que si mi vida se convertía en pública, él ya no podría hacer nada para protegerme.

– ¿Y para qué crees que estamos aquí? – Sakura curvó su boca en una sonrisa mirando a todas cómplices – ¿Si no es para cuidarnos todas?

– Así es… – secundó Ino.

– Después de eso me levanté de la mesa y me giré para irme, caminé hacia la puerta pero por ir en mi mundo, choqué en la entrada del establecimiento. Pero uno de los compañeros de Neji-niisan me atrapó antes de caer.

– ¡Oh por dios! ¿Quién fue? – vociferó emocionada Sakura – Aunque no importa quien sea, ¡todos están guapísimos!

– Fue Naruto… – se sonrojó y enseguida se escuchó el grito de fangirl de sus amigas.

– ¡Qué suerte, Hina! ¡Es un bombón! Ese rubio esta hermoso, aunque sus compañeros no se quedan atrás. – Tenten alzó la ceja sugestivamente.

– Pégame un poco de buena suerte. – exageró Ino abrazando a la peliazul que reía divertida por sus ocurrencias.

– Me sentí muy apenada y apenas me solté de él, salí huyendo de ahí.

– Muy típico de nuestra Hina… – comentó Temari agarrándole la mano poniéndose un poco seria – De verdad, nosotras estamos aquí para ti, y en ningún momento te dejaremos sola.

– Lo sé.

– Por cierto… – cayó en cuenta la rubia mayor – Para la otra avísanos a dónde vas, estábamos preocupadas.

– Si, lo siento. Fui egoísta.

– Tú no eres nada de eso, Hinata. Eres una persona lindísima, leal y con un gran corazón.

La peliazul agradeció sus palabras y las abrazó a todas, definitivamente no las cambiaría por nada del mundo, ellas eran su soporte para ser más fuerte cada día. Jamás las abandonaría.

* * *

Jiraiya esperaba impaciente a los chicos de la banda, había mandado a Kakashi por segunda vez para que los apresurara, los muy irresponsables ya habían tardado más de una hora, el tic de su pie izquierdo se hizo presente, respiró hondo para cuando los viera no se abalanzara a ahorcarlos a cada uno.

Había recibido una noticia que en ningún momento le gustó, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, una mezcla de asombro y frustración se apoderó de su mente en cuanto lo recordó.

Tocaron la puerta.

–Adelante.

Abrieron, se pudo ver de nuevo el peliplateado, detrás de él un grupo de chicos con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¡Diablos, viejo! Esto debe de ser muy importante como para que interrumpas mi juego de _Guitar Hero_. – protestó molesto el rubio, obviamente mintiendo.

– Cierto. – segundó la mentira Sasuke – Estaba escribiendo una letra genial para una canción.

– Que problemático. – dijo al aire, su idea fue que todos actuaran como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Lo que les tengo que decir... –exclamó sin inmutarse de los reclamos de los muchachos. – Es importante.

Neji y Sai no dijeron ninguna palabra, pues ellos estaban nerviosos de que el peliblanco descubriera que salieron del departamento aunque él no lo notó.

Jiraiya enroló los ojos, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de cada uno de ellos, así que sin más comenzó a hablar.

– Acabo de ver un video en la computadora…

– ¡Qué bien! Ya cada vez te estas adentrando más a la tecnología, viejo. – se burló el Naruto interrumpiéndolo. A lo que los demás chicos rieron.

–Es importante Naruto, por favor, cállate. – sentenció el peliblanco con la mirada fija en el ojiazul.

Normalmente Jiraiya hubiese contestado de forma sarcástica, pero dada a la respuesta que dio, los el grupo de chicos notó que era verdaderamente importante, así que todos prestaron atención. Kakashi solo observaba como los jóvenes se acomodaban en fila delante del escritorio del peliblanco.

– Como decía, el video que ví… – hizo una pausa, pensando – Pensándolo bien, mejor véanlo ustedes mismos. – dicho esto, le hizo una seña a su mano derecha, y el peliplateado reprodujo el video deseado.

Los muchachos miraron expectantes la pantalla de 65 pulgadas colgada en una esquina de la oficina.

Al inicio del video se podía observar la mismísima ciudad de Tokio desde las alturas, los edificios, las calles, todo. En letras grandes se divisaba el nombre: **Gravity Queens** en color rosa neón. Seguido de eso el título de la canción: **BANG BANG** del mismo color.

Seguido de eso, mostraba a dos chicas en una habitación un poco oscura, se mostraba a una de cabello rosa y a otra rubia de ojos color azules, el video mostraba como se maquillaban entre ellas.

A Sai casi se le salen los ojos de su cara. En cuanto divisó a Ino supo que era la misma mujer que había visto en el café. Si en el establecimiento se veía bonita en ese video se mostraba radiante.

Cambió el escenario y ahora se podía observar una calle de la ciudad y al fondo un auto, de él se bajaron sensualmente otras dos, una de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y su compañera peliazul de ojos color perla, todos pensaron que se parecía a Neji más nadie lo dijo, el video comenzaba a tener música de fondo.

En ese momento a Shikamaru le comenzó a latir más rápido el corazón. Era ella, la chica que se había encontrado antes, por dios, su rostro denotaba sorpresa, la estaba viendo de nuevo, pero en un video musical. Sonrió inevitable, se veía hermosa. Su preocupación de no volverla ver se disipó en esos instantes.

Por otra parte, Naruto y Neji reflejaban asombro al ver a la chica de cabello azul caminando sensual y con determinación a lado de su compañera rubia, el video mostraba que varios hombres quedaban embobados viéndolas. Algo que no le gustó al castaño.

La misma joven que hoy ayudó a que no se cayera en la entrada de aquel café, ahora estaba frente a él, la que sostuvo entre sus brazos se podía ver en aquel video, aquella chica que se veía tímida ahora caminaba contoneando sus caderas sensualmente, Naruto mordió su labio, era increíble cómo ella podía fácilmente tener dos personalidades.

La canción se tornó más movida y con ella empezó la primera estrofa.

 _Sure she got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
Sure she got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

La primera en mostrar su espectacular voz fue Temari, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, quien con un gran volumen sorprendió a todos en la oficina.

 _You've been waiting for that  
Step on up, swing your bat_

Cambiaron por unos segundos el escenario mostrando otra vez a las chicas de la habitación oscura, esta vez la pelirrosa susurraba su parte muy sensual.

 _You see anybody could be bad to you  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

Terminó su parte la rubia de ojos verdes con movimientos de cadera espectaculares y sonrisa radiante, a Shikamaru se le secó la boca de tan solo mirarla.

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!)_

Las cuatros chicas ya vistas en el video, cantaron el coro al unísono, sus movimientos eran bastante rítmicos, la energía que cada una de ellas emanaba era cautivadora. **_Addictive_** no apartaba la mirada de aquella pantalla. Su sincronización era espectacular.

 _She might've let you hold her hand at school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh yeah)_

Fue turno de Ino para cantar, el brillo de sus ojos reflejaba a kilómetros que estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba, Sai ni siquiera parpadeó en todo la estrofa de la rubia, los deslumbró por segunda vez, nunca imaginó que tuviera una voz tan perfecta.

 _I heard you've gotta big baby, mouth but don't say a thing_

En el video se mostró a Sakura de nuevo susurrando una parte de la canción. Para pasar inmediatamente de nuevo con la rubia de ojos azules.

 _See anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

Con guiño hacia la cámara, Sai se sintió desfallecer, por dios, era hermosa y escultural.

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!) (You know what, girls? let me show you how to do it)_

Esta vez fue turno de Hinata para lucirse, pues cantó ella sola esta parte, demostrando su gran talento y determinación, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna duda de sus movimientos de baile, su sonrisa era brillante y sus ojos color perla le sacó un suspiro silencioso al único rubio de la banda, sus ojos azules viajaban por toda la pantalla sin perderla de vista.

Por otra parte Neji la veía estupefacto. No podía ser que esa chica era su prima, la chica sumisa y tímida ahora se veía segura y con mucha confianza enfrente de las cámaras, ella había hecho que en menos de un día se tragara sus propias palabras. A Hinata se le notaba la determinación.

Terminando la peliazul cambiaron de escenario, ahora mostraban una pista con un helicóptero al fondo, de él se bajó una chica castaña.

 _It's Myx Moscato  
It's frizz in a bottle  
It's Tenten full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the powder blue, four door  
Kitten so good  
It's Tenten dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could  
Go, Batman, robbin' it  
Bang bang, cockin' it  
Gravity Queens dominant, prominent  
If they test me, they sorry  
Ride his uh like a Harley  
Then pull off in his Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ringing, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing_

Los cinco chicos quedaron con la boca abierta después de la interpretación de Tenten, esa chica demostraba ser dinamita pura, sus movimientos raperos pero sin perder su toque femenino, se le daba muy bien ese tipo de género y su voz lo demostraba.

 _B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

Mientras deletreaba el nombre de la canción se pudo notar como sus otras cuatro compañeras llegaban al mismo escenario que la castaña, bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

 _See anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind) (okay)_

El volumen de Sakura demostrando sus notas altas en esa estrofa hiso que a cierto pelinegro se le enchinara la piel del cuello, simplemente su voz hacia retumbar el sonido.

En el último escenario se podían divisar a las cinco chicas bailando por todo el espacio, bailando y sonriendo a la cámara, sus movimientos eran sensuales, contoneaban sus caderas acorde a la música.

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!)_

Fue la última estrofa, ocasionando que la banda **_Gravity Queens_** cantara armoniosa y sincronizadamente, terminó la canción y todas mostraron su perfecta dentadura con una radiante sonrisa. Sus vestuarios eran muy sensuales y a cada una le resaltaba sus atributos femeninos.

Después de unos segundos la pantalla se tornó negra indicando que el video musical había terminado.

– ¿Y bien? – habló primero el hombre mayor interrogando, esperando una respuesta de **_Addictive_**.

Todos estaban captando lo que acababan de presenciar, el canto de esas jóvenes los habían dejado completamente sorprendidos. Sin embargo, ellos eran lo suficiente orgullosos como para no decir lo espectacular que fue eso, y obviamente Jiraya lo sabía.

– No estuvo mal. – le restó importancia el Uchiha.

– ¿Qué no estuvo mal, Sasuke? – preguntó sarcástico Kakashi.

– Digo, que es una banda más. –contestó el pelinegro, volteando a ver a sus compañeros que no habían dicho ninguna palabra – ¡Vamos, chicos! Nosotros somos **_Addictive_** la banda que reina en la actualidad en el mundo de la música. ¿Y qué si cantan bien? No es como si fueran reconocidas como nosotros.

Todos en la oficina lo vieron, pensando en todas las veces que ya habían estado en un escenario y la gente les gritaba e imploraba por más. Eso les dio confianza y poder hablar sobre lo que acababan de ver. Ya que cada uno estaba en su propio mundo.

– Sasuke… – llamó su atención el productor general – Me sorprende que tú, siendo el que más está inmerso en lo musical no sepas que estás chicas en su primer video, rompieron el record que ustedes trataron de romper desde hace mucho. – soltó sin anestesia.

La oficina quedó en total silencio por varios segundos.

– ¡¿QUÉ!? – gritó Naruto reaccionando.

– Lo que oíste, **_Gravity Queens_** los quitó de la posición número uno, ahora ustedes son el dos. – informó Kakashi.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! – al parecer Sasuke había salido del trance – ¿Hace cuánto subieron ese video?

– Hace dos días. – todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru – Ahí dice. – señaló la pantalla.

– Jiraiya, ¿Por qué no nos habías mencionado nada? – reclamó el castaño.

– Están tan metidos en sus munditos que no ponen atención a las cosas que pasan a su alrededor. – habló serio – Creen que nadie puede alcanzarlos y que son los mejores, reconozco y siempre he dicho que tienen mucho talento, pero no duden en que hay personas allá afuera que también tienen, como estas chicas.

– ¡Maldición! – Sasuke estaba molesto, solo les faltaban unos cuantos días para superar el ansiado record y viene un grupo de niñas novatas y se lo arrebatan.

– Lo hacen demasiado bien. – las miradas de nuevo se posaron en su persona – Oigan, en serio, no seamos inmaduros, sé reconocer cuando alguien lo hace bien, nosotros lo hacemos bien, ellas igual. Y ustedes deberían de reconocerlo también. – terminó de decir con un gran bostezo saliendo de su boca, aunque pensando en la rubia de ojos verdes.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Si! –exclamó Sasuke a sus compañeros. –Jiraiya, tu eres uno de los más exitosos productores de todo Tokyo, tu eres el dueño de **Sannin Music**. Nuestra discografía. Nosotros tenemos una trayectoria de más de seis meses, nos quitaron el record, sí, pero aun así no dejaremos que nos quiten el sueño después de esto.

– Pues el sueño tal vez, están buenísimas.

Toda la oficina volteó a mirar a Sai.

– ¿Qué? Me van a decir que no habían notado eso. – obvió. Sin embargo, él no dejaba de pensar en esa chica que lo tenía volando y dibujando desde hace días.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando en la estupidez que había dicho Sai, maldita sea, tenía razón, esas mujeres estaban bellísimas. Aunque nunca lo iba a decir enfrente de sus otros compañeros, si por algo se caracterizaba la banda ** _Addictive_** era por ser orgullosos y tercos.

– Oye Neji… – el rubio le habló al castaño, y el ojiperla ya casi adivinaba lo que le iba a decir – ¿La chica peliazul que aparece en el video no es la misma que estaba en el café de hace un rato?

Shikamaru y Sasuke se golpearon la frente, su amigo definitivamente era un idiota.

– ¿En el café? – cuestionó Kakashi – ¿Salieron del departamento?

– ¿Chica peliazul del video? – preguntó intrigado Jiraiya – Neji, ¿la conoces?

El Hyuga deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener poderes oculares para en ese mismo instante pulverizar al Uzumaki, miró al peliblanco y carraspeó un poco.

– Eh… Si, la conozco.

– Viéndolo bien, tienen cierto parecido, ¿es familiar?

– Si, es su hermana. – se adelantó Naruto, metiendo doblemente la pata.

– No es mi hermana, idiota. – contestó molesto por la ineptitud de su amigo – Es como si lo fuera, pero en realidad es mi prima. – agregó.

– Ya veo. ¿Ya sabias que iba a grabar música acá en Tokio?

– Me enteré hoy en la mañana, por medio de una carta que me envió hace varias semanas.

Entonces Jiraiya comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales, Tsunade las había contactado desde hace poco más de tres semanas y ya había lanzado el primer video musical, rompiendo record. Puso su mano en la barbilla. Él también tenía que mover sus piezas rápidamente para que **_Addictive_** no se quedara atrás. Sus chicos también tienen talento y él lo iba a demostrar.

– Mañana comenzamos a grabar la canción que tengo preparada. – los chicos asintieron ante esto. – No se preocupen, regresaremos al lugar número uno.

Addictive sonrió satisfecho, ¿y cómo no? Tenían a uno de los mejores productores de todo Japón. Estaba claro que era cuestión de tiempo para volver a la cima. Ellos no se dejarían amedrentar por una nueva banda, ya habían tenido de rivales a otras y en menos de semanas aquellas bandas se desintegraban o no tenían el mismo éxito que ellos. Y esta ocasión estaban seguros que no iba a ser la excepción, romper el record solo fue cuestión de suerte.

– ¿Alguien más conoce a estas chicas? – preguntó el peliplateado, ya que vio las expresiones de todos cuando aparecieron las mujeres en el video. Los miró sospechosos.

Todos excepto Sasuke, se tensaron. No podían decir nada, si lo hacían quedarían al descubierto de haber salido sin permiso del departamento, a parte, se ganarían una reprimenda por socializar con la competencia, aunque ciertamente a ellos ni siquiera sabían que aquellas chicas estaban en una banda.

– No. – contestó con seguridad el Uchiha.

– Bien. Porque no quiero que tengan alguna conexión con ellas. – expresó certero Jiraiya – A excepción de ti, Neji. Pues es tu familia, pero solo con tu prima, las demás descártalas de tu lista de amigos.

– Si. – aceptó algo confundido.

– ¿Por qué las medidas son tan drásticas? – Shikamaru no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, ahora que sabía que Temari estaba en el mismo mundo con él, podría intercambiar números sin ningún problema, pero que ahora su productor general se oponga a una conexión con ellas lo dejaba desconcertado.

– Tsunade Senju es mi competencia. Y al ser ella productora general de **_Gravity Queens_** las convierte automáticamente en su competencia. – aclaró señalándolos – Por lo que me tomo el atrevimiento de pedirles que mientras menos congenien con ellas, es mejor ¿de acuerdo? Además de que observé que cada uno ya les había puesto el ojo. Hasta acá se notó.

– No es justo. – atajó Naruto para nada convencido. Neji solo lo miró de reojo.

– Por mí no hay problema. – dijo Sasuke aceptando lo que decía Jiraiya.

Ni Shikamaru, ni Sai y ni Naruto decía algo.

– ¿Y bien? – apresuró Kakashi para que hablaran.

– De acuerdo. – Sai fue el primero en aceptar resignado, definitivamente no podía tener peor suerte. Justamente cuando por fin la había encontrado, sus posibilidades se redujeron a -200.

– Problemático. – soltó chasqueando la lengua, a lo que el peliblanco lo tomó como un 'acepto'.

Jiraiya miró por último al rubio, alzando la ceja.

– Solo faltas tú, Naruto.

– Pero viejo, ¿las viste? – preguntó irónico – Imposible no querer relacionarte con alguna de ellas.

A Neji le apareció una venita en la frente.

– Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

– Pues, ni modo. Porque la mayoría de tus compañeros están de acuerdo, no te queda más que aceptar. – habló sereno Kakashi.

Naruto volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Acepto! Pero que quede claro que yo no quería.

– Bien, todos aceptaron. La junta termina por hoy. – anunció el hombre mayor y haciendo una seña con la mano indicó que la boyband podía irse.

Los chicos estaban por cruzar la gran puerta.

– Por cierto… – pausó unos segundos – Todavía no hablamos de cuando Sai salió en televisión… – el pelinegro sintió un escalofrío en la espalda – Y que Neji hoy estuvo en un café…

Shikamaru tragó duro.

– Pero lo veremos después.

Después de esto todos salieron a pasos rápidos de ahí. Sintiendo el aura negra de Jiraiya detrás de ellos.

Llegaron al departamento y ninguno cruzó alguna palabra. Todos estaban sumergidos en su propia mente. Naruto había aceptado a regañadientes aquel trato, sin embargo él se las ingeniaría para de una u otra forma hablar con esa girlband. De eso estaba seguro. Y aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, Shikamaru y Sai, pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

Pues lo prohibido era más tentador, ¿no?

* * *

¡Actualización! ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Debo aceptar que me quedó un poco largo. Fueron 20 páginas de Word y a decir verdad, es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, todo el sábado me la pasé escribiendo y hoy domingo cheque por si se me pasaba algo por alto. A mi parecer todo quedó bien, **déjenme un hermoso review diciéndome si les gusto:3** Que ustedes son el motor de mi inspiración:D

Ya Jiraiya les prohibió prácticamente relacionarse con alguna de ellas. Se me ocurrió hacer esto pues me gustan las relacionen clandestinas jiji, lo sé estoy loca xD.

Addictive ya conoció a Gravity Queens y eso les agradó de sobre manera, todos menos Sasuke conocían a alguna, ya vendrá más adelante el SasuSaku;) no se me desesperen. Estoy trabajando en ello. Las únicas parejas que no se conocieron antes fueron el SasuSaku y el NejiTen, pues estoy pensando en cómo relacionarlos sin perder su esencia.

Si hay alguna incongruencia, por favor háganmela saber, para cambiarla de inmediato. Gracias por todo.

 **¡Por cierto!** Encontré mi antigua cuenta de _FanFiction_ **¡Yay!** Se llama **Gaara-Sasori** jiji por que sí, me encantan los pelirrojos, y en la cuenta encontré una historia que escribí hace muchos años, fue la primera en esta plataforma y se me ocurrió compartirla con ustedes, es de humor, les admito que me reí mucho al leerla de nuevo, espero que cuando las suba ustedes también se diviertan, la estaré transcribiendo y subiéndola aquí, le cambiare algunas cosas, debo admitir que tiene algo de OC, pero lo iré adaptando, ¿por qué creen que tuve que hacer una nueva? Exacto, se me olvidó la contraseña xD soy muy olvidadiza.

Bueno, esperando su apoyo como siempre, me despido, nos leemos en el siguiente. Sin nada más que decirles, gracias por todo. Se les quiere:3

Saludos

 **Lussyvr14**


	6. Sannin Studios

**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

Gracias a: Karinits-san, Parallax-Jordan, Dark-nesey, Angelique Uchiha Li, MidoriChan5, lYenal y Roronoa Saki, por su reviews. **¡DE VERDAD!** Le mando un beso: _3_

Sin más, los dejo.

 **A leer.**

* * *

 _Tsunade Senju cursaba su último mes de universidad, estudiaba la carrera Ciencias de la Comunicación en una de las más prestigiosas casas de estudio en Tokio, llevaba buenas calificaciones y era una de las mejores de su generación, ahí mismo había conocido a un peliblanco hiperactivo, divertido pero de lo más pervertido, siempre que podía le estaba viendo los pechos a lo que ella le respondía con un golpe en la cabeza, otro de sus amigos cercanos era un pelilargo de cabello negro, de piel blanca como la nieve, este al contrario del peliblanco, era más reservado y serio. Sin embargo en sus ojos siempre tenía un brillo sospechoso, como de malicia y ambición pues siempre quería ser el mejor en todo. Igualmente tenía las mejores calificaciones al igual que Tsunade, todo el tiempo andaban los tres juntos._

 _Después de todos los exámenes y proyectos que entregaban como trabajo final, se recibieron de la universidad, los tres ahora eran licenciados en lo que más les gustaba: la comunicación. Todo ese mundo les llamaba demasiado la atención, ser reconocidos nacional e internacionalmente por sus trabajos era uno de sus más grandes sueños._

– _¡Por fin! – gritó Tsunade alzando su reconocimiento, el cual decía que se había graduado de la universidad, mientras se acercaba a sus dos mejores amigos._

– _¡Lo hemos logrado! – Jiraiya no cabía en su felicidad abrazando a la mujer y al pelinegro que tenía frente a él._

– _Sí y más tú. – se burló Orochimaru a lo que el peliblanco hizo una mueca y la rubia soltó una risa._

– _Lo importante es que los tres hemos dado un paso importante y ahora nos queda seguir adelante con lo que tenemos planeado. – les guiñó el ojo_ – _Muero por empezar a incursionar en el mundo artístico. – confesó mordiéndose el labio._

 _Meses después, lograron empezar a trabajar en una televisora llamada 'Sarutobi' ahí conocieron a su jefe Hiruzen Sarutobi quien era un hombre con muchos contactos y dueño de una de la televisoras más populares del país. Tenía aproximadamente 50 años cuando ellos apenas tenían 23. Él los acogió como sus hijos, puesto que no tenía, en poco tiempo les agarro mucho cariño considerándolos como su familia._

 _Fue ahí desde que los tres amigos empezaron a tener experiencias, a relacionarse con gente famosa y adquirir contactos importantes. Hiruzen estaba cada vez más orgulloso de sus chicos, crecían profesionalmente y a él ya no quedaban cosas para enseñarles puedo todo lo que sabía se los había proporcionado._

 _Luego de varios años de trabajar en la televisora los tres amigos decidieron emprender su propio negocio, pero encaminado a lo musical, puesto que les gustaba más todo con respecto a ello. Hiruzen los dejó partir no sin antes decirles que les deseaba todo el éxito del mundo y que si llegasen a necesitar algo no dudaran en llamarlo._

– _¡Y no lo olviden! Aquí tienen una casa a cual volver. –sonrió el hombre mayor que los miraba con un poco de tristeza pero a su vez reflejaba orgullo, como un padre cuando ve partir a sus hijos._

– _Por supuesto. – respondió Jiraiya –Nunca olvidaremos todo lo que hiso por nosotros, sensei. – agachó la cabeza en una reverencia._

– _No me agradezcan, lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces de ser necesario, ustedes han demostrado que son personas con muchísimo talento y que en cuestión de tiempo empezaran a ser reconocidos por todo el mundo. – les guiño un ojo tratando de no sonar muy acongojado, divisó una cabellera rubia mirando hacia el suelo – Tsunade… – llamó pero la chica no alzó la vista._

 _Los tres hombres escuchaban los ligeros sollozos que la mujer soltaba. Hiruzen se acercó y la tomó por los hombres haciendo que ella lo mirara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

– _Sé que esto es difícil, en este mismo momento yo me siento igual que tú, no quisiera dejarlos ir pero es algo que es necesario para que crezcan profesionalmente. – la abrazó y ella le correspondió mojando su camisa – Prometo que este par de alcornoques te cuidaran siempre y nunca te dejarán sola. Se apoyaran en todo y de verdad, no notaras que no estoy ahí. – sonrío tiernamente aunque Tsunade no lo logró ver._

 _La chica se separó lentamente de él, de verdad que lo quería como un padre y ahora que se separaban era algo sumamente triste, no era que no volviesen a ver, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir un saludo y que la defendiera siempre de sus mejores amigos aunque ella fuese la que estuviera equivocada, el que los acogiera cuando solo eran unos novatos y les instruyera con tanta paciencia y dedicación, el constante apoyo, los consejos lo iba a echar tanto de menos. Siempre la había tratado como su hija pequeña. No tenía como agradecer todo lo que había hecho por ella y sus amigos._

– _Gracias por todo, sensei. – lo abrazó nuevamente y él anciano le correspondió._

– _Gracias a ustedes por soportar a un viejo loco como yo. – soltó para hacer reír a la chica pero no lo logró._

– _Agradecemos todo lo que nos enseñó, sensei. – comentó Orochimaro haciendo una reverencia – Fue un gran maestro._

 _Fue así como se separaron de la televisora 'Sarutobi' emprendiendo nuevos caminos para poder conseguir sus propósitos, la despedida fue dura pero era algo que se debía hacer si querían llegar más lejos._

 _Después de un par de meses, Jiraiya y Tsunade cada vez eran más cercanos y eso lo notaba Orochimaru, casi todos los días se iban juntos y no se separaban ni un segundo, ocasionando que le pelinegro se sintiera incomodo de presenciar los actos románticos de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no les daba importancia. Pasaron varias semanas hasta que hicieron su relación formal, comunicándoselo a Orochimaru quien los felicitó con una sonrisa pero en el fondo sabía que eso iba a ocasionar problemas, el revolver lo personal con lo profesional nunca salía bien._

 _Jiraiya se caracterizaba por ser un mujeriego y por ser un pervertido, pero en cuanto empezó su noviazgo con la rubia todo eso desapareció por arte de magia. Sus ojos negros solo tenían vista para su novia y nada más. E inconscientemente, aquellos dos cada vez se iban separando más del pelinegro._

 _Orochimaru se mantenía al margen de su relación sin entrometerse cuando había disputas entre la pareja, eran normales, pues al par de horas se habían reconciliado y estaban como si nada. Un par de meses después, lograron lo que desde hacía tiempo deseaban y anhelaban con todas sus fuerzas: Su propio estudio discográfico._

 _Y es que habían trabajado día y noche para conseguirlo, los tres estaban felices no cabía duda._

– _¡Lo hemos logrado! – habló Tsunade con alegría, sus ojos expresaban muchas cosas – Tenemos nuestro propio estudio de grabación. Esto es magnífico._

 _Se habían hecho de un edificio con los ahorros que sacaron de trabajar con Hiruzen, todo el tiempo estuvieron juntando dinero para poder pagar todo lo que necesitaran para tener su propio estudio. Compraron también todos los accesorios que necesitarían, micrófonos, auriculares, ordenadores, rack de estudio, sillas, controladores MIDI, conversores digitales, entre otras cosas que se ocupan en un estudio de grabación._

– _Si, después de tanto tiempo luchando por ello, al fin se ha hecho realidad. – respondió el peliblanco para abrazarla y girar con ella, riendo. Observando a su alrededor, habían acomodado todo en aquel cuarto y se veía como si fuera profesional y no uno que apenas montaron._

 _Orochimaru los observaba a una distancia prudente._

– _No olviden que somos nuevo en este mundo musical, así que es mejor empezar a hacer publicidad para que las personas comiencen a conocernos. – dijo con seriedad y tranquilidad._

– _Si, sí. Lo tenemos claro, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en las grandes cosas que nos esperan. – suspiró soñando Jiraiya mientras bajaba a la rubia ya la apretaba contra él._

– _¿Y cómo le pondremos a nuestro equipo?_

– _Yo tengo un boceto… – comentó Orochimaru mientras les mostraba a sus compañeros una hoja blanca con trazos de lápiz – ¿Qué les parece?_

 _La pareja observó con atención en donde decía Sannin Studios. Tenía un diseño con sombras de sapos, babosas y serpientes alrededor, los animales favoritos de cada uno._

– _¿Lo hiciste tú? – inquirió el peliblanco mientras miraba a su mejor amigo asombrado por la creatividad del logotipo._

– _Si._

– _¡Es fantástico, Orochimaru! – soltó Tsunade maravillada – Sabia que tenías un gran talento. ¡Me encanta el nombre! Estoy de acuerdo. – se giró a donde su novio – ¿Y tú?_

– _Por supuesto. Es un gran trabajo. – confesó y colocó su mano en el hombre del pelinegro quien los miraba con una ligera sonrisa._

– _Bien, entonces oficialmente, inauguramos Sannin Studios._

– _¡Si!_

 _Registraron su nombre, tornándose dueños de aquel título que pronto haría historia en la era musical._

 _Les iba de maravilla, al comienzo fue un poco flojo por el escaso reconocimiento que tenían, pero mientras más iban a personas con ellos más se hacía popular su trabajo y por ende, su estudio de grabación. Personas de diferentes lugares de Tokio se encontraban con ellos para grabar canciones de distintos géneros y eso les hacía ganar dinero. Aparte que las canciones quedaban estupendas y sus clientes se iban satisfechos recomendando su trabajo._

 _Sannin Studios crecía como la espuma, haciéndose reconocido por las calles de Tokio, ocasionando que fueran mencionados en cadenas de televisión, incluida la televisora que los vio formarse: 'Sarutobi'. Hiruzen no podía estar más orgulloso de sus discípulos, habían logrado algo muy importante y eso era la aceptación de aquel mundo que a veces era hostil y oscuro, pero para ellos estaba siendo muy amable y brillante, y eso le alegraba de sobremanera._

– _Han pasado ya 2 años desde que empezamos este proyecto, y sin duda nos está dejando un muy buen sabor de boca. – sonreía satisfecho Oorchimaru mientras brindaba con sus socios y a su vez, eran sus amigos._

– _Tienes razón. – respondió JIraiya – Nos está yendo mejor de lo que teníamos planeado._

– _Y todo es gracias a nuestro esfuerzo y a las enseñanzas de nuestro sensei. – opinó Tsunade sin olvidarse la ayuda que Hiruzen les había otorgado tiempo atrás._

 _Se encontraban en una fiesta en donde sólo los más reconocidos artistas y productores musicales se reunían, tan poco tiempo de trayectoria tenían, ya se codeaban con los más famosos y con gente que tenía años de estar inmerso en ese mundo. Cuando les llegó la invitación no supieron cómo reaccionar, Jiraiya abrazó y besó a su novia, mientras Orochimaru sonreía satisfecho._

– _¡Por Sannin Music! – Jiraiya levantó su copa y los tres miembros tomaron el líquido de un solo trago._

 _Segundos después, el teléfono del pelinegro empezó a sonar._

– _¿Dime? – respondió colocando el celular en su oreja – En un momento estoy ahí. – y colgó._

 _Sus compañeros lo miraron curiosos._

– _Regreso. – avisó yéndose hacia la entrada, minutos después regresaba con una castaña despampanante._

 _Jiraiya y Tsunade lo miraron asombrados, pues si era lo que ellos creían, era la primera novia o acompañante que le conocían a Orochimaru desde que lo conocieron. Siempre habían creído que era muy serio y demasiado reservado, y que si en algún momento tuvo novia, jamás se enteraron por lo misterioso que era._

– _Les quiero presentar a Mei. – la mujer sonrió a ambos. – Es una amiga que conocí en una de las tantas reuniones que hemos tenido. – explicó simple._

– _La tenías muy escondida, eh. – se burló el peliblanco, pero Orochimaru no respondió._

– _Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunade. – saludó energética._

– _El gusto es mío. – respondió cortes, sin embargo al mirarla a los ojos, la rubia pudo notar un brillo en sus pupilas bastante extraño._

– _Jiraiya._ _– se presentó de igual manera el peliblanco estrechando su mano. Mei le sonrió._

 _Después de minutos conversando donde Tsunade literalmente bombardeaba a la castaña con preguntas sobre ella y Orochimaru, aunque no tenía mala intención, Mei se sentía un poco intimidada. Ambas conversaban de cosas de parejas, ahí fue cuando aceptó ser la novia del pelinegro y Tsunade se alegró por ellos, al fin podrían salir en citas dobles y ya no dejarían solo a su amigo, pues ella y Jiraiya siempre platicaban de cómo estaban alejando a su compañero con su actitud de pareja._

 _Así pasaron las siguientes horas, las dos mujeres tomaban tragos y tragos de alcohol y a lo que Jiraiya y Orochimaru notaron es que aguantaban muy bien toda esa cantidad del vicioso líquido. Reían y conversaban amenamente, el peliblanco y el pelinegro también sorbían de sus copas, estaban en la misma mesa pero tenían pláticas completamente distintas._

 _De pronto Jiraiya se fue unos minutos de ahí alegando que necesitaba ir al baño, mientras Mei le preguntaba a Tsunade si la podía acompañar al tocador, dejando solo a Orochimaru en la mesa._

 _Regresaron al cabo de varios minutos y esta vez los cuatro conversaban entre todos en aquella mesa. La fiesta se dio por terminada y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia los autos, porque sí, les iba tan bien que Jiraiya y Orochimaru tenían su propio vehículo, Tsunade no pues el peliblanco no tenía problema en compartir con su novia. Aunque ya se le estaba antojando tener el propio pues quería ser más independiente._

 _Se dirigieron a su edificio, en donde en la planta de abajo estaba compuesto por un equipo completo de grabación, una gran sala, una barra donde se dejaban ver diferentes tipos de bebidas y un baño. Subieron a la planta alta, el recinto constaba con cinco pisos, el primero y el segundo eran sus estudios, el tercero era el departamento del peliblanco, el cuarto de Tsunade y el último de Orochimaru, así que subieron al tercero. El piso de Jiraiya._

– _Pónganse cómodos. Esta noche va para largo._ _– rio y sus palabras las arrastraba mostrando que el efecto de las copas lo había envuelto. – Si me disculpan. – alzó un dedo y se dirigió a su habitación._

 _Y así pasaron la noche entera, conversando y bebiendo como si se trataran de viejos amigos, contando anécdotas y haciéndose bromas, pero lo que ni si quiera se imaginaban era que algo se estaba elaborando en las sombras._

 _._

– _¡Pero qué está pasando aquí! –la rubia miraba a los dos que estaban en el cuarto de Jiraiya medio desnudos. – ¡Jiraiya! – el mencionado tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos, y volteo a ver a quien lo acompañaba desde hace varios minutos._

– _¡T-tsunade! – vociferó él sentándose en la cama – ¡¿Pero… que?!_

 _La mirada del hombre se notaba demasiado confundida, como si de un momento a otro hubiera recobrado el conocimiento. Se levantó abruptamente de la cama y afortunadamente todavía traía los pantalones puestos._

– _Y tú… maldita hipócrita. – susurró enfurecida posando sus ojos en la castaña que se cubría el cuerpo con la sabana. – Pensé que éramos amigas, Mei. Más me doy cuenta que solo eres una perra._

 _Sus hermosos ojos color miel se cristalizaron a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo, su prometido, porque si, después de un tiempo de noviazgos Jiraiya le había pedido de la forma más romántica que pudo, que fuera su esposa. Un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes incrustados adornada su delgado dedo, su corazón sintió una bala cuando divisó a su prometido en su habitación con otra que no era ni más ni menos que la exnovia de Orochimaru._

 _La castaña sonrió maliciosamente._

– _¿De verdad? Porque si yo soy una perra, tu prometido ¿qué es? – lo señaló, el peliblanco estaba sudando frio y agarrándose la cabeza por la fuerte jaqueca que sentía, en esos momentos todo le daba vueltas. – Fue un gusto haber tenido nuestra aventura, querido – cínicamente le aventó un beso al peliblanco – Lastima que nos descubrieran. – pasó al lado de la rubia que luchaba por no zarandearla de esos horribles cabellos café, que se veían despeinados seguramente porque antes estaba acostada en la cama. – Adiós._

 _Y detrás de ella cerró la puerta._

 _Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Jiraiya se levantara del borde de la cama y diera unos pasos cerca de la rubia._

– _Tsunade... te juro que de verdad no es lo que parece. – soltó con voz quebrada tratando de tomar de su brazo._

– _No me toques – dio pasos hacia atrás, la mirada que le estaba regalando no era más de furia, rabia y repulsión, el peliblanco al percatarse de ello sintió como mil estacas atravesaron su corazón. – Me das asco. – soltó lo más fría que pudo y sin despegar la mirada de él._

 _Las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de los ojos de Jiraiya chocaban contra el suelo de la habitación. Sentía que se le salía el alma. El amor de su vida le estaba dedicando miradas de desprecio y odio, y él ni siquiera sabía que le había pasado, de pronto despertó en la cama con Mei y Tsunade estaba enfrente de ellos. Le dolía la cabeza como un demonio, sin embargo, no lo sentía del todo ya que su corazón le dolía más._

– _Te lo puedo explicar. –rogó._

 _La risa de la mujer resonó en toda la habitación._

– _¿Y qué me vas a decir? – preguntó sarcástica limpiándose el par de lágrimas que habían salido traicioneramente de sus ojos – ¡¿Qué te acostaste con Mei?! ¡¿A pocos días de habernos comprometido?! ¿¡Eso es lo que me vas a explicar?! ¡Maldito! – golpeó el enorme pecho del hombre repetidas veces con sus puños._

 _Él en ningún momento se defendió, pensaba que era mejor que Tsunade descargara su furia para después hablar con ella, de verdad que no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo Mei en su departamento._

 _Cuando notó que la rubia desistió de sus golpes agachó la cabeza a su altura, entonces divisó la imagen que juro nunca ver en su vida: Tsunade apretaba los ojos para que no salieran más lagrimas mordiendo su labio para que los jadeos de tristeza no salieran de su boca, con sus manos se abrazaba a sí misma, para así controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Estaba sufriendo y todo era por culpa de él. Quiso estrecharla contra sus brazos pero la rubia se dio cuenta de aquello y se alejó unos pasos._

– _No tengo que decirte que lo nuestro se terminó, ¿cierto? – sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, sin embargo su rostro estaba serio –No quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de mí. – sacó el anillo de su dedo y se lo aventó al pecho, éste reboto y cayó al suelo._

– _N-no… – balbuceó el pelibanco acercándose – No me puedes hacer esto…_

– _¿Yo? – negó con la cabeza – Fuiste tú quien no supo comportarse y hacer respetar tu relación conmigo, sabía que tu fama de mujeriego solo la estabas ocultando, que en cualquier momento la ibas a sacar a relucir._

– _Te juro que no sé lo que pasó. Tienes que creerme. – su tono de voz sonaba desesperado._

– _Lo que vi con mis propios ojos no puedes explicarlo, o tal vez sí, pero prefiero nunca saberlo. – soltó irónica._

– _¡Te amo! – gritó de pronto –¡Te amo! ¡Más que a mi propia vida! – sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar – Yo no te haría esto… tienes que creerme, por favor. – dijo en un hilo de voz abrazándose de la cintura de la rubia cayendo de rodillas al suelo._

– _Que forma de demostrarlo. – como pudo se soltó del fuerte agarre del hombre y caminó hacia la puerta – No me busques, no me llames, yo no quiero saber nada de ti. Olvídate que alguna vez me conociste, porque para mi… tú ya no existes. – sin voltearlo a ver escuchaba los sollozos incontrolables que tenía el peliblanco, no podía voltear a verlo porque si lo hacía, se derrumbaría y lo primero que haría sería perdonarlo, pero no podía, ella también tenía que respetarse como mujer, y el que sean infiel nunca lo iba a perdonar._

– _Tsunade…_

– _Adiós, Jiraiya._

 _Y cerrando la puerta, dos corazones destrozados se separaban, porque por más que se llamaran no podían estar juntos._

 _Fue así como Tsunade se separó de Orochimaru y Jiraiya haciendo su propio negocio empezando de cero, Hiruzen, quien era su consejero y hombro para llorar le ayudó a superar todo, le fue más difícil de lo que creyó, todas las noches lloraba en su habitación hasta que quedaba dormida, fue ahí cuando estaba a punto de caer en el vacío, que conoció a Shizune, trabajaba en la televisora Sarutobi, sin embargo tenia gustos por el mundo musical, a lo que empezó su trabajo con la rubia y poco a poco se hicieron muy amigas, al tiempo que ni se separaban. La pelinegra y Hiruzen fueron un colchón para que Tsunade no se hundiera en las penumbras._

 _Por su parte, Orochimaru se separó de Jiraiya dejándole el nombre Sannin Studios pues ya no le convenía estar con el peliblanco, agregándole que se había metido con una de sus ex mujeres, ya no tenía buen humor para nada, ya no era entusiasta ni mucho menos creativo, además de que Tsunade se había ido y ya no estaba su chispa positiva de todos los días, ocasionando que la disquera se fuera abajo, el pelinegro dejó solo a Jiraiya y emprendió su propia disquera fuera del país._

 _Por supuesto los medios de comunicación hicieron fiesta de esto, vendiendo notas y revistas de la desgracia de Sannin Studios. Al pasar los meses, decidio cambiar el nombre de la discografía a Sannin Music, para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva._

 _Jiraiya estando solo, no le quedó de otra que salir adelante, dejando las tristezas en el pasado, estuvo meses sin buscando jóvenes con talento para integrar una banda y así volver a estar en los primeros lugares de discografía. Fue después de un año, que encontró a lo que ahora es Addictive._

 _Su mejor trabajo y su mayor éxito. Encontrar a esos cinco chicos le había salvado de entrar en una crisis existencial, se había quedado más solo que un perro. Sin embargo, esa banda le había tendido la mano, esos chicos ahora eran como su familia, lo que lo habían levantado cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido._

* * *

Las luces chocaron contra sus rostros e inmediatamente dejaron ver sus hermosas sonrisas. El público frente a ellas se levantó de sus asientos aplaudiendo y gritando de la emoción. A cada una de ellas los ojos le brillaban.

– Buenos días, tengan todos los aquí presentes y también a las personas que nos están viendo desde casa. – la presentadora hablaba con confianza a la cámara mientras sonreía – Hoy tenemos con nosotros a la girlband que está causando furor en las redes sociales por su reciente sencillo titulado "Bang bang". – giró su cuerpo a su derecha y la cámara amplió su vista, dejando ver a cinco jóvenes sentadas en pequeños sofás individuales – Aquí, en exclusiva… ¡Gravity Queens!

El público de nueva cuenta rugió con entusiasmo, silbidos y aplausos acompañaron al recibimiento de la banda, las cinco jóvenes saludaron con una radiante sonrisa a la cámara, sacando suspiros de la mayoría de los masculinos que se encontraban en el foro.

– Muy bien chicas, es un honor tener con nosotros a una banda como ustedes, que con su primer canción rompieron varios records. – guiñó su ojo, tomando asiento frente a ellas sin darle la espada a la cámara en ningún momento.

– Buenas días a todos. –habló primero la rubia de ojos verdes – Es un gusto estar aquí en un programa tan reconocido en Tokio, se nos hace un verdadero sueño que nos hayan invitado. – se sinceró.

– El gusto es nuestro, nosotros hicimos todo lo posible porque su primera entrevista como banda fuera aquí en _News!_ De hecho… –susurró acercándose a ellas, pero lo suficiente audible para que todo el foro escuchara – Peleamos con demás televisoras, pero al final fuimos triunfadores.

El público aplaudió feliz aquello que la presentadora castaña acababa de decir. El grupo de chicas soltó una risita.

– Nos alegra saber eso. – comentó Temari, girando su rostro hacia la derecha donde estaban posicionadas sus compañeras, cuando las vio notó que ninguna emanaba nervios, y eso la tranquilizó, no quería que ninguna de ellas se fuera a sufrir algún ataque de pánico, afectando su estado emocional y de salud.

La banda estaba posicionada en formación: dos atrás quienes se veían más altas por el escalón que pisaban y tres adelante a una altura más baja, dejando ver a sus compañeras que tenían detrás, cada una de ellas tenía un micrófono en la mano.

– Primero que nada, necesito que se presenten chicas, para todos aquellos que nos están viendo y que todavía no conocen su excelente trabajo. – sonrió mirándolas a todas una por una. Las chicas le devolvieron el gesto.

– Por supuesto, nosotras queremos que las personas nos conozcan y que nuestra música les guste, es uno de nuestros objetivos musicales. – dijo Tenten, quien estaba sentada en la parte de atrás pero que de igual manera se podía ver bien.

–Eso me parece más que perfecto, porque con el talento que mostraron en el video que lanzaron, no me cabe la menor duda. – confesó la conductora del programa – Así que por favor, digan sus hermosos nombres a todo el público, que están ansiosos por saber de ustedes.

– Mi nombre es Tenten. –habló mirando a la cámara delante de ella, y sacó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

– El mío es Ino Yamanaka. – secundó la ojiazul quien sonreía rebosante, ese mundo apenas lo conocía y ya sentía que lo amaba de toda la vida, las luces, la atención, todo le encantaba.

– Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. – a la peliazul se le hiso extraño no sentirse a desmayar con tantas personas viéndola, así que pensó que era porque realmente deseaba aquello, ser reconocida por el público.

– Sakura Haruno. – siguió la pelirrosa saludando con su mano hacía la cámara achicando los ojos regalando una sonrisa.

– Un placer, soy Temari. – agitó su mano y sonriendo al igual que sus amigas, a cada una se le veía feliz.

Las personas presentes del foro aplaudieron al final de la corta presentación de la banda.

– ¡Qué bien! En mi mente iba diciendo sus nombres y realmente me los he aprendido. He de confesar que me tiene obsesionada la canción que sacaron hace unos días. – Gravity Queens agradeció sus palabras – Pero antes de empezar de lleno con la entrevista, nos vamos a un corte comercial, de regreso… ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Aquí! ¡En News! La reciente banda que ha roto records a pocos días de su lanzamiento… ¡Gravity Queens!

El público presente de nueva cuenta aplaudió hasta que indicaron que estaban fuera del aire y las chicas se despidieron mirando felices a las cámaras.

– Muy bien chicas. Estaremos fuera del aire máximo quince minutos. – avisó la conductora dirigiéndose a ellas – Si gustan, por allá hay aperitivos, agarren lo que les guste. – les guiñó el ojo y se alejó de ahí.

La banda soltando una risita se levantó de los sofás hacia la gran mesa con diferentes postres. Mientras platicaban de cómo se estaban sintiendo con tanta atención.

Definitivamente, venir a Tokio, había sido la mejor elección de sus vidas.

* * *

Estaba tumbado en el sofá del departamento con el control remoto en su mano derecha, cambiaba y cambiaba de canal y por más que lo hacía no encontraba nada bueno que ver, pensó en entrar a Netflix pero desechó completamente la idea cuando por la gran pantalla se encontró con algo.

– _Estamos de vuelta a News! Y como le habíamos dicho antes de corte comercial…_ – la conductora se miraba feliz – _Tenemos con nosotros a la banda del momento…_

 _¿Del momento? ¿Acaso es una de nuestras entrevistas ya grabada?_ Pensó algo confundido. Porque no podría ser otra cosa más que ellos, ¿verdad?

– _¡Gravity Queens!_ – vociferó aquella castaña en su pantalla. En ese momento casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

 _¿Había dicho Gravity Queens?_

Prestó más atención y las cinco chicas aparecieron antes sus orbes negros, apretó los puños.

¡Estaban en uno de los programas más vistos de todo Tokio! ¡Incluso a ellos les había tomado tiempo que los invitaran! ¿Cómo es que ellas estaban ahí a días de haber lanzado su primer single? ¡A esas niñas les estaban cayendo todas las cosas del cielo!

Un gruñido de frustración salió de sus labios, y es que no era que no confiara en su talento y en el de él mismo, pero esa nueva banda la veía hasta en la sopa. En las calles cuando salían, sin permiso claro, en internet… ¡En los malditos anuncios que salen antes de un video en Youtube! Definitivamente lo tenían mareado.

Dispuesto a cambiar de canal, algo lo detuvo.

– _Les agradecemos de nuevo, el que estén aquí… Su presencia nos ha puesto en el primer puesto de raiting, su belleza nos ha hecho capturar a más televidentes._ – confesó a lo que las cinco jóvenes sonrieron alegres ruborizándose.

– Gracias a ustedes. – respondió la pelirrosa de la banda, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo inexplicable, entre felicidad y entusiasmo.

Sasuke por unos segundos se perdió en esos jades que miraban la cámara y que de vez en cuando parpadeaban dejando ver sus largas pestañas. Chasqueó la lengua.

 _Es como cualquier chica que hayas visto._ Intentó convencerse, y es que le costaba trabajo pues, en su vida había visto a alguien como ella, de cabello rosa sí, pero con hermosos ojos color verde brillante, no.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves? – la presencia de Sai apenas y la sintió cuando se sentó a lado de él en aquel sillón.

El Uchiha se sobresaltó un poco, su amigo tenía esa maldita manía de llegar sin que nadie se percatara, como un fantasma.

– Nada. – se propuso cambiar de canal pero su mano fue detenida. Giró su rostro hacia Sai. – ¿Qué?

– No le cambies, ahí está. – habló el pelinegro mirando embobado a la pantalla.

Sasuke puso sus ojos negros de nuevo en la televisión y divisó como la rubia de cabello largo hablaba y hablaba, algo sobre que estuvieran ahí era como un sueño para todas ellas. Y en cierto modo, por su cabeza pasó que la había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba dónde. Entonces se acordó de los trazos de su compañero que vio antes de ir con Jiraiya.

– ¿Qué no es ella la de tus dibujos? – miró sospechoso a Sai quien se ruborizó en cuanto escuchó su pregunta.

– No… ella no es.

El pelinegro no era tonto y sabía que Sasuke era quien tenía la capacidad para recordar las cosas después de Shikamaru.

– No mientras. – recriminó levantándose del sillón – Es ella, Sai. No me engañas.

Sai despegó su vista de la televisión y posó sus ojos en los negros de Sasuke.

– Si.

– ¿Si, qué?

– Si es ella. – confesó por fin.

– ¿Entonces fue ella la que encontraste en el Starbucks y que hace días estas dibujándola?

– Si. – hiso una pausa – Es ella.

El Uchiha no estaba enfadado, solo estaba confundido por la información recibida.

La misma chica que traía como idiota a Sai era una de las chicas que los habían quitado de su lugar número uno y que aparte, Jiraiya les prohibió prácticamente acercarse a ellas.

–Estas jodido. – se burló sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

– ¿Para eso querías saber? ¿Para burlarte de mí?

– En realidad no. – confesó – pero de igual manera es divertido. – sonrió de lado – Aunque ahora sabes que por ningún motivo puedes siquiera entablar una relación con ella.

Sai suspiró derrotado, teniendo que aceptar lo que su compañero decía.

– Lo sé. Pero… no entiendo. ¿Por qué Jiraiya tomó estás medidas? Es decir, tiene muchísima competencia a parte de Senju Records y nunca nos había pedido una cosa como esta.

Sasuke iba a contestar cuando otro miembro de la banda se sumó a ellos en la sala.

– ¿Qué ven? – preguntó tumbándose en otro sillón, pero en cuanto lo hizo se percató de lo que había en la tv. – ¿Esa no es la prima de Neji? – se levantó abruptamente.

Los tres hombres posaron su vista y efectivamente, una hermosa peliazul estaba hablando animadamente asintiendo, mientras miraba con atención a aquella castaña que era la conductora del programa.

– ¿Y qué si lo es? – espetó Sasuke.

– No por nada. – contestó atropelladamente siguiendo viendo la pantalla.

– Límpiate la baba, Naruto. – se burló Sai.

– Mira quien habla. – contestó el rubio mirando al pelinegro – El que se la pasa dibujando a aquella rubia que en este momento estaba hablando en la televisión.

Sai abrió la boca sorprendido que el Uzumaki se haya percatado de aquello. Se sonrojó al instante haciendo que Naruto soltara una carcajada.

– Que risa tan más escandalosa tienes, Uzumaki. – el rubio giró su rostro encontrándose con Shikamaru adormitado y atrás de él venía Neji.

El castaño desde que llegó divisó a su prima en televisión ocasionando que sus ojos perla se abrieran por completo sentándose rápidamente en un sillón.

A Shikamaru se le fue el sueño a ver a Temari en la pantalla de su sala, tomando asiento en el piso.

– ¿Ustedes también? – regañó Sasuke al ver a sus cuatro compañeros mirar con mucho interés aquella caja idiotizadora.

No obtuvo respuestas lo que ocasionó que bufara y se quedara sentado igual que sus compañeros, debía ser sincero, le daba cierta curiosidad aquella entrevista que estaban observando.

– _Bien chicas, como sabemos todos, ustedes son una banda nueva en este mundo del espectáculo…_ – comenzó – _Díganme, ¿cómo es que surgió esta idea de ser una banda?_

– _La verdad es que fue una idea que se le ocurrió a nuestra amiga Ino._ – contó la pelirrosa – _Estábamos en una pijamada en casa de Hinata, cuando empezamos a cantar una de nuestras canciones favoritas._ – sonrió _– Y fue divertido porque la familia de Hinata y los trabajadores de ahí nos alagaban y nos decían que lo hacíamos muy bien, nosotras al principio creímos que era para no hacernos sentir mal_ – soltó una risita – _Después en la escuela nos inscribimos en un concurso de canto, una vez más por insistencia de Ino, ganamos el primero lugar y muchas personas se acercaron a nosotros diciendo que teníamos mucho talento._

– _Ahí surgió la idea de hacer un canal de youtube..._ – siguió Tenten – _Grabando covers de nuestros artistas favoritos, empezamos a tener muchas vistas e igualmente suscriptores._ – sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra que contaba, recordando aquello _– Incluso en la escuela nos pedían autógrafos. Al principio nos sentimos extrañas, es decir, nuestros mismos compañeros de salón nos miraban como si fuéramos artistas._ – comentó – _Confesándonos que eran fans nuestros._

– _¡Wow! Desde un inicio tuvieron impacto entonces…_ – la conductora se veía interesada en la historia de las chicas. – _Antes de ser reconocidas como ahora._

Entonces Neji ató cabos, todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera Hinata y sus amigas estuvieron en todo esto de los covers y presentaciones en la escuela. Sonrió involuntariamente feliz por su prima, sintiéndose como un idiota al hablarle de aquella forma cuando se vieron en el café. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, el hombre sobreprotector que vive dentro de él lo manejó ocasionando que le dijera muchas cosas de las que hoy se arrepentía.

– _Se podría decir que sí, aunque nosotras nunca nos sentimos de ese modo._ – fue turno de Temari en dar su punto de vista – _Era verdad que ya éramos conocidas por la ciudad, pero siempre nos comportamos como siempre lo hemos hecho: sencillas, por nuestra mente jamás pasó sentirnos mejor que los demás, al contrario, siempre tenemos los pies en la tierra._ – terminó por decir.

Shikamaru sonrió bobamente al oír las palabras salir de la boca de la rubia, sabía que su instinto no le había fallado cuando presintió que aquella chica era segura, fuerte y sobre todo, tenía muy claro lo que quería sin ser presuntuosa. Entonces al verla frente a él, pero separándolos la estorbosa televisión, recordó el encuentro entre ellos, todo lo que platicaron, fue ahí cuando una frase retumbó en su mente.

 _Mis amigas y yo estamos por empezar una aventura única. Si todo sale bien, pronto lo sabrás._

Los ojos se le abrieron casi queriendo salirse de sus cuencas. Ahora lo comprendía, entendía porque le había dicho eso que en su momento no logró descifrar. La aventura a la que se refería ella era su banda y el estar en Tokio significaba que iban a empezar su carrera musical. ¿Quién iba a decir que semanas después, él iba a verla de nuevo, pero esta vez a través de un video? Y por si fuera poco, que esos ojos verdes ahora fueran su competencia y por azares del destino –aunque también por culpa de Jiraiya- él no pudiera acercársele.

– _Es bueno saber eso, ya que hay muchos artistas que con algo de fama sienten que no merecen tocar el suelo._ – decía la presentadora.

– _Así es…_ – siguió Hinata – _Nosotras lo que queremos es dar un buen ejemplo y que nuestras acciones repercutan en el comportamiento de los jóvenes, deseamos que las cosas nos salgan bien._

Neji expresó una sonrisa por las palabras, es decir, de algún modo le tranquilizaba que su prima no fuera a descarrilarse por culpa de ese mundo, por el contrario, ella quería ser un modelo a seguir para su público. El rubio por su parte, le sonó muy tierno aquello que dijo la chica, ya que, podría decirse que compartían las mismas ideas.

– _Aunque, de vez en cuanto no está mal portarse mal por un momento…_ – soltó Tenten ocasionando que sus compañeras y la conductora rieran divertidas.

El castaño achicó los ojos mirando a aquella chica de ojos color chocolate. Definitivamente era mala influencia para su prima Hinata. Ese tipo de comentarios no lo soltaría una muchacha de bien y menos en cadena nacional.

– _Muy bien Gravity Queens,_ – inquirió la presentadora – _¿qué fue lo que ocasiono que su banda se llamara de esa forma?_

– _Pues, como su nombre lo dice…_ – empezó Ino – _Queens porque, como cualquier mujer ¡somos unas reinas!_ – el público aplaudió y silbó alentando a la rubia que sonreía coquetamente y en ese momento Sai quiso derretirse – _Y Gravity…_ – hiso una pausa – _todas pensamos que cuando cantamos en esta banda nos sentimos como si estuviéramos flotando en el espacio, esa una sensación inexplicable que hace que quieras cantar para siempre y que no quieres que acabe nunca._ _En donde no existe nadie más, solo nosotras._ – añadió observando a sus compañeras que asentían a sus palabras.

– _Muy bonito pensamiento pero no olviden que ahora no solo son ustedes, si no miles de personas que ahora son seguidores de su música._ –opinó la conductora a lo que la banda de nueva cuenta asintió.

– _Si, de eso no cabe la menor duda, y nunca dejaremos de agradecer el hacer que nuestro primer sencillo quedara en primer lugar a solo horas de su lanzamiento. De verdad, son los mejores._ – se sinceró Sakura mirando a la cámara y con una expresión de total agradecimiento. – _Cuando nos enteramos no cabíamos en nuestra felicidad._ – El foro aplaudió en respuesta haciendo que la sonrisa de la pelirrosa se ensanchara.

– _¿Y saben qué?_ – inquirió la presentadora viéndolas con una ceja arqueada – _Incluso quitaron del primer puesto a la famosa banda Addictive, quien estuvo a punto de romper el record de canción con más semanas en la cima._

Sasuke agarró el control remoto dispuesto a apagar aquel infernal aparato, ya se estaba enfadando de que sacaran a relucir aquel dato que tanto le había costado olvidar. Naruto al ver su propósito se abalanzó contra él, impidiendo que apuntara hacia la tv.

– ¿Qué haces, dobe? –preguntó queriéndoselo sacar de encima.

– No la apagues – pidió mirando la pantalla –Quiero ver que dicen de nosotros.

– ¿Por qué estas interesado en lo que puedan decir esas niñas?

– ¿Niñas? – dijo sarcástico Sai – Si hasta acá se ven que son mayores de edad.

– Y de la misma edad que nosotros. – secundó Shikamaru, a lo que Sasuke los miró un tanto sospechosos.

Es decir, ¿Por qué rayos había tanto interés de sus compañeros en ver la entrevista donde estaba su competencia? Eso se le estaba haciendo muy, muy extraño. Lo entendía de Neji, pues estaba un familiar, pero ¿los demás?

– _Si, de eso nos enteramos después. – resonó Temari sacando de su pleito a la boyband – No lo hicimos en ningún momento con intención, es más, nosotros somos muy fans de ellos._ – confesó, impresionando a más de uno.

– _¿De verdad?_ – preguntó curiosa la conductora – _¡Pues Addictive debe estar orgulloso de que este grupo de chicas guapísimas sean seguidoras suyas!_ – sonrió haciendo que la girlband se sonrojara.

– _De hecho fue con su canción 'Shape of you' que ganamos el concurso de canto en nuestro instituto._ – confesó la pelirrosa – _Nuestra inspiración fueron ellos. El cómo cantan, como se manifiestan en el escenario, es simplemente fantástico. De admirar._

– _Y no olviden que son unos de los más guapos de Tokio…_ – la presentadora alzó una ceja.

– _Si, eso lo tenemos claro._ – respondió divertida Ino.

En ese instante a cada uno de la banda Addictive se le ensanchó el pecho orgullosos de que la nueva girlband del momento estuvieran alagándolos por televisión nacional y en uno de los programas de espectáculos más conocidos del país. Y es que, ¿Quién podría resistírsele a su banda? Ya habían comprobado que nadie.

– _Muy bien chicas, ahora les preguntaré algo que el público ha estado esperando_ – comenzó y las jóvenes prestaron atención – _¿Cómo fue que Tsunade Senju, su productora, las encontró?_

– _Como decíamos, nosotros tenemos un canal de Youtube en donde subíamos videos de covers, entonces Tsunade a través de ellos nos contactó, intercambiamos números y días después nos citó en su oficina aquí en Tokio._ –mientras contaba todo Temari sonreía al recordar aquella vez, por más de una hora estuvieron gritando emocionadas.

– _Fue el día más feliz para todas nosotras_ – opinó Hinata, haciendo que le prestaran atención – _Y nunca lo olvidaremos, gracias a ella, ahora estamos cumpliendo nuestro más grande sueño. Nunca terminaremos por agradecerle._

– _Y también gracias a su talento._ – complementó la conductora. – _Ustedes reflejan que serán muchos años de éxito y desempeño musical, hasta pueden superar lo que otras bandas han estado queriendo desde hace mucho._ – les guiñó el ojo.

– _Es en lo que ahora estaremos trabajando._ – asintió Tenten – _Pero sin meternos en las carreras de los demás artistas, pues sabemos que también se han esforzado. Respetamos su trabajo._

– _Perfecto. Me parece estupendo que tengan esos pensamientos, se nota que son unas chicas maduras para su edad y que todo el éxito que están teniendo lo sabrán manejar y actuarán de manera correcta._

– _Si, es lo que todas queremos_. – respondió Sakura, sonriente.

– _Bueno, ahora lo que todo el público quiere desde que supieron que iban a estar en este programa_ – habló mientras las miraba a todas – _¡Qué canten su éxito!_

El foro hizo un ruido estruendoso, dando como respuesta un sí a lo que la conductora había dicho. Gravity Queens sonrió al instante, ¡seria su primera presentación en vivo!

– _Pero se hará después del corte comercial… en unos momentos volvemos y presenciaremos el éxito titulado 'Bang Bang' que estas hermosas chicas nos tienen preparado. No se despeguen. ¡Volvemos! Esto es… News!_ – después de eso una ola de anuncios publicitarios asaltaron la pantalla de su sala.

– ¿Ahora si puedo apagarla? – Sasuke los miraba que no se habían siquiera movido del sitio en donde se encontraban.

– ¡No! –todos contestaron al mismo tiempo volteándolo a ver.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua, levantándose del sillón.

– Muéranse. – escupió yendo hacia la cocina.

– También te queremos – respondió el rubio sin siquiera haber escuchado al Uchiha.

– ¿Qué le ven de interesante a ese grupo? – atacó desde la barra – Simplemente porque es nuevo es que están poniéndoles atención, pero les aseguro que pasando unos meses se habrán olvidado de ellas.

Pero hablaba en vano, pues sus compañeros parecían estar en su propio mundo, ignorándolo. Rodó los ojos y se tomó el agua de un sorbo. Caminó de nuevo a la sala y el sonido de la entrada del programa se dejó oír en la tv.

– _¡Con ustedes: Gravity Queens, con su canción 'Bang Bang'!_ – vociferó y con su brazo señaló hacia la derecha y la cámara siguió su camino, segundos después se mostraban las cinco chicas detrás de su respectivo micrófono, arriba de un sencillo escenario.

La canción comenzó a sonar y a la par ellas empezaron a cantar, tal y como habían visto en el video empezaron a desenvolverse. Sus voces prácticamente sonaban como si estuvieran en el estudio, pues ni un desnivel se lograba oír, para la desgracia de Sasuke.

Addictive estaba, en secreto claro, admirando el talento de aquellas cinco jóvenes que cantaban entusiasmadas con una coreografía sublime, cuando cantaba una, las otras cuatro bailaban detrás de ella. Simplemente es que parecía que la cámara las adoraba ya que su belleza resplandecía en la pantalla.

Después de unos minutos la presentación terminó y la presentadora apareció.

– _Excelente, simplemente grandioso._ – halagaba – _Eso fue estupendo. Definitivamente su canción es un éxito, no cabe la menor duda._

– _Gracias._ – respondieron todas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo agitadas por el esfuerzo en el escenario.

– _Tienen el ritmo en las venas…_ – no alcanzó a terminar cuando la pantalla de la televisión se hizo negra.

Todos giraron su rostro con cara de poco amigos para observar a Sasuke. Pero lo que vieron detrás de su amigo hizo que su expresión cambiara a sorpresa.

– Así los quería agarrar. – habló el peliblanco con el control remoto en las manos.

– J-jiraiya… – balbuceó el rubio al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y sus compañeros le imitaban.

– ¿Qué hacían viendo esa entrevista?

– N-nosotros… – tartamudeó y en un intento desesperado volteó a ver a Shikamaru para ver si se le ocurría algo, pero la mente del Nara estaba en blanco.

– Queríamos saber si cantaban en vivo o si hacían playback, ya sabes, las bandas de ahora no tienen el suficiente talento para cantar con sus voces reales cuando salen en televisión. – comentó Sasuke con expresión aburrida. – Pero comprobamos que ellas si cantan de verdad… para nuestra desgracia.

Sus compañeros lo estaban viendo sorprendidos, Sasuke los había tapado, les estaba ayudando para que Jiraiya no se diera cuenta que estaban demasiado interesados viendo a la girlband.

– Ya veo… – parecía que el hombre se la había creído – Es mejor que sea eso a que ustedes tengan interés en ellas, porque ya saben que pienso respecto a eso. – soltó observándolos a todos.

– Descuida… – siguió el pelinegro – Nosotros en ningún momento nos veremos relacionados con alguna de ellas.

Y no sabía por qué, pero de pronto esas palabras le parecieron muy ausentes a la realidad.

– Me alegra. – sonrió Jiraiya – Entonces, vine por ustedes para seguir con las grabaciones para la nueva canción – los chicos sonrieron – De prisa. Que se hace tarde.

La boyband salió sin decir una palabra, algo que se le hizo raro al peliblanco pues esos chicos eran realmente eran un dolor de cabeza cuando se proponían gritar y pelear, pero ahora parecían que se habían quedado mudos.

Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, pues tenía muy ocupada su mente por lo que pronto haría. Por sus pensamientos pasaron unos mechones rubios que lo tenían nervioso desde que despertó.

* * *

– Estuvieron fantásticas, chicas. – comentaba Shizune en el camerino que tenía la banda en aquel foro de televisión – Su presentación fue lo máximo.

– Gracias. – respondió Ino con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al gran espejo.

– Y eso que fue su primera aparición en vivo. Es de admirar el que no hayan tenido nervios, felicidades.

– Los nervios si los teníamos pero los supimos controlar. – confesó Sakura. Recordando que hicieron como un ritual tipo Sharpay de High School Musical para poder tranquilizarse antes de salir ante las cámaras.

En eso, Tsunade entró a su camerino y las observó a todas con una expresión de orgullo y felicidad.

– Ustedes de verdad que lo hicieron excelente. – las felicitó y las chicas sonrieron en respuesta, satisfechas de hacer feliz a su productora general.

– Gracias. – sonrió Hinata quien en ese momento estaba siendo desmaquillada por Tenten, al hacer la entrevista quisieron que todas llevaran maquillaje y aceptó pero ella no era de ir así a todos lados, así que espero a que terminara el programa para volver a ser más natural.

– Nada de gracias. Ya les he dicho que todo esto es por su talento – disque regañó – Yo solo les di un empujoncito.

– ¿Empujoncito? – habló sarcástica Tenten – De no ser por usted, que nos dio la oportunidad, ahora estuviéramos en nuestras casas sin estar viviendo esto.

– ¿Usted? – hizo una mueca – No me gusta, me hacer más vieja de lo que ya estoy – soltó una risa – Sólo llámenme Tsunade, ¿de acuerdo?

Las chicas asintieron.

– Bueno, vi toda la entrevista y quiero decirles que lo hicieron estupendamente, actuaron como si conocieran este mundo a la perfección, en ningún momento flaquearon y eso es de admiración total. Supieron responder todas las preguntas y lo que más me agradó fue su presentación. Estuvieron fenomenales. Con esto tendrán un plus y con el raiting que tuvo el programa ahora las conocen muchas más personas, de igual manera, hicieron llegar su música y en este momento también están subiendo las reproducciones de su video. – terminó de contar mientras la girlband la miraba sorprendida.

– ¿De verdad? – inquirió entre curiosa y asombrada su asistente personal.

– Así es. Estas chicas están demostrando de lo que están hechas. – sonrió. – Les espera un futuro prometedor.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y empezaron a dar saltitos de alegría. Su sueño se estaba cumpliendo y era aún más espectacular el que lo estuviesen haciendo de la mejor manera.

– Entonces, vayamos al estudio, descansaran un rato y después las estaré llamando para una junta, ¿está bien? Quiero también ir grabando la siguiente canción.

–Sí, Tsunade. – respondieron todas saliendo felices del camerino.

La rubia las miró y sonrió.

– En tan poco tiempo, ya se han ganado mi cariño. – confesó y la única que la escuchó fue Shizune.

– Son buenas chicas. – contestó sincera.

Las dos mujeres salieron de ahí, no sin antes despedirse del productor del programa que les dijo una y mil veces que Gravity Queens podía volver cuantas veces quisiera. Halagando su belleza y talento, que en mucho tiempo no había visto una banda así, aparte de Addictive, quien conducía otro de los productores de Tokio, Jiraiya.

Al escuchar el nombre del peliblanco Tsunade se tensó, sin embargo no lo hizo notar, con una sonrisa falsa se despidió de todos y salieron de ahí. Fuera del edificio vieron como Ao venía con el auto y las siete mujeres subieron. Pasaron varios minutos viajando mientras las chicas platicaban entusiasmadas como se les había hecho su primera experiencia en tv. Shizune les prestaba atención pero al contrario de la rubia se encontraba distante desde que habían nombrado a Jiraiya.

Llegaron a Senju Records y se introdujeron al edificio. La girlband se dirigió a su departamento para descansar un rato, mientras que las otras dos se dirigieron a la oficina principal.

– Necesito un gran vaso de sake. –susurró Tsunade caminando por los pasillos, tallándose la sien.

– Es por que mencionaron a…

– Si. –interrumpió ella antes de que dijera el nombre de aquel detestable hombre, según ella.

Se posaron enfrente de la gran puerta y la rubia la abrió.

–Vaya, pensé que no llegarías.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Sus músculos se tensaron y una mirada llena de odio inundó sus bellos orbes color miel. Levantó el mentón y aquel hombre alzó una ceja.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó iracunda, aunque tratando de parecer tranquila – ¿Quién fue el idiota que te dejó entrar?

– No culpes a Ibiki, sabes que todavía me ve como su jefe, aparte de que somos amigos.

La rubia inhaló y exhaló lentamente para no lanzársele encima a golpes. La otra mujer notó como el ambiente se volvió tenso de un segundo a otro, así que optó por intervenir.

– Jiraiya-sama, no es bueno que usted esté aquí. –habló Shizune, preocupada por su amiga. – Lo mejor es que usted se reti…

– Déjalo Shizune, ahora es un buen momento para cerrar el ciclo de una vez por todas. – soltó con seguridad y firmeza, sin separar sus ojos de los del peliblanco – Si no esto nunca va a terminar. Por favor, déjanos solos.

– Pero…

– Shizune. – mando una mirada de advertencia a lo que la pelinegra decidió mejor que era retirarse. Hizo una reverencia y despareció detrás de la puerta.

– Sigues siendo tan dura. – opinó Jiraiya, acercándose a ella.

– No des un paso más. – lo señaló y el hombre obedeció.

– Solo quiero darte espacio para que te sientes en tu lugar, mientras yo me siento acá. – habló mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la productora. Como vio que la mujer no se movía señaló con su mano la silla frente a él – Por favor.

Tsunade no tuvo más remedio que sentarse frente a aquel hombre, no podía negar que su corazón se aceleró al tenerlo tan cerca, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía ni mucho menos había hablado con él, por lo que estar frente a él bajo su mirada tan profunda hizo que los nervios aparecieran.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – soltó de mala manera y viéndolo igual.

Jiraiya ni se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado a la mirada despectiva de la rubia.

– Quiero que hablemos.

– Lo estamos haciendo. – respondió seca.

– Hablo de que aclaremos todo el asunto de una vez por todas. – dijo seriamente, esto de estar como perros y gatos ya no le estaba gustando.

– No tenemos nada que aclarar. – soltó tajante – ¿O el que te haya encontrado con otra mujer tiene explicación?

Jiraiya suspiró.

– Ya te dije una y mil veces que fue una treta de…

– Orochimaru, sí. – completó sarcástica no creyéndose nada. Ya le había dicho eso una infinidad de veces y ella jamás le iba a creer semejante historia.

– ¿Por qué no me crees? – sonaba desesperado – ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí?

Tsunade fijó sus ojos miel en los negros de él. Y es que desde hace años que no estaban juntos, desde ese día después de una fiesta a la que habían asistido, Orochimaru había presentado a Mei, y ahí habían empezado todas sus desgracias entre la pareja.

– ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de venir aquí a preguntarme por qué no confió en ti? – gruñó – ¿Después de que te encontré con Mei en tu habitación?

– Eso no lo voy a negar, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos esa noche, no recuerdo ni el veinte por ciento antes de que llegaras. – confesó – Solo sé que te estaba esperando en el segundo piso cuando ella y Orochimaru llegaron, bebimos un poco, después desperté y… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó.

– No puedo creer que no lo confieses. Ya estamos separados Jiraiya, ¿Qué te cuesta aceptarlo? – retó – ¿Es que acaso no tienes lo suficientes pantalones para admitirlo? Llevas meses echándole la culpa a Orochimaru, él se fue del país, supéralo. Además, ¿él porque querría hacer eso?

– No voy a admitir algo en lo que estuve inconsciente. – aclaró con rostro serio y Tsunade rodó los ojos. – No sé porque lo hizo, pero lo descubriré y sabrás la verdad. Nos arrepentiremos de no haber pasado todos estos años juntos.

– Como quieras – pausó – Si es todo lo que querías decirme…

– Antes de que me eches – intervino sabiendo que se le estaba acabando la paciencia a su exprometida – Quería felicitarte por tu nueva banda, están teniendo mucho éxito.

La rubia soltó una risa amarga.

– ¿Es a lo que viniste? – lo miró secamente. Jiraiya se levantó de su asiento y a Tsunade se le encogió el estómago cuando supuso que ya se iría, maldijo internamente al saber que su corazón no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara con ella.

– La verdad vine a verte, quería saber si estabas tan hermosa como siempre. – la detalló, aunque ya habían pasado los años esa rubia seguía tan radiante como la recordaba y todos los meses se echaba una vuelta por ahí para poder verla, claro que a veces no tenía tanta suerte – Quise venir a verificar si todavía causas esos estragos en mi corazón.

– ¿Y lo hacen? – preguntó antes de asimilar, Jiraiya sonrió y ella maldijo por lo bajo.

– Como el primer día.

El corazón de Tsunade bombeó fuerte, su pulso se aceleró. Iba a refutar pero el sonido de la puerta los hizo voltear.

– Tsunade-sama, lamento la interrupción, pero la está esperando una de las accionistas, le digo que se cancela la cita o…

– No, dile que en un momento la atiendo. – recobró la compostura, por un momento creyó que terminaría en los brazos de ese hombre. Celebró en sus adentros el que la hayan despertado de su ensoñación.

– Bueno, me voy, pero esto todavía no acaba, no hablamos de lo que pasó y yo no me voy a rendir – mencionó convencido – Te voy a demostrar que soy digno de ti, Tsunade Senju. – y con esto último salió de la oficina dejando a la rubia y a Shizune asombradas por sus palabras.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos buscando una máquina de golosinas, su boca se hacía agua en cuanto pensaba en algún chocolate, al doblar a la izquierda pudo divisar una al final del pasillo con un par de personas delante del gran aparato. Llegó sin hacer ruido pues las personas estaban teniendo una conversación.

– Si, están buenas. – mencionó un castaño con el cabello revuelto y aparentemente tenia marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

– ¿Las papas fritas o las chicas? –inquirió el otro con cabello negro brillante.

– Ambas. – respondió mientras se metía un montón de papas a la boca.

– Debes también aceptar que tienen talento… son increíbles, ¿las viste en el video?

– Por supuesto, solo hay pocas de esas, con caritas de ángel y cuerpos de impacto. Definitivamente son hermosas. ¿Viste también que-

– Mmmh, disculpen… – interrumpió a los dos chicos, quienes se voltearon a ver quién estaba detrás de ellos, la pelirrosa cuando los reconoció casi le da un infarto. – L-lo siento… Yo… Us-ustedes… s-son…

Ambos hombres se voltearon a ver entre sí.

– Inuzuka Kiba y Rock Lee… – susurró la pelirrosa en un intento de no gritar como una loca apasionada por encontrarse a uno de los raperos más famosos de toda la ciudad.

– Los mismos. – sonrió orgulloso de que los reconocieran en todos lados, a Kiba le encantaban las fangirls locas.

– ¿Y tú bella flor? – inquirió el pelinegro acercándose a la chica – ¿Quién eres?

– Y-yo soy Sakura Haruno, un gusto – ofreció su mano y ellos gustosos la aceptaron.

– Oh… te me haces conocida, ¿Dónde te he visto? – Lee se agarró el mentón pensando – ¡Ya recuerdo! Tu eres una de las chicas del grupo Gravity Queens, ¿cierto?

La chica asintió repetidas veces impresionada de que semejantes estrellas las reconocieran y supieran el nombre de su grupo.

 _Todas se van a querer morir cuando les cuente lo que me encontré._ Pensó entusiasmada.

– Me gustó su primera canción – se sinceró Kiba – ¿Cuándo tendremos el placer de volver a escucharlas?

– Con cuerdo, ¿Cuándo será el día que nos dejen oír de nuevo su melodiosa voz?

Sakura no sabía ni que decir, estaba con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, sentía que se iba a desmayar de tener a esos hombres rodeándola, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para balbucear algunas tonterías, otra persona contestó por ella:

– Muy pronto.

Los tres giraron su rostro a quien había hablado apenas.

– Tsunade. – susurró Sakura.

– Kiba, Lee, ¿qué hacen? – preguntó desaprobatoriamente la rubia mirándolos divertida. Ya sabía que la especialidad de esos dos era coquetear con mujeres, pero con ninguna de sus chicas lo iba a permitir.

– Conocíamos a una de tus pupilas. – comentó Kiba – Son más guapas en persona.

La pelirrosa tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de la emoción, ¡Oh por dios! Kiba Inuzuka la estaba elogiando, el hombre que estaba en la posición #17 en los hombres más guapos y sexis de Tokio.

– ¿Y las demás? – inquirió curiosa la rubia acompañada de una mujer con cabello negro largo y los ojos rojos.

– Están en el departamento – contestó apenas.

– ¿Puedes llamarles? Quiero presentarles a algunas personas. – sonrió mirando a Kiba y a Lee.

– ¡Claro! – asintió.

– Gracias, nos vemos en mi oficina.

La pelirrosa salió a grandes pasos de ahí dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus amigas. Llegó en segundos abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

– ¡Chicas! – gritó en cuanto entró. Todas estaban en sus mundos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Temari asustada levantándose del sillón – ¿Pasó algo?

– ¡Que no paso! – sonrió de oreja a oreja – No van a creer a quién me acabo de encontrar.

– ¿Qué? ¿A quién? – cuestionó curiosa Ino, integrándose a la conversación igual que Tenten y Hinata.

– Bien, les daré pistas. Es uno de los raperos que están de moda en Tokio, tiene cabello negro en forma de casco… – alzó las dos cejas.

– ¡No puede ser! – vociferó Tenten, sabiendo la respuesta – ¡Rock Lee!

– ¡Si! – las demás la miraban asombradas.

– Estas mintiendo.

– De ninguna manera, Temari. Estos ojitos verdes, lo vieron en los pasillos… ¡Ah! Y es que iba acompañado.

– ¿De verdad? – fue turno de Hinata en cuestionar emocionada – ¿Quién?

– Es tu favorito, Hina. – pero lo sopesó un poco – En realidad, el segundo – no tuvo que decir nada más para que todas supieran de quien se trataba.

– ¡Kiba Inuzuka! – gritaron todas entusiasmadas. Ya casi sentían que volaban por el aire al escuchar el nombre y el como la pelirrosa asentía repetidas veces.

Todas se conocían tan bien, y en eso también incluían sus gustos musicales. Sin excepción, cada una sabía que Hinata tenía cantantes favoritos, pero uno de los que estaban en la punta de su jerarquía era el castaño, claro está que por encima de él estaba: Uzumaki Naruto. Ese rubio de ojos azules amigo de su primo e integrante de una de las bandas más famosas de Tokio. Era a quien absolutamente nadie podía bajarlo de la cima.

– Por dios, que suerte tienes, Sakura – confesó Ino mordiéndose el labio – Lastima que nosotras no los pudimos ver.

– Esa es otra que tengo que decirles, Tsunade me mandó a buscarlas porque… – pausó haciéndola de emoción.

– ¡Ya dinos! – zarandeó Tenten desesperada.

– ¡Quiere presentárnoslos!

Un silencio se formó en la sala. Después se escuchó un grito hasta el más mínimo rincón de Senju Records.

– Definitivamente estoy soñando, ¡Que alguien me pellizque! – vociferó Ino, Temari no lenta ni perezosa hizo lo que pidió.

– ¡Auch! – se quejó – ¡No era literal!

– Lo siento, pero estoy emocionada. – confesó la rubia de ojos verdes.

– ¿Que esperan? ¡No están llamando! – recordó Sakura y todas se levantaron, arreglaron sus ropas y cabello lo más que pudieron, lo bueno que nadie se veía mal. Todas estaban más que presentables.

– Dios… – se mordió el labio Hinata – No sé si podré hacerlo… estoy muy nerviosa.

– Tranquila, aquí estamos todas. – reconfortó Tenten – Admito que estoy igual pero debemos actuar lo más normal del mundo para que no piensen que somos una locas – sus compañeras soltaron una risita calmando sus nervios – Además era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, conocer a famosos – todas asintieron convencidas, tenía razón debían comportarse a la altura para que Tsunade no se decepcionara de ellas.

Las cinco chicas salieron camino a la oficina de su productora general, con sus corazones bombeándoles al mil por hora.

* * *

– ¿Y Jiraiya? – preguntó Naruto volteando a ver a todos lados, estaban por terminar la grabación de la canción y su productor quien sabe dónde rayos se metía, ¡él había sido quien los fue a buscar!

– Fue a resolver un problema – se limitó Kakashi, tenía una de dos, o le contestaba a ese rubio hiperactivo porque si no se armaba la gorda o no le respondía dejándolo con la duda para que bombardeara al peliblanco con preguntas que ni el mismo Jiraiya sabría contestar – Mientras tomen posiciones, que no tarda en venir.

Los cinco chicos hicieron lo que el peligris mandó, había cinco micrófonos en ese gran estudio y cada uno se colocó en su posición, primero Sai, después Shikamaru, luego Naruto, seguido de Sasuke y por último pero no menos importante, Neji. Estaban haciendo ejercicios vocales, cuando llegó Jiraiya con el rostro serio. Apenas entró se paró frente a la banda.

– ¿Listos? – cuestionó.

– ¿Qué te pasó? Pareces demacrado… – molestó el rubio burlándose de la apariencia del hombre recién llegado.

Jiraiya suspiró hondo.

– Vamos a grabar. – soltó – No quiero ninguna broma estúpida. Y esto va para ti Naruto.

– Pero que-

– Naruto – advirtió Kakashi, sabedor del humor de su jefe – Ya escuchaste.

El mencionado cerró la boca y rodó los ojos, los otros cuatro chicos miraban la escena, no es que Jiraiya fue un ogro ni tampoco una dulce mariposa, pero su comportamiento estaba siendo bastante extraño, hace unas horas estaba de buenas y ahora no se soportaba ni él mismo. Sin embargo, no hicieron comentario alguno, solo Sasuke le dio un codazo al rubio cuando le susurró un _Amargado_ al peliblanco, que para suerte de todos, no lo escuchó.

Toda la tarde estuvieron acabando las partes que les hacían falta para que la canción estuviera completa. Cuando algo no le gustaba a Jiraiya los hacia volverlo a repetir. La banda hacia caso al instante, no querían entrar en discusión con su productor, después de un par de horas, terminaron su canción y los cinco jóvenes, salieron de ahí exhaustos.

Quedándose solo Kakashi y Jiraiya, el peligris decidió hablar primero.

– ¿No te fue buen con Tsunade, cierto? – Jiraiya se talló la cara y se dejó caer en un sofá.

– Como siempre, no quiere verme.

El hombre miró a su jefe afligido, puesto que nunca se ponía así solo cuando iba a ver a aquella mujer, Tsunade Senju lo tenía loco y enamorado, y es que no entendía como su amor fuese tan fuerte como para soportar tanto. Hasta que Jiraiya le había contado todo cuando estuvieron en confianza un día de copas, y Kakashi lo comprendió todo, el amor que sentía el peliblanco era igual que cuando un hombre daría la vida de su amada, sin embargo, no toda historia de amor tiene final feliz.

– Algún día se sabrá la verdad, no te rindas. – aconsejó el peligris sentándose a su lado.

– Mientras ya pasé muchos años sin ella – dijo acongojado – No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí, lo bueno que te encontré ¿eh? Si no hubiera terminado tirándome de un barranco – sonrió sin fuerzas.

– Eras mi ídolo en ese entonces, trabajar contigo fue lo mejor que me pasó.

– Y lo estás haciendo excelente – respondió mirándolo – Eres un gran amigo, Kakashi.

El hombre sonrió de vuelta aunque no se vio por la máscara de la cara, pero el peliblanco sabía que estaba sonriendo por la expresión de sus ojos.

– Gracias. Aunque no puedes quitarle merito a esa banda. – se refirió a Addictive.

– Por supuesto que no. – y sonrió aún más – Son como mi familia, es como si tuviera cinco hijos. Revoltosos y orgullosos.

– Y no olvides: tercos. – secundó Kakashi a lo que Jiraiya soltó una carcajada.

– Ni lo menciones.

Ambos caballeros se quedaron mirando al techo, sin decir nada.

– ¿Cuánto crees que aguanten sin acercarse a Gravity Queens? – inquirió el hombre menor hablando de la competencia, después de unos segundos.

– No lo sé. – se sinceró pensando en sus pupilos, y es que eran tan necios que no dudarían en ningún momento en desobedecerle.

Aunque Sasuke y Neji fuesen los más serios del grupo, sabia por demás que se las ingeniaban para salir del departamento al igual que sus otros compañeros, tenían un temperamento algo alto, Sai y Shikamaru eran tranquilos y siguen ciegamente sus instrucciones, aunque el primero lo hace por flojera a protestar y el segundo pues porque quiere y le parece correcto, y el ultimo y el más ruidoso, Naruto, el primer integrante de la banda que conoció, escandaloso y también de lo más amable, eran de las personas que nunca quieres que te falten en tu vida. Definitivamente a los cinco los quería fraternalmente.

–Se me olvidaba – Kakashi se removió en el sofá para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y otorgarle un papel brillante – Nos llegó la invitación.

El peliblanco tomó el papel y lo leyó enseguida.

– Tokio Music Awards. – susurró.

– Dentro de un mes se efectuará la celebración de uno de los premios musicales más importantes del país. – comentó el peligris – Además de que Addictive es invitado de honor, será una de las bandas que dará espectáculo en el escenario y entregará el premio en una de las categorías.

Jiraiya lo meditó un poco.

– Perfecto – respondió luego de unos segundos – Entonces a trabajar en la nueva canción para que los chicos la presenten, es una excelente oportunidad.

Ambos hombres se levantaron y prosiguieron puliendo la nueva música de Addictive, sería la que los devolvería a la cima.

* * *

Las cinco chicas estaban dentro de aquella gran oficina, sentadas en fila en uno de los sofás. Los dos hombres presentes estaban en otro asiento frente a ellas, mirándolas con detenimiento, eso las hacia tragar duro, sin embargo todas supieron comportarse apropiadamente, sin amedrentarse.

– Bien lindas – llamó la atención Tsunade a lo que todos los presentes la observaron – Quiero presentarles a quienes fueron mis primeros pupilos cuando empecé mi trabajo como productora general. – señaló con los ojos al castaño y al pelinegro – Tuve tanta suerte de que congeniáramos. Tenían el talento y yo las herramientas. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que subieran como la espuma. Aunque creo que ya los conocen, por su expresión lo puedo notar – sonrió mirándolas divertidamente y la girlband solo se sonrojó – Gravity Queens ellos son Kiba Inuzuka y Rock Lee.

Ellas se levantaron de sus asientos y ambos hombres les imitaron.

– Un gusto conocerlas a todas. – comentó Kiba a su vez que estrechaba la manos de todas – Tsunade nos había hablado mucho de ustedes, dijo que eran preciosas pero su expresión se quedó corta. – sonrió galante.

– Gracias… – respondió Hinata quedamente, puesto que los ojos castaños no paraba de mirarla mientras las halagaba.

– Y tu… pareces una muñeca – soltó él acercando su rostro al azorado de la ojiperla. Ante eso el Inuzuka sonrió.

– Ni se te ocurra, Kiba. – advirtió Tsunade al ver las intenciones del joven.

El aludido no respondió, más valía no hacer enojar a la rubia, lentamente se alejó de la chica y se puso a lado de su compañero.

– También quiero presentarles a una de mis amigas y socias de empresas Senju – con su mano hizo una seña para que la mujer pelinegra se acercara, cuando estuvo al lado de ella la tomó por los hombros amigablemente – Kurenai Yuhi.

– Mucho gusto chicas – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa – Ya tenía ganas de conocerlas, Tsunade habla maravillas de ustedes, así que no quería perderme la oportunidad de conocerlas cuando vine al edificio. – confesó.

– El gusto es nuestro – respondió Temari educadamente – Nos da alegría que Tsunade nos de la confianza de estar aquí con ella y compartir momentos de calidad con sus amigas.

– Las he visto en videos y déjenme decirles que me quedé con la boca abierta cuando las escuché cantar, de verdad lo hacen excelente.

– Muchas gracias – habló Ino emocionada – Nos halaga de verdad que una mujer de su categoría nos diga este tipo de cosas, y más cuando tiene mucha experiencia en este ámbito.

– No digas eso, que me haces sentir vieja – soltó una carcajada y los presentes igual aligerando un poco el ambiente.

– Pero venga, siéntense, que no estamos en ningún reclutamiento militar – invitó Tsunade a lo que todos tomaron asiento.

– De verdad que impresionaron a todo Tokio con su talento – Kurenai las miraba con brillo resplandeciente con esos ojos rojos – Me alegra que Tsunade las encontrará, de hecho, me contó muchas veces que las quería contactar, pero que le daba cierta incertidumbre el que pasaría en el futuro.

– Y estoy más que agradecida contigo, Kurenai – la rubia la miraba sonriente – Si no hubiera sido por ti, no me habría animado. Ha sido una de las decisiones más correctas de toda mi vida. Estas chicas son fenomenales. – giró su rostro hacia la girlband y todas la miraban agradecidas. – Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

– Todos estamos de acuerdo que las cinco están guapísimas ¿no? – intervinó Kiba enseñando sus dientes en una sonrisa – Y no solo eso, si no que cantan como ángeles, tengo miedo que nos borren del mapa. – bromeó.

– De ninguna manera – dijo Hinata – Nosotras en ningún momento queremos que se olviden de raperos tan talentosos como tú – terminó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– ¡Aw! ¿No es adorable? – inquirió el castaño observando a la ojiperla y ésta solo jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa por la mirada del Inuzuka.

Y así pasaron los minutos en donde platicaban todos con todos, aunque Kiba estaba más interesado en hablar con la pelinegra, mientras que Rock Lee interactuaba con las cinco chicas, Tsunade y Kurenai conversaban también sobre sus nuevos proyectos y del cómo les estaba yendo bien con sus respectivos pupilos, Kurenai era representante y productora del castaño y el pelinegro mientras que Tsunade de Gravity Queens.

Llegó la hora de irse y ambos hombres se despidieron de las cinco chicas.

– Nos vemos pronto. – comentó Lee a todas estrechando la mano con cada una.

– Fue un gusto. – respondió Tenten. – Somos fans de su música.

– Gracias. Es un halago que ustedes escuchen nuestras canciones – agradeció haciendo un gesto cool como era su costumbre.

– Esperemos verlas de nuevo – siguió Kiba sin quitarle la mirada a Hinata.

– Desde luego – Sakura viendo lo azorada que estaba su amiga, contestó por ella. La ojiperla era muy tímida, así que era mejor intervenir para que no se terminara desmayando.

Ambos chicos fueron muy amables con ellas. En ningún momento fueron descortés, eran muy atentos igual que graciosos. Eran personas con los pies en la tierra y se notaban muy centrados, no eran los típicos artistas que sienten que no los merecen y tratan despectivamente a quienes los rodean pensando que son más que los demás. Kiba y Lee demostraban ser muy buenas personas.

– Bueno, nos vemos luego, chicas – empezó Kurenai – Cuídense y les deseamos todo el éxito del mundo, tienen mucho talento – sonrió observándolas a todas.

– Gracias – asintieron todas, fue extraño pues las palabras de la pelinegra las hizo tomar más confianza que antes.

– Adiós, Tsunade. – ambas mujeres se despidieron por último y los tres visitantes salieron de la oficina.

– Antes de que se vayan a descansar después de un largo día de trabajo – rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, hizo un gesto para que las chicas se sentasen frente a ella – Quiero entregarles algo.

La girlband pudo notar el brillo que resplandecía en los ojos miel de su productora.

– ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó temerosa Temari a lo que Tsunade soltó una carcajada.

– Claro que no – respondió – De hecho, es algo espectacular. Tomando como base el poco tiempo de entrar en este mundo – con su dedo presionó un botón del teléfono de su oficina – Shizune, por favor, tráeme eso que dijiste que había llegado.

– En seguida. – contestó la pelinegra del otro lado de la línea.

A todas les picaban las manos por saber. Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mano derecha de la rubia.

– Esto es producto de su esfuerzo, dedicación y talento. – comentó para después otorgarles una hoja dentro de una bolsita de plástico transparente.

Ino la tomó y sus compañeras se inclinaron para ver.

– "La banda _**Gravity Queens**_ está cordialmente invitada a los premios _**Tokio Music Awards**_ para la celebración y entrega de galardones que se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes del presente año esperando contar con su significativa presencia, el evento se realizará en el centro de la ciudad. De igual manera, están nominadas a 3 categorías: Mejor canción del año, Artista revelación del año y Mejor banda o grupo musical". – terminó de leer Sakura en voz alta.

La banda estaba con la boca abierta impresionadas. No movían ni un musculo, como si trataran de asimilarlo.

– ¿Tokio Music Awards? – preguntó incrédula Tenten – ¡Los premios más importantes de la ciudad!

– ¡Oh por Dios! – gritó Ino emocionada – ¡Debe ser una broma!

– No lo es – intervino Tsunade – Como dije antes, esa invitación es producto de ustedes. – sonrió viendo como todas se miraban entre si entusiasmadas – Ustedes lo lograron.

Las chicas se abrazaron emocionadas, lagrimas corrían por sus rostros al comprender que ya eran tomadas en cuenta por uno de los premios más influenciables e importantes de la industria musical de su país. Hace un par de semanas estaban en sus casas viviendo normal y en estos momentos se encontraban cumpliendo su más grande sueño. Siendo reconocidas por muchas personas. Definitivamente creer y ponerse en marcha hacia que tus pensamientos se hicieran realidad.

– Con respecto a los premios que son en un mes… – comenzó la rubia mayor cuando vio que las chicas se calmaron un poco – Tengo una idea.

– ¿Cuál es? – preguntaron al unisono.

– Estaba pensando en grabar otra canción para presentarla esa noche – opinó – ¿Qué les parece?

Se tensaron. Bien, una cosa era grabar canciones y otra muy diferente era pararse frente a un público, y no era uno cualquiera, ahí se concentrarían los artistas más famosos de todo Tokio. Hoy se habían presentado para un programa de televisión, lo disfrutaron y todo pero hablar de Tokio Music Awards eran palabras mayores, y ellas no estaban tan seguras de hacerlo bien.

– Lo harán excelente – dijo Tsunade al ver la cara de preocupación de la banda – Sólo tengan confianza. Yo las ayudaré a que se desenvuelvan correctamente en el escenario, no se sientan nerviosas y por supuesto, a enamorar al público. – guiñó el ojo.

Temari se mordió el labio, claramente desde que escucharon las palabras "premios" y "público", un nudo en el estómago se formó en cada una de ellas. Todo era tan nuevo, tenían una experiencia casi nula por no decir de ninguna, sus corazones empezaron a bombear fuerte al imaginarse un rotundo fracaso en el escenario enfrente de miles de personas. Lo que menos querían era decepcionar a nadie, al contrario, ser el ejemplo a seguir de muchos jóvenes que quieren cumplir su sueño como lo estaban haciendo ellas.

– Tranquilas, yo les enseñaré todo lo que sé. – se inclinó en su escritorio – No es tan duro como parece, además es una excelente oportunidad para que ustedes vayan incursionando en lo que será desde ahora su presente.

Y tal como cuando firmaron su contrato con Senju Records. Las cinco se tomaron de las manos tomando coraje y confianza en ellas mismas. Para eso estaban ahí, para tomar nuevos rumbos y sobresalir en lo que más les gustaba.

– De por seguro que Gravity Queens estará ahí – soltó Hinata hablando segura de ella misma y del talento que tenían como grupo e individualmente.

– Perfecto – Tsunade asintió – Entonces no nos queda más que grabar y ensayar.

Salieron de la oficina dispuestas a dar la cara en aquella alfombra roja que prometía mucho, siendo nuevas tendrían a los medios de comunicación sobre ellas esperando algún paso en falso para hacerlas caer, lo que no tendrían en cuenta es que esa girlband no era como las otras bandas, que corren a la primera, si no que aprenden de sus propios errores y convirtiéndolos en aciertos la siguiente vez.

Igualmente, tenían un corazón lleno de esperanza y valentía que las haría caminar hasta cansarse, y lo mejor de todo, es que estaban juntas, las cinco mejores amigas estaban seguras que juntas, podían lograrlo todo.

.

 **¡Hey, hey, hey**! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que excelente, hoy les he traído este capítulo. De verdad quiero imaginar que no fue muy largo, fueron 30 páginas de Word, pero lo hice así para ya sacar el tema de los premios. Igualmente perdonen la tardanza, casi 2 meses, no tengo perdón u.u

¿Se imaginan? Los premios (me invente el nombre xD) Tokio Music Awards aguarda por los mejores artistas. ¡Ya! Les prometo que en el siguiente Addictive y Gravity Queens se encuentra frente a frente :O ¿Cómo les irá? Ayyyy de imaginármelo me emociono jajaja

Ya se dijeron las categorías de la girlband, ¿será que compartan nominación con la boyband?, si es así se armará la grande, y como a mí me gustan ese tipo de cosas, esperen de todo xDD. Los raperos (Kiba y Lee) tendrán una participación importante, ¿se dan color? Espero que sí ;) **¡SE VIENEN UNOS PREMIOS ON FIRE!**

 **Déjenme saber en un hermoso review que les pareció** , me encanta que opinen en los comentarios y estos sean larguísimos. Hacen que mi imaginación no se bloquee.

Gracias por seguir la historia, me hacen muy feliz :3 Eso hace que a los escritores no de la luz de continuar con el fic. ¡Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan un comentario! Se lo agradezco con todo el corazón.

Me despido de ustedes, de verdad espero que les agrade el capítulo, me encanta hacer a los chicos bobos por las chicas xDD ¿lo han notado? Yo creo que si jajaja buuueno, sin más que añadir, gracias por leer.

¡Vivan las vacaciones! En México estamos en Semana Santa y que otro momento es bueno para actualizar, exacto, ninguno xD espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente, pero como voy en último semestre de mi carrera quiera o no me consume más tiempo ): pero prometo traerlo lo más pronto posible.

Ya van como 20 veces que me despido, les aseguro que esta es la última xDD ¡Gracias a todos! Se les quiere, les mando un abrazo enorme. Saluuuditos.

 **Lussyvr14**


	7. Tokio Music Awards

**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

Gracias a **Dark-nesey, Parallax-Jordan, Pacmanfk, Karinits-san, Daiu NaruHina, reader567.**

Por dejarme sus hermosos review, se los agradezco de corazón :3 Espero seguirlos leyendo.

Antes de proseguir, me percaté de que no puse los créditos de las canciones que aparecen en este fic, así que las pondré:

 _Shape of you – Ed Sheeran_

 _Rolling in the deep – Adele_

 _Bang bang – Jessie J, Ariana Grande y Nicki Minaj._

Sin más interrupciones.

 **A leer.**

* * *

Gritos se escuchaban por todas partes, personas que querían ver a sus artistas favoritos perdían la voz al vociferar sus nombres incontables veces, flashes de las cámaras inundaban el lugar, al igual que elegantes limusinas que iban y venían para dejar a sus dueños en esa elegante alfombra roja en donde en unos cuantos minutos se efectuarían uno de los premios más importantes del país.

Los camarógrafos postrados delante de la alfombra para poder fotografiar a las celebridades que arribaban el lugar, quienes también llegaban con una sonrisa radiante en sus rostros. Algunos llegaban solos, otros en dúo e igualmente en grupo.

– Estamos en uno de los premios más importantes del año, celebridades llegan glamurosamente a la alfombra roja… – se oía a lo lejos una de las tantas presentadoras que estaban en los premios transmitiendo en vivo para sus televisoras.

Pero los premios Tokio Music Awards tenían a sus propia conductora del evento, quien hacia las presentaciones de cada artista que llegaba.

– Se vienen unos premios inolvidables, cientos de artistas están arribando al lugar para hacer acto de presencia en este magno evento – decía la mujer de cabello morado – Y justo de lo que estábamos hablando, por este lado se encuentra Kiba Inuzuka, uno de los mejores raperos de la ciudad… – decía entusiasmada al verlo llegar junto a ella. – ¡Hola, Kiba! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás emocionado por los premios? Seguro que sí, pues estás nominado a varias categorías – dijo mientras le ponía el micrófono frente a la boca del castaño.

–Hola, buenas noches a todos y a ti también, Anko – saludó con una hermosa sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, seguro que le sacó un suspiro a más de una chica en su casa – Es un gusto y sobretodo un honor estar contemplado en estos premios, y el estar nominado en las categorías lo hace aún más genial, pero con solo estar nominado siento que ya gané – soltó una risa seguida de un guiño a la cámara – Fue un gusto, Anko – dijo despidiéndose aventando besos y sonriendo.

– Y bueno amigos – habló la presentadora volteando directamente a la cámara – Ese fue Kiba Inuzuka, un galán y espectacular rapero. Y es uno de las celebridades que estarán resaltando en estos premios-

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que una ola de gritos hiciera retumbar todo el lugar, Anko volteó curiosa de ver quien era quien había llegado para que causara tanto alboroto. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en ellos, inmediatamente entendió todo el bullicio.

Era nada más y nada menos que, la boyband que traía locas a las chicas desde hacía más o menos seis meses.

– ¡Addictive! ¡Addictive! ¡Addictive! – gritaban en coro las fanáticas mientras se acercaban a ellas para firmar autógrafos, abrazarlas y agradecerles el apoyo constante. Algunas con lágrimas en sus ojos por estar frente a tu artista favorito y la boyband respondían con sonrisas radiantes.

Los chicos mandaban saludos con sus brazos alejándose de ahí pues era tiempo de entrar y caminar por la alfombra, al entrar enseguida los camarógrafos tomaban un sinfín de fotografías del grupo, ellos acostumbrados a este acto posaron en conjunto, tenían vestimentas donde priorizaban el color negro, todos con esmoquin pero con un toque juvenil que los hacia lucir endemoniadamente sexys para los ojos femeninos y uno que otro masculino, después de las fotos inmediatamente Anko se posicionó a lado de ellos y los interceptó para una breve entrevista, ellos gustosos se dejaron hacer.

– ¡Y con ustedes! Una de las mejores bandas de todo el país, ¡Addictive! – los presentó a los televidentes y ellos respondieron con un saludo a la cámara. – ¿Cómo están, chicos? – preguntó – Aparte de guapos, claro. – bromeó y en respuesta consiguió risas masculinas.

– Estamos muy bien, Anko, de hecho estamos felices de hacer acto de presencia en uno de los mejores eventos del país – habló Naruto mirando a la cámara con sus hermosos ojos azules.

– Es un honor estar aquí, es nuestro primer año en una de las premiaciones más glamourosas, así que queremos que sea inolvidable – siguió Shikamaru con una sonrisa y mirando a sus compañeros.

– Y es un honor para los Tokio Music Awards que la banda Addictive se presente – sonrió para ellos – Pero cuéntenme, ¿están emocionados? Oímos varios rumores de que presentarán una nueva canción esta noche, ¿qué tan cierto es?

– Contestando lo primero, estamos bastante emocionados por estar aquí es genial estar incluidos en un evento tan importante, y el rumor es cierto, hoy presentaremos una nueva canción. – repondió Sasuke sonriendo ladino.

– Vaya que sí, ya quiero escucharla – siguió Anko emocionada – Díganme, están nominados a cuatro categorías, ¿no? – los cinco chicos asintieron – Seguro ganarán…

– No estamos seguros de eso – habló Neji – Sabemos que estamos nominados junto a artistas muy talentosos, pero con el hecho de estar nominados es un total orgullo. – sonrió a la cámara y Anko estaba segura que varias chicas en sus hogares gritaron como locas.

– Claro que sí… es más –mencionó como si se acordara de algo – Ustedes están nominados en cuatro categorías en las cuales en dos están compitiendo con la girlband del momento, Gravity Queens.

Al escuchar ese nombre los cinco chicos irguieron un poco su espalda, pero lo disimularon bastante bien.

– ¿Qué piensan de ellas? – Anko acercó el micrófono a los jóvenes esperando ansiosa su respuesta.

– _Les preguntarán por Gravity Queens – decía Jiraya días antes de la premiación – Ustedes como profesionales que son contestarán que son un gran grupo, talentosas y muy guapas, ¿de acuerdo?_

Pero Jiraiya no tuvo ni que mencionarlo, pues a ellos les quedaba más que claro que esa banda era todo eso y más.

– Pensamos que es un gran grupo, está conformada por talentosas chicas y, a parte, son muy hermosas – contestó Sai repitiendo como se acordaba de las palabras de su productor.

– Concuerdo totalmente con ustedes, chicos. En muy poco tiempo ellas han subido como la espuma y es que ese talento que tienen pocos lo poseen. – elogiaba la presentadora. – Como ya lo mencioné, están juntos en un par de nominaciones, ¿qué piensan al respecto? ¿Creen que sea su nueva competencia? – inquirió curiosa.

– _Si les preguntan sobre sus nominaciones con Gravity Queens, dirán que les agrada competir con ellas, que les desean mucho éxito y feliciten su desempeño musical._

– Es un honor estar compitiendo con ellas, como ya habíamos dicho son una banda genial y les deseamos el mejor de los éxitos, en tan poco tiempo ya han hecho lo que muy pocos logran. – respondió tranquilo Sasuke, Jiraiya ya les había comentado que estas preguntas iban a sobresalir en su entrevista, así que les dijo exactamente qué decir.

– Muchas gracias chicos por regalarnos unos minutos de su tiempo, es genial tenerlos aquí y disfruten esta noche. – terminó de despedirse y a los segundos se empezaban a escuchar gritos.

Addictive volteó curioso.

Como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, Gravity Queens hacia una extraordinaria entrada, las cinco chicas caminaban hacia la alfombra roja con los gritos y camarógrafos atrás de ellas, se postraron en dirección a las cámaras y posaron para las fotos. Lucían espectaculares, los vestidos eran color negro con un toque color beige, claro que cada una traía un diseño diferente.

A los cinco chicos les faltó muy poco para que abrieran la boca en asombro, pero rápidamente se compusieron, gracias a dios nadie lo había notado, giraron su rostro hacia donde estaba Anko, quien esperaba ansiosa que las chicas se terminaran de tomar fotos para ella poder interceptarlas.

– ¡Genial! Están teniendo más atención que nosotros – susurró sarcástico Sasuke a sus amigos.

– Tranquilo, simplemente es porque son nuevas para todos – decía Shikamaru que se le iban los ojos al ver a Temari lucir tan hermosa.

– Esta noche Addictive será el dueño de los premios, no te preocupes por eso. – secundó Naruto seguro de su talento y el de sus compañeros.

– Caminen, vamos a adelantarnos y entrar al evento. – habló Sai mientras empujaba levemente a la banda.

Los chicos así lo hicieron, Neji por su parte volteó por última vez para ver a su prima, lo estaba haciendo excelente, pero su ceño se frunció cuando vio a la castaña –mala influencia- según él, abrazar a Hinata con mucho fervor. Ahora no tenía tiempo así que luego se ocuparía de ello.

Avanzaron hasta perderse dentro de un túnel que solo era iluminado por pequeñas luces en el suelo que indicaban el camino. Al final, se encontraron con el gran auditorio donde igualmente estaban varias celebridades del espectáculo y musicales.

Se sentaron en donde estaban sus nombres, segunda fila. Eran de los mejores asientos. Pasaron varios minutos y Neji maldijo por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sai viendo al castaño levantarse de su asiento.

– Tengo que ir al baño.

Caminó unos minutos hasta encontrarlos, no había mucha gente para su suerte, así que entró. Segundos después salió e inmediatamente sacó su teléfono para checar sus redes sociales.

– ¡Si! ¡Yo las alcanzó en unos minutos! ¡No se preocupen! – decía la castaña volteando hacia atrás dirigiendo sus palabras a sus amigas.

– Hmp, que escándalo. – alzó la vista solo para ver cómo alguien chocaba contra él y su celular caía al suelo por el golpe. Él no se movió ni un centímetro.

– ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó la chica agachándose por el aparato.

A decir verdad, él tenía culpa también pues no estaba prestando atención al caminar, pero eso no tenía por qué salir a relucir.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica lo miraba con completa admiración.

– N-n-neji H-hyuga… – balbuceó ella levantándose del piso.

– Hmp. – Integrante de Gravity Queens, supo de inmediato, pues esa castaña era un peligro a lado de su prima.

– ¡Eres genial! – habló fuerte haciendo que varios voltearan hacia ellos – ¡Me encantan todas sus canciones!

– Que bien. – respondió escueto tratando de no llamar más la atención. Aunque de por si él no era de muchas palabras.

– Siento haber sido tan torpe – le dio su teléfono – ¿Podrías regalarme un auto-

– La siguiente vez mantén tus ojos enfrente, así podrías tener más cuidado por donde caminas sin agredir a secundarios – regañó educadamente, o eso creyó él – Y si darte un autógrafo significaría que no andes chocando con los demás, está bien, te lo daré.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida y sin poder hablar, él sonrió. Era fan suya, lo sabía por la entrevista dada hace un mes, así que no dudaría en disculparse de nuevo.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó ella sintiéndose enojada y ofendida – Pero quiero decir que tú también ibas distraído, porque también se te cayó el celular. Los dos debemos una disculpa el uno al otro. Y no, gracias, se me quitaron las ganas de tener un autógrafo tuyo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había contestado de mala manera? Definitivamente esa cabecita castaña era de armas tomar.

 _¡Mala influencia! ¡Mala influencia!_ Dramatizó mentalmente.

– Hmp… – sus ojos perla se posaron en los de ella que en ningún momento mostraron retroceder en sus palabras.

Ella apretó los puños de la furia. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así! Famoso o no, ella pondría a todos en su lugar antes de doblegarse.

– ¿Sabes? No lo quería creer, pero ahora estoy segura de que tenía razón, eres uno de esos engreídos que piensan que por ser famosos pueden hacer con las personas lo que se le dé la gana – dijo ella con una sonrisa ladina – Me gustan sus canciones pero ahora que sé cómo eres en realidad, Neji Hyuga, eres otro más del montón, presumido, engreído y sin educación.

Esperen un momento, ¿una chiquilla le había hablado así? Ni por su mente le pasó que le respondería de esa forma, él no era todas esas cosas que dijo… ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no! Pero entonces, ¿Por qué hirió su orgullo? La vio alejarse hasta donde un grupo de chicas la estaba esperando.

Tenten llegó a donde estaban sus amigas mirándola divertida.

– Lo siento, me topé con un alguien de lo más desagradable… Hinata, perdón pero tu primo es…

– ¿Engreído? – contestó con una risita.

– Demasiado. – sonrió a la peliazul.

– Desde acá vimos cómo se quedó con la boca abierta por algo que dijiste. – Ino la miraba curiosa.

– ¡Es que fue grosero! Ya saben que no soporto eso… – se defendió Tenten.

– Dime que no te peleaste con uno de los integrantes de Addictive – rogó Sakura.

La castaña se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa culpable.

– Mientras nos cuentas, caminemos a nuestros asientos, están por allá. En la tercera fila. – Temari las guio a todas hasta que quedaron donde un pelilargo, que segundos antes había sido bofeteado con guante blanco.

– ¿Nos das permiso? – pidió la rubia mayor para poder sentarse, pero ese hombre les tapaba el camino hacia sus asientos.

– Si – siguió Tenten – ¿O tu ego es demasiado grande como para no darnos paso?

– ¡Tenten! – regañó Sakura haciendo voltear a Neji y a sus compañeros de banda quienes estaban sentados a unos cuantos metros de ahí, la pelirrosa sintió como su cara ardía de la pena.

Sasuke fijó los ojos en las recién llegadas, mirándolas de arriba abajo sin decir nada, no con ojos de conquista sino como quien detalla su competencia. Sakura al percatarse de ello, respingó.

 _¡Dios mío! ¡Sasuke U_ c _hiha nos está viendo! ¡¿Qué hago?! Aunque, viéndolo bien, no nos mira de buena manera…_

Solo faltaba que una de las bandas más famosas de Japón la agarrara contra ellas, que apenas empezaban. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella y sus amigas no tendrían la culpa de nada, porque estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos, cumpliendo su sueño. La pelirrosa le regaló una sonrisa al pelinegro para simpatizar, pero él solamente se giró y volvió su vista al frente. Sakura no supo cómo tomárselo, pero para no estar pensando mucho solo pensó que no la vio.

Sin embargo, Sasuke si la vio más no quiso devolverle nada, se sintió mal por hacerle eso, porque vamos, no es un amargado, solo que simplemente estaba molesto de toda la atención que les estaban dando. Y excusándose por supuesto, con lo que Jiraiya les venía repitiendo desde hace más de un mes. No relacionarse con ellas. Aunque no podía negar que eran completamente hermosas.

– Deberían restringirles el paso a personas sin educación – contraatacó el ojiperla a lo que Tenten sacaba humo hasta por las orejas.

– Oe, Neji. Están dando un espectáculo – Sai habló, ya que varias personas de ahí volteaban a verlos entre curiosos y burlones, y esto hizo que el castaño se fuera sentar a lado de él sin decir nada más.

¡Se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño! Cuando claramente él no lo era. Esa chica no se amedrentaba con nada. Ni siquiera porque él era uno de los artistas más famosos del país, a la castaña parecía no importarle decirle sus verdades.

La girlband se sentó en sus lugares que justamente estaban detrás de Addictive.

– Eh, Neji, esa chica sí que te hizo enojar como para que dijeras más de tres palabras seguidas. – se burló el rubio desde su asiento pero sin que escuchara Gravity Queens.

– Cállate. – contestó él.

Ninguna chica antes le había dicho tales cosas, por lo general siempre caían rendidas a sus pies. Le molestaba de sobremanera no tener el control de la situación, sus compañeros burlándose de él y más el idiota de Naruto.

Hinata miró a su primo y, aunque su rostro se mostrara tranquilo, ella sabía que su mente estaba pensando muchas cosas, su amiga Tenten era una de las primeras personas que conocía que le hacía frente a la altanería de su primo. Y en cierto modo, le parecía divertido ver a Neji fuera de sus casillas.

Shikamaru por su parte, se encontraba tentado en hablarle a la rubia de ojos verdes que tenía detrás de él. Pero. ¿Qué podría decirle? Hola, soy yo, el que no te quiso dar el número de teléfono. Se golpeó la frente mentalmente, cuando estaba cerca de Temari su inteligencia bajaba considerablemente. Aunque parecía que ella todavía no sabía que fue él la ayudo esa mañana, por lo que ya pensaría mejor en que decirle.

Ino, miraba a Sai de reojo, estaba a dos asientos de él, su semblante era realmente tranquilizador, ella quitó su mirada cuando él giró a verla. Su corazón se aceleró de un momento a otro, como cuando descubren a una chica mirando a quien le gusta. Sai por su parte sonrió, definitivamente era aquella persona a quien estaba viendo en el café. Hermosa y radiante como siempre.

– Que coincidencia, nos sentaremos juntos – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos que hablaba con la girlband.

Pero Naruto, sabía exactamente de quien se trataba, de reojo miraba todas sus acciones.

Las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar al castaño recién llegado, la última fue Hinata a quien se le estaba haciendo eterno su abrazo con el Inuzuka.

Naruto al ver que la chica estaba un poco incomoda, tosió fuerte haciendo que Kiba se percatara de su presencia y lo mirara separándose de la peliazul.

– Pero si son Addictive… – saludó sarcástico, no se tragaban para nada – Que bueno que están aquí chicas, aunque no lo dudaba ni un segundo, ya ustedes son la mejor banda de Tokio – habló fuerte para que la boyband escuchara lo que decía.

– ¿Por qué no llevas tus pulgas a sentarse, Kiba? – sugirió Naruto ya molesto pero sin levantarse de su asiento.

Sus amigos rieron por lo bajo, ya sabían que el Uzumaki no aguantaba al castaño, desde que en una fiesta de celebridades, la primera de Addictive para ser exactos, Kiba había desarrollado una competencia por ser mejor que Naruto. Quien pensó al principio que era un juego, para luego darse cuenta que era muy enserio. Esa noche el rubio resultó vencedor pero desde entonces cada que se encontraba con Kiba, este le hacia la vida imposible, y estos premios, no iban a ser la excepción.

– Con mucho gusto – contestó el Inuzuka – Y es justo aquí – se sentó a lado de Hinata quien era la última de todas las chicas y a parte en la silla estaba puesto su nombre.

Naruto lo miró fulminante. Aunque, ¿qué le importaba a él? Era Neji quien tenía que preocuparse por su prima, pues todos sabían que Kiba solo utilizaba a las chicas para su conveniencia. Los ojos azules miraron los ojos perlas de la chica, que transmitían algo de confusión y nerviosismo. El rubio se giró para mirar el escenario como todos sus compañeros, a él no tendría por qué interesarle lo que haga o deje de hacer Kiba con sus conquistas.

Él no se metería en otros asuntos.

* * *

El espectáculo ya había dado comienzo y los conductores estaban haciendo su trabajo, decían chistes, platicaban entre ellos para entretener al público y sobre todo, entregaban los premios.

El primero de ellos fue para Mejor Rap, que, para desgracia de Naruto y fortuna de Kiba, el castaño había sido el ganador de esta categoría, pasó a recibirlo, dedico una palabras y de nuevo regresó a su lugar con el galardón en las manos, el rubio oía como presumía con la peliazul, y ella, obviamente lo felicitaba por tan grande hazaña. A lo que Naruto rio fuerte para que el Inuzuka supiera que se burlaba de él, iba a protestar, pero la entrega a otro premio lo interrumpió.

El galardón por Mejor Colaboración se lo había ganado Rock Lee con la compañía de otro gran rapero, Killer B. El público les aplaudía arduamente, pues eran grandes músicos.

– Y bien, llegó la hora de dar el premio a la Mejor Canción del Año – mencionaba una de las tantas presentadoras, Mei – Está es una de las categorías más peleadas del evento, y los nominados son artistas con un gran talento y dedicación, los nominados son…

Addictive estaba demasiado atento, esta era una de las categorías en donde compartía nominación con la nueva girlband, estaban más que nerviosos.

– Addictive con _Shape Of You_ – las fanáticas gritaban demostrando su apoyo hacia los chicos – Gravity Queens con _Bang Bang_ – el público igualmente aplaudió la canción de las jóvenes – Y los ganadores son… – Mei hacia la respuesta típicamente dramática.

Las chicas estaban demasiado entusiasmadas y nerviosas, sin duda competir con Addictive era un gran orgullo. Sus corazones latían al mil por hora, aunque por supuesto, ellas mismas sabían que sería casi imposible ganarle a una canción que estuvo tanto tiempo en número uno.

– ¡Addictive con _Shape Of You_! – vociferó y el público rugió en respuesta aplaudiendo de sobremanera a los cantantes, la boyband estaba perpleja, ¡habían ganado! Por un momento llegaron a creer que _Bang Bang_ ganaría.

Se levantaron de sus asientos abrazándose entre sí, su canción ganadora sonaba como fondo dentro de ese evento, Naruto dio una breve mirada hacia atrás restregándole el premio a Kiba, pero nunca pensó que al castaño se le ocurriría algo mejor.

– Tranquila Hinata, así son las estrellitas pop cuando se les sube la fama, te restriegan sus triunfos en la cara. Ya sabemos que le ganaste a Gravity Queens, no necesitamos que lo recalques.

– ¿Qué? Oye eso no… – el rubio rápidamente quiso desmentirlo pero Kiba se le adelantó abrazándola.

Pero Hinata en ningún momento creyó eso, es más quería felicitar a su ídolo favorito, más Kiba no se lo permitió ya que la tenía agarrada.

Addictive jaló disimuladamente al Uzumaki para que subiera con ellos al estrado para recibir su glorioso premio. Subieron y Mei le entregó el galardón a Shikamaru, indicando que él sería quien hablara por el micrófono.

– No existen palabras suficientes para expresar lo que sentimos en estos momentos, es completamente un orgullo estar acá arriba recibiendo este premio – lo alzó un poco – le agradecemos infinitamente a todas las personas que nos apoyaron e hicieron esto posible. Este premio lo compartimos con nuestros fans, nuestro productor y nuestras familias. ¡Muchas gracias!

El público les aplaudió en respuesta y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, haciendo leves reverencias hacia las cámaras, aventando besos a diestra y siniestra. Bajaron del estrado y se postraron de nuevo en sus asientos.

* * *

Después de los comerciales, la música tradicional de los premios comenzó a sonar indicando la reanudación del programa, enfocaron la cámara a una pareja de conductores.

– Estamos de regreso en esta gran premiación de música, y, ¡ah! Me emociona presentar lo que viene a continuación, ¿a ti no, Darui?

– Claro que si, Samui. ¿Quién no estaría emocionado de escuchar a una de las bandas que ha estado causando revuelvo estos últimos meses? – contestó el peliblanco sonriendo.

– Tienes razón, y atención chicas – miró la cámara – Pues en estos momentos ¡Addictive está tomando posición del escenario! ¡Presentándonos su nueva canción, titulada _Believer_! – vociferó emocionada la rubia señalando detrás de ellos en donde ya se encontraba la boyband posicionada.

Inmediatamente se escucharon los gritos de las fans que habían asistido al evento.

Gravity Queens miraba expectante, se sentían emocionadas, no lo iban a negar, ellos eran sus ídolos de la música. Nunca antes los habían visto en vivo, solo en televisión y ahora tenerlos ahí, enfrente, les daba una felicidad enorme. Tenten, aunque estuviera enfadada con Neji, se sentía desesperada por verlos desarrollarse en el escenario.

La música de fondo comenzó a sonar, los chicos vestían atuendos diferentes, sin embargo predominaba el color azul, cada uno tenía su propio micrófono en la mano. Sus respiraciones estaban controladas, nada les gustaba más que estar ahí.

Y lo mejor de todo, era su nueva canción.

 _First things first  
I'm a say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh_

Todo comenzó con la voz de Sai, quien tenía una concentración notable. Esta canción tendría un nuevo impacto, de eso estaba seguro. Miraba a Ino quien le devolvía la mirada con fervor, aunque Sai no lo quería hacer muy obvio.

 _Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh_

El siguiente fue Neji, quien miraba a todos en el evento, sintiendo la canción que habían estado practicando desde hace un mes. Esta era una de sus favoritas. Tenía una excelente voz, muy varonil y demasiado a trayente para las chicas, ocasionando que Tenten se removiera en su asiento. ¿Cómo es que le seguía gustando si ahora conocía como era realmente?

 _I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the…_

Shikamaru cantaba con maestría, caminaba de un lado a otro mirando todo a su alrededor, miró a Temari quien lo estaba viendo, al igual que todo el público, sonrió pues tenía su atención y algo era algo, sus compañeros rápidamente se pusieron en fila tal y como lo habían ensayado, pues se venía el coro, y eso exigía a todos los miembros de la banda.

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Juegos artificiales salían de los lados extremos del escenario dándole más impacto a su melodía, las fanáticas no paraban de gritar emocionadas, Gravity Queens estaba sorprendida de cómo se explayaban en la tarima, aunque ya eran sabedoras del talento que tenían esos cinco chicos. No puedon evitar sentirse demasiado atraídas a esos cinco chicos que les erizaban la piel con solo cantar.

 _Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh_

 _I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like_

Sasuke tenía una voz increíblemente sexy, que erizó los vellos de todas las fans y de la mayoría de las celebridades femeninas que habían acudido esa noche, incluyendo a Sakura que lo veía expectante, el Uchiha ya sabía el poder que tenía en las chicas ocasionando que sonriera dominante.

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

El centro de la canción volvió a retumbar y el público empezaba a corear la canción a pesar de ser la primera vez que la escuchaban, tenía muy buen ritmo, la letra era fenomenal y que decir de los intérpretes, seguramente este sería un nuevo hit de la boyband. Bailaban al ritmo de la canción y es que tenían un don de hacer que cada movimiento se viera increíblemente sensual.

 _Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like…_

El último en mostrar su talento fue Naruto, él era el más energético de todos y le encantaba acercarse lo más que podía a sus fanáticas, lástima que en esta ocasión tendría que abstenerse a hacerlo. Hinata lo observaba con total admiración, sus ojos perla brillaban al ver al chico ir de allá para acá cantando a todo pulmón.

Por otro lado, Kiba en todo momento se molestó indiferente a la presentación y más cuando Naruto en medio de su canto, le había visto con sorna como enviándole un mensaje de superioridad. Y claro estaba que el Inuzuka sintió rabia. La canción era genial, pero de que él pensó eso, nadie se iba a enterar.

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Terminó la canción con las voces mezcladas de Addictive de una forma perfecta. El público se puso de pie aplaudiendo arduamente y ellos agradecieron enormemente inclinando su cabeza y regalando sonrisas a todos.

Sin percatarse, tenían curiosidad de la reacción de la nueva girlband, así que voltearon a verlas y grande fue su sorpresa al verlas a todas aplaudiendo su esfuerzo y dedicación, se sintieron orgullosos de su desempeño, eso era lo que ellos querían, que vieran como se desenvolvían en el escenario, claro que Neji y Sasuke tenían razones diferentes a las de Sai y Shikamaru. Naruto por su parte, enfrentó una batalla de las tantas que tenía con Kiba.

* * *

– Estoy tan orgullo de esos cabeza hueca – alababa Jiraiya a su boyband desde la comodidad de su oficina, estaba viendo los premios junto con su asistente Kakashi.

– Lo hicieron muy bien – alagó el peligris – La presentación fue todo un éxito.

–Sí, y en unos momentos más supongo que subirán a entregar el premio que les corresponde anunciar.

– Artista revelación del año – nombró checando su Tablet – por cierto, ¿cómo tomaron el saber que iban a presentar esa categoría?

Jiraiya cerró los ojos. Esos chicos eran verdaderamente un dolor de cabeza.

– _¿Vamos a dar un premio? – preguntaba Naruto levantándose emocionado – ¡Eso es genial! Es la primera vez que nos lo piden._

– _¿Será porque es la primera vez a la que vamos a los premios, genio? – atacó Neji burlándose de él. Naruto solo lo miró mal._

– _Si, ustedes entregaran un galardón a los ganadores de una categoría – dijo Jiraiya sentado atrás de su escritorio viéndolos de frente._

– _Genial – comentó Sai, que aunque era muy inexpresivo esto en realidad le estaba agradando. Que los tomen en cuenta para esto era significado que estaban haciendo las cosas bien. – ¿Cuál es la categoría? – inquirió, sus compañeros pusieron atención a la respuesta de su director._

– _Artista revelación del año. – respondió mirándolos. Sasuke frunció el ceño._

– _¿Qué ahí no están nominadas la nueva banda de Senju Records? – Jiraiya asintió calmado – Que bien – soltó sarcástico._

– _¿Cuál es el problema? – cuestionó Shikamaru – Es un premio para los artistas que empiezan en el espectáculo y nosotros no estamos nominados con ellas. No me parece molesto._

 _El pelinegro lo sopesó, el Nara tenía razón. No tenía por qué molestarse. Solo les darían el premio, además no era como si ellas fuesen las ganadoras absolutas. ¿Verdad?_

De pronto, vieron como Addictive estaba en el escenario nuevamente, pero ahora volvían a vestir los esmóquines que traían al inicio de la gala. Los cinco chicos se postraron frente al micrófono.

– Estamos emocionados por entregar este premio – dijo Naruto sonriente señalando el galardón que tenía esta vez Sasuke en las manos.

– Así es, es un gran honor estar en estos premios y entregar uno de los galardones que se entregan esta noche – fue turno de Sai en hablar – Es una de las categorías que más tienen importancia…

– Claro, pues están nominados quienes tienen un gran futuro musical y poseen talentos increíbles – siguió esta vez Shikamaru.

– El premio se entregará a Artista Revelación del Año – leyó la tarjeta Neji – Los nominados son… – las luces del escenario dieron de lleno a la pantalla gigante que estaba detrás de ellos presentando a los nominados de la noche, por último, sonó la banda Gravity Queens con su single.

– Y el ganador es… – Sasuke la hizo de suspenso, sabiendo que Neji era quien diría la respuesta.

– ¡Gravity Queens! – soltó el castaño recibiendo gritos del público, se emocionó al ver a su prima tan feliz abrazando a sus amigas, definitivamente le debía una disculpa a Hinata. El Uchiha apretó el estómago, esas niñas habían ganado y no le gustó para nada.

Bang bang estaba de sonando de fondo mientras todas subían arriba del escenario para recibir su galardón. Naruto tarareaba la canción alegremente a lo que Sasuke escuchó y le dio un codazo que terminó por acallarlo. Ya se la pagaría el teme cuando salieran de ahí.

Hubo muchos cruces de miradas, el protocolo es que quien entregue el premio tiene que felicitar a los ganadores, y si, esto incluye abrazarlos.

Las chicas llegaron a su altura y el primero en recibirlas fue Naruto, abrazando a cada una y pudo firmar que nadie se acopló a él tan bien como lo hizo esa pelinegra, a quien no quería soltar pero Neji hizo esto imposible ya que los separó para felicitarla.

Por otro lado, Sai abrazaba a Temari pues Ino lo hacía con Shiakamru, lo hizo sonreír ya que él y su compañero miraban a sus respectivas chicas, aunque ellos mismos no supieran que esas eran quienes les gustaban.

Quedando por último, Sasuke frente a Sakura, que pareció que se detuvo el tiempo, Sasuke dio el primer paso y la abrazó, Sakura respondió algo nerviosa.

– Felicidades – susurró el pelinegro, pero a la pelirrosa se le antojó en forma sarcástica – Ojalá tengan mucho éxito, aunque no creo que dure mucho.

Sakura se separó de él y vio en los ojos negros malicia. Ella le regaló una sonrisa tranquila, ocasionando que Sasuke frunciera un poco el ceño.

– Gracias, trabajaremos arduamente para que tengamos mucho éxito – Sasuke Uchiha era uno de sus músicos favoritos, pero ella no se dejaría nunca de nadie. ¿Cuál era su problema? – Oh. Ya entiendo, nos ves como una ardua competencia – soltó una risita, porque obviamente estaban frente a un montón de personas, y agarrarse del chongo con Sasuke no la iba a dejar muy bien parada – Descuida, su carrera ya iba de bajada de todas maneras – mintió, sabía que tendrían muchos años de éxito, pero quiso molestarlo como él lo hizo con ella.

El pelinegro boqueó pero se enderezó enseguida, esa chica tenía carácter, él también así que no se la dejaría tan fácil. Cruzó a su lado, pues todavía faltaba felicitar a las otras cuatro.

– Felicidades, mal educada –felicitó Neji con una sonrisa fingida.

– Gracias, señor engreído – devolvió Tenten, el castaño tensó la mandíbula, esa chica era un grano en las pelotas.

– Felicidades por este premio, se lo merecen – dijo Sai y la rubia se sonrojó – por cierto, te veías hermosa en aquel Starbucks – Ino abrió los ojos queriendo entender lo que le acababan de decir. ¡Si había sido Sai! ¡JÁ! Se lo restregaría en la cara a sus amigas por no haberle creído.

– Espero estén mucho tiempo en este mundo, tienen mucho talento – alagó Shikamaru y Temari agradeció por el comentario. La rubia no reparaba mucho en él y eso le molestaba, pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella.

Addictive y Gravity Queens se acomodaron frente al micrófono, para que una de las chicas agradeciera. Quien lo hizo fue Sakura, a ella se le quebraba la voz por lo emocionada que se encontraba, Sasuke rodó los ojos y fue turno de Naruto en darle un codazo. La venganza es dulce, aparte quedaba fuera de lugar que el Uchiha hiciera eso solo por las palabras de la pelirrosa.

Todos bajaron de ahí y se acomodaron de nuevo en sus asientos, pero esta vez había una vibra diferente a cuando se levantaron.

Kiba felicitó efusivamente a la girlband en cuanto llegó pero se centró más en Hinata, Naruto lo miraba con odio y Neji también. Ese castaño con dientes afilados no le caía nada bien.

* * *

Las luces del escenario se encontraban tenues, los artistas, actores, actrices y todo lo que tuviera fama en el lugar estaba esparcida por el lugar mientras terminaban los tediosos cortes comerciales.

Temari por su cuenta, ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño, se levantó apresurada. Sintió un alivio cuando llegó al sanitario y dejó salir todo lo que su pobre vejiga había estado soportando. Lavó sus manos y salió del lugar demasiado lujoso solo para ser un baño.

– Hola – escuchó detrás de ella, volteando se encontró con unos ojos negros.

Shikamaru Nara la estaba saludando. Muy bien, eso no era de todos los días así que se dispuso a guardar la compostura para no gritar como una fangirl desquiciada.

– Hola – saludó ella lo más calmada posible.

Hubo silencio entre ellos.

– ¿No me reconoces? – preguntó él nervioso de su reacción.

– Eres Shikamaru Nara, ¿Quién no te reconocería? – preguntó entre divertida y confusa por la pregunta.

Y el pelinegro lo entendió, la chica no recordaba que fue él quien la había ayudado con sus maletas enfrente de aquel hotel en el centro de Tokio, se tentó en decirle pero se detuvo de inmediato. Él no podía hacer eso porque ella sabría que fue él quien le negó el número telefónico.

– Claro – sonrió ladino mirándola – Es un gusto, es muy emocionante estar frente a una de los miembros de Gravity Queens. ¿Temari, verdad? – se hizo el tonto. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Pero no quería que ella supiera, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero era eso a que huyera de él tal y como lo hizo aquella mañana.

– La misma – contestó con una sonrisa – Y digo lo mismo de ti. Eres muy talentoso y la banda de verdad que es una de las mejores. – mencionó ella – Su presentación estuvo espectacular.

– Gracias, hacemos lo mejor que podemos. También muchas felicidades por su premio, lo tienen más que merecido.

– Gracias – Temari devolvió el agradecimiento.

La mirada que Shikamaru le mandaba no la pudo entender por más que quiso, era como si quisiera decirle algo pero que al hacerlo se arrepentiría. Él la miraba de arriba hacia abajo sin morbo. Se veía realmente preciosa con el cabello recogido en dos coletas y su flequillo. Su figura casi lo dejó babeando, tenía una cintura que hacia querer apretarla y sus fuertes piernas le hacían lucir perfecta.

Temari por su parte, se sentía un poco cohibida por la forma en que él la observaba, porque vamos, Shikamaru Nara era uno de los cantantes más reconocidos del país, y tenerlo ahí, frente a ella, hablándole con tanta naturalidad la hacía erizar los vellos.

El sonido de un celular sonando, lo devolvió a sus pensamientos. La miró rebuscar en su bolsa, sus movimientos eran algo bruscos al no encontrar el aparato del demonio y la oía decir improperios muy bajitos.

Vio como algo brilloso cayó de su bolso y se dispuso a ayudarla a levantarlo. Sin embargo cuando observó el objeto en sus manos, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– ¿Encontraste mi encendedor? – soltó sin medirse. ¡Por eso no lo encontraba! Él lo había dejado olvidado en el carro de ella.

Temari lo miró con el ceño fruncido para luego poco a poco encajar las piezas en su mente.

– ¿Eso… es tuyo? – Shikamaru quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Definitivamente estar junto a ella lo hacía más idiota.

No sabía qué decir. Tenía la boca la abierta boqueando pero las palabras no salían. Apretó su encendedor. Maldito traidor. Seguramente lo había hecho a propósito. Se mordió la lengua al ser tan estúpido como para echarle la culpa a un objeto inanimado.

– ¿Tú eras Shikaku? – la voz de ella se oía con sorpresa. Claro, el cabello, la voz, su altura, si, definitivamente Shikaku y Shikamaru eran la misma persona. Sintió su estómago achicarse.

Dios mío. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Observó como el brillo en sus ojos se había vuelto opaco. Se recriminó a sí mismo.

– Yo…

– Ahora todo tiene sentido. – fingió una sonrisa – Supongo que tienes que ocultarte con nombres falsos para que las fans locas no salten arriba de ti.

Él quiso desmentir eso, bueno, algunas vece lo hacía, pero con ella era diferente, Shikamaru quería que ella supiera hasta como se llamaba su mascota.

– No es lo que tú crees… – intentó caminar hacia ella.

– Deberías de buscar mejores maneras de excusarte – sugirió ella sintiendo un _déjà vu_ – Esta es la segunda vez que me lo dices, _Shikaku._ – soltó una risa agria al ver la cara de estupefacción del chico – Olvidemos que esto pasó, ¿quieres?

Se sentía demasiado humillada y por el mismo hombre. Primero él le había negado su número de teléfono evidenciando que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, y ¿Cómo no? Si era una súper estrella e intercambiar número con una total desconocida no era muy tentador.

Ahora, descubre que el dueño del encendedor que guardaba era de Shikamaru Nara, quien al principio hizo como si no la conociera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando regular su respiración, quería gritar, no a él, sino para despegar su mente. Pero se tranquilizó de inmediato, ella no era así y no empezaría a serlo por un hombre.

– Déjame explicarte, no soy tan poco hombre como crees.

Temari no lo consideraba eso, creía que era una idiota sin dudarlo, pero él debía tener sus razones para actuar así.

– No tienes que hacerlo – lo miró seria – Somos completos desconocidos y la verdad no sé porque estamos hablando de esto. Como si nos debiéramos algo.

– Pero yo si siento que te debo algo, una disculpa para ser exactos.

– Pues disculpas aceptadas. – eso a Shikamaru no le bastó. Iba a replicar pero el sonido del teléfono de ella los interrumpió.

– ¿Sakura? – respondió alejándose de él para tener privacidad – Si, ya voy, es que me entretuve pero en menos de un segundo estoy con ustedes – colgó girándose al pelinegro, aunque no entendió porque, era mejor irse antes de que la siguiera humillando.

– ¿Te vas? – preguntó él, en sus rostro estaba de manera gráfica la cara del arrepentimiento.

– Si, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ya anunciaron que en menos de treinta segundos las premiaciones estarán en vivo.

Temari se giró en sus talones dispuesta a irse, pero sintió que una mano la obligaba a quedarse, era Shikamaru que la tenía agarrada del brazo.

– Algún día te compensaré, te lo prometo.

– De verdad no es necesario – se zafó sutilmente del agarre yéndose de ahí, y junto con ella una pedazo de corazón del Nara.

* * *

En la parte del fondo del establecimiento y subiendo un par de escaleras, se encontraba el punto débil de Hinata, una mesa de dulces donde su predominación eran los roles de canela, cualquiera que estuviese ahí tendría acceso a cualquier alimento de la mesa así que optó por ir a comer un poco. Sus amigas estaban platicando muy amenamente así que no quiso interrumpirlas, iba a ir sola, no es como si algo malo fuese a pasarle.

El vestido que traía era largo pero ajustado, dejando ver su espectacular figura, no estaba muy acostumbrada a caminar con zapatillas altas, pero lo hacía muy bien, o eso creyó, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su destino piso un poco del vestido haciéndola tambalearse abruptamente, no había nada que hacer, iba a caer hacia atrás haciendo el ridículo y dejaría en mal a sus amigas.

Más el golpe nunca llegó, en cambio pudo sentir que al igual que en la entrada de aquel café, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban salvándola de caer.

– Si siempre nos vamos a topar de este modo, estaré completamente agradecido.

Hinata se paralizó al escuchar su voz, se trataba de Naruto, de nuevo siendo testigo de su torpeza. Ahora creería que es una tonta de lo peor.

– Lo… lo siento – se enderezó quedando a unos pasos de él, el rubio la miraba tiernamente, esa chica era una dulzura andante.

– A cualquiera le puede pasar, así que no te preocupes, Hinata– el Uzumaki le restó importancia acercándose a la mesa para tomar un poco de dulces.

Hinata estaba muerta de vergüenza ocasionando que sus mejillas se colorearan de rosa, ¡Naruto Uzumaki sabia su nombre! sin embargo, debía controlarse, no podía estar todo el tiempo tartamudeando cada que famosos le hablaran.

 _Pero no es cualquier famoso, es Naruto, del quien estas prendada desde hace tiempo._

Bueno, lo tendría que intentar. Y con fuerza renovada se acercó igualmente a la mesa donde el rubio degustaba sin delicadeza los manjares que ofrecían.

– Gracias por ayudarme a no caer… – agradeció mirándolo.

– No fue nada, yo encantado de salvar princesas, por cierto, felicidades por el premio, es un gran mérito – Hinata se sonrojó hasta la medula y agradeció con una leve reverencia, al Uzumaki se le antojó lo más bonito del mundo.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, que aunque no fue para nada incómodo, Hinata quiso romperlo.

– ¿Cómo le va a Neji? ¿Cómo es con ustedes? – quiso saber ya que tenía curiosidad del comportamiento de su primo con otras personas que no fuesen su familia.

Naruto puso su mano en su barbilla pensando en que decir.

– Es buen amigo, es reservado con sus cosas y muy serio, canta muy bien, a veces es un engreído de lo peor pero aun así lo queremos. – la Hyuga soltó una risita, sabía que su primo Neji seria Neji en donde sea que estuviera.

Se entretuvo viendo los gestos que hacia el rubio para comer, lo admiraba tanto, como es que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, él era como era, feliz y deslindado de las malas vibras, lo miraba siempre en los videos que subían a Youtube, entrevistas que tenían en las televisoras o para alguna revista. Naruto siempre tenía una sonrisa pegada a su cara, y parecía que en la vida real era igual a como es frente a las cámaras, haciendo que la admiración de Hinata aumentara, si es que se podía.

– Eres un excelente cantante – halagó tratando de no desmayarse ahí mismo, estar alado de Naruto la ponía muy nerviosa.

– Muchas gracias, dattebayo – se rascó la nuca regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que hacen que las fanáticas se vuelvas locas. Hinata suspiró quedito – Hemos visto sus videos también en internet y ustedes no se quedan atrás, son asombrosas, mis compañeros y yo pensamos lo mismo. Tendrán mucho éxito.

– ¿De verdad? – Naruto asintió – ¿Hasta Neji? – el rubio puso cara de confusión pero inmediatamente la cambió por enseñar sus blancos dientes.

– Claro, todos estamos convencidos de que tienen un gran nivel, no todas las bandas logran lo que ustedes. Neji está muy orgulloso de ti aunque no lo diga. En estos meses he aprendido a descifrar sus monosílabos así que créeme lo que te digo, está muy feliz por ti – guiñó su ojo metiéndose un chocolate a la boca.

Hinata sonrió, estaba asombrada e increíblemente dichosa, escuchar eso de ese chico de ojos azules realmente le había subido los ánimos, ahora tenía la certeza que estaban haciendo las cosas bien.

– Y… ¿cómo las está tratando el mundo del espectáculo? Espero que bien – preguntó, sabía que se había tenido que ir de ahí hace mucho, pero estar cerca de ella le llenaba de paz que no se quiso despegar. Ahora estaba entablando una conversación con alguien a quien Jiraiya le había estrictamente prohibido.

Pero el aroma que desprendía ella lo había hipnotizado desde que la sujetó con sus fuertes brazos, por más que su razón le gritara que se fuera sus piernas no lo obedecían, al diablo el viejo pervertido, no se enteraría nunca que está hablando con ella, ¿no?

– Lo sabemos sobrellevar – Hinata empezó a contar – Es un poco loco salir del estudio y estar rodeadas de cámaras y paparazzis, pero supongo que ya nos estamos acostumbrando, tenemos asesores que nos dicen que decir y lo que no.

– Si, a veces los de la prensa rosa tienden a modificar lo que dices para tener ganancias – el rubio se imaginó a la pelinegra abrumada entre tantas cámaras y camarógrafos hostigándola tal y como lo hacían con ellos, se sintió molesto al no poder protegerla.

– De eso también nos han advertido, nada de hablar sobre nuestras vidas privadas – siguió la Huyga.

A Naruto se le hicieron pesadas las ganas de preguntarle a la guapa chica cosas sobre ella, de donde era, si tenía hermanos, si tenía novio… _¡Alto, te estás desviando! Aunque, con lo protector que es Neji, no creía que nadie se acercara a ella, ¿verdad? ¡Neji más te vale haber echo de primo celoso!_ ¡Se iba a arriesgar a preguntarle! Nada perdía intentándolo.

– Bueno… y, tienes…

– ¡Hola! Lamento interrumpir – llegó Tenten a donde los dos, los miraba un poco risueña – Tengo que llevarme a Hinata… – miró a Naruto que tenía un cara de shock y espanto, pensó que había llegado Neji o peor aún, Jiraiya – Nos hablan detrás del escenario…

– ¿Va-van a cantar? – tartamudeó un poco tratando de reponerse – Eso es genial. Mucha suerte a todas.

– ¡Gracias! – agradeció la castaña y tomando la mano de su amiga – ¡Nos vemos!

– Nos vemos después, Naruto – se despidió Hinata con la mano siendo dirigida por su amiga.

– Adiós – el rubio solamente pudo ver como se llevaban a la hermosa pelinegra, ni siquiera pudo preguntarle si estaba soletera, cascaditas caían de sus ojos.

Ya le preguntaría en otra ocasión.

* * *

Ya habían entregado varios premios más, presentaciones de diferentes artistas que hacían encender el escenario, las chicas la estaban pasando excelente. Ahora se encontraban detrás del telón. Eran ellas quienes ahora iban a dar presentación, serian el centro de atención tanto del público como el de los televidentes. Tenían que dar lo mejor de sí.

No negaban que estaban nerviosas porque esta era su primera presentación frente a tanta gente, pero estaban tratando de calmarse para enorgullecer a su productora y a ellas mismas.

– ¡Treinta segundos! – avisó un camarógrafo a las chicas para que apresuraran su paso.

– Bien, hagamos lo mejor que podamos, recuerden que estamos aquí para ser de las mejores, las quiero mucho, y si algo sale mal, nos recuperaremos de lo que sea– alentó Temari observándolas a todas.

– Las quiero – agregó Ino dándose un abrazo grupal.

– ¡Gravity Queens a escena!

– Vamos a enseñarles de que estamos hechas. – sugirió Sakura segura de sí misma y de sus compañeras.

Salieron al escenario y todo estaba oscuro, se posicionaron justo como lo habían estado ensayando y para sorpresa de todas, ninguna estaba nerviosa. La música base comenzó a sonar por el lugar y la luz cada vez se intensificaba más.

 _Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it, gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it, gimme gimme I'm worth it_

La primera estrofa era dirigida por Temari, quien caminaba sensualmente hacia el frente del escenario tomando todas las miradas, Shikamaru pensó que se le iba el alma en cada movimiento de cadera que hacia la rubia, ella por su parte, estaba ensimismada con la canción.

 _Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some  
Bring it, bring it back like she left some_ _  
_ _Uh in the club with the lights off  
What you actin shy fo'? Come and show me that you  
Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it  
Stop playin', how you know that I  
Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it  
What you actin' shy for?_

Como era costumbre, Tenten decía la parte más rápida de la melodía, sus cuerdas vocales hacían de las suyas dándole una presentación muy femenina y atrevida dejando a la mayoría de los hombres embobados, Neji no lo quería aceptar pero esa castaña se movía demasiado bien en el escenario, porque él era hombre a final de cuentas, y las chicas como Tenten le llamaban demasiado la atención.

 _Just give me you, just give me you, just gimme me you, that's all I wanna do  
And if what they say is true, if it's true, I might give me to you  
I may talk a lot of stuff, guaranteed I can back it up  
_ _I think I'mma call you bluff, hurry up, I'm waiting out front_

Ino era despampanante por sí sola, y si le sumabas el canto y los movimientos sensuales, era una bomba excitante. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención, y ese momento lo era, su cabello se movía a la par de su cuerpo. Dio un vistazo hacia cierto pelinegro que la miraba como si fuese una diosa. Sonrió de medio lado cantando fascinada. Su voz podía alcanzar los altos sin problema.

 _Uh huh, you see me in the spot, like "Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh, show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh, you see me in the spot, like "Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while_

Del pre-coro se encargaba Hinata, de la chica tímida no quedaba nada arriba del escenario, su mirada era determinada y le guiñaba abiertamente a la cámara que rondaba por ahí. La coreografía estaba saliendo a la perfección al igual que su presentación, lo podían notar ya que el público se movía al ritmo de su canción y parecía que la estaba disfrutando tal y como ellas lo hacían.

A Naruto lo cautivó su manera de desenvolverse arriba del estrado, no parecía aquella chica que tartamudeaba en la puerta de aquel café, o la tímida con la que había estado conversando minutos antes, ésta era más valiente y atrevida. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y vio a Kiba casi babeando por la pelinegra, algo que no le gustó para nada. Su corazón se aceleró, parecía que le gustaba esa chica y ni siquiera habían interactuado lo suficiente, sin embargo, algo le decía que no la iba a tener fácil. Pero él tampoco era de rendirse.

 _Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it, gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it, gimme gimme I'm worth it_

La aparición de Sakura fue igual de impresionante que sus compañeras, acaparando las miradas, su figura resaltaba de una manera espectacular, Sasuke sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se movían al mismo tiempo que ella se desplazaba en el escenario, maldijo por lo bajo, esa pelirrosa lo hacía a propósito, pero no lo podía evitar, tenía algo que la hacía mirarla con tanto fervor y más aún cuando lo dejó con la palabra en la boca al recibir su premio.

 _Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some  
Bring it, bring it back like she left some_ _  
_ _Uh in the club with the lights off  
What you actin shy fo'? Come and show me that you  
Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it  
Stop playin', how you know that I  
Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it  
What you actin' shy for?_

De nuevo, Tenten era dueña de la canción ahora con la diferencia que sus compañeras bailaban sincronizadamente alrededor de ella.

 _Uh huh, you see me in the spot, like "Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh, show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh, you see me in the spot, like "Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while_

 _Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it, gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it, gimme gimme I'm worth it_ _  
Give it to me I'm worth it_

La canción terminó con ellas en el centro del escenario, el público rugió en aplausos y gritos, los artistas se pusieron de pie para alagar el impresionante acto que habían hecho esas chicas, ellas respiraban entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, cada una agradeció al público, se impresionaron de sobremanera cuando vieron a Addictive siendo parte de los que se levantaron para alabar su presentación.

Salieron de ahí aun con los aplausos detrás de ellas, felices de la vida su sueño poco a poco iba siendo algo que sobrepasaba la realidad.

* * *

Casi todos los premios habían sido entregados a los ganadores, solo faltaban dos y eran para la Mejor banda/grupo del año y el Mejor video del año, Addictive estaba nominado a esas dos categorías, y Gravity Queens compartía nominación en una.

– Es hora de nombrar a los nominados al premio de Mejor Video del Año, esta categoría da premio va aquellos videos más originales de la industria, suerte a todos… – decía un hombre que tenía cierto parecido a Lee – ¡Que la llama de la juventud nunca se extinga! – la mayoría del público rio ante el comentario – Los nominados son… Gravity Queens con _Bang Bang_ , Addictive con _Shape Of You_ y Killer B con _God's plan_ – pausó al mismo tiempo que las luces hacían todo más misterioso – Los ganadores son… ¡Gravity Queens con _Bang Bang_!

Aplausos y gritos se oían por todo el lugar al igual que el video ganador se presentaba en la pantalla gigante del fondo, las chicas saltaron felices abrazándose todas entre sí, subieron al estrado y agradecieron a sus fanáticos por permitirles estar ahí.

Debían admitir que no ganar ese premio y haberlo perdido contra ellas, los había dejado impresionados y algo decepcionados, en sus planes no estaba perder contra una banda nueva.

Addictive estaba dividido, por un lado Naruto estaba contento por la gilrband y aplaudía como una foca, Shikamaru le hacía también pero más disimulado, Sai lucia normal pero por dentro igualmente se encontraba feliz por la rubia, verla ahí sonriendo no se comparaba con nada.

Y del otro lado de la moneda estaban Neji y Sasuke, el primero se alegró por su prima, pero esa castaña lo hacía cambiar de humor demasiado rápido, Sasuke tenía la mirada puesta en la pelirrosa con el pretexto de que si hacia algo erróneo todas quedarían mal frente a todas, pero no, ella hacia todo lo contrario, sonreía y se comportaba tan bien allá arriba que creyó que lo hacía para restregárselo en la cara.

Bajaron y de nuevo se colocaron en sus asientos, la última nominación se daría y tanto la boyband como ellas estaban nerviosos.

Los conductores presentaban la categoría como luna de las más importante y esperada de la noche. Los conductores hacían su trabajo presentando el premio y sus respectivos nominados al mismo.

– Es un honor presentar y entregar del premio a Mejor Banda/Grupo Musical… los ganadores son…

Los diez corazones estaban a mil por hora, Sasuke juró que si no ganaban y perdían contra Gravity Queens se tiraría del risco más grande, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero sentía que ellos merecían más ese galardón por todo el sudor, lágrimas y sangre que habían derramado para llegar a donde estaban.

– ¡Addictive!

Las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos aplaudiendo acompañadas de todo el público, las cámaras apuntaban a ellos, escépticos se levantaron de sus asientos siendo felicitados por la girlband, Sasuke miró los ojos de Sakura, en ellos no vio ni una pizca de decepción, solo pudo distinguir alegría y emoción.

Se sintió mal por decirle todas esas cosas arriba del escenario, y por primera vez quiso pedirle disculpas a alguien, sin embargo en ese momento no sería un poco imposible hacerlo. En fila él y sus compañeros subieron al estrado, Naruto recibió el premio. El Uchiha tomó el micrófono.

– Muchas gracias a todos los que hicieron esto posible, mis compañeros y yo nos sentimos orgullosos de estar una vez más acá recibiendo el premio, nuestros fans son lo mejor que tenemos y esperamos que siempre estén con nosotros – el público aplaudió haciéndolo pausar – En la categoría también estuvimos nominados con Gravity Queens – las cámaras dieron de lleno en ellas, los chicos miraban expectantes al pelinegro – Una banda que tiene muchísimo talento y por eso quiero pedirles que les demos un fuerte aplauso, sabemos que llegarán lejos. Tienen lo necesario para ser historia. Les deseamos el mejor de los éxitos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar la gilrband estaba sorprendida, mucho más Sakura, ¿acaso esa fue una tregua? Quien sabe, ya luego lo averiguaría.

Addictive casi se le cae la mandíbula, ¿Sasuke Uchiha haciendo esto en público y enfrente de miles de personas? ¡Eso sí que era nuevo! Bajaron y de nuevo se sentaron en sus asientos.

Sakura miraba al azabache asombrada, el pelinegro al percatarse de su mirada la miró de refilón, e hizo lo que en un millón de años haría, curveó sus labios en una sonrisa. La pelirrosa se sonrojó y giró la mirada hacia Temari, la rubia la miró sin comprender.

Parecía que ambas bandas tenían historias individuales con ellos.

* * *

– Ya terminaron los premios – dijo Tsunade mientras apagaba la tevé, la presentación de las chicas superó sus expectativas con creces, estaba orgullosa de ellas.

– ¿Qué opina de las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha? – inquirió curiosa Shizune, quería escuchar la respuesta de su jefa.

– No sé, realmente me sorprendió, nunca pensé que fuera a decir eso a televisión abierta.

– ¿Cree que sea alguna treta o algo por el estilo?

– No – respondió enseguida – En lo poco que he conocido a ese chico, y eso es de lejos, él no es de dar ese tipo de declaraciones, es muy reservado y serio.

Shizune no dijo nada más, sacó su Tablet para revisar que es lo que tenían que hacer ahora la girlband.

– Tsunade-sama, ahora deben estar yéndose a la fiesta de los premios, ¿si se lo mencionó a las chicas? – la rubia casi se atraganta con el sorbo de sake que acaba de tomar.

– ¡Pero Shizune! Dijiste que tú les dirías. – contestó alarmada.

– Espere un momento, ¿me está diciendo que las chicas no saben que habrá una fiesta después del evento y que deben estar presentes?

Tsunade se pegó en la frente, ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidadas?

– Marca el teléfono de Temari, necesitamos que ya mismo sepan que deber ir – la pelinegra tecleaba los números lo más rápido que podía, presionó el botón verde. Tardó cuatro pitidos hasta que al fin conectó.

– _¿Hola?_

– ¡Temari! Tenemos algo que decirles urgentemente… ¡Tienen que…!

– _¿Tenemos que ir a un evento después de los premios?_ – soltó una risita divertida.

– ¿Ya sabían? – recibió una afirmación de respuesta ocasionando que la pelinegra suspirara aliviada – ¿Cómo? No recordamos haberles dicho.

– _No te preocupes, Shizune. Las personas encargadas de los premios nos dijeron que Senju Records había mandado un aviso explicando lo mismo._

Entonces la pelinegra recordó que ella misma había mandado un fax a los premios, sonrió algo nerviosa por ser un poco olvidadiza.

– Esta bien, entonces no me queda nada más que decirles que se diviertan, pásenla bien chicas, se lo merecen.

– _¡Gracias Shizune!_ – las cinco chicas habían respondido en coro. Haciendo que ambas mujeres mayores sonrieran, la pelinegra cortó la llamada.

– Falsa alarma. – dijo sin más la rubia. Su asistente solo asintió sonriente.

* * *

– Addictive, felicitaciones por sus premios.

– Gracias, Suigetsu – respondió Sai saludándolo. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

Suigetsu Hozuki, era uno de los actores más reconocidos del país al igual que su novia, Karin Uzumaki, acababan de protagonizar una película, seguramente sería un gran éxito. Se estrenaba el año que viene.

– ¿Dónde dejaste a mi prima? – preguntó el rubio mirando hacia todos lados señalándolo con el dedo acusatoriamente.

– Cálmate, primo sobreprotector – sonrió el albino – Fue al tocador.

– Seguro ya ha de estar peleando con alguien – Sasuke mostró una sonrisa burlona, sabedor del carácter que tenía la novia de Suigetsu.

– ¿Irán a la fiesta de los premios? – preguntó.

– ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Obviamente! La gente nos exige estar ahí – soltó energéticamente el Uzumaki. Le encantaban las fiestas.

– ¿Ustedes? – cuestionó Neji.

– Si, Karin quiere ir y pues… ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no?

– Estás más que controlado, hermano. – molestó Shikamaru sin afán de hacer enojar, él sabía muy bien que Suigetsu estaba más que loco por Karin.

– Ya estarán igual que yo algún día.

– Lo dudo mucho – respondió Neji cruzándose de brazos.

– Nunca digas nunca – contraatacó el peliblanco tomándole del hombro – Hey, ahí viene Karin. Vámonos antes de que empiecen sin nosotros – dijo mientras veía a su novia acercarse donde ellos.

– Hola, chicos. Felicidades por su premios – un gracias se dejó escuchar de todos – Por cierto, he invitado a unas amigas a estar con nosotros en la fiesta, espero no les moleste.

Sasuke alzó una ceja interesado, Karin solía tener amigas actrices buenísimas y les sorprendía la manera en la que podía hacer amigas en cuestión de segundos.

– ¿Están guapas? – preguntó Naruto.

Shikamaru negó divertido, Sai y Neji miraban la escena expectantes.

– Obviamente. A decir verdad las acabo de conocer, pero me cayeron increíblemente bien, así que dije ¿Por qué no? Además creo que ustedes si tienen conocimiento de quienes son– Karin agarró la mano de su novio – Son ellas – señaló hacia atrás.

Addictive casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, ahí, donde señalaba estaba nada más y nada menos que Gravity Queens ensimismadas en su propia conversación.

Sasuke se sorprendió de sobre manera al igual que Neji quien miraba con algo de enfado a la castaña, Shikamaru sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo mientras que Naruto y Sai brincaban felices internamente.

Oh dios, esa fiesta seria interesantísima.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Antes que nada quiero disculparme por todo el tiempo que me tardé, de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero es que la inspiración me tenía muy, pero muy abandonada, lo bueno es que hace unos días regresó a mí y fui capaz de hacer el capítulo, que créanme, me costó un ojo y la mitad del ojo escribirlo, dios mío, de verdad, no saben el trabajo que me ha costado enlazar las historias.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que haya llenado sus expectativas. Eso me haría realmente muy feliz, y me harían más todavía si me dejan **un review diciéndome que les pareció** , en serio, eso hace que me ponga a escribir como maquina xDD

A las que siempre comentan la historia les mando muchos besos y saludos, se los aprecio demasiado. Son 25 páginas de Word, es un poco largo pero quise compensarlo por el tiempo que me tardé, casi 6 meses u.u

Por cierto, las canciones presentadas en este capítulo son de sus respectivos artistas y autores:

 _Believer – Imagine Dragons_

 _Worth It – Fifth Harmony_

En fin, díganme como están tomando esta historia, estaré esperando sus comentarios.

¡Gracias por seguirla! Les mando muchos saludos.

Se les quiere.

 **Lussyvr14**


	8. Todos los hombres son desconsiderados

**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

Gracias a: **melilove, NagatoYuki-chan, reader567, Daiu NaruHina, Feyree, Karinits-san, Dark-nesey, TeaganShamir, chico tranquilo, Guest, Natiii, Martu ah.**

Por sus **reviews** , son geniales.

 _Y sin más, a leer las 46 páginas de Word._

* * *

El lugar era magnifico, era la recepción de uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Tokio, Sarutobi's Golden, se llamaba aquel majestuoso edificio.

Camarógrafos, paparazzis, reporteros y demás del mundo de la farándula, se encontraban afuera del recinto, esperando que llegaran las celebridades a la fiesta que estaba organizando el dueño del lugar, Asuma Sarutobi, quien era reconocido por tener una gran franquicia de hoteles, y por supuesto, ser familiar del famoso productor Hiruzen Sarutobi. Con el cual tenía una estrecha relación parecida a la de un padre y su hijo.

Pasaban los minutos y el hotel cada vez se llenaba con más artistas de renombre, el ambiente era maravilloso, en el centro de la recepción se encontraba un pista de baile que brillaba y sacaba luces por todos lados, lista para que las celebridades la usaran para mostrar sus mejores pasos de baile. Muebles de terciopelo, luces en todas partes, candelabros, lámparas, sillones que a simple vista costarían miles de dólares. Meseros con bandejas en sus manos y llevando de un lado a otro copas de champañas. Al final, se veía un DJ, el cual era el responsable de las melodías que acompañaban a los asistentes.

Una limosina aparcó abriendo paso entre todos los camarógrafos, los cristales estaban polarizados, impidiendo que se viera quien venía dentro. Todos estaban expectantes por observar quien se bajaría. Hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando notar a los hombres que poco a poco salieron del gran vehículo.

Addictive con su gran pose y vestimenta se hicieron notar. Los flases no tardaron en hacerse presentes y los muchachos sonreían complacidos. Caminaron hacia la puerta y ahí estuvieron otros segundos más para que los paparazzis sacaran sus fotos. Minutos después todos estaban dentro del recinto tomando una copa de champaña que les ofrecieron.

– Mierda, el lugar está lleno – Naruto miró a todos lados y estaba repleto de gente, aunque se podía ver todo muy bien organizado, digno de los Sarutobis.

– ¿Y Suigetsu y Karin? – preguntó Sai viendo hacia la puerta, esa parejita era la que acompañaba a la girlband del momento.

– ¿Quieres saber a qué hora llegará, Gravity Queens, cierto? – atacó Sasuke burlón.

– No es que me interese mucho – respondió el pelinegro mirando hacia otro lado, el Uchiha lo descubrió, pero no podía negar que moría por bailar con esa rubia despampanante que lo traía idiota desde hace semanas.

– Pues más vale que le vayas quintando el ojo a quien sea que te guste de ese grupo, Jiraiya no estaría feliz – intervino Neji tomando un trago de su copa.

– Eso no quita el hecho de que hoy nos sentaremos con ellas – defendió Shikamaru, calmando las aguas – No creo que Jiraiya se entere. – añadió.

– Seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad – soltó Sasuke. Su productor siempre se enteraba de las estupideces que hacían.

Los cinco chicos escogieron su mesa, con más lugares de lo que ellos hubiesen querido, pero si iban a llegar su compañía, debían de ser respetuosos y brindarles asiento. El lugar era perfecto, quedaba cerca de la pista, a unos pasos del buffet e igualmente no tardarían mucho para llegar al bar.

Mientras ellos, estaban ensimismados en su plática, muchas mujeres les mandaban miradas cargadas de lujuria y seducción, Neji era quien les devolvía expresiones de arrogancia y a su vez sonrisas llenas de sensualidad. Por otra parte, Sasuke ni se inmutaba, las mujeres siempre querían estar con él, había tenido varias aventuras pero de ahí no pasaban, nunca las tomó enserio y de eso ya casi la mayoría del país lo sabían.

Naruto era un cabeza hueca pero no era de los que se acostaba con una y con otra, a él la mayoría de las chicas se le hacían frívolas y materialistas, algo que definitivamente no iba con él, pero no podía negar que sí tuvo un par de chicas en su trayectoria. Sai era el más serio y reservado, no le habían conocido ninguna chica y en un momento llegaron a pensar que era gay, pero después se dieron cuenta que estaban equivocados, y por ultimo Shikamaru, el neutro, el que estaba en medio. Había tenido varias relaciones pero ninguna funcionada, él alegaba que las mujeres eran muy problemáticas como para aguantarlas todo el día, así que cuando salía con una, ya no la volvía a ver más.

El bullicio se dejó escuchar y la boyband miró hacia la puerta. E igual que cuando llegaron a los Tokio Awards, Gravity Queens, entraba al recinto, y para mala suerte de Addictive, lo hacían como si fueran unas malditas diosas.

Por más que deseaban dejar de mirar las curvas y el meneo de caderas que cada una emanaba, se les hacía demasiado difícil, era como si ellas protagonizaran un video musical en cámara lenta y ellos fueran los idiotas que las miraban embobados. Por más que lo negaran, eran de las mujeres más bellas del lugar y eso lo pudieron confirmar por las miradas de los hombres que también estaban ahí.

Detrás de ellas se lograron ver Karin y Suigetsu, quienes posaban como pareja frente a los camarógrafos, eran un ejemplo, tenían tiempo de salir y nunca hubo ningún escándalo ni chisme de ellos. Se notaba a leguas que el peliblanco amaba a la pelirroja por la forma en que siempre la miraba y la manera en que la trataba. La presumía en todas sus redes sociales y su amor era como muchos dicen: _Goals_.

– Bueno, ya vienen hacia aquí, compórtense como caballeros y no armen un escándalo – sentenció Shikamaru conociendo a sus compañeros, pero más bien hablando de Sasuke y Neji – Es una simple fiesta, esperemos que Jiraiya no sepa de esto.

– ¿Jiraiya? – habló detrás de él el Hozuki, llegando solo – Ah, está en la entrada – soltó como si nada.

– ¿QUÉ? – casi gritó Naruto y sus compañeros abrieron los ojos – Mierda, aborten misión, si nos encuentra sentándonos con ellas, será el fin – habló nervioso.

– ¿Gravity Queens? – inquirió Suigetsu de nuevo – Ellas se quedaron allá, platicando con Karin. Pero no se preocupen, ya vienen, que ansiosos están, ¿eh, Addictive? – sonrió ladino.

– Lo que sea que estés pensando, es una estupidez – se defendió Neji, él era el que menos quería estar enredado en esos problemas.

– Ajá – susurró el peliblanco a la par que se sentaba con ellos –. Naruto, ¿por qué fue tu comentario, por cierto?

– Porque Jiraiya es un mal jefe – se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Suigetsu lo miró raro.

– ¿Alguien que me explique?

Shikamaru fue quien comenzó a hablar.

– Jiraiya nos dijo…

– Ordenó – corrigió Naruto, sin cambiar de posición. El Nara rodó los ojos.

– Jiraiya nos ordenó que no tuviéramos que ver con Gravity Queens, ni hablar, ni relacionarse, ni nada de ese estilo, por ser la competencia – explicó.

– ¿En verdad? – Suigetsu puso su boca en forma de una o.

– Si, por eso es que cuando Karin nos dijo que las había invitado a sentarse con nosotros, quedamos con las manos atadas – Shikamaru miró a la girlband en la puerta posando hacia las cámaras.

– Y ahora que Jiraiya está aquí, nos verá y pensará que desobedecimos – añadió Sai.

Suigetsu lo sopesó un rato.

– Que raro… – susurró poniendo la mano en su barbilla.

– ¿Qué? – fue turno de Sasuke involucrarse a la plática. Le había llamado la atención la forma en la que Suigetsu había hablado, algo pasó y ellos estaban a punto de enterarse.

– Que hace días vi a Jiraiya salir de Senju Records – recordó, dejando a todos con miradas de asombro.

– ¿A Jiraiya? –preguntó incrédulo Neji.

– Si.

– Te has de haber confundido – habló Sasuke, no podía ser que a ellos les prohibiera algo y que él mismo se encargara de romperlo.

– No, era Jiraiya. Un hombre de su altura y de frondoso cabello blanco no se confunde, créeme – se defendió el ojivioleta.

Los cinco jóvenes en verdad que estaban sorprendidos. ¿Jiraiya saliendo del edificio de la que él mismo decía era competencia? ¿Qué rayos hacía del otro lado de la ciudad? ¿Por qué les decía que no se relacionaran con ninguna de ellas y luego él va y se mete a Senju Records? ¡Esta era una noticia muy absurda!

– ¿Viste que era lo que hacía? – preguntó Naruto, todo eso se le hacía demasiado raro.

– ¿Me ves cara de espía o algo parecido? – Naruto le sacó la lengua – Pero lo que sí pude notar, es que no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos. – añadió para después acabarse de un trago el líquido amarillezco de su copa.

Querían seguir con ese tema, pero en ese instante llegaba la Uzumaki con una sonrisa en la cara y detrás de ella venían las cinco chicas, sonrientes.

– Llegamos – avisó Karin, sentándose a lado de su novio y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

– ¿De veras? – soltó sarcástico el rubio, molestando a su prima.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero de inmediato lo ignoró.

– Siéntense aquí chicas – invitó y Gravity Queens así lo hizo.

Las mesas estaban juntas, eran un par, en una se sentó Karin y la girlband, y en a otra Suigetsu con Addictive. Separados de mesas, pero a la vez juntos. La música estaba agradable y el ambiente ni se diga, pero la tensión que existía en ese punto casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Karin notó eso más no lo entendió, así que quiso comenzar la conversación.

– Y bien, chicas, cuéntenme. ¿Cómo les está yendo en este mundo? – preguntó interesada.

– Demasiado bien, nos han tratado genial y lo estamos disfrutando como nunca – respondió Sakura mientras acomodaba su cabello. Y mencionaba todas las cosas que habían pasado al llegar ahí.

Sasuke que aunque no quería prestarles la más mínima atención, se le hacía demasiado difícil no escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, estaban a menos de un metro de distancia y eso era un problema, todo lo que estaban diciendo ya lo sabían. No por nada se vieron la entrevista en la que casi Jiraiya los atrapa y que si no fuera por él, todos hubieran probado la ira del productor.

Las chicas hablaban y hablaban, de trivialidades e historias graciosas. Parecía que habían hecho una nueva amiga y era de lo más agradable.

– ¿Y bien? Platíquenme eso del concurso de canto en su escuela, suena muy divertido, en mi preparatoria lo máximo que había era la mascota el equipo de futbol – contó la pelirroja soltando una risotada.

La girlband también soltó risitas.

– Bueno, en nuestra ciudad la escuela hizo una competencia, los mejores cantantes de nuestra edad se presentaban, al principio y antes de subir al escenario, estábamos demasiado nerviosas – contó Tenten a la par que recordaba las mariposas en el estómago de aquel día.

– Si, recuerdo que había muchos compañeros talentosos, sentíamos que no íbamos a dar la talla – confesó Temari.

– ¡Y ganaron! ¿Cierto? – inquirió Karin emocionada.

– Así es, fue un momento de muchísima felicidad, pero fue porque ensayamos muchismo, hasta altas horas de la madrugada – habló Hinata.

– Celebramos en grande en la mansión Hyuga, su familia nos hizo una fiesta, estuvo increíble – contó Ino, recordando que ahí también cantaron para todos, comieron mucho pastel y recibieron un montón de felicitaciones.

– Genial, ojalá las hubiera conocido antes, y apoyarlas en todo momento – Karin hizo un puchero y la girlband se lo agradeció – Entonces, no me han dicho que canción presentaron en el concurso.

Gravity Queens se tensó, está bien, ya habían confesado que utilizaron la canción más escuchada de Addictive por televisión abierta. Pero decirlo, ahí, frente a ellos si les daba cierta pena.

Por otra parte, la boyband estaba en su propia conversación, sin embargo, estaban pendientes de la plática y de sus respuestas, aun cuando ellos ya sabían la mayoría.

– Ah, fue una que sonó hace mucho, pero que sigue siendo genial – Tenten respondió a medias rascándose la nuca.

– Sí, sí. Pero, ¿Cuál es? Tengo curiosidad, seguro será una buena canción.

El único castaño de la boyband estaba escuchándolo todo, aunque su mirada dictara que estaba prestándole atención a Naruto y su discusión de qué ramen sabia más delicioso.

– Sip, es una canción que casi alcanza el record – por más que la castaña quería evitar decirlo, no podía seguir así y Neji más se impacientaba en su asiento.

Shikamaru como buen chismoso que era, también estaba escuchando la conversación, más bien, todos en la mesa estaban pendientes de lo que la girlband decía. Pensó que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de meterse en la plática. Eran los suficientemente maduros y…

– ¿Por qué no le dices que fue con nuestra canción que ganaron el concurso?

Todas giraron su cabeza para ver la sonrisa ladina del Hyuga. Shikamaru se golpeó la frente, ¿no se supone que su compañero también era considerado genio? Mejor dicho era un idiota.

Tenten lo miró fijamente y su rostro mostraba reto. Neji por un momento se asombró de la determinación de la chica pero rápidamente se compuso. Al igual que Tenten, quien sonrió de una forma que solo sus amigas conocían.

– Oh si, fue con _Shape Of You_ , adoraron la forma en que la cantamos, los jueces nos felicitaron, y nos dijeron que nuestra versión era la mejor que habían escuchado… – Neji tensó la mandíbula ¿qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Que la de ellos, es decir la original, no era buena? – Sin ofenderlos chicos, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai… ustedes son magníficos – todos se dieron cuenta como la chica había excluido a Neji de su cumplido.

Karin y Suigetsu miraban alternativamente a Neji y a Tenten, ellos eran nuevos en la "rivalidad" que tenía ese par, así que tardaron un rato en percatarse de ello.

– Pero tengo una pregunta para ti, Neji – su nombre lo arrastró como si le fuese casi imposible nombrarlo – ¿Cómo sabes que fue su canción la que utilizamos?

Lo habían atrapado.

Shiakamaru abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido de que se dieran cuenta de ese detalle, Sasuke pensó que no debían permitir que se supiera que vieron una entrevista suya. Neji no supo que responder, al principio encarar a la castaña fue buena idea para que admitiera que por su canción ganaron, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, fue una idea bastante infantil. Tenía que arreglarlo e inventar una excusa que fuera convincente.

– Oh bueno, es que hace unos días vimos una entrevista suya – la voz de Naruto sonó y la situación se volvió hasta irónica. – Buena presentación de su canción, chicas. Felicidades – sonrió enseñando sus perfectos dientes, y Hinata suspiró quedito desde su lugar.

Sai negó con la cabeza, pero cuando les dijo a sus compañeros que era buena idea que el rubio fuera con una cinta en la boca lo tacharon de loco, ahora estaban quedando como idiotas.

– ¿De verdad? – Tenten sonrió complacida, Neji Hyuga no era un dios como muchas fanáticas lo catalogaban, era un ser humano con defectos y errores como todos, cabe recalcar que ella era una de sus seguidoras fieles, pero ahora ya no. Rogaba porque nunca se enterara. Y que su madre despegara el inmenso poster que tenia de él junto a su puerta. – Eso que sí que es impresionante, Neji Hyuga viéndonos en tv, eso sí es halagador – el castaño ya estaba empezando a enfadarse y sus compañeros podían notarlo.

– Estás cruzando una línea que no podrás retroceder – advirtió mirándola fijo, y lo que más le molestó fue que ella ni siquiera se intimidó – Así no llegarán a ningún lado, ganándose enemigos a diestra y siniestra, este mundo les dará una patada en el trasero cuando menos se lo esperen. Y yo estaré feliz de verlo.

El sitió quedó en silencio por un segundo, sin saber que decir, Tenten quedó seria, no esperaba ese tipo de hostilidad y que les desearan el mal frente a frente hizo que las respuestas desaparecieran de su mente, hasta que una de sus amigas habló.

– Gracias por tus buenos deseos, primo – fue Hinata quien se le enfrentó – Pero nosotras somos suficientemente maduras como para afrontar una situación, a diferencia de ti, si confiamos en lo que damos en el escenario, estamos conociendo gente maravillosa –miró a Karin y ella le sonrió – Así que no te preocupes, estamos disfrutando esto más que nadie y si esto algun dia termina, lo haremos con una sonrisa en el rostro porque fue maravilloso – terminó de hablar y sus ojos perla chocaron con los de Neji.

Naruto casi queda con la boca abierta. ¡Por dios! ¡Así se hace, mierda! La chica le gustaba por lo hermosa que era, pero ahora que le había oído tan determinada, le encantaba. Enfrentarse así al Hyuga y dejarlo callado con una respuesta increíble. Ella se podía ver frágil e indefensa, pero por dentro era una fortaleza inquebrantable. El rubio sonrió aunque puso su mano en su boca para que nadie se diera cuenta.

El castaño se levantó de su lugar y sus compañeros estaban listos por si se pasaba de listo con las chicas. Lo vieron esquivar las sillas y acercarse a grandes pasos al bar del lugar. Todos suspiraron aliviados, aunque era inusual que alguna mujer se revelara ante Neji, generalmente siempre estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que él quería. Parecía que tenía una frustración al no poder controlarla y que no cayera a sus pies.

Naruto quiso burlarse pero Sai y Suigetsu le dieron un codazo en las costillas, uno por cada lado, impidiéndoselo. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver como la pelirrosa se reía con la castaña, Hinata se sintió muy abochornada, cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, Shikamaru miró a Temari y está lo ignoraba olímpicamente, mientras que Ino tomaba champaña conversando con Karin.

Estaban en un campo de guerra, todos lo sabían. Así que lo mejor era calmar las aguas turbias.

– ¿Hay algún problema entre ustedes y Addictive? – susurró la Uzumaki a la rubia tratando de entender todo lo que había pasado.

– Mmmh, no, espero que no. Pero Tenten y Neji discutieron apenas conociéndose, el Hyuga es un poco engreído y a Tenten le desagradan las personas así. – explicó.

– Oh ya veo, y lo entiendo perfectamente, Neji puede ser muy alzado, pero es un buen tipo. Lo conozco prácticamente desde que llegaron aquí.

Karin para ese entonces ya tenía una relación con Suigetsu, y al enterarse que su primo Naruto venía a Tokio, fue a buscarlo entusiasmada al aeropuerto y ahí los conoció a todos. Con sueños y metas por cumplir, solo que a algunos, la fama los cambia para bien o para mal. Y esta segunda opción, era el caso de Neji Hyuga.

– Espero que no nos pase lo mismo – Ino se preocupó, no quería que ninguna de ellas cambiara y perdieran esa hermosa amistad que llevaban.

– Tranquila, mientras sigas juntas a pesar de todo, estarán perfectas – sonrió y sobó la mano de la rubia dándole apoyo, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

* * *

– Que bueno que decidiste venir, Tsunade – el hombre mayor sonrió al verla llegar.

– Bueno, no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero cuando me fuiste a ver personalmente, no pude negarme – respondió dándole un abrazo, como lo había extrañado. Después de mucho tiempo, lo podía volver a ver.

Hiruzen correspondió su abrazo.

– Siempre has sido muy testaruda – soltó una risa al recordarla cuando trabajaba con él – Y por supuesto, sigues igual de bella.

– Gracias, sensei. Y tú sigues siendo el mismo, pero con más años de experiencia – la rubia se percató de inmediato que Hiruzen estaba envejeciendo, ya no tenía el cabello café como antes, si no blanquecino.

– Vaya forma indirecta de decirme viejo – la Senju se sonrojó al ser descubierta y el mayor se río – Pero no te preocupes, yo más que nadie estoy consciente de ello. Y es por eso que te he citado aquí, por cierto, ¿dónde está Jirai-

Tsunade al percatarse de que su ex iba a salir a la conversación, rápidamente interrumpió.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás en… enfermo? – la rubia se puso nerviosa mientras tomaba el hombro de su maestro, preocupada por su salud empezó a tocarle la frente, mejillas y tomar tiempo de sus pulsaciones.

– Noto que sigues teniendo tendencias de doctora – dijo mientras se dejaba hacer, había aprendido en nunca interrumpirla mientras hacia su "chequeo".

– Me preocupo por ti, sensei – dijo para después alejarse de él, al parecer su plan había funcionado – No tienes fiebre y tu ritmo cardiaco está estable – informó.

– Me alegro – sonrió e hizo una seña para ir a donde una mesa y sentarse. Ambos ya se habían puesto al día, cuando el hombre fue a su oficina.

Hablaron por horas, recordando el pasado, como trabajaron con él, el apoyo, las risas, las tristezas, el cómo los trataba como si fueran sus hijos y ellos lo respetaban como un padre. Tsunade se puso muy nostálgica aquella tarde. Y por supuesto, evitó el asunto de Jiraiya todas las veces que pudo.

– Tu nueva banda está teniendo mucho revuelo – contó y la mujer sonrió orgullosa.

– Esas chicas son muy especiales, tienen un gran camino por delante – afirmó –. Han de estar por aquí, estaban muy emocionadas por los premios, ganaron un par y todas estaban deslumbrantes.

– Eso lo pude notar, yo estaba en la premiación – la rubia no se sorprendió. Era normal que él anduviera ahí, fue por su canal de televisión que transmitieron los Tokio Music Awards –. Cantaron fenomenal, quedé impresionado, son muy jóvenes y aun así, parecieran que tuvieran años en esto.

– Son las ganas de salir adelante las que las guían a dar lo mejor – sonrió la ojimiel. Gravity Queens había sido su mejor descubrimiento. Jamás se arrepentiría.

– De eso estoy seguro, yo también recuerdo a tres jovencitos que necesitaban apoyo y que emprendieron en este mundo con mucha actitud y personalidad. ¿Recuerdas quiénes eran?

La mujer sonrió y asintió segundos después.

– Si, los recuerdo. Tan llenos de sueños – soltó en un susurro.

– Es por eso que quiero apoyarlos, a ti y a Jiraiya – los ojos miel se abrieron con sorpresa –. Investigué un poco sobre sus bandas, Jiraiya también tiene un grupo, de chicos a diferencia del tuyo, pero igual son bastante buenos. Y me tomé la libertad de preparar una presentación, ¿me apoyarías en eso?

– ¿De qué se trata? – no quería decirle que no a su sensei, si tenía que pasar un minuto a lado de ese mentiroso peliblanco, lo soportaría solo por Hiruzen, no por otra cosa. Aunque esto lo pensará más para su propio convencimiento.

– Como mencioné, investigué un poco, esas chicas cantaron _Shape Of You_ en una presentación en su escuela y si no mal leí, fue con ella que las encontraste, y, también, es la canción con la que Addicive se hizo conocido.

Tsunade estaba escuchando con mucha atención.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Hiruzen entrelazó sus manos arriba de la mesa.

– Quiero pedirles un favor a ti y a Jiraiya.

No sabía a donde iba a llegar, pero en la mirada del hombre se veía un brillo particular. ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando?

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y no habían vuelto a ver a Neji, los chicos platicaban entre ellos y eso era lo que Karin y Gravity Queens también hacia.

– Se me antojó un trago, ¿Quién viene? – habló Naruto levantándose de su asiento y estirándose en el trayecto.

Todos negaron, así que él se dispuso a llegar al bar, ahí pudo ver como Neji estaba besándose con una chica junto un pasillo poco alumbrado, y lo único que podía ver de ella era que tenía el cabello oscuro. Naruto rodó los ojos, tan clásico de Neji. Enredarse con quien sea en ese tipo de fiestas.

– Cada quien hace de su vida lo que quiere – habló para sí mismo. Y pidió al barman el trago que se venía saboreando de hace un rato. Se giró mirando hacia su mesa recargando los codos en la barra.

Sus ojos azules rápidamente fueron directo a la linda chica de ojos pálidos, su sonrisa era realmente tranquilizadora, reía y charlaba con sus amigas de una manera tan delicada y femenina que el rubio sintió su corazón acelerarse. Eran tan bella que pensó que no era real. Y que ese tipo de hermosura solo la podía imaginar.

– Su trago, señor – el barman le llamó y él se giró para tomarlo y agradecerle. No tardó más de 5 segundos en hacer eso, y cuando volteó a seguir admirando la belleza de Hinata, el trago que estaba en su boca salió disparado justo al barman que estaba frente a él.

– Oh por dios, lo siento mucho. En verdad, no fue mi intención – Naruto se sentía realmente mal por hacerle eso al chico, pero lo que había visto lo dejó sorprendido.

El Inuzuka estaba en la mesa de la girlband y hablaba muy pegado a la Hyuga, quien sonreía nerviosa y de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada con timidez. El rubio apretó las manos y rechinó los dientes en evidente enfado.

– No dudaste en acercarte en cuanto me levanté – susurró frunciendo el ceño – Maldito perro pulgoso – azotó el vasito en la barra.

A lo lejos podía observar como el castaño le hablaba al oído a Hinata, ella en su timidez, se sonrojaba y sonreía quedito. Naruto casi sacaba lumbre de los ojos, ¿cómo es que sus compañeros no lo corrían de ahí? ¡Malos amigos!

¡Esperen un momento! Neji no permitiría que ese rapero a medias se acercara a su prima. Y él no estaba en la mesa. El Uzumaki podía decirle al Inuzuka que se fuera, pero quedaría mal frente a Hinata, y él lo menos que quería era que ella lo viese con los mismos ojos que a su primo.

Así que le diría a Neji que Kiba estaba molestando a Hinata. Sonaba mucho de niños, como quienes se delatan unos a los otros, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en esos momentos. Así que fue a donde Neji se estaba besando con aquella mujer y le tocó el hombro. Neji soló movió su hombro en señal de que dejaran de molestarlo. Sin embargo, Naruto siguió insistiendo, hasta que Neji despegó su boca de la mujer y lo miró enfurecido.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres, Naruto? ¿No has visto que estoy ocupado? – rugió.

– Eh, sí. No estoy ciego y recuerdo también todas las veces que has estado "ocupado" – respondió calmado – Pero tengo que decirte algo demasiado importante.

– Luego me lo dices, ahora lárgate. – dispuesto a girarse a seguir besándose con la mujer, Naruto lo detuvo.

– El Inuzuka está casi encima de tu prima – soltó, ahora esperaba que Neji fuera a donde ellos y los separara.

Neji lo miró con el ceño fruncido, caminó unos pasos lejos de la castaña con quien se estaba besando y Nauruo lo siguió, Kiba era reconocido por tener mujeres en todos lados, sus relaciones no duraban mucho pues tenía la manía de engañarlas cuando tenía la oportunidad. Hoy en día no se le conocía una novia, pero por ningún motivo quería ser familia de ese rapero mujeriego.

– ¿Y bien? – inquirió Naruto al no verlo actuar.

– Mi prima ya está demasiado grande como para decidir con quién acostarse, ¿no fue que dijo que ya que eran muy maduras? – soltó amargo.

– ¿Qué? Bueno, no puedo negar que esa respuesta estuvo ¡wow! Realmente te calló la boca – Neji lo miró mal así que Naruto paró ahí – Sin embargo, no creo que sea prudente que ambos se relacionen.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así no puedes acercarte a ella? – Naruto boqueó, lo había descubierto.

– ¿Eh? N-no tengo idea de que hablas…

– Vi como platicabas con ella en donde los aperitivos de los premios, como casi se te cayó la baba al verla llegar, como la mirabas de reojo cuando estábamos en las mesas hace un momento. ¿Le sigo? – el Hyuga se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡Bueno! ¿Pero me vas a decir que prefieres que él sea tu primo o me prefieres a mí que soy uno de tus amigos?

– No prefiero a ninguno, conozco a Hinata y nunca saldría con Kiba, en cambio contigo… – recordó como ella le pedía fotos autografiadas de Naruto, pues siempre le decía que era su favorito del grupo y que daría lo que fuera por conocerlo – Tampoco tienes oportunidad con ella, su favorito es Sasuke, siempre me pedía fotos de él y autógrafos – mintió, sabía que era bajo pero el enfado que sentía en esos momentos lo estaba manejando.

Observó como Naruto bajó la mirada por unos segundos.

– De acuerdo, eso no importa, ella puede cambiar de parecer. Aunque tiene sentido, son callados, tienen el cabello negro, cantan fenomenal… – susurraba y susurraba parentescos entre ambos y Neji lo miró raro.

– Si ya terminaste, me voy que me interrumpiste – y se fue de ahí dejando solo a Naruto y sus balbuceos.

* * *

La pista de baile se había repleto de hace ya minutos y todos se ensimismaban en mostrar sus mejores pasos. El DJ estaba poniendo canciones rápidas y las personas se movían al ritmo.

Entre ellos estaban Suigetsu y Karin, quienes se complementaban muy bien. Sonrientes abarcaban casi todo el espacio.

– Se ven tan lindos juntos – habló Sakura e Ino asintió mirándolos. Esperaba alguna vez tener un romance así de bonito y sincero.

– Señorita – escucharon una voz y ambas voltearon para ver a Sai mirando a la rubia – ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza? – apuntó su mano hacia la chica y ella se sonrojó.

– ¿Qué esperas Ino-cerda? Sai te está pidiendo que bailes con él, ¡dile que sí! – susurró al ver como la Yamanaka quedaba estática.

Ino miró al pelinegro y sus ojos se iluminaron inmediatamente. Así que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Ino tomó la mano del pelinegro y ambos fueron a la pista. Sakura los miró y suspiró, que suerte tenía su amiga.

Por otro lado, Sasuke los miró estupefactos desde su lugar, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Sai? Eso era inconcebible. ¡Tenían reglas! Y pareciera que le valían tres rábanos. Observó la sonrisa de su compañero al bailar con la rubia. Mostraba sinceridad y felicidad combinadas. Algo que solo lograba verse solo arriba del escenario cuando cantaba. Sin embargo, eso no iba a compensar el que Jiraiya los viera.

– ¿Qué pasa con Sai? – el pelinegro giró su rostro a donde estaba Shikamaru.

– Tiene valor, eso es lo que pasa – el pelilargo miraba de refilón a Temari que platicaba amenamente con Hinata, Kiba y Tenten.

Él quería invitarla a bailar, se moría de ganas. Pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo, temía que la chica lo rechazara, y claro, tenía razones para hacerlo.

– ¡¿Sasuke?! – el grito se escuchó lo suficientemente fuerte para que los presentes giraran a ver qué pasaba.

Una chica, de cabello negro, muy hermosa y cuerpo tonificado miraba al Uchiha como si fuera un Dios, en cambio él la miró con aburrimiento y una ceja alzada.

– ¿Q-quieres bailar conmigo? – preguntó la chica, quien parecía estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo, le recordó tiernamente a su amiga Hinata, Sasuke por su parte la miró de arriba abajo.

– No estoy interesado – soltó estoico dejando de mirarla para tomar un trago de su copa. La chica agachó la cabeza.

– De acuerdo. Siento haberte molestado – y se fue así como apareció.

A Shikamaru a veces le impresionaba la forma en la que Sasuke rechazaba a las mujeres, muchas ocasiones no tenía tacto para hacerlo, como en esta ocasión. Negó con la cabeza al saber que esa era la personalidad de su amigo y que si seguía así, terminaría mal.

– Wow. Que buena presentación del "hombre" que eres Uchiha – Sakura lo miró con esos ojos verdes de una manera que Sasuke sintió como reclamo.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Qué te costaba bailar con ella? – preguntó un poco alterada por lo poco considerado que era alguien que ella pensaba era un caballero – Esa chica probablemente era una fan tuya, quería conocerte, bailar un poco contigo…

– Sakura...- – llamó Temari cuando vio que su amiga se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas como para hablarle así a un integrante de Addictive.

Pero la Haruno estaba demasiado molesta como para reaccionar.

– Y la rechazas como si fueras alguien que tiene el derecho a hablarle así a las mujeres que te ven con admiración. – Sasuke quiso ignorarla pero la chica parecía no captarlo – Cada día me decepcionan más. Ustedes, una banda que nosotras teníamos en el cielo, están cayendo como moscas. Yo de verdad de admiraba, de hecho eras mi favorito, sin embargo ya no más.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Quién era ella para decir lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no? Esa pelirrosada no sabía nada de él, más que puras superficialidades de la tv o revistas para adolescentes. No lo conocía como para hablarle de ese modo. Aunque, dijo que él era su favorito, no la culpaba, siempre las chicas iban detrás de él. No obstante, le irritaba que él ya no fuera de su predilección.

Dispuesto a responderle y no quedar como un idiota, la miró con esos ojos negros que Sakura tenía pegadas en todas sus libretas del colegio, los mismos con los que siempre soñó que la trataba como una princesa y le decía cosas lindas, el golpe de la realidad le había pegado demasiado duro y la ojijade se sentía demasiado triste de saber que su ídolo no era como lo pintaban en la publicidad.

– Bella flor, ¿puedo tener el lujo de tenerla como compañera de baile? – Rock Lee había llegado, interrumpiendo de una manera súper caballerosa y miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa, quien sonrió ladina, se giró ignorando la mirada del pelinegro y asintió complacida para después correr a donde estaban Karin e Ino.

El Uchiha miró todo desde su lugar, su semblante volvió a lo serio y postura estática. Rodó los ojos, conocía a ese de cejas grandes desde que llegó a Tokio, siempre con su buena actitud y energía, lo hacía querer vomitar tantas buenas vibras. Y parecía que Sakura era una de esas personas que siempre andan por la vida feliz y sonriente, muy diferente a él. Que pocas veces estaba de buen humor y con ganas de salir.

– Estas chiquillas me sacan de las casillas – soltó Sasuke, evidentemente molesto por lo que acababa de pasar, aunque no tenía claro si era por la forma en que le habló o la manera que lo ignoró por irse con el rapero de quinta.

 _¿Qué mierda estás pensando? Obviamente que es porque te habló mal, no pienses que es porque ya no te ve como su ídolo. Pero, ¿Qué importa? Tienes a un millón detrás de ti. Eso no tiene que interesarte._

Aunque, el orgullo de los Uchiha es demasiado grande.

– Iré a fumar – Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento – No sigas peleando, y Sakura tiene razón, trata mejor a las chicas, recuerda que son ellas las que hacen que sigamos dando lo mejor en cada concierto – y se fue de ahí, dejando a Sasuke solo en la mesa, con la boca abierta y asombrado de lo que le había dicho Shikamaru.

Chasqueó la lengua, por más que odiara admitirlo, esa niña le dijo sus verdades bien dichas.

* * *

– ¡Jiraiya! – exclamó el mayor lleno de felicidad al ver a uno de sus pupilos en la fiesta que estaban organizando.

– Hiruzen-sensei – el peliblanco abrazó con cariño y nostalgia a quien lo ayudó bastante al inicio de su vida profesional. No lo veía desde hace un rato.

– Que bueno verte, Jiraiya. Sabía que ibas a aceptar mi invitación de venir – sonrió dándole palmadas en la espalda, como lo hacía antes, solo que ahora el peliblanco era más alto que antes.

– ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Siempre que quieras que esté en algún lugar, llámame y estaré enseguida – el mayor soltó una risa complacido de oír eso.

– Es bueno saberlo – caminó hasta una mesa, sentándose e invitando a Jiraiya a hacer lo mismo – ¿Tienes una banda a tu cargo, cierto? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que tomaba un trago. – Supongo que ahora estás más ocupado que nunca.

– Bueno, no tan ocupado como para venir, ¿cierto? – rio – Si, Addictive es mi proyecto y gracias a ellos y al público es que están entre las mejores bandas del país.

– Gracias al público, a ellos y a ti, por supuesto – corrigió Hiruzen – Eres un gran productor general, tus títulos y premios lo avalan.

– Gracias, sensei – sonrió agradecido.

– ¿Y Tsunade no está contigo? Pensé que habían llegado juntos – Jiraiya sintió esa pregunta como una lanza atravesándole.

– Ella y yo nos separamos hace tiempo – el Sarutobi se sorprendió de sobremanera – Tuvimos un malentendido y los dos seguimos por caminos separados. Ella igualmente es productora como yo. Una muy buena – sonrió, la rubia tenía muy buenos artistas a su cargo.

– Por dios, no tenía ni idea, te lo aseguro, lo siento, sé muy bien cuanto la querías, eran un dúo muy artístico – alabó recordándolos cuando eran jóvenes y andaban juntos de un lado para otro queriendo salir adelante con todas las ganas –. Es por eso que noté extraño que no vinieras con ella. Y en cambio llegó sola a la fiesta, con razón me evadía el tema.

– No te preocupes, no tenías como saberlo, tú y yo no hemos hablado últimamente. Y para serte sincero, la quería más que a mi vida – soltó nostálgico y con la herida todavía muy abierta, aunque después de unos segundos reaccionó – Espera, a… ¿a qué te refieres con que "vino sola"? – Jiraiya sintió el corazón acelerarse y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de un segundo a otro.

– Pues que invité a mis tres pupilos a venir a la fiesta después de los premios, a ella la vi primero, la saludé y charlamos un poco, después me encontré contigo, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta.

– No, no tenía ni idea de que estaba aquí. Por lo general evita los lugares en los que puede encontrarme – contó dejando ver un deje de tristeza en su voz –. No quiere ni verme en pintura – sin embargo, su expresión cambió drásticamente a una seria – ¿Orochimaru también está aquí? Tengo un asunto que quiero hablar con él.

Hiruzen lo miró y se recostó en la silla.

– No, le mandé correos con la invitación y le llamé infinidad de veces pero nunca me contestó, es como si se desconectara de todo. No logro comunicarme con él desde que se fue.

– Es un cobarde, no quiere darme la cara – masticó las palabras, estaba molesto por tener que vivir con la culpa de algo que no hizo – Y por él, es que perdí a Tsundade…

El mayor le brindó una mirada de compasión.

– ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? – preguntó preocupado – Eres de las personas que luchan por lo que quieres, no entiendo nada.

– Lo hice, pero el problema se hizo grande, y ya no pude hacer nada, ella no quería saber de mí y si seguía insistiendo le hacía daño a ella y de paso a mí.

– ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de nada? – inquirió frustrado el mayor, ¿Dónde estaba él para darle el apoyo que ambos necesitaban?

– Fue el tiempo en que te fuiste a Estados Unidos por tus vacaciones – explicó.

– ¿Estaba de vacaciones mientras mis pupilos estaban sufriendo? – negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué clase de maestro soy? – mencionó frustrado.

– El mejor de todos – le dijo – Y que esto no te afecte, fue algo entre Tsunade y yo que tal vez fue lo mejor…

– ¿Cómo que lo mejor, muchacho? – abrió los ojos –. Ustedes se amaban, pocas veces se ve ese amor entre dos personas, no puede acabar así nada más. Tiene que haber una solución. ¿Por qué fue la pelea?

– Intenté de todo. Te lo aseguro… – miró a Hiruzen que tenía cara de preocupación, al principio dudó en contarle, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y quien más que su maestro –. Fue porque me encontró con otra mujer.

– Jiraiya, por dios – en sus ojos podía ver el reclamo – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Tsunade?

– Juro que yo no sabía que estaba haciendo, en un momento estaba platicando con Orochimaru y para el otro estaba encamado con su "novia", yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y no recordaba lo que estaba haciendo, fue muy extraño, fue como si me hubieran drogado, después llegó Tsunade y todo se fue al carajo… todavía duele, ¿sabes?

Hiruzen quedó callado sopesando todo.

– Espera, ¿Orochimaru y Mei están metidos en su ruptura? – Hiruzen preguntó inquieto.

– Si, y ese maldito tiene algo que ver, te lo aseguro – Jiraiya apretó la copa que traía en la mano. Vio como el mayor lo miró serio –. Sé que también es tu pupilo, y que lo quieres igual, pero no paro de pensar en que él me puso una trampa para que Tsunade y yo termináramos.

– Puede ser – soltó y Jiraiya se sorprendió. Se acercó un poco por encima de la mesa.

– Me… ¿Me crees? – el peliblanco no cabía en su impresión el único que lo había apoyado era Kakashi, su asistente, pero no creyó que su maestro estuviera de su lado. Pensó que su favorito siempre fue Orochimaru.

– Mira, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Orochimaru no haya sido el causante de su ruptura, pero algo me dice que él fue quien lo planeó. Además… – puso su mano en la barbilla e hizo como si estuviera recordando –. El día que se fue del país, me marcó y sonaba nervioso. Me dijo que iba a salir del país por tiempo indefinido a aclarar su mente, que había cometido errores de los que se quería olvidar y…

– ¡Lo sabía! – Jiraiya se levantó de su asiento apretando los puños interrumpiendo al hombre – ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¿Por qué? ¡Él era mi mejor amigo, maldición! – golpeó la mesa, frustrado –. Tantos años de amistad le valieron un carajo.

Algunas personas de alrededor se quedaron mirando en su dirección debido a sus abruptos movimientos y palabras. Así que, cuando se dio cuenta, optó por tranquilizarse.

– Tranquilízate, Jiraiya. Solo estamos suponiendo y atando cabos, ¿de acuerdo? – el peliblanco asintió un poco más calmado, no podía armar un escándalo ahí – Veremos qué puedo hacer para hablar con Tsunade y que al menos te dé el beneficio de la duda.

El gran hombre sonrió en agradecimiento.

– Gracias, maestro.

De pronto, un bullicio se escuchó en la puerta, la gente se amontonó y Jiraiya achicó los ojos para ver si podía percatarse de qué estaba pasando.

De un momento a otro, su boca se quedó seca, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo alrededor, cuando observó desde su lugar, el hombre que llegaba y hacia tanto revuelo, era su mejor amigo de la universidad, aquel que le importó un bledo destruirlo y atacar donde más le dolió.

Orochimaru llegaba a la fiesta con mucha elegancia y altura.

.

* * *

– ¿Cómo es posible que en semejante lugar, los baños estén disponibles hasta el tercer piso? – decía Temari mientras caminaba hacia uno de los elevadores para volver a bajar.

Había tardado más de 15 minutos tratando de encontrar unos sanitarios, en la fiesta no había, subió al segundo piso y tampoco los había encontrado, hasta el tercer piso vio la gloria al meterse en ellos, no supo cuanto pudo haber aguantado. Salió de ahí y se encaminó de nuevo al elevador.

Presionó el botón y las puertas tardaron otro poco en abrirse. Las puertas por fin lo hicieron y ella rápidamente se metió en la gran caja gris. Justo en el momento en que las puertas volvían a cerrarse, una mano se metió, impidiéndolo.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, era raro que hubiese alguien en ese mismo piso, al ir al baño no había visto a nadie alrededor, encogió los hombros, sea quien sea, igualmente era invitado de la fiesta. Sonrió al darse cuenta en que podía ser algún cantante o famoso y ella podía pedirle un autógrafo y tal vez hasta una foto.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al instante que las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a la persona que quería subir también en el elevador.

– Hola, de nuevo – Shikamaru saludó al integrarse en aquel reducido espacio. La rubia no respondió, y no es que fuera que le molestara, sino que nunca pensó que fuera él quien había parado el elevador para poder subir. Le había tomado de sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia él en el tercer piso y no en la fiesta?

El Nara realmente se sentía mal por no tener una buena relación con ella, no quería una formal, pero si se le antojaba conversar, reír, bromear, como amigos, ya que algo más le era imposible.

– ¿Vas a lobby? – preguntó ella antes de presionar el botón que decía "PB". Temari lo miró con sus ojos verdes y esa fue una mala, mala idea.

El chico era demasiado guapo para su propia salud, su perfil era perfecto, su nariz respingada, boca con labios perfectos, ojos negros que podían controlarla si quería. Del cuerpo ni se diga, ese esmoquin le quedaba de maravilla, justo a su medida y su cuerpo se podía notar como la musculatura resaltaba en ese traje formal. Se mordió el labio. Ese hombre era su perdición.

– ¿Me escuchaste? – inquirió él, sonriendo. Al percibir que la rubia parecía ida. La había atrapado mirándolo.

– ¡Lo siento! – su sonrojó se hizo presente, madre mia, no podía ponerse a mirarlo como si se tratara de algún dios, parecía uno, pero en ese momento se sintió tan avergonzada que giró su rostro para que él no la viera tan abochornada – ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Shikamaru sonreía como un idiota. Por primera vez la veía tan vulnerable, nerviosa y sonrojada por su presencia. ¿Eso significaba algo no? ¡Lo esperaba con todas su fuerzas! Se miraba realmente preciosa ahí, tratando de esconder sus mejillas rojas.

– Si, dije que si voy al lobby – respondió despacio para no abrumarla de más.

Temari rápidamente apretó el botón y el elevador comenzó a bajar. Y fue turno del pelinegro observarla, su cabellera rubia estaba perfectamente peinada, pero el flequillo se acomodaba muy bien su frente, el vestido que traía lucia deslumbrante con el cuerpo de ella y Shikamaru casi babeó.

Ya habían pasado el segundo piso, y estaban a pocos segundos para llegar al lobby y salir de ahí. Para el pelilargo eso era tortura, quería arreglar las cosas con ella, explicarle todo con lujo de detalle, aunque no tuviera que hacerlo, esa era la necesidad que sentía, le debía mil y una disculpa por su falta de consideración para con ella.

El silencio era agradable, pero el Nara quería más. No obstante, antes de que él empezara a hablar, un ruido se escuchó, el piso se balanceó no muy fuerte, pero sí hizo que ella se tambaleara con sus zapatillas, en un movimiento en falso, piso su vestido haciendo que casi diera en el suelo, si no fuera porque los fuertes brazos del chico la sostuvieron justo a tiempo evitando su caída.

Quedaron unos segundos así hasta que el elevador dejó de moverse.

– Gracias… por salvarme – agradeció ella, mirándolo a los ojos, estaban a una distancia considerable, pero aun así podía sentir el aliento cálido en su cara.

– No es… nada – respondió completamente ido por la chica y su cercanía, inspeccionó su rostro, era realmente hermoso, su piel lisa y sus labios que estaban entreabiertos lo hicieron suspirar.

No estaban en una posición alarmante, pero sus cuerpos estaban pegados gracias a los brazos de Shikamaru, quien tenía sus manos en la espalda de ella, y Temari tenía las suyas alrededor del cuello de este.

Pasaron segundos y él no quería despegarse de la calidez femenina. Sin embargo, Temari empezaba a ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

– Tal vez debemos separarnos – habló la chica, haciéndolo volver en sí.

– Si claro, lo siento – él reaccionó de inmediato dejándola libre, pero también sintiendo ese vacío entre sus brazos.

Temari se enderezó e inmediatamente se compuso carraspeando en el proceso. Shikamaru la observaba de refilón, a medida que la conoció, la tenía en un concepto de mujer con carácter y directa, y ahora, también había descubierto que era delicada.

Preciosa en todos los sentidos.

– Creo que se detuvo – habló ella, mirando hacia alrededor y agudizando su sentido del oído, ambos se percataron que efectivamente el elevador ya no estaba en movimiento.

– Eso parece – respondió presionando el botón de "abrir puertas", pero no hubo respuesta alguna –. Estamos atascados. – resumió.

La chica se mordió el labio, ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole esto a ella? Sabía que no estaba en muy buenos términos con él. Y que lo vería varias veces en la fiesta y tal vez en otros eventos por ser parte de bandas, pero quedarse atrapados en el elevador.

En cambio, Shikamaru agradeció a los dioses por esta oportunidad que le estaban dando. ¡Al fin valió la pena y el universo le estaba recompensando el aguantar a Naruto y sus ronquidos! Tenía que aprovechar y no desperdiciarla, como siempre lo hacia.

Temari por su parte, traía su celular en su pequeña bolsa de mano, lo sacó para marcarle a alguna de sus amigas y que la fueran a ayudar, pero lamentablemente su teléfono no tenía ninguna rayita de señal telefónica. Haciendo que inevitablemente chasqueara la lengua.

Miró de reojo que también el integrante de Addictive checaba su teléfono.

– ¿Tampoco tienes recepción? – inquirió.

– ¿Eh?... No, no tengo… parece que no hay muy buena señal – respondió rascándose la nuca.

Algo que no sabía Temari, era que él siempre hacia eso cuando estaba mintiendo, Shikamaru si tenía señal para mandar mensaje a sus amigos y que los sacaran de ahí, pero ahora mismo tenía una oportunidad de poder componer las cosas con la rubia.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y cada minuto que pasaba era todavía más incómodo que el anterior. Shikamaru ya no estaba tan seguro de si su plan era bueno, pues la chica parecía ignorarlo por completo.

Si quería hablar con ella, tenía que hacerlo de inmediato.

– Escucha… – habló el pelinegro y Temari puso sus ojos en él, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

 _Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decirle, ya la has embarrado dos veces con ella, así que no necesitamos una tercera, utiliza tu máxima capacidad de tu cerebro, si no, tus oportunidades con ella se irán al caño._

– Sé que no empecé bien contigo aquella mañana en el centro de Tokio – Temari alzó una ceja.

– De verdad no tienes por qué explicar nada, yo lo entiendo y-

– Déjame terminar, por favor – rogó al ser interrumpido, sabía que no tenía por qué estar diciendo esto, pero necesitaba explicarle todo.

– Mentí y sé que estuvo mal, pero créeme cuando te digo que no fue porque no quisiera darte mi número de teléfono, si no que… – suspiró – Nuestro productor quiere que mantengamos nuestros números personales en completa restricción. Ya sabes, por los fans psicóticos… – hizo una mueca con los ojos que a Temari se le hizo de lo más graciosa, soltando sin querer una risita.

Shikamaru sonrió y su pulso se detuvo un segundo.

– Lo entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos. El que estuviera tomándose demasiadas consideraciones con ella se le hacía muy tierno.

– Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, te daría hasta mi cuenta de Skype – soltó y Temari se sonrojó bajando la mirada al suelo – Así que por eso, quiero pedirte formalmente disculpas, por ser un idiota.

El chico se acercó a ella estirando su mano, ella lo miró a él y después a su mano, dudo por dos segundos, los cuales a Shikamaru se le hicieron eternos, pero finalmente estrechó su mano con él. Ambos sonrieron mirándose fijamente.

– ¿Empezamos de cero? – inquirió el Nara, soltándola.

– Hola, gusto en conocerte, soy Temari – se presentó con una sonrisa brillante y él sintió como le temblaron las piernas.

– Shikamaru Nara, el gusto es mío – hizo lo mismo.

Y mientras estaba la fiesta, dos personas encerradas en un elevador, reiniciaban los hechos.

* * *

El DJ estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, las personas bailaban frenéticas, los meseros iban y venían con bandejas llenas con copas de champaña.

En la mesa de Addictive solamente estaban Sasuke y un mal humorado Naruto, para variar. En cambio, en la mesa de Gravity Queens estaba Sakura, Hinata y Tenten. Y para mala suerte del rubio, Kiba seguía ahí, como un puto chicle.

El Uzumaki golpeaba repetitivamente el pie contra el suelo como un tic de desesperación, evitaba mirarlo ahí junto a la pelinegra pero después de varios segundos su vista se posaba en ellos de nueva cuenta.

Y para rematar, el Inuzuka decía tales estupideces que hacían reír a las chicas y, para su disconformidad, también a Hinata. Chasqueó la lengua.

– No es que te tome mucha atención, dobe. Pero ya van como diez veces que oigo tus chasquidos y el puto pie no lo dejas de mover, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó hosco el pelinegro fijando su vista en la azulada de su amigo.

– Inuzuka me pone de mal humor – dijo nada más.

Sasuke alzó la ceja y miro alternamente a Kiba y luego al rubio.

– ¿Estás molesto porque no tienes la atención de la prima de Neji? – Naruto abrió los ojos.

 _¡Mierda! Ya eran dos los que le decían prácticamente lo mismo, ¿Qué acaso era demasiado obvio?_

– No sé de qué hablas – respondió tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso por ser descubierto por segunda vez en la noche.

– Ajá – Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos negros fueron a dar a la pista de baile, donde pudo notar ese punto rosa que le empezaba a molestar, y no de la manera en que él quería.

Sakura Haruno había llegado a ese mundo y cuando él pensó que nadie nunca le iba a ser frente, llegaba ella y prácticamente le daba cachetadas con guante blanco, pensó en que lo mismo le pasaba a Neji con aquella chica castaña, pero a diferencia de ellos, lo que Sasuke sentía era frustración y molestia mezclada. La pelirrosa era guapa, nadie lo negaba pero su personalidad era un enigma y agobio para él.

Claro, él empezó al hablarle mal en los premios, pero por eso no tenía el derecho de hablarle así frente a demás personas. ¿Quién era ella para decirle todo eso?

La observó desde su lugar bailando con el rapero Rock Lee. La sonrisa de ambos se dejaba ver. Y él sintió un revoltijo en su estómago. Apenas la había conocido en persona hace unas horas y parecía que la había visto hace meses. Y le pareció demasiado extraño que en vez de que su actitud altanera le causara repudio, lo único que sentía era atracción. Una atracción que definitivamente no quería sentir.

 _Carajo, ¿desde cuándo me llaman la atención las busca pleito? Son mejor las mujeres sumisas y que se dejan hacer lo que quiero… Aunque no estaría mal tratar con una fierecilla._

Saltó de su asiento de un brinco, ese tipo de pensamientos son los que debía evitar a cualquier costa, necesitaba urgentemente un trago.

Sin querer, fijó de nuevo su mirada en la Haruno, pero con lo que no contó es que ella lo miraba también. Ella sonrió y le sacó la lengua, y aunque lo negara, ese gesto se le hizo gracioso, pero lo ocultó bastante bien rodando los ojos.

– Niña inmadura – susurró yéndose de la mesa hacia el bar.

Por otro lado, Naruto lo miraba como bicho raro. Hablando solo y levantándose como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el trasero.

Aunque rápidamente dejó de pensar en Sasuke, para ver con la boca abierta como el Inuzuka se levantaba de su asiento, agarrando la mano de Hinata para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Rechinó los dientes y el humo casi sale de las orejas cuando el rapero se giró a verlo y le guiñó el ojo, dándole señal de que era él había ganado el trofeo que habían estado peleando desde los premios.

Naruto miró rápidamente a Hinata, y no es que fuera desesperación la que él sentía, porque llámenlo loco pero la pelinegra no estaba convencida ir a bailar con el perro pulgoso. Sin embargo, fue arrastrada a donde estaban sus amigas. No quería ni mirar. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Neji cuando su prima lo necesita? ¡Pésimo Hyuga!

Pasaron los minutos y él era el único de Addictive que estaba sentado en la vacía mesa. Por lo regular él era el primero en ir a bailar, pero ahora era lo que menos deseaba. Terminó la canción que estaba en el momento y Suigetsu y Karin fueron a descansar, sentándose con el rubio.

– ¿Qué pasa, primito? ¿Por qué tan deprimido? – preguntó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado – ¿No eres tú el que se la pasa en la pista en todas las fiestas?

– No tengo ganas de bailar – respondió aburrido.

– ¿Tu? ¿El autoproclamado rey del baile? – molestó Suigetsu, ganándose una mirada regañona de su novia.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Naruto?

– No es nada, simplemente no tengo ganas de hacer mucho – susurró dando una fugaz vista al centro del lobby.

– ¿De verdad? – inquirió la chica – ¿No te importaría saber que alguien que está bailando con Kiba, está demasiado ensimismada mirando hacia donde estás tú?

Naruto la miró rápidamente, enderezándose en el asiento.

– ¿Hinata está mirando hacia acá? – preguntó emocionado y Karin asomó una sonrisa.

– Te lo dije – miró a su novio – Naruto está así por una integrante de Gravity Queen, y es nada más y nada menos que Hinata.

– Como siempre tienes razón, bonita – sonrió acercándose a darse un beso con la pelirroja, pero Naruto los interrumpió.

– Sí, sí. Se aman demasiado. Ya todos lo sabemos – rodó los ojos evitando que derrocharan amor frente a él. Que estaba más solo que un perro de la calle – ¿Enserio estaba mirando para acá? – sus ojitos azules brillaron en expectación.

– Claro, de hecho vine a ayudarte para que se la robas a ese presumido – comentó Karin acomodándose los lentes – ¿Cierto, cariño?

– Si, la verdad no dio lástima que estuvieras aquí solo – Naruto miró mal a Suigetsu – Además, se nota que a la chica también le interesas.

El rubio sintió un vuelco en el pecho, su pulso se aceleró y las manos le empezaron a temblar de nerviosismo.

– ¿Cómo haremos que la deje un momento? No se le despega ni un segundo – Naruto giró su rostro y miró a Kiba agarrando las caderas de la chica pero ésta se las quitó disimuladamente.

– Para eso estamos nosotros – Karin le guiñó el ojo.

– Yo les ayudaré – Naruto giró su rostro para encontrarse con una amiga de la pelinegra, Tenten – Yo tomaré el lugar de Hinata, bailaré con el Inuzuka, para que tú y ella puedan hablar un rato.

– ¿Harías eso por mí?

– De hecho, lo hago por ella, te ha admirado desde que empezaron, y ahora que puede conocer a su favorito de Addictive, Kiba se lo está impidiendo, y eso no lo puedo permitir. Es demasiado buena para rechazarlo, pero yo lo puedo mantener ocupado mientras te la llevas contigo – guiñó su ojo.

– Gracias, en verdad lo aprecio, pero pensé que Sasuke era su favorito.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó confundida.

– Su primo, Neji – Tenten jadeó indignada.

– Todo lo que te diga ese subnormal, no es cierto – la castaña sintió enojo al saber que Neji era malo hasta con su familia –. ¿De acuerdo? – Naruto asintió y sintió el alma regresarle al cuerpo.

 _¡Él era el favorito de Hinata! ¡Toma eso perro pulgoso! No tienes ninguna oportunidad._

– Iré a bailar a lado de ellos, y poco a poco iré remplazando a Hinata. – explicó.

– Me besaré con Suigetsu para darte una señal de que puedes ir y robársela.

Naruto puso cara de disgusto.

– ¿No puede ser otra señal?

– ¿Quieres que te ayude sí o no? – preguntó seria.

– Comételo a besos si quieres – respondió. Lo que sea por pasar tiempo con la ojiperla.

Suigetsu, Karin y Tenten caminaron de nueva cuenta a la pista y comenzaron a danzar. Naruto estaba atento a cuando le dieran la señal. Sus ojos chocaron con los de la Hyuga y sonrió obteniendo de ella una sonrisa también. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando Kiba se atravesó y les impidió seguir viéndola.

Segundos después, notó que su prima se besó con Suigetsu y él rápidamente se levantó de su lugar. Se acercó a la pista y notó que Kiba soltó una risa. Tenten sonrió susurrándole algo a Hinata en el oído. Esta se sonrojó y asintió despacito.

Naruto se camuflajeó con las demás personas, hasta acercarse a la chica y después de debatirse en su mente, tomó delicadamente su mano, ella enseguida volteó a verlo. El rubio la jaló a través de la multitud hasta que ambos estuvieron del otro lado.

Sin decir nada, se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una sonrisa cómplice.

Como dos niños pequeños, se escaparon a un lugar donde pudiesen estar tranquilos.

* * *

Sakura la estaba pasando fenomenal, Rock Lee era un verdadero caballero, tenía buenos tratos, le hablaba como si fuera una princesa…

 _¡¿Entonces porque carajo no dejaba de pensar en ese Uchiha engreído?!_

Su mente le estaba jugando muy mal, pero en lo que va de la noche solo recordaba aquellos ojos afilados que la miraban serios. Mordió su labio, ¿Por qué le tenía que gustar el mal educado y no un buen chico como Lee? ¿Qué pecado estaba pagando?

De un momento a otro, sintió una mirada directo en su espalda, giró disimuladamente el cuerpo, para darse cuenta que quien la observaba era ni más ni menos que el pelinegro que estaba en su mente sin su autorización. Sasuke se encontraba recostado a una pared junto al bar, con un vaso en la mano derecha y la izquierda metida en el bolsillo.

– Iré a refrescarme, ¿de acuerdo? – le susurró al rapero y este le levantó el pulgar y le regaló una de sus famosas sonrisas brillantes.

– ¡Claro, estaré esperando por ti, preciosa! – la pelirrosa sonrió y se alejó para pegarse a la barra y pedir su bebida.

Miró de refilón a Sasuke, quien estaba a cinco paso de ella y este estaba mirando hacia el frente tomando de a poco de su vaso. Se veía de color azul el líquido así que pidió algo igual.

– No te lo recomiendo – escuchó a un lado de ella, Sakura no volteó, pues ya sabía de quien se trataba – Puede ser demasiado para ti.

La estaba molestando, y lo peor de todo es que el Uchiha lo estaba disfrutando.

– Eso lo juzgaré yo misma – el pelinegro sonrió ladino, el barman se acercó a la chica y con una mueca coqueta se lo entregó. La pelirrosa se sonrojó por el acto.

– Concéntrate en tu trabajo – Sasuke miró mal al chico y este se fue disculpándose, ¿qué se creía para coquetearle a Sakura frente suyo?

– ¿Qué fue eso? – cuestionó ella al ver la expresión de molestia del ojinegro, quien respondió tomándose todo el líquido que le quedaba – Pregunte que qué fue eso, Uchiha.

– ¿No viste? – la miró serio y la pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda – Se estaba tomando atrevimientos que no le corresponden.

La chica boqueó, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Dispuesta a encararse con él, se tomó de un solo trago lo que le dio el barman, algo que no desearía volver hacer en toda su vida, pues estaba tan amargo que raspó toda su garganta, y por más que lo evitó, su rostro se contrajo, sacándole una carcajada de burla a Sasuke.

– Te lo dije – la miró divertido mientras se componía.

– Cállate – alejó el vaso de ella lo más que pudo – ¿Cómo puedes aguantar el sabor y sobre todo la textura?

Él se encogió de hombros.

– Te acostumbras. – respondió.

– Hablas como si fueras un señor – soltó arrugando la nariz. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar que se veía muy guapa haciendo el gesto.

– No un señor, pero digamos que he estados aquí 6 meses más que tú y los hombres aprendemos rápido – explicó sin rodeos, no era secreto que él había aprendido a beber cuando llegó a Tokio, al principio le sacaba resaca de los mil demonios, ahora ya la toleraba. El mundo del espectáculo era más sombrío de lo que podían imaginar y estando un poco ebrio lo podía sobrellevar.

Sakura fijó su mirada en él. Viéndolo con más detenimiento, Sasuke se veía un poco más despejado y menos de mal humor, supuso que ya había estado bebiendo, pues estaban hablando como personas civilizadas y no agarrándose de los cabellos queriéndoselos arrancar el uno del otro.

– Y cambian igual – el pelinegro alzó una ceja no entendiendo el comentario –. Hablo de que ahora ya no estas echándome bronca, estas tratándome bien y eso me sorprende bastante. El alcohol definitivamente hace milagros – molestó.

El chico no respondió, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella no tenía la culpa de estar ahí, haciéndole competencia con un gran talento y entrega musical, simplemente estaba haciendo lo mismo que él sus amigos. Salir adelante haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

– No te recomiendo que empieces a beber, en lo personal me parece que… – Sasuke paró de hablar en seco, sus ojos negros vieron que a un par de metros caminaba su productor musical junto a alguien que no pensó jamás.

– ¿Qué? ¿Viste un fantasma? – Sakura rio quedito, más el Uchiha seguía mirando hacia donde iban ambos productores.

– No, es Jiraiya, mi jefe…

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es una fiesta… – le restó importancia.

– Pues va hacia una oficina con tu productora y otro hombre que, se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo quien es.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar que iba con Tsunade.

– No es cierto.

– Velo tu misma. – señaló hacia donde la mujer rubia era seguida por dos hombres, uno peliblanco y otro pelinegro, ambos con el cabello largo.

– ¿Qué crees que hacen? Se metieron ahí como si fuera ultra secreto – parecía que no, pero ese trago había afectado ligeramente a la pelirrosa.

– A nosotros nos prohíbe estar cerca de ustedes y él se pasotea junto a la competencia. No me parece justo.

– ¿A quién? ¿A nosotros? – Sakura estaba confundida.

– Sígueme, veremos que traman – el chico caminó hacia la puerta donde habían desaparecido las tres personas, y la Haruno venia tras él.

– ¿Qué harás? ¿Te pegaras en la puerta y trataras de escuchar lo que dicen como en las películas? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Tienes una mejor idea? – Buen punto, así que la ojijade negó con la cabeza.

– Esta mal espiar, ¿sabes? – reprochó – Es tu jefe, él sabe con quién se reúne y con quien no así que-

– ¡Shhh! Que ruidosa eres… – interrumpió él y la pelirrosa jadeó indignada.

– Pero al menos no soy una chismosa como tú…

– ¿Ah sí? – Sasuke sonrió burlón – ¿Entonces porque estas pegada a la puerta igual que yo?

– ¡Yo no…! – y cuando se iba a defender, su cuerpo se había movido solo hasta quedar en pegada a la mentada puerta, chasqueó la lengua – Eres muy molesto.

– ¡Shh! Están diciendo algo… – Sakura iba a reclamar, pero escuchó como Tsunade levantaba la voz del otro lado.

– _¡¿Después de tanto tiempo vienes a decirnos esto?!_

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás había escuchado a Tsunade gritar. La voz se le oía alterada.

– _Sabes que no es justo ¿cierto?... ¡¿cómo es posible que tengas la cara de venir aquí?!_

– Ese es Jiraiya – Sasuke reconoció la voz de su productor. Después comenzó a hablar otra voz desconocida y el pelinegro supuso que era el otro hombre quien hablaba, más hablaba demasiado bajo como para entender.

– _¡Pues entonces explícate, y más vale que nos digas la verdad, si no te irá muy mal, más de que ya te está yendo! Me importará un bledo que estés en este estado._

Sakura puso una mano en su boca en señal de sorpresa, no quería seguir escuchando, sabía que estaba mal, demasiado mal, pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando la batalla y estar bajo efectos del alcohol, no ayudaba.

Pasaron varios minutos y Sasuke y Sakura solo escuchaban murmullos, algunos sollozos y malas palabras. Se notaba que la situación estaba seria y se sintió todavía más culpable de estar metiendo sus narices en algo que no debía.

Sasuke por su parte, estaba recostado en la pared, pensando con semblante serio y teniendo muchas preguntas en mente. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí dentro? ¿Por qué Jiraiya estaba con la dueña de Senju Records? ¿Quién era el otro sujeto que había entrado con ellos?

Fue entonces cuando se escucharon pasos cerca, como si fueran a salir de la oficina. Sakura dio un saltito y se puso alado de Sasuke haciéndolo reaccionar.

– Oh por dios, ya vienen y van a descubrir que estábamos oyendo y nos meteremos en proble-

Paró de hablar cuando el Uchiha le tapó la boca con su mano.

– ¡Shh! Ya es tarde para huir, debemos pensar en algo para que pacemos desapercibidos. – Sakura asintió con los ojos bien grandes.

El pelinegro vio como el picaporte se movió, si no quería ser atrapado, tenía que actuar rápido. Pero en ese momento no sé le podía ocurrir nada. En cambio, la Haruno se quitó la mano de su boca.

– ¡Bésame! – dijo sin previo aviso y él la miró asombrado.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Bésame! Vamos a hacernos pasar como una pareja que vino hasta acá para besarse y-

Sasuke estampó los labios sin dejarla terminar. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo, la calidez de la boca del muchacho hizo que lentamente cerrara sus parpados y disfrutara del tacto, al principio fue suave, como si estuvieran explorando un lugar nuevo, aunque realmente así era. La lengua del pelinegro delineó lentamente el labio inferior de la pelirrosa y esta abrió un poco la boca haciendo que él metiera su lengua dentro.

El roce lo sentían extraordinario, las manos de ella fueron a dar a la cara del Uchiha y las de él en la cadera femenina, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más de lo que ya estaban.

El beso cada vez se hacía más exigente, y Sasuke se perdió en el tiempo, sabía perfectamente con quien se estaba besando y no le importó en lo absoluto, su boca sabia a alcohol, haciendo que succionara la lengua de la ojijade, sacándole un leve suspiro.

Una mano de él fue a dar a la nuca de ella haciendo más profundo el afecto, Sakura se sentía en las nubes, ni en mil años pensó que se estaría besando con Sasuke Uchiha, integrante de Addictive, y que, él lo estuviera disfrutando tanto como ella.

El ojinegro disfrutaba sus labios como si nunca se hubiese besado con nadie, pero simplemente no tenían comparación con cualquiera que haya probado hasta ahora. Eran suaves, carnosos y agiles al igual que los de él. Le seguían el ritmo perfectamente. Sintió como algo caliente subía por su pecho y a la vez bajaba a su entrepierna.

Fue cuando a poco a poco por falta de aire se separaron con su respiración entrecortada, abrieron lentamente los ojos y verde y negro se encontraron nuevamente. Sakura tenía los ojos brillantes y Sasuke por el contrario, opacos.

– C-creo que no se dieron cuenta que estábamos aquí – dijo Sakura, pero sin moverse un centímetro, no quería dejar de sentirlo cerca.

– Eso creo – Sasuke miró de nuevo sus labios y después devolvió la vista a esos hermosos jades.

– Misión cumplida – sonrió bajando lentamente sus brazos de su cuello y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo de sus caderas, hasta que se separaron por completo.

No dijeron nada, ni se miraban, estaban ahí, solo escuchando el bullicio de la demás gente y las canciones.

– Escucha, eso fue-

Sasuke por primea vez iba a hablar y a Sakura casi se le para el corazón, pero en ese momento la burbuja se reventó, interrumpiéndolos.

– Bella flor, por fin te encuentro. ¿Seguiremos bailando? – Rock Lee los había encontrado y el ceño fruncido de Sasuke significaba que no le gustó para nada su interrupción, más no dijo nada y pasó a lado de ellos ignorando a ambos.

– Espera, Sasuke… – la pelirrosa hizo el intento de detenerlo, tomándolo de la camisa, pero el pelinegro se zafó de un movimiento brusco.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron, se dio cuenta perfectamente que estaba más que molesto y Sakura frunció el ceño cuando el ojinegro la miró con desdén y sonrisa burlona. ¿Cómo había cambiado tan rápido de humor? Hace un momento se sintió fascinada por el trato del Uchiha y ahora se estaba comportando como un patán.

– Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? – Lee preguntó avergonzado mirándolos a ambos.

– Absolutamente nada, sinceramente, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí – fue el último comentario antes de irse.

Mientras la pelirrosa veía como Sasuke se perdía entre toda la multitud. Sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago. No literal, si no psicológico.

¡Sasuke Uchiha eran un idiota sin sentimientos!

* * *

– ¿Dónde está Hinata? – se escuchó a un castaño bastante confundido buscando con la mirada a quien se suponía que era su compañera de baile.

– Ella fue al baño – comentó Tenten, tratando de ocultar que su amiga no iba a regresar por un rato – Pero me dijo que si por favor te acompañaba, mientras ella regresaba.

Kiba la miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviera examinándola. Tenten rodó los ojos pero cuando el Inuzuka la observó a la cara fingió una sonrisa. El muchacho encogió los brazos.

– De acuerdo.

La castaña se sorprendió cómo los hombres podían cambiar de mujer como de calzones, más no exteriorizó su disconformidad, más bien, agradeció que Hinata se fuera con el rubio de Addictive.

Kiba la incomodaba con su forma de bailar, se arrepegaba demasiado y quería tomarla de su cintura, que por supuesto ella por ningún motivo iba a permitir. Solo pudo aguantar eso dos minutos más.

– ¿Me disculpas? – habló fuerte para que la escuchara, la música estaba fuerte – Voy por un trago.

– Oh sí. Tráeme una cerveza a mí – pidió el castaño y Tenten lo quiso patear por ser un idiota. Ella bufó, no quería pelear con nadie en esos momentos, así que no le respondió y solo le giró para irse.

 _¡Que te la traiga tu abuela!_ Pensó yéndose. Los hombres eran unos desconsiderados.

Durante su salida, pudo notar a su amiga Yamanaka. Quien estaba plenamente feliz con su acompañante. Le alegraba que se estuviera divirtiendo.

La sensualidad de Sai ponía loca a Ino, nunca pensó que ese hombre podía ser más sexy de lo que ya era, bailaban tan cerca que sentía los labios de él rozar de vez en cuando su nuca. Porque sí, la canción de esos momentos meritaba que Ino estuviera de espaldas al chico, que sin ser vulgar ni nada por ese estilo, lo tenía completamente embobado con sus movimientos de cadera.

Muchas chicas la miraban con envidia, estaba bailando con Sai, integrante de Addictive, cuantas no querrían tomar su lugar, se sintió realmente con suerte, y más cuando el pelinegro la miraba como si fuera la única mujer del lugar.

Dejaba que el chico pasara sus manos por sus curvas, habían estado ahí más de una hora y ninguno de los dos tenían pensamientos de irse a sentar, estaban con demasiada energía.

– Eres un manjar, Ino – susurró en su oído y ella sintió como su piel se enchinó.

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa sensual, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

Los ojos azules vieron detrás de él y logró percatarse que su productora estaba hablando con un señor mayor, de cabello blanco y de baja estatura.

Se veían algo alterados, ella tenía una expresión de molestia y tristeza a la misma vez, fue cuando vio que el hombre la abrazó consolándola. Ino no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando. Miró a su alrededor y ninguna de sus amigas estaban a la vista.

¿Dónde se habían metido todas?

Sus ojos azules alcanzaron a percatarse de unos chonguitos estaba parada junto a la bar.

– Vuelvo enseguida, guapo – guiñó su ojo y Sai asintió devolviéndole el gesto.

Ino caminó hasta Tenten y su tercer vasito de vodka.

– ¿Notaste a Tsunade? – preguntó captando la atención de su amiga, quien asintió señalando una puerta.

– Se metió con un señor a una oficina, creo era el dueño del lugar, porque lo llamó Sarutobi-sensei. Quise ir a ver si podía ayudar, pero la vi que estaba ocupada conversando con él – explicó.

– Si, yo igual la vi que tenía expresión preocupada, me sorprendí al verla. No pensé que vendría – Tenten asintió.

– Lo sé. Mi reacción fue la misma cuando la vi.

Ambas quedaron pensativas un rato.

– ¿Y las demás? – preguntó la rubia – Me perdí tanto bailando con Sai que por un momento me olvidé donde estaba – sonrió sacando la lengua. Y Tenten alzó una ceja divertida.

– Seguro que si – dijo –. Sakura no sé dónde se metió, Temari desapareció desde hace rato y Hinata se escapó de Kiba para irse con su ídolo.

Ino abrió la boca con sorpresa.

– ¿Con Naruto? – la castaña cabeceó afirmando – ¡Suertudota! Nos tiene que contar todo, con detalles.

– Eres imposible – Tenten sabía que Ino le sacaría toda esa información a la pobre Hyuga. Bueno, todas ellas.

Pues no todos los días te escapas con tu cantante favorito para estar solitos. Ella también querría hacer lo mismo con su ídolo. Lástima que este fuera tan idiota y egocéntrico.

– No puede ser – Tenten miró con confusión a su amiga, siguió su mirada y al final, ambas estaban viendo como Sai era rodeado por tres mujeres, bailándole sensualmente.

– Ino, ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó al verla caminar hasta ahí. Desde su lugar, vio como la rubia se acercó y empezó a reclamarle a Sai mientras las mujeres la miraban asustadas. Un par de palabras más y Sai la quiso detener pero Ino lo ignoró por completo.

Segundos después, tenía a Ino devuelta a su lado.

– Imbécil – soltó la Yamanaka roja de la furia, menos mal que el lugar estaba oscuro.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Qué crees que me dijo cuando llegué ahí a decirle que qué rápido me había reemplazado? – Tenten la esperó – ¡Que ellas había ido a pedirle que bailara con ellas! Y entonces le dije: "Pues entonces quédate con ellas".

– ¿No estas exagerando un poquito? Al fin y al cabo él puede bailar con quien quiera ¿no? – Ino giró lentamente su cabeza hasta que dio con la mirada de Tenten. Quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo – ¡Pero tienes razón! Es un idiota – a veces la rubia realmente daba miedo.

Sabía perfectamente lo territorial que era la Yamanaka con sus parejas, así que entendió porque era que fue a reclamarle al pelinegro. Aunque Ino tenía su punto, si estaba bailando con ella, tenía que respetar. No cabía duda que los hombres a veces eran unos desconsiderados.

* * *

Naruto le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y la peliazul sonrió en agradecimiento pasando frente a él.

– Es un lugar con una vista increíble.

Hinata quedó maravillada, desde ahí se podía ver parte de la ciudad de Tokio, las luces en la noche la hacían ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. Era como un balcón, donde podías estar horas y horas y nunca aburrirte.

– Si. Este lugar no tiene mucho que lo descubrí, vinimos a una fiesta igual, pero no era tan grande. Me aburrí enseguida y tratando de encontrar el baño, llegué aquí – la ojiperla lo miró confundida –. Si lo sé, fue raro como llegó a pasar.

Ella en respuesta soltó una risita.

Ambos se recargaron en el barandal y miraron las estrellas, casi eran las tres de la madrugada y la fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo.

– Perdón por hacer que subieras tantas escaleras – se disculpó rascándose la nuca.

– No te preocupes, aunque es raro que no estuviese el elevador en función – dijo recordando como Naruto presionó varias veces el botón y no pasó nada. Así que optaron por subir a la manera antigua – Por cierto, gracias por "salvarme" allá abajo – habló jugando con sus dedos.

– ¿Por lo de Kiba? – ella asintió – Fue un placer, me di cuenta de inmediato que no estabas disfrutando – Y le dio gracias a dios que eso hubiera pasado, no quería imaginar a la chica feliz bailando con el Inuzuka.

– Es buena persona, pero a veces es algo…

– ¿Presumido? ¿Arrogante? ¿Altanero? ¿Grosero? – Naruto enlistó un montón de "virtudes" que Hinata sonrió divertida.

– Algo así – hizo una mueca recordando como el castaño hablaba y hablaba sobre los premios que había ganado, viajes que hizo, entre otras cosas exuberantes. Que aunque Hinata viniera de una familia que tuviera dinero, nunca hizo de menos a nadie ni presumió de ello – Me gustan más las personas que son leales a los suyos, que apoyan a sus amigos y que por ningún motivo quieren la felicidad de otros para ellos mismos.

El rubio la miró asombrado, cada vez más le gustaba la chica, por su sencillez y personalidad.

– Pienso lo mismo – el rubio no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Parecía que tenía más en común de lo que pensó.

Naruto la contempló por varios segundos, era tan hermosa. Su piel estaba libre de imperfecciones, su perfil era realmente digno de revista. Su cabello brillaba bajo la luna como si fuera una estrella más del cielo, y que decir de sus ojos, que aunque eran iguales a los de Neji, ella los tenía aún más brillantes. Más llenos de alegría y bondad.

Recordando que cuando miraba los de su compañero de banda, siempre notó desdén y mal humor. Muy diferentes para ser de la misma familia.

Pasaron los minutos conversando de cosas triviales, conociéndose, aprendiendo el uno del otro, era prácticamente una cita, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta.

– Entonces, ¿tienes cantante favorito o banda? – preguntó tratando saber si lo que le había dicho Tenten era cierto, y por la forma en la que Hinata se sonrojaba frente a él, puede que sea verdad.

– Bueno… en realidad…

– Tranquila, no tienes que responder si no quieres – le dijo al ver como se ponía nerviosa frente a él.

– Si tengo un cantante favorito… – respondió quedito pero aun así el Uzumaki sonrió al escucharla.

– ¿Puedo saber quién es? – inquirió bastante interesado de la respuesta.

– Eh… si – la Hyuga estaba tratando de tranquilizarse, estaba a punto de decirle a Naruto que él era su favorito desde que apareció en Addictive.

Que sus ojos azules la deslumbraron en cuanto lo vio en un video de YouTube, la forma en la que se entregaba en cantar, la manera de transmitir sentimientos a través de las letras de las canciones. Incluyendo su rostro, que por dios, era como un adonis, tan guapo y divertido, alegre y carismático, y muchas cosas más pero que si decía podía llegar a incomodarlo y ella se desmayaría por el atrevimiento.

Bueno, tal vez necesitaba recortar un poco su discurso.

– Tú… eres mi favorito – habló y Naruto pareció que le dieron una buena dosis de sonrisa bobalicona, pues al escucharla, su corazón y pecho se ensancharon orgullosos. Felices de que la pelinegra lo pusiera en esa posición.

Y nunca pensó que esa respuesta fuera a quedarse en su mente para siempre. Ser el favorito de una chica que canta igual o mejor que tú, eso sí que era halagador, además de que era preciosa y tan buena persona.

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras la mirada iba hacia ellos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y no tuvieras justo frente a ti a tu crush, con quien sueñas estar toda la vida.

– ¿Sabes? Yo no tenía favoritos, pero desde que llegaste, no paro de pensar en que eres la mejor cantante que he escuchado, eres fabulosa – confesó alzando con dos dedos el mentón de la pelinegra haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Los ojos perla miraban con admiración y a la vez con sorpresa aquellos ojos azules que reflejaban deseos de querer besarla y no separarse de ella nunca más.

Y no sabía lo que le pasaba, eso no le había sucedido con ninguna otra, siempre había tenido citas o parejas, pero no le hacían sentir completo, tranquilo, y sobre todo, feliz. No la conocía lo suficiente ni tampoco habían compartido tantas cosas como para dar lugar al amor. Pero esa chica le encantaba como nunca le encantó otra.

Tenía esa calidez que él sin saberlo estaba buscando. La luz de la luna hacía más ameno el momento. Ambos estaban frente a frente, Naruto la miraba hacia abajo por ser más alto, aun con su mano en su barbilla, sujetándola para que no se separara, lo que no sabía era que ella no quería alejarse ni un centímetro de él. La tenía alumbrada, Hinata se sentía en las nubes, teniendo a su amor platónico tan cerca.

Ni en mil años pensó que eso pasaría.

El ojiazul no lo podía soportar más, estaba a escasos centímetros que no podía aguantar más tiempo en poder besarla y probar esos labios color rosa que gritaban que los besaran con mucha lentitud y parsimonia.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, o más bien el rubio guiaba a la chica halándola del mentón despacito hacia su boca, y Hinata agradeció internamente esto, pues ella no sería capaz de pegarse a él por voluntad propia, primero terminaría en el suelo.

El aliento del Uzumaki pegó en los labios de la chica, quien estaba con los ojos entreabiertos al igual que él.

Hasta que finalmente sus bocas se apegaron lentamente, como si temieran romperse en el trayecto, ambos sintieron sus pulsaciones demasiado arrítmicas, pero ninguno quería acabar con aquello. Naruto movió sus labios lentamente en cuanto sintió los suaves labios de Hinata, quien sentía un montón de mariposas en el estómago.

La mano que tenía en el mentón pasó a la mejilla de la pelinegra, acariciándola despacio. La Hyuga estaba sonrojada, sus manos temblaban, apenas y estaba teniendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía irreal que alguien que ella pensaba nunca le haría caso. Estuviera besándola con tanta delicadeza, tratándola como cristal.

Naruto se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ahí, frente a él, estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Con los cachetes enrojecidos, los ojitos cerrados y los labios pegados a los de él.

Se sorprendió cuando la pelinegra posó sus manos en su pecho y movió sus labios un poco más rápido, saboreándolos como si quisiera guardar su sabor para siempre. Él le correspondió inmediatamente, disfrutando como nunca el contacto, sus brazos la estrecharon contra él y ella suspiró despacio.

Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien en tan poco tiempo, ella no era de besarse con alguien porque si, ni porque Naruto fuera su favorito y le encantara en el escenario, se le iba a ir a los brazos. Pero conociendo lo poco que sabía de él, la hipnotizó su forma de ser, su personalidad tan radiante, justo como la reflejaba en la televisión.

Los labios se acoplaban maravillosamente, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. El beso que se estaban dando era prácticamente en cámara lenta, como si estuvieran diciendo mil cosas con esos roces. ¡A la mierda la regla de no acercarse a Gravity Queens!

Naruto sentía como algo en su pecho empezaba a crecer, no tenía idea de que era en exactitud, pero era algo que empezaba sentir por ella. De eso estaba completamente seguro. El beso se estaba haciendo más rápido y él con cada segundo que pasaba quería más y más. Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que lo que crecía dentro de él era una nueva adicción hacia Hinata.

El sonido de su celular comenzó a sonar a todo volumen en su pantalón. Lo quiso ignorar pero la chica se separó algo brusca de él.

– Ay Dios – dijo haciendo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo hacia tras, no pudo dar ni un paso pues Naruto la sostenía de la cintura. Los ojos los tenia ben abiertos y una mano fue a dar a su boca sorprendida – Lo… lo siento, no supe que p-pasó, te besé y fue algo que no estuvo bien y-

A Naruto le pareció muy tierna su reacción. Que lo hayan interrumpido le molestó un poco, pero besarse con ella, era un sentimiento de felicidad más grande que cualquier otro.

– No tienes que disculparte, bonita – la miró a los ojos, interrumpiéndola – Los dos queríamos esto, yo quería besarte y tu igual a mí – la vio sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

– Yo… no… bueno… si… pero…

Sonrió al verla balbucear frente a él, esa chica era un bocadillo andante.

– Tranquila, todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? – la tomó de la cara con ambas manos y le beso fugazmente la nariz, dejando a Hinata ida por un momento.

El celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla y el nombre era de Neji Hyuga.

¡Mierda! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

Volteó hacia todos lados verificando que el castaño no estuviera por ahí. Cuando se percató que solo estaban ellos dos, contestó el teléfono, carraspeando un poco.

– ¿Hola?

– _¡Naruto! ¿Dónde carajo estás metido?_ – preguntó alterado el Hyuga.

– Eh… – miró a Hinata y ella se mordió el labio, se le antojó de nuevo sentir esos labios en su boca en demasía – Eh…

– _¿Me dirás o seguirás balbuceando como idiota?_

– ¡Ah, sí! Estoy en el baño – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero pareció que Neji le había creído, pues no hubo ningún grito de respuesta.

– _No creerás lo que pasó_ – contó a medias y la curiosidad en Naruto despertó.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– _Buscando a Shikamaru, nos dimos cuenta que se quedó atrapado en el elevador_ – soltó una risa, algo raro, a lo que el rubio supuso que estaba con copas de más – _Mierda, ha estado toda la maldita fiesta encerrado ahí._

Bueno, está bien. Era gracioso ese asunto. Por eso, puso la llamada en altavoz, para que Hinata escuchara.

– Eh, Neji. ¿Podrías repetir eso? No lo he escuchado bien – la pelinegra negó repetidas veces, pero Naruto la miró con ojitos tristes, nueva debilidad de ahora en delante de Hinata Hyuga, pues se acercó de inmediato para que el ojiazul sonriera de nuevo.

– _¿No estas escuchando? Shikamaru se quedó encerrado en el elevador toda la noche. Con razón no lo había visto._

– Pobre, qué tanto pudo haber hecho solo ahí dentro – Naruto se compadeció de su compañero de banda.

– _¿Solo? ¿Quién dice que solo? Estaba con una integrante de Gravity Queens_ – Naruto y Hinata se miraron.

– ¿Supiste con quién? – preguntó al percatarse que la Hyuga le hacía señas para que preguntara eso.

– _No recuerdo su nombre, pero cuando la vi salir era rubia y de ojos verdes_ – contó recordando.

Hinata le habló a Naruto al oído, diciendo que esa era su amiga Temari.

– Ah, su nombre es Temari – respondió Naruto.

– _¿Cómo sabes? Estás demasiado interesado en esa banda…_ – dijo con tono de sospecha _– Aunque bueno, me conformo con que dejes en paz a mi prima._

Hinata abrió los ojos mirando a Naruto, quien sonreía con culpa, sin embargo, desapareció de inmediato. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué más pasó con Shikamaru? – intentó volver al tema principal, no quería que Hinata se sintiera más nerviosa.

– _Pues después de que los encontramos, la chica salió de inmediato, se le veía mirada de pocos amigos, y Shikamaru estaba serio, después pasó conmigo y me dijo "Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas, no importa si empiezas desde cero de nuevo"_ – Naruto soltó una risa, esa frase era típica de su amigo Nara – _¡Si sabré yo que las mujeres son de problemas! Lo mejor es solo pasar un rato con ellas y después olvidarlas…_

Hinata jadeó sorprendida por la forma de hablar de su primo, en su vida pensó que hablaría así de las mujeres. Definitivamente había cambiado desde que se fue de casa. Naurto vio la mirada de tristeza que se formó en la cara de la chica. Y la entendió perfectamente.

– Bueno, Neji. Entonces en un momento estoy ahí…

– _Date prisa, Jiraiya nos convocó a una reunión_ – informó.

– ¿Reunión? ¿A esta hora? ¿Aquí? – preguntó realmente confundido y Neji contestó en afirmación –. De acuerdo, en menos de lo que piensen estoy con ustedes.

– _Oye Naruto, antes de eso… te estaba buscando Shion, la chica con la que te desapareciste tres días hace dos semanas. Dice que quisiera pasar otro buen rato contigo, ¿qué le di-_

Fue lo último que dijo pues Naruto colgó rápidamente la llamada. ¡Maldito Neji bocón! ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

Giró su vista a la chica lentamente, su flequillo tapa sus ojos perla, pero en su boca se podía ver perfecto una sonrisa fingida.

– Hinata, no es lo que tú crees, bueno sí. Pero eso fue hace mucho, antes de conocerte y-

La peliazul alzó una mano al igual que su mirada, parando en seco al rubio.

– No tienes que explicarme absolutamente nada – dijo con mucha seguridad – Me tengo que ir, mis amigas me estarán buscando también – le regaló una sonrisa, pero a Naruto se le antojó falsa.

– Espera, Hinata. Quiero explicarte, por favor – en sus ojos se notaba el arrepentimiento.

– Con permiso – hizo una reverencia y salió casi huyendo de ahí antes de que la detuviera.

Lo que Hinata le carcomió, no era que saliera con otras, pues ellos no tenían ninguna relación, pero si le dolió que él, su ídolo, fuera de esos tipos que pasaban tiempo con mujeres y después las llamaban solo para satisfacer de sus deseos.

Ella no sería de esas, de ninguna manera.

* * *

Después de colgar el teléfono, volvió a la barra por otro trago, su raciocinio por el límite de alcohol se había ido por la borda y ahora tomaba cada vez que veía su vaso vacío.

Había estado con una mujer en toda la noche, algo demasiado raro en él, normalmente estaba con cinco o seis si podía. Pero desde hace días nadie los dejaba satisfecho. No daban la talla, algo estaba cambiando en él y lo podía notar.

Dispuesto a dejar ir esos pensamientos, su mirada fue a dar a la pista, donde estaban personas, pero eran menos que hace un par de horas, grave error, porque se podía ver perfectamente que ahí estaba la persona que últimamente le estaba reventando las pelotas.

Con la mirada fija en ella, Tenten estando de espaldas no se dio cuenta que estaba a unos metros atrás de ella, viéndola bailar.

Neji no dejaba de observar como la castaña movía sus caderas de manera sensual y provocativa, miró a su alrededor y varios hombres la miraban de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Frunció el ceño, así que los ojos perla fijaron su vista en aquellos que la deseaban y los desvaneció de inmediato.

Su acción fue como un macho defiende a su hembra de otros que la asechan a su alrededor, y el deber de él, era hacer que los demás retrocedieran y él quedara como vencedor.

Tenten estaba ensimismada en su baile que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, a ella le encantaba el baile, por eso en puesta en escena, la volvía loca las coreografías sensuales que les ponían. Eso era algo que era su pasión, aparte de cantar: el baile.

Su confianza y movimientos hacían caer rendidos a los hombres, e increíblemente, uno de esos era Neji Hyuga que la veía desde su lugar, y que por más que quería despegar sus ojos de ella, se le hacía imposible hacerlo. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de enojo.

Apretó el vaso y se giró de un movimiento para donde el barman y las diferentes botellas de alcohol que estaban perfectamente ordenadas.

– Es irresponsable, tiene una educación pésima, tiene un malísimo vocabulario… – enlistó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que la atracción que sentía por esa castaña solo era producto del alcohol que estaba en su organismo ahora mismo.

A él no podría atraerle alguien con tan poco criterio y mal hablada. Sería muy irónico de su parte.

– ¿Describiéndote a ti mismo? – escuchó su voz a un lado de él – Te felicito, es el primer paso para aceptar que eres un tipo insoportable y gruñón.

El ojiperla la miró de reojo y tenía una sonrisa pegada en el rostro mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la pajilla que tenía su vaso. Estaba claro que quería molestarlo.

Neji automáticamente sintió unas ganas de arrancarle la lengua con sus dientes. Pero no violento, si no despacio y certero. Los ojos chocolate lo miraron divertidos, la molestia del Hyuga les estaba divirtiendo demasiado y él lo sabía. Se estaba mofando en sus narices.

La luz estaba tenue y solo podían verse el rostro en ese lugar, había focos de colores que parpadeaban al ritmo de las melodías de aquel lobby.

– ¿Quedaste mudo? ¿El gran Neji Hyuga no va a defenderse? – retó segura de sí misma. Inclinándose a él, dejando ver el escote de su vestido y sus pechos bien proporcionados.

 _¡Está más buena que todas las que he conocido! Será todo lo odiosa posible, pero es una delicia._

Y lejos de enfurecerse, Neji sonrió ladino. Disfrutando de la vista. Jiraiya había convocado reunión, pero él pensó que podía desviarse un momento antes de ir.

– Al contrario, estoy estupendamente – dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los senos de ella –. La que va a quedar muda serás tú.

Tenten frunció el ceño cuando Neji la tomó por el brazo y la encaminó a un lugar más despegado de las personas, tenía poca luz y la música apenas y se oía.

– ¿Qué mierda haces? A qué estás jugan-

No pudo ni terminar cuando sintió la lengua del Hyuga hasta la garganta, las manos estrujaron fuertemente su firme trasero y la pelvis chocó contra su vientre.

Ella abrió fuertemente los ojos sorprendida de que estaba siendo toqueteada por Neji. Sus manos fueron a dar a su pecho queriéndoselo quitar de encima, pero obviamente él era más fuerte que ella. Los besos del chico eran correspondidos solo para que Tenten tomara una mejor posición.

Y sin esperárselo, la castaña le pateó las bolas como si fueran pelotas de golf.

El ojiperla gimió de dolor en su boca, inmediatamente separó sus labios de los de ella, y en otro golpe fue a dar a su cara. Tremenda bofetada le había dado Tenten, que hasta su rostro giró casi 180 grados.

– ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó alterada y limpiándose la boca con el torso de la mano – ¿Qué mierda te crees para traerme hasta aquí y besarme como si fuera una cualquiera? – su enojo se notaba y su quijada temblaba de frustración – ¡Vete al infierno, no te quiero volver a ver!

Y se largó, dejando a Neji inclinado, agarrándose los testículos con una mano y la otra su mejilla adolorida.

* * *

Llegó a sentarse de mala gana a la mesa en donde estaban al principio. Susurrando un montón de groserías que no podía gritar. Estaba molesta, más que molesta. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para besarla sin su consentimiento?

De acuerdo, estaba buenísimo y siempre quiso besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Pero eso fue antes de conocer su espantosa personalidad.

Aunque no podía negar que probar su lengua fue algo que le gustó, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla como una de sus conquistas de un solo rato.

Giró su cabeza y se sorprendió de no haber notado a sus amigas que igualmente estaban con expresión seria y aburrida. Temari, Hinata, Sakura e Ino estaban serias.

– Chicas… no las había visto de hace rato, ¿por qué las caras largas? – preguntó preocupada –. Déjenme adivinar. ¿Algún integrante de Addictive tiene que ver con su humor?

Y sorprendentemente las cuatro amigas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

– Y que lo digas – comentó Ino, tomando un poco de agua.

– ¿Son unos idiotas, cierto? – Temari le dio la razón.

– Unos completos desconsiderados – secundó Sakura.

– No les importan los sentimientos de las mujeres – Hinata increíblemente no estaba triste, si no enfadada, algo que pocas veces se veía.

– Tienen razón – Tenten bufó.

– Chicas, que bueno que las encuentro – llegó Tsunade a donde ellas un poco apresurada.

– ¿Tsunade? – inquirió Sakura, ¿sería que la descubrió espiándola?

– Hola, lamento no avisar que venía a la fiesta, lo tenía pensado hacer apenas llegara, pero sucedieron un montón de cosas esta noche. – explicó rápidamente.

– No te preocupes – habló Temari quitándole culpa.

– ¿Por qué estás tan de prisa? – cuestionó Tenten viéndola respirar arrítmica.

– Tendrán una presentación hoy…

– ¡Genial! – sonrió Ino, si algo había para olvidarse de sus problemas, era cantar – ¿Qué canción será?

Tsunade dudó un poco en decirlo.

– Será _Shape Of You_ de Addictive – contó rápidamente.

La girlband quedó sorprendida.

– ¿Es algo como un homenaje a Addictive por sus premios por esa canción? – preguntó Temari tratando de hallarle sentido a todo eso.

– No, de hecho cantarán con ellos, allá están poniendo el mini escenario – dijo la productora, y esto hizo que las cinco chicas quedarán perplejas y sin entender nada – Las veo ahí en 5 minutos. ¡Gracias a todas!

Y se fue de ahí, dejándolas con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

– ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo, Naruto? – preguntó Jiraiya, algo tenso al verlo llegar tan tarde, ya pasaban 10 minutos de las cuatro de la mañana y Neji tampoco aparecía. Ya le empezaban a poner los pelos de punta.

El rubio llegó con expresión decepcionada.

– Cagarla, como siempre – respondió rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, sentándose a lado de Sai.

Sasuke estaba que los ignoraba a todos, Shikamaru fumaba un cigarrillo ignorando los chillidos del rubio de sobre que es malo fumar y todavía más daño el humo que aspiran los que no fuman.

– ¿Dónde está Neji? Normalmente siempre es el primero en llegar…

Justo después de decir eso, apareció el castaño con la expresión que más le daba miedo al Uzumaki, cuando estaba realmente estaba molesto, unas venas alado de sus ojos aprecian, eran como si de repente se le resaltaran en la piel.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – preguntó Sai viendo la marca rojiza que traía Neji en el rostro – ¿Esos son dedos marcados?

El Hyuga no respondió y le mandó una mirada fulminante al pelinegro entrometido, pero este no se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento.

Por lo general, Jiraiya siempre les preguntaba por sus problemas y los discutían entre todos, pero esta vez se le miraba nervioso y algo contrariado.

– Escuchen, ya que todos están aquí, necesito decirles algo… ¿recuerdan la vez que les prohibí acercarse a Gravity Queens? En una junta en mi oficina.

Los cinco chicos se tensaron en sus lugares, evitando la mirada de Jiraiya, el peliblanco los miró sospechoso. Entrecerró los ojos observándolos detalladamente.

Sasuke tenía cara de estar aburrido, pero por tenía las manos en los bolsillos, algo que hacia cuando trataba de ocultar algo, Naruto tenía mirada triste y como que estaba ido recordando, Neji tenía las cejas fruncidas, muy típico en él, pero el peliblanco notó que lo rojo en su rostro no era normal, Shikamaru iba por su cuarto cigarrillo en menos de 10 minutos y Jiraiya sabía de sobre que estaba tratando de mantener la calma, y por último, pero no menos importante, Sai, que aunque tuviera la misma sonrisa fingida de siempre, se podía divisar que en sus ojos no estaba cómodo con algo.

El hombre mayor los conocía perfectamente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos como para saber qué era lo que ocurría con cada uno, lo malo de ese momento, es que no tenía tiempo de hablarles como amigos que eran.

– Si, lo recordamos – respondió después de tanto Sai.

– Que bien, porque necesito que la rompan por unos minutos.

Addictive lo miró perplejo y con desconfianza.

¿Era acaso esta una especie de prueba, para después decirles "¡Ajá!" de forma acusatoria?

– ¿A qué te refieres con "romperla por unos minutos"? – Sasuke cruzó los brazos, tenía pensado en preguntarle a Jiraiya porqué estuvo en Senju Records hace días o porque se encerraba a hablar con la dueña de la compañía que era su competencia. Sin embargo, no era el lugar para hacerlo.

– No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles – Jiraiya miró al pequeño micrófono que estaban apenas posicionando por el equipo de sonido y supo que le quedaba menos de tres minutos – Esto es un favor que quiero que me hagan, no es algo que les pediría normalmente…

– Nos estas preocupando – soltó Naruto, poniendo sus ojos azules en los negros de su productor. La conducta de este último no era de todos los días.

– Necesito que vayan allá – señaló el micrófono –. Y canten.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

– ¿Eso es todo? – inquirió Shikamaru sacando el humo del cigarrillo de su boca – Eso lo hemos hecho un motón de veces.

– Supongo que lo haremos después de que Gravity Queens lo haga, ¿no? – cuestionó Sai viendo como el grupo de chicas conversaba con Tsunade, justo al lado de los micrófonos que estaban instalando.

– No – respondió Jiraiya.

– ¿Entonces antes? – Neji igualmente estaba confundido.

– Lo harán juntos – dijo el peliblanco.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Shikamaru hablara de nuevo.

– ¿Eso qué significa? – Addictive rápidamente esperó con expectación la respuesta del hombre mayor.

– Cantarán _Shape Of You_ con Gravity Queens – finalizó mirando a cada uno.

Estáticos. Si, esa era la palabra que los describía perfectamente. La mirada ida, la boca abierta de la impresión. Probablemente estuvieran teniendo un colapso mental en estos momentos.

¡¿Qué clase de broma les estaba jugando ese viejo?!

* * *

– Probando, probando… – decía Hiruzen en el micrófono hasta que la sinfonía quedó como él quería, carraspeando un poco comenzó su discurso: – Antes que nada, gracias a todos por seguir en esta fiesta que es de ustedes y para ustedes – las personas presentes aplaudieron sus palabras – Como saben, hace años trabajé con personas que se volvieron como hijos para mí, entregaron toda su concentración y empeño cada día. Yo los quería a todos, y lo sigo haciendo. Sin embargo, como todo ciclo, el padre debe dejar ir a los hijos, y esto pasó, estos muchachos emprendieron su viaje, y no puedo estar más orgulloso de lo que consiguieron ellos mismos por sus propios méritos – los ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo lo logró controlar demasiado bien – Quiero presentarles de quienes estoy hablando… – hizo una señal hacia su derecha –. Con ustedes, mis pupilos: Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju.

Los aplausos no se dieron a esperar y dúo nombrado pasó a donde estaba Hiruzen, quien los miraba con orgullo, y a la vez, con mucha admiración.

– Ambos son excelentes profesionistas. Ustedes los conocerán, son dos de las compañías de música más grande del país. Y ustedes se preguntarán porqué estoy haciendo esto – el público quedó expectante de lo que iba a decir –. Hoy, les he pedido un favor. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero afortunadamente me dieron el honor de presentarles una colaboración no antes vista.

Tsunade miró a la girlband y les mandó una expresión de apoyo. Jiraiya no quiso ni mirar a sus chicos, no por miedo, sino porque seguramente estuvieran con rostros de póker face.

– Quiero presentarles a dos bandas que estando teniendo un éxito rotundo en la actualidad y están dando a conocer la música de Tokio hacia todo el mundo – La primera de ellas, se integró hace 7 meses, son muchachos que tienen el talento para seguir haciendo cosas fenomenales – el mayor señaló a los 5 chicos y la luz fue a dar directo a ellos, el grito de las fangirls no se hizo esperar y el bullicio comenzó –: ¡Con ustedes, Addictive!

Las personas presentes aplaudieron a más no poder, la boyband se hizo del escenario tomando la mitad de micrófonos inalámbricos que había.

– Es un honor para nosotros estar aquí – habló Sasuke y las fans quisieron hasta llorar de alegría. La voz masculina retumbó haciendo que las pieles femeninas se enchinaran.

– Y, también, presentaré a otra banda que no tiene mucho que se formó y que aun así han roto diferentes records mundiales, algo verdaderamente impresionante, con un talento desbordante, han ganado el corazón de todo el país y que, además de eso, son increíblemente bellas, como su productora – sonrió Hiruzen –. Es un honor para mí, darle la bienvenida al escenario a ¡Gravity Queens!

Los aplausos y gritos también se dejaron escuchar, y desde luego, los silbidos de los hombres que estaban presentes en la fiesta. Ningún integrante de Addictive estaba contento con esto último, pero lo disimularon bastante. Las chicas se posicionaron junto a la boyband, quedando un hombre y unas mujeres, alternativamente.

– ¡Colaboración totalmente sorpresa! – dijo para finalizar el Sarutobi – ¡Con ustedes, Addictive y Gravity Queens cantando _Shape Of You_!

Gritos, aplausos, silbidos, fangirls y fanboys locos. Se acercaron inmediatamente hacia las bandas para tener mejor vista del espectáculo.

La base de la melodía comenzó, Tsunade ya había hablado con ellas para lo de las partes de cada una y sabían perfectamente qué fragmento les tocaba. Al igual que Addictive ya sabía que cantaba cada quien.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

Naruto comenzó a hacerlo como siempre cantaba con esa canción, la pulsación le subió cuando vio que Hinata iba a cantar con él su parte, la miró pararse segura en el escenario, su mirada brillaba y sus movimientos eran de toda una mujer sensual. No cabía duda que esa chica tenia doble personalidad. Algo que le encantaba. Sonrió mucho cuando le tocó cantar con ella.

 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

La pelinegra tomó el control de la situación como solía hacer en el escenario, no podía negar que la ponía nerviosa el rubio que estaba a su lado pero no por eso iba a fallar en su parte, se la sabia de memoria, prácticamente era su canción favorita porque fue con esa que conoció a Naruto.

 _Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me_

Esta parte era de Sasuke originalmente, pero Sakura se le adelantó a entonarla, su voz femenina la hacía sonar más sofisticada y delicada, los ojos negros del Uchiha observaron por primera vez a la pelirrosa cantar tan de cerca, no podía negar que era hermosa y sus ojos jade combinaban a la perfección con su labios rosados, que para su mala suerte, sabían terriblemente exquisito. Un toque en el hombro lo hizo reaccionar.

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

El pelinegro cantó su parte que por poco se le pasaba, Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta que se había quedado ido mirándola cantar. Y por lo mismo hizo que reaccionara a tiempo. Por lo que fue turno de ella en quedarse mirando los movimientos sexys que hacia el Uchiha. ¡Dios ese hombre era dinamita pura! Se relamió los labios discretamente.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

Ambas bandas cantaron al unísono, y en vez de sonar desalineados y con muchas voces, todos se sincronizaron perfectamente, sin haber ensayado en ninguna ocasión lo estaban haciendo increíblemente bien. Tsunade y Jiraiya miraban sorprendidos desde sus lugares la forma en que todos lo hacían excelente.

 _One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty  
So go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate _

Una de las pocas cosas que quitaban el aburrimiento a Shikamaru era estar en el escenario dando todo de sí. Era algo que le hacía querer estar toda la vida inmerso. Su parte la entonó como siempre lo ejecutaba: con confianza y seguridad. Temari lo observó de reojo, eso que había pasado en el elevador con él y del cual salió enfadada, la había aturdido, pero ejando atrás eso, el pelilargo se veía realmente guapo. La rubia abrió los ojos cuando él la miró y cantando le guiñó el ojo.

 _We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play  
And I'm singing like_

El guiño de ojo fue parte para que ella siguiera con el fragmento, la rubia tenía tremenda voz y todos lo pudieron corroborar, no desafinó ni un momento, tuvo la canción donde quiso y gracias al Nara pudo cantar a tiempo. Al chico siempre le gustó la forma en la que ella tomaba el micrófono y se entregaba en la canción, y ahora verla a escasos centímetros de él, lo hizo sonreír como idiota.

 _Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

Esta parte fue impresionante, ya que la voz de los dos castaños de ambas bandas se combinaron sin querer. Ya que a Neji le tocaba esta parte y a Tenten le encantaba la misma. El Hyuga la miró de reojo mientras entonaba y ella lo hacía espectacular, las partes un poco rápidas se le daban bastante bien. El ojiperla escuchaba como ambos tonos de voces se complementaban y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. ¡Diablos que se combinaban perfectamente! Tenten tampoco pasó por alto este aspecto.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body _

Ino tomó el mando en este fragmento, era parte del coro pero ambas bandas le dieron su espacio para cantarla sola, algo que se escuchaba genial. Su voz única hacia retumbar el lugar, la gente se estaba llevando un gran espectáculo de parte de los diez cantantes. Sai le hizo una seña a la ojiazul y ella asintió entendiendo. _  
_

 _Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

El pelinegro se unió a ella en todos los "Oh I" y ella complementaba "I'm in love with your body". Ese par lo hizo tan sincronizado, que sus compañeros quedaron estupefactos de lo bien que lo hicieron, como si tuvieran años siendo una pareja. Ino quedó maravillada en la que Sai se entregaba y él ni se diga, casi se mareó con los movimientos de la chica.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

Todos cantaron esta última parte de la canción, Jiraiya y Tsunade observaban como ambas bandas se integraban como si fueran una sola. Como si hubieran ensayado mil y una noches para que ese día quedara perfecto. Pero parecía que era un don el que tenían para sincronizarse de una manera tan acoplada y con muy poco tiempo de organización, por no decir nada.

Addictive y Gravity Queens terminaron la melodía y todos los presentes aplaudieron hasta que se les dolieron las palmas de las manos, silbidos y ovaciones los hicieron sonreír. Ellos respondieron con una reverencia. Felices por lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¡Qué gran espectáculo nos acaban de regalar! – aplaudió Hiruzen en el micrófono una vez todos se bajaron del escenario – Fue un verdadero honor haber presenciado tal presentación, chicos, en verdad, tienen un gran camino por delante – halagó y los chicos agradecieron a su manera –. Y por supuesto, esto no hubiese pasado sin los grandes personajes que hay detrás de estas magnificas bandas. ¡Jiraiya y Tsunade! Un aplauso para ustedes también que sé que vendrán momentos grandiosos para ambos.

La gente estaba demasiado entusiasta después de la canción.

– Sin nada más que decirles, gracias nuevamente por estar aquí – se despidió y bajó del pequeño estrado.

La noche terminó bien. Hiruzen cumplió su sueño: ver cantar a ambas bandas de sus pupilos al mismo tiempo.

Tsunade y Jiraiya tenían mucho de qué hablar, después de la llegada de Orochimaru.

Addictive quedó anonadado por el rendimiento de Gravity Queens y estas últimas estaban orgullosas de su trabajo.

La fiesta tuvo muchas situaciones de las que se tenían que hablar.

* * *

Ya era el día siguiente y Tsunade en vez de estar dormida a pierna suelta, estaba con ojeras tremendas y un sueño demoledor, pero había recibido una llamada muy temprano de su maestro. Y ella no tuvo corazón para negarse a la reunión a la cual la estaba convocándola.

Los ojos color miel recorrieron por tercera vez la oficina. Estaba sentada en las sillas frente a un gran escritorio, quien tenía una plaquita con H. Sarutobi. El hombre estaba afuera y ella era la única dentro.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al mayor.

– Pensé que te habías olvidado que estaba aquí – dijo divertida.

– Claro que no, solo salí a buscar a la persona que faltaba para empezar la reunión – dijo sentándose en su silla.

Tsunade giró su rostro y vio parado a Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Buenos días – saludó él y ella no respondió.

El corazón empezó a latirle fuerte y rápido. No pensó verlo tan pronto ese día. Todavía tenía que aclarar muchas cosas en su mente.

– Toma asiento, por favor – pidió Hiruzen y el peliblanco así lo hizo, a lado de la rubia.

– Se preguntaran por qué los he reunido aquí – comenzó recargando sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazando sus manos – Pero antes de eso, quiero mostrarles esto.

Sacó unas hojas del cajón que tenía a su derecha y se las ofreció a sus ex pupilos. Estos las tomaron.

Eran varias hojas con gráficos y números en ellas. Tsunade y Jiraiya alzaron ambas cejas al verlas.

– ¿Estos números son de ayer? – preguntó Tsunade observando a Hiruzen.

– Así es – dijo – La presentación de sus bandas de ayer fue subida a YouTube, y como verán… Han tenido más de 15 millones de visitas en menos de 24 horas – informó.

Jiraiya se enderezó en su asiento.

– Eso es increíble, parece que a la gente le gustó la colaboración entre Addictive y Gravity Queens.

– Y no solo eso, – sonrió el mayor – Ya están comprando la canción en Spotify.

Tsunade abrió la boca asombrada. La canción estaba siendo un éxito cuando ni siquiera era una de estudio de grabación.

– Es impresionante – confesó el peliblanco.

– Sus bandas están conformadas por un talento inconmensurable – dijo Hiruzen – Han hecho un gran trabajo con ellos, y claro, los integrantes de cada una están haciendo todo eso posible. Pero tengo algo aún más importante que ofrecerles a ambos – Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron entre sí –. Tengan y léanlo – les dio otras hojas, pero en estas habían más letras.

Tsunade iba leyendo y se impresionada con cada palabra. Y Jiraiya abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la rubia todavía shockeada.

– ¿Es enserio? – preguntó el peliblanco igualmente.

– Si – Hiruzen se levantó de su asiento y fue a dar al frente de sus pupilos – Saturobi's company quiere que Addictive y Gravity Queens tengan una gira juntos. Y no cualquier gira… sino una mundial.

Jiraiya casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y Tsunade no se desmayó de milagro.

– ¿Qué dicen? – inquirió el mayor.

Esa era una decisión que cambiaría la vida y trayectoria musical de sus bandas, así que tenían que tomar la mejor opción.

¿Qué decidirán?

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola!**

Reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de mi primer historia en esta cuenta. ¡Ufff! Cómo me ha costado redactarlo, espero que haya quedado bien y que las faltas de ortografía no sean protagonistas jajaja. También lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que como que la inspiración no me venía, pero gracias a la presión (de la buena xD) de **TeaganShamir** , me he puesto a escribir como loca, sé que esta historia la tengo un poco abandonada, pero créanme, la seguiré hasta el final. Y espero que ustedes igualmente me acompañen.

Bueno, este capítulo es particularmente largo, y esto lo hago porque me tardó en actualizar y escribir 46 hojas de Word lo compensan solo un poco, ¿no? Perdonen si me he tardado.

También quiero decir, que la historia está en el PUNTO que yo quería desde que la empecé, ¿será que ambas bandas se vayan de gira? ¿Quieren que pasé? ¡Díganme en los comentarios! Estaré atenta.

¡Gracias a los que siguen este fic, sé que no es fácil quedarse esperando, créanme, me ha pasado, jajaja, pero tengo más historias y cada una requiere atención, así que procuraré actualizarlas también! A los que nos las conocen, los invito a pasar a mi perfil y leerlas, igual tienen parejas canon. Me haría feliz que lo hicieran :3

Se estarán preguntando que pasó en el elevador con el ShikaTema, y siento dejarlas así pero era necesario, tengo una idea de que fue lo que sucedió y sé que les va a encantar, pero quiero que se lo imaginen 7u7 jajaja en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán. Lo prometo.

¡Díganme que les pareció el capítulo! Es algo que ansió saber, si les está gustando para donde va tomando rumbo la historia. Es algo que a mí me motiva para seguir escribiendo y que las ideas fluyan por si solas. Ustedes son mi motor, pero eso ya lo saben, ¿no? :D

Y sin nada más, ¡los hombres de Addictive son unos desconsiderados! xDDD Y lo demostraron hoy jajajaja pero no se preocupen, esto es el drama (?) JAJAJA no me hagan caso. Estoy loca.

Me despido de ustedes, los quiero muchísimo. Y déjenme un montón de reviews, me haría felizzzz. Son 46 páginas, lo merezco, ¿cierto? *inserte carita triste*

Nos leemos, **Lussyvr14.**

 _Canción: Shape Of You – Ed Sheeran._


End file.
